


Avatar Heto, Book One: Fire

by Captain_Kieren



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Boys In Love, Broken Bones, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama, Eventual Romance, Fantasy Violence, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Original Character(s), Pining, Post-Canon, Puppy Love, Screenplay/Script Format, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Suspense, Unofficial Sequel, We Die Like Men, Zukaang - Freeform, aizo is a big stressed baby, and parallels, how do screenplays work, how do you even tag this, im a novice, in terms of like episode format, more tags to come I guess, pretty heavily inspired by atla, so you can imagine what this is lol, there's a lot of traveling and adventure fun times, this was born bc i love two things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 69,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25649758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Kieren/pseuds/Captain_Kieren
Summary: Book 1: FireEpisode 1: The Boy From Ba Sing SeEpisode 2: The Time of the AvatarEpisode 3: Under PressureEpisode 4: The SpiritualistEpisode 5: Prince ShozainEpisode 6: Avatar KaedeEpisode 7: The Quake (The Spirit Tree part 1)Episode 8: Avatar Korra (The Spirit Tree part 2)Episode 9: Ghosts of the PastEpisode 10: Happy TimesEpisode 11: Bad Moon RisingEpisode 12: HomecomingPrince Aizo of the Fire Nation, great-great-great-grandson of Firelord Zuko, discovers the new Avatar in Ba Sing Se's Lower Ring. And it all goes downhill from there.Avatar Heto is a fan-made, unofficial sequel to Avatar: The Last Airbender and Legend of Korra. The stories, characters, and scripts are all produced by one person, so if you see a mistake, let me know :) Otherwise, enjoy!((This is a really unusual thing for me, tbh. I don't usually do OC material outside of my novel, but hey!! I got the itch! Let's see where this goes.))AvatarHetoOfficial.tumblr.com for character art and updates!
Relationships: Avatar Heto/Prince Aizo (Avatar Heto)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 17





	1. The Boy From Ba Sing Se

Avatar Heto  
Pilot: episode 1x01  
"The Boy From Ba Sing Se"  
by  
Leisa Bird  
***  
BEGIN MAIN TITLES

We see a green screen written over in calligraphy. In the  
foreground is a silhouette firebending. They begin fluidly,  
then suddenly strike out with a powerful thrust of their  
fist. Fire explodes from their palm. They jump into the air  
and kick at the audience. Fire engulfs the screen.

PRINCE AIZO, V.O.  
Fire.

The card changes, this time to an airbender. Twirling their  
staff, the airbender generates a gale-force wind, which  
whips up a mini tornado that they send whirling at the  
audience, shaking the camera.

PRINCE AIZO, V.O.  
Air.

The card changes again, this time to a waterbender. They  
perform a flowing gesture, moving their weight through  
martial art stances as water rises from the bottom of the  
screen, following their movements. The waterbender turns to  
the screen, blowing air into the water, which turns to an  
icy fog, obscuring the screen.

PRINCE AIZO, V.O.  
Water.

It changes for the last time, showing an earthbender. They  
take a solid stance before stomping the ground, which causes  
a huge boulder to fly into the air. The earthbender sends it  
flying down, which causes huge pillars of earth to shoot out  
of the ground, blocking the screen.

PRINCE AIZO, V.O.  
Earth.

When the boulders disappear, we START CLOSE on a painted  
portait of a fire nation family. A male figure is at the  
center; he is FIRELORD IROH. Beside him is his wife, AZIRA.  
Seated primly between them is a young PRINCE AIZO, at age  
seven or eight.

PRINCE AIZO, V.O.  
When I was young, my father told me  
stories about the history of my  
family.

PAN LEFT to another portait, hung on a wall, that shows a  
similar painting of Firelord Iroh's family. His mother, the  
former FIRELORD IZUMI (Aizo's grandmother) and her father,  
the former FIRELORD ZUKO (his great-great-great-grandfather)

PRINCE AIZO, V.O.  
How my  
great-great-great-grandfather,  
Firelord Zuko, pursued the Avatar  
across the globe to restore his  
honor.

We now see painted representations of scenes from the  
original series: Zuko staring hatefully up from his  
destroyed ship as Team Avatar flies away on Appa.

Zuko and AZULA fighting together during The Crossroads of  
Destiny part 2.

Now we see a painting of Zuko confronting FIRELORD OZAI  
during the Day of Black Sun invasion, representing Zuko's  
change to the good side.

PRINCE AIZO, V.O.  
He thought he was doing it for the  
sake of our nation, but eventually  
realized that the 100-year war, and  
everything the fire nation stood  
for, was wrong.

We see the map of the Avatar world, the four nations  
color-coded according to their bending, but creeping over  
with red to show the fire nation's advances in the war.

PRINCE AIZO, V.O.  
After Avatar Aang and his team  
ended the war, Zuko helped the  
Avatar to restore peace and balance  
to the world.

The red begins fading away, and when it's gone, the map  
pulses with light to show that peace has been restored.

CUT back to the portain of Azio's family, SLOW ZOOM on young  
Aizo's face.

PRINCE AIZO, V.O.  
Sixteen years ago today, the last  
Avatar, Avatar Korra, passed away.  
She, like all her previous lives,  
achieved many great things during  
her time. But now the time has come  
for the world to embrace a new  
Avatar. And as prince of the Fire  
Nation, it is my duty, the  
tradition of my family, and my  
greatest honor, to find the next  
Avatar, and guide them in their  
journey to mastering the four  
elements, and bringing balance to  
the world.

CUT to the main title screen.

BOOK 1: FIRE, CHAPTER ONE "THE BOY FROM BA SING SE"

END MAIN TITLES

ACT ONE

EXT - AIZO'S SHIP - MORNING

We PAN DOWN to the SHIP DECK as it cuts through calm waters.  
Then...FIRE NATION SOLDIER enters frame. She is dressed in  
similar military style as General Iroh from The Legend of  
Korra. She stops and bows her head to someone off screen.

FIRE NATION SOLDIER  
Prince Aizo, we'll be pulling into  
Chameleon Bay shortly, sir. The  
representative from Ba Sing Se will  
meet us there to escort us into the  
city.

CLOSE ON PRINCE AIZO, 16, as he turns from the bow of the  
ship. We see his face, a confident smile. Golden eyes.

PRINCE AIZO  
Thank you.

As the soldier bows again and begins to retreat...

PRINCE AIZO, CONT.  
Wait. Has there been any news from  
Master Pohong?

FIRE NATION SOLDIER  
None yet, sir.

PRINCE AIZO  
(a beat)  
Okay. Good, good. Thank you.

The soldier walks off-screen. We FOLLOW AIZO as he turns  
back to the front of the ship, looking straight ahead toward  
the open waters and the distant shapes of land.

He inhales, then exhales slowly.

PRINCE AIZO, CONT.  
(to himself, muttered)  
Years of searching... Where are  
you, Avatar?

CUT TO:

EXT - TRAINING GROUNDS, BA SING SE - MORNING

A writhing crowd of earthbenders form a makeshift arena in  
the dirt around two dueling teenagers. There's a lot of  
cheering and heckling.

CLOSE ON FANG, one of the two teens in the ring. He has a  
serious face and a strong, squared-off stance like a rock.

FANG  
(mockingly)  
It's not too late to back out, you  
know.

CUT TO HETO, the other boy. He has a cocky smile and  
mischevious eyes. His stance, while equally stable, is  
angled diagonally.

HETO  
(pretending to think  
about it)  
Nah.

Fang grins. He was hoping for this.

FANG  
It's your funeral, ponytail.

THE FIGHT BEGINS. Fang reels back one arm, then SMASHES IT  
INTO THE EARTH.

Predicting the attack, HETO JUMPS BACK, avoiding the spear  
of earth that shoots up from the ground.

HE WHIRLS, kicking the spear and sending the top half of it  
SAILING TOWARD FANG, who punches it as it flies toward him,  
and the rock TURNS TO DUST.

As the dust clears, a TINY PEBBLE shoots toward Fang,  
hitting him squarely between the eyes.

FANG, CONT.  
Ow! Cheap shot!

CUT TO Heto, grinning, having a great time, and levitating  
more small stones in his hand. Around him, the crowd laughs  
and jeers Fang.

BOY IN THE CROWD  
(yelling)  
Get him, Heto!

HETO  
(teasing)  
What happened to your aim, Fang?  
Got dirt in your eye or somethin'?

Fang grows flustered.

THE FIGHT IS BACK ON.

Fang KICKS THE EARTH, sending up a large boulder. Doing a  
spinning kick, he SENDS IT FLYING toward Heto. But he isn't  
done yet!

IN RAPID FIRE, Fang kicks up three more boulders, punching  
them in Heto's direction - ONE, TWO, THREE!

CUT TO HETO. As the first boulder screams toward him, he  
side-steps to avoid it, then plants himself in a sideways  
horse stance, PUNCHING THE SECOND BOULDER INTO PIECES.

In the ensuing rain of rocks and dust, he doesn't see the  
third and fourth boulders coming toward him.

As they emerge from the dust, Heto gasps and narrowly blocks  
by raising a rock shield. Still, the effort winds him and he  
has to take a second to catch his breath.

Behind him, the crowd continues to yell and cheer.

GIRL IN THE CROWD  
(yelling)  
Come on, Fang! You almost got him!

Growing more confident, Fang turns his back briefly to rile  
up the crowd, pumping his fists and laughing in typical  
teenage-boy bravado.

CUT to Heto as he bends his rock shield back into the earth.  
CLOSE ON HIS FACE as he SEES SOMETHING.

IN SLOW MOTION, we see Fang's back. He's WEARING A BELT with  
metal pieces that wink in the sunlight.

PAN UP Fang's arm, to the shiny metal cufflinks on his  
sleeves.

WE SEE HETO again as he smiles to himself. He stands up. At  
the same time, FANG TURNS AROUND.

THE FIGHT IS BACK ON.

But it's not going to be much of a fight. Heto has a plan.

Stepping back into his angled horse stance, Heto thrusts out  
his palms.

CUT TO FANG. He doesn't even get a chance to get into his  
stance before...

HIS ARMS YANK TO THE SIDE, as if they have minds of their  
own! HE'S SHOCKED.

HIS ARMS SWING DOWN NOW, almost pulling him to his knees.  
Fang tries to maintain his strong form, but stumbles. What  
is going on???

CLOSE ON HIS SLEEVES, where we see the metal cufflinks  
pulling on the fabric, dragging his arms as they are trapped  
inside the sleeves.

WIDE SHOT of the arena as Heto he continues METALBENDING the  
cuff links. It's quite comical. He makes Fang's arms flap up  
and down and yank him from side to side as Fang struggles to  
slip out of his own jacket.

HETO BENDS THE CUFFLINKS so Fang's arms get tied behind his  
back.

FANG  
(yelling)  
Hey! No fair! Metalbending is  
cheating!

HETO  
(laughing)  
Whatever you say. I'll stop  
metalbending.

CUT to Fang as his arms are abruptly released and he  
staggers, surprised, looking at his hands.

FANG  
Huh?

SUDDENLY, the earth below his feet turns to quicksand and he  
sinks it into up to his waist. He blinks in surprise when...

PING! A tiny pebble hits him between the eyes again.

Fang is momentarily furious and indignant at having lost,  
but as the crowd cheers and chants Heto's name...

HETO WALKS OVER TO FANG, giving him a hand.

HETO  
(friendly)  
Good fight, Fang.

Fang hesitates before taking Heto's hand. He slips out of  
the quicksand easily and stomps his foot against the ground,  
sending off a plume of dust from his clothes.

FANG  
Yeah, yeah. I guess you were pretty  
good too.

HETO  
You want some friendly advice  
though?  
(grinning)  
Don't wear metal to an earthbending  
fight. Unless you like getting  
metalbended, that is.

Just as Fang is LUNGING AT HETO in retaliation...

AN OLD MAN STEPS OUT OF A BUILDING NEARBY. He is MASTER  
POHONG, an earthbending teacher, dressed in traditional  
earthbender apparal.

MASTER POHONG  
(clapping his hands for  
attention)  
Prince Aizo's ship has just been  
met by our emissary in Chameleon  
Bay! They will be here any minute!  
Everyone inside!

STUDENTS  
(droning)  
Yes, Master Pohong.

WIDE SHOT as the crowd dissipates, filtering into the  
building, which an EARTHBENDING ACADEMY.

ON HETO AND FANG, standing side by side as the others go  
inside.

FANG  
(smugly)  
You know, I wouldn't be surprised  
if it was me.

HETO  
You? Fang, if you're the next  
Avatar, we're all doomed.

FANG  
(lunging against)  
Hey, listen here, you little  
smart-mouth!

MASTER POHONG  
(in the distance)  
Heto! Fang! Inside now!

They startle and begin running for the school.

As they're going inside, Master Pohong frowns at them.

MASTER POHONG, CONT.  
I mean it: best behavior, boys.

FANG AND HETO  
Yes, sir.

CUT TO:

ACT TWO

INT - EARTHBENDING ACADEMY - MORNING

The interior of the school resembles a gymnasium: workout  
equipment, earth rings stacked in the corner for bending  
practice, and a dirt floor.

Some desks and chairs have been neatly lined up like a  
typical school, and students are taking their seats. There  
is a lot of conversation and laughing. No one seems to be  
taking this too seriously - except for Master Pohong.

Heto and Fang are among the last students to sit down. They  
take seats at the very back of the class, sitting next to  
each other.

MASTER POHONG  
All right, everyone. Attention,  
please. I want to go through this  
before Prince Aizo arrives to  
administer the test.

There are a few last muttered conversations and students  
taking seats. Then, attention.

MASTER POHONG, CONT.  
Very good.  
(a beat, he begins pacing  
at the front of the  
class)  
Who would like to remind the class  
how the Avatar was found in  
centuries past?

A GIRL at the front of the class raises her hand.

GIRL STUDENT  
Well...I remember reading that  
Avatar Aang was found because the  
Air Nomads noticed he chose certain  
toys when he was little. Like, they  
belonged to the Avatars before him.

MASTER POHONG  
Correct. Of course, when it is  
their time in the cycle, each  
nation has their own customs and  
traditions for discovering the  
identity of the Avatar, but they  
all have one thing in common: using  
clues from the Avatar's past lives.

In the back of the class, Fang SCOFFS and leans back in his  
chair.

FANG  
Yeah, until Avatar Korra screwed  
that up!

A few students SNICKER. Master Pohong GLARES AT FANG.

MASTER POHONG  
(angry)  
That is quite enough! I will not  
tolerate disrespect toward the  
Avatar in my academy.  
(to Fang)  
Yes, Avatar Korra unfortunately  
lost connection with her previous  
lives. And that means that all the  
Avatars after her will no longer be  
able to go to their predecessors  
for advice or help in battle. Say  
what you will about Korra, but she,  
like those before her, always tried  
to do what was right for the world.  
It is not our place to judge her.

When Master Pohong is done speaking, the class is silent.  
Fang looks at his desk, embarassed.

Master Pohong TAKES A BREATH AND RESUMES HIS LECTURE.

MASTER POHONG, CONT.  
Which brings me back to my original  
point: this exam. Who knows why  
we're taking this test today?

There's a long silence... We look across a sea of  
disinterested faces and some looking at their desks to avoid  
the teacher's gaze.

Then, HETO RAISES HIS HAND.

MASTER POHONG, CONT.  
Yes, Heto?

HETO  
According to the Avatar cycle, the  
next Avatar is supposed to be an  
earthbender. Prince Aizo is hoping  
to find them here in Ba Sing Se.

MASTER POHONG  
That's right. This examination,  
developed by Firelord Iroh, Avatar  
Korra, and several other  
knowledgable masters--including  
Avatar Aang's own  
grandchildren--should allow us to  
find the new Avatar...without  
needing to rely on their connection  
to their past lives, which Fang so  
helpfully reminded us are no longer  
available.

There are some quiet laughs. Fang hides his face and Heto  
pats him on the back.

MASTER POHONG, CONT.  
All of you were selected based on  
your age and your ability to  
earthbend. We know that--

MASTER POHONG IS INTERRUPTED BY THE DOOR OPENING. Standing  
in the threshhold is a harried young woman in very nice,  
traditional Ba Sing Se attire. She is one of the  
representatives sent out to meet Prince Aizo in Chameleon  
Bay and escort him back.

REPRESENTATIVE  
(panting)  
Master Pohong, Prince Aizo has  
arrived. He's in the courtyard, and  
he'll be here any second.

MASTER POHONG  
(to the class)  
Okay, everyone. It's time. Remember  
to show the prince your utmost  
respect.

There's a clamor of excitement, which settles the instant  
the door opens a second time - this time, for Prince Aizo  
and two FIRE NATION GUARDS.

Aizo enters the classroom, looking very out of place in his  
crimson, prim and pressed Fire Nation suit, flanked by  
guards.

HE LOOKS ACROSS THE CLASSROOM at the range of faces and  
expressions, varying from awe to distate. Some of these kids  
are quite unimpressed. They are all 16 year olds, and Aizo  
is their age. Why should they give him so much respect?

MASTER POHONG, CONT.  
(eagerly)  
Ah, good morning, Prince Aizo! We  
here at the Pohong Earthbending  
Academy are honored to recieve a  
visitor of your esteemed stature!  
(a beat, he's waiting for  
something)  
Aren't we, class?

STUDENTS  
(mixed reactions)  
Good morning, Prince Aizo.

Prince Aizo SMILES.

PRINCE AIZO  
I thank you for your hospitality.  
But please, today I am not a  
prince.

CUT to Heto, who is watching Aizo with great interest.

PRINCE AIZO, CONT.  
(off-screen)  
I am here as a servant to the four  
nations, to locate the next Avatar  
so that they might begin their  
journey toward their destiny.

While Aizo speaks, Heto's face grows more quizzical. When  
he's done, HETO RAISES HIS HAND.

CUT to Aizo, who sees his raised hand and stops in surprise.  
He didn't expect anyone to have questions...

VERY WELL.

PRINCE AIZO, CONT.  
Yes, um...

HETO  
Heto.

PRINCE AIZO  
(nodding)  
Heto. Do you have a question?

HETO  
Yes. How do you know the next  
Avatar is in Ba Sing Se? The Earth  
Kingdom is huge. The Avatar could  
be in...Omashu, or Kyoshi Island,  
or any of the towns and villages in  
between.

PRINCE AIZO  
That's a good question, Heto. And  
the answer is: we don't know. Our  
efforts to find the Avatar have  
been ongoing for some time, but  
since today is 16th anniversary of  
Avatar Korra's death, we're  
doubling our efforts. Ba Sing Se is  
the largest city of earthbenders in  
the world. Basically, we're playing  
the odds.  
(he shrugs)  
But if we don't find the Avatar  
here, we'll move onto all those  
other places you mentioned.

HETO  
Are you the only one searching for  
them?

PRINCE AIZO  
(a bit embarassed)  
Ah, well...the other nations are  
doing their part, of course, but as  
far as the Fire Nation goes,  
uh...yes. Just me.

GIRL STUDENT  
Why just you?

PRINCE AIZO  
Well, um, as important as it is to  
find the Avatar, my grandfather has  
many other duties to attend to. He  
left this responsibility to me.

BOY STUDENT  
(speaking up)  
How come it's taking so long to  
find them? I mean, didn't Avatar  
Korra know she was the Avatar,  
like, right away?

BOY STUDENT 2  
Yeah! I heard she was bending  
water, earth, AND fire by the time  
she was like six!

PRINCE AIZO  
(lamely)  
Oh, well, it's not always that  
way...

As more and more students start yelling out questions,  
Prince Aizo begins getting overwhelmed. He is carrying a lot  
of responsibility and, faced with all this doubt and so many  
questions, he is beginning to feel the pressure.

HETO SEES THIS.

At the front of the class, Master Pohong is trying to quiet  
down his students, but is not making much progress. This is  
a room of stubborn earthbenders. Imagine trying to tell Toph  
to hush up. Doesn't work.

BACK ON HETO, he looks around the room, frowning. Then, an  
idea sparks in his head and he grins.

HETO  
(faking a sneeze)  
Ahhh--  
(STOMPING THE FLOOR)  
CHOO!

The floor shakes and every desk in the room jumps a few  
inches into the air, startling his classmates.

For a moment afterward, there is SILENCE.

Then, thirty heads swivel to glare at him.

HETO, CONT.  
(innocently)  
Excuse me.

In the following quiet, Prince Aizo grabs the opporunity to  
take back control.

PRINCE AIZO  
Ahem. But anyway, the reason for my  
visit is simple.

The students turn back around in their chairs to face him  
with renewed attention.

PRINCE AIZO, CONT.  
(composed)  
The next element an earthbender  
Avatar is meant to learn is fire.  
That being my native bending  
element, I'm here to oversee an  
exam to test whether any of you are  
capable...  
(close on him)  
Of firebending.

CLOSE ON HETO. He is stunned, but grinning.

CUT TO:

EXT - TRAINING GROUNDS, BA SING SE - MORNING

Outside again, the students are preparing for the test.  
Jackets are coming off, some are doing warm-up stretches.

ON HETO as he chats to some other students. One of them  
points and Heto looks.

In the center of the yard, Aizo shrugs off his official suit  
jacket and hands it to one of his guards. He is now wearing  
something more akin to what Mako wears to train in Legend of  
Korra: loose pants and a black tank top.

Heto stares, perhaps a few seconds too long, before one of  
his classmates elbows him and he turns back, slightly  
flushed, before playing it off.

PRINCE AIZO  
Okay, guys. Gather around.

The students form a circle around Aizo.

PRINCE AIZO, CONT.  
Firebenders draw their power from  
the sun.

Heto and a few other students look up. The sky is blue and  
clear, and the sun burns overhead. Heto squints and then  
looks back down.

PRINCE AIZO, CONT.  
But they also draw strength, and  
energy, from their breath. Like  
oxygen fueling a campfire, the air  
a firebender inhales makes their  
fire stronger.

Prince Aizo gestures for the students to move back. They  
clear the way.

CLOSE ON AIZO. He closes his eyes and inhales deeply through  
his nose.

When Aizo does a SPINNING HEEL KICK, fire erupts into the  
air.

CUT to Heto as the red glow of the fire fades from his face.  
He is impressed. Fascinated, even. Beside him, a boy fans  
himself, looking bored.

PRINCE AIZO, CONT.  
I want everyone to spread out  
through the yard and get in your  
horse stance. Really focus on the  
warmth of the sun on your skin.

WIDE SHOT as the kids disperse, settling into their stances.

PAN across them as some seem to take it seriously, closing  
their eyes and breathing deeply, while others talk quietly  
to their neighbor.

Heto closes his eyes and starts to focus, when Fang leans  
over...

FANG  
(whispering)  
This is so stupid.  
(mocking Aizo)  
"Squat and feel the sun." I bet the  
real Avatar would never do  
something so stupid.

HETO  
(annoyed)  
Shh! Trying to focus, here.

Back on Aizo. He is passing out CLOTH BAGGIES to the  
students.

PRINCE AIZO  
These baggies that I am handing out  
are made of a dry, plant-based  
material. They are stuffed paper  
that has been lightly soaked with  
blasting jelly.

On his face, which is deadly serious.

PRINCE AIZO, CONT.  
In other words: they are extremely  
flammable. If I were training a  
novice firebender back home, I  
would never dream of giving these  
out. However, considering that you  
are all trained earthbenders with  
years of discipline, I am trusting  
that these will all be disposed of  
responsibly - or returned to me.  
Either one is fine.

Heto recieves a baggie and cradles it in his palm, looking  
uneasy.

PRINCE AIZO, CONT.  
My purpose for handing these out is  
to make identifying a firebender  
much easier. It won't take very  
much heat to ignite the baggie.

GIRL STUDENT  
This seems dangerous.

BOY STUDENT  
Yeah...

PRINCE AIZO  
(smiling sympathetically)  
Don't worry. There's only one  
Avatar, so the majority of you  
won't need to worry about your bags  
catching fire.

BOY STUDENT 2  
And if we ARE the Avatar? Are we  
just supposed to burn our hands for  
this dumb test?

PRINCE AIZO  
If you are Avatar, you'll be  
firebending. The flames won't touch  
your hands at all. Any more  
questions? Or are we ready to  
begin?

The students are silent. No more questions.

PRINCE AIZO, CONT.  
Good. Feel the sun on your skin and  
breathe deeply. Try to picture the  
bag catching fire.

Heto, still looking uncertainly at the bag in his hand,  
widens his stance and closes his eyes again...

He breathes steadily and slowly. In and out. In and out.

CUT to the sun, closer than before. It glares blindingly  
into the courtyard, glowing with ancient power.

BACK ON HETO. He continues breathing, completely focused. It  
looks like he's doing it exactly how he should be.

PAN down to his baggie. It looks the same as before.

WE HOLD ON IT, pushing in slowly...

IS IT GOING TO CATCH FIRE??

PRINCE AIZO  
(quietly)  
Hey. Heto, right?

Heto opens his eyes, taken aback, his focus completely lost.  
He might be angry if it was anyone but the prince...

HETO  
(surprised)  
Hello.

Prince Aizo smiles warmly at him.

PRINCE AIZO  
(quietly)  
I wanted to say thank you. For  
earlier.

Heto blinks, unsure of what he's talking about.

PRINCE AIZO, CONT.  
The sneeze.

HETO  
Oh. Uh, no worries. These guys can  
be jerks. Sometimes they need a  
good rock in the backside.

Aizo chuckles.

PRINCE AIZO  
Well, regardless, I appreciate it.

HETO  
(smiling)  
You're welcome.

There's an awkward pause.

PRINCE AIZO  
So, uh, how's that going?

He gestures to the bag in Heto's hand.

HETO  
(ruefully, holding up the  
unburned baggie)  
Not so great. I don't think I'm  
your guy. Sorry.

PRINCE AIZO  
Oh, well. You should keep trying,  
anyway. It looked like you were  
really in the zone for a minute  
there.

Aizo walks away to check on the next student.

HOLD ON HETO'S FACE as he watches him leave. His cheeks are  
slightly pink.

ACT THREE

EXT - TRAINING GROUNDS, BA SING SE - NOON

It's break time. The students are seated on the ground, some  
eating their lunches while others lay in the shade and talk.

Master Pohong is standing on the steps of the academy,  
talking Prince Aizo's ear off while his guards stand alert  
behind him.

Seated in the shade against the courtyard wall, Heto is with  
a group of three or four other students. Fang is with them,  
laying on his back, tossing the highly flammable baggie in  
the air and catching it.

BOY STUDENT  
(to Fang)  
You shouldn't toss it like that.

FANG  
(sarcastically)  
Why? Is it going to catch on fire  
from the air currents?

BOY STUDENT 2  
(fanning himself)  
It might. It's definitely hot  
enough out here.

Fang rolls his eyes and looks at Heto, who reclining with  
his eyes shut.

Fang nudges him and Heto opens one eye.

FANG  
(lifting the baggie)  
I dare you to lick it.

HETO  
What is wrong with you?

Suddenly, A SHADOW DARTS ACROSS FANG'S FACE. Heto sees it  
and whirls, looking up at the top of the wall just in time  
to see a MYSTERIOUS FIGURE, dressed in black like a ninja,  
perched overhead.

HETO  
(alarmed)  
What--

The figure shifts in their stance and RAISES THEIR ARMS.

CUT to Heto. Fear comes over his face, but it's not  
immediately obvious why until...

FANG JUMPS HETO, SHOVING HIM TO THE GROUND.

GIRL STUDENT  
(across the yard,  
yelling)  
Spiritbender!

As the mysterious figure continues spiritbending, more of  
Heto's classmates stand and rush him. This is like  
bloodbending, but eerily different - the people being bended  
seem to WANT to attack Heto...as if their very minds are  
being bent.

CUT to Heto, who is fighting Fang off. HE SHOVES HIM HARD  
and Fang topples backwards.

Breathing heavily, Heto scrambles to his feet just in time  
to realize HE'S SURROUNDED BY HIS CLASSMATES, who all seem  
to be under the spiritbender's control.

In unison, they stomp the ground and huge boulders soar into  
the air, ready to smash him to pieces.

CUT to the spiritbender, who SMACKS THEIR HANDS TOGETHER.

CUT to the students. They all THRUST THEIR ARMS, SENDING  
THEIR BOULDERS SAILING TOWARD HETO.

CLOSE ON HETO as the rocks fly toward him, shadowing his  
face. HE CRINGES...

Then, HETO DROPS OUT OF FRAME.

PAN DOWN. Heto has sunk waist-deep into the earth just as  
the rocks crash together where he was standing! They crumble  
into stone, harmlessly raining down on his head.

HETO  
(panting)  
What?

CUT to Master Pohong, in an earthbending stance. HE SAVED  
HETO'S LIFE!

PRINCE AIZO SPRINTS INTO FRAME, blasting fireballs at the  
spiritbender!

The spiritbender BACKFLIPS off the wall, disappearing from  
view.

CUT to Heto's classmates, who swoon, having been RELEASED  
FROM THE SPELL.

BOY STUDENT  
What happened?

Prince Aizo runs by, followed by his guards. They run  
outside the courtyard wall, chasing the spiritbender.

Master Pohong runs to Heto, who is pulling himself out of  
the earth.

MASTER POHONG  
Heto! Are you all right?

HETO  
(shaken)  
I'm fine... But what just happened!

MASTER POHONG  
(grimly)  
I don't know. But it would appear  
those accursed "spiritbenders" have  
managed to slip inside our great  
city.  
(quietly)  
I don't like this one bit.

GIRL STUDENT  
(frightened)  
Why did a spiritbender come here? I  
thought they were, like, cult  
people!

BOY STUDENT  
Yeah! And why did he make us all  
turn on Heto?

FANG  
(to Heto)  
You okay, man?

Heto dusts himself off, trying to calm down.

HETO  
Yeah...

FANG  
I'm really sorry... I don't know  
what happened! It was  
like...something suddenly made me  
want to kill you...

HETO  
(disturbed)  
It's...okay.

CUT to the courtyard entrance. Prince Aizo and his guards  
return. Aizo looks furious. He's panting and tired.

PRINCE AIZO  
Okay! Everyone, inside! Now!

MASTER POHONG  
Prince Aizo! Did you manage to  
catch up to the spiritbender?

PRINCE AIZO  
(darkly)  
Inside. Now.

INT - EARTHBENDING ACADEMY - NOON

Everyone is inside the academy. Master Pohong shuts the  
doors and Aizo's guards stand inside them, keeping watch.

The students have formed groups, scattered across the room.  
Everyone is talking rapid-fire, some miming walking like  
zombies to represent how they felt being spiritbended.

In the back corner of the room, furthest from the door, is  
Heto. Fang is with him, and so is Master Pohong.

Prince Aizo strides toward them purposefully, and Fang slips  
away.

PRINCE AIZO  
(to Master Pohong)  
Have you called the authorities?

MASTER POHONG  
(taken aback, he did not  
think to do that)  
Ah...I'm going to. Right now.

POHONG RUNS AWAY.

Now, Heto and Aizo are alone.

PRINCE AIZO  
(serious)  
Why did that spiritbender attack  
you?

HETO  
(honestly confused)  
I don't know.

PRINCE AIZO  
Have you ever faced a spiritbender  
before?

HETO  
No. I didn't even think--nobody  
thought they were in Ba Sing Se!  
(a beat)  
Have you faced one before?

PRINCE AIZO  
Not personally.  
(he sighs)  
After today, I hope I won't have to  
again. That was...

HETO  
Scary.

PRINCE AIZO  
(studying Heto)  
Yes, it was. Are you doing all  
right?

HETO  
Yeah. It was just surprising is  
all. I'm not hurt or anything.

PRINCE AIZO  
That's good to hear. But you really  
have no idea why you were attacked?

Before Heto can answer, Aizo's guards allow in a pair of  
EARTH KINGDOM GUARDS.

EARTH KINGDOM GUARD  
Master Pohong, the spiritbender who  
attacked your school has been  
apprehended. She is being held for  
questioning.

MASTER POHONG  
Finally, some good news!

PRINCE AIZO  
Take me to see her. I have some  
questions of my own.

EARTH KINGDOM GUARD  
Who are you?

PRINCE AIZO  
Prince Aizo of the Fire Nation. Son  
of Prince Shozain, grandson of  
Firelord Iroh. I'm here on the  
invitation of the Earth King.

EARTH KINGDOM GUARD  
(surprised)  
Oh...very well, then. Follow me.

HETO  
I'm coming too.

PRINCE AIZO  
Heto, no. I don't think that's a  
good idea.

HETO  
(serious)  
Hey, she tried to kill me. I want  
to know why.

Prince Aizo studies him, then nods gravely.

PRINCE AIZO  
All right. But stay close to me. We  
don't know if she was operating  
alone.

Heto, Aizo, and the two Earth Kingdom guards leave the  
school together, on their way to question the  
spiritbender...

CUT TO:

EXT - EERIE SWAMP - NOON

A misty swamp alive with animal sounds. Frogs, bugs, birds.  
The place has a ghostly, greenish hue. Even at midday, it is  
dark and spooky.

A FIGURE enters the frame and kneels in the shallow water,  
bowing her head. She is SISTER SONGHIN, a middle-aged woman  
dressed in the loose garments of a traditional Shinto shrine  
maiden, only solid white.

SONGHIN  
Master Yeishu

A VOICE from off-screen, that of Master Yeishu, replies...

YEISHU  
What is it, Sister Songin?

SONGHIN  
I come to report success in Ba Sing  
Se.

Songhin peeks up. She is smiling eagerly.

SONGHIN, CONT.  
You were right, Master. We found  
him. We found the Avatar.

CUT TO MASTER YEISHU...

A terrifying creature resembling a serpent coverd in  
hundreds of EYES. It is wrapped around the trunk of an  
enormous tree, its scaly body slithering.

CLOSE ON A GROUPING OF EYES ON YEISHU'S HEAD.

He LAUGHS darkly.

YEISHU  
Go get him.

Songhin bows again and runs away.

PUSH IN CLOSE ON YEISHU AS CREEPY MUSIC SWELLS.

CUT TO BLACK

WE HEAR YEISHU'S CONTINUED, ECHOING LAUGH as the episode  
ends.

CUT TO:

CREDITS  
***  
Generated with Trelby.


	2. The Time of the Avatar

Avatar Heto  
1x02: "The Time of the Avatar"  
by  
Leisa Bird  
***  
BEGIN MAIN TITLES

We see a green screen written over in calligraphy. In the  
foreground is a silhouette firebending. They begin fluidly,  
then suddenly strike out with a powerful thrust of their  
fist. Fire explodes from their palm. They jump into the air  
and kick at the audience. Fire engulfs the screen.

PRINCE AIZO, V.O.  
Fire.

The card changes, this time to an airbender. Twirling their  
staff, the airbender generates a gale-force wind, which  
whips up a mini tornado that they send whirling at the  
audience, shaking the camera.

PRINCE AIZO, V.O.  
Air.

The card changes again, this time to a waterbender. They  
perform a flowing gesture, moving their weight through  
martial art stances as water rises from the bottom of the  
screen, following their movements. The waterbender turns to  
the screen, blowing air into the water, which turns to an  
icy fog, obscuring the screen.

PRINCE AIZO, V.O.  
Water.

It changes for the last time, showing an earthbender. They  
take a solid stance before stomping the ground, which causes  
a huge boulder to fly into the air. The earthbender sends it  
flying down, which causes huge pillars of earth to shoot out  
of the ground, blocking the screen.

PRINCE AIZO, V.O.  
Earth.

When the boulders disappear, we START CLOSE on a painted  
portait of a fire nation family. A male figure is at the  
center; he is FIRELORD IROH. Beside him is his wife, AZIRA.  
Seated primly between them is a young PRINCE AIZO, at age  
seven or eight.

PRINCE AIZO, V.O.  
When I was young, my father told me  
stories about the history of my  
family.

PAN LEFT to another portait, hung on a wall, that shows a  
similar painting of Firelord Iroh's family. His mother, the  
former FIRELORD IZUMI (Aizo's grandmother) and her father,  
the former FIRELORD ZUKO (his great-great-great-grandfather)

PRINCE AIZO, V.O.  
How my  
great-great-great-grandfather,  
Firelord Zuko, pursued the Avatar  
across the globe to restore his  
honor.

We now see painted representations of scenes from the  
original series: Zuko staring hatefully up from his  
destroyed ship as Team Avatar flies away on Appa.

Zuko and AZULA fighting together during The Crossroads of  
Destiny part 2.

Now we see a painting of Zuko confronting FIRELORD OZAI  
during the Day of Black Sun invasion, representing Zuko's  
change to the good side.

PRINCE AIZO, V.O.  
He thought he was doing it for the  
sake of our nation, but eventually  
realized that the 100-year war, and  
everything the fire nation stood  
for, was wrong.

We see the map of the Avatar world, the four nations  
color-coded according to their bending, but creeping over  
with red to show the fire nation's advances in the war.

PRINCE AIZO, V.O.  
After Avatar Aang and his team  
ended the war, Zuko helped the  
Avatar to restore peace and balance  
to the world.

The red begins fading away, and when it's gone, the map  
pulses with light to show that peace has been restored.

CUT back to the portain of Azio's family, SLOW ZOOM on young  
Aizo's face.

PRINCE AIZO, V.O.  
Sixteen years ago today, the last  
Avatar, Avatar Korra, passed away.  
She, like all her previous lives,  
achieved many great things during  
her time. But now the time has come  
for the world to embrace a new  
Avatar. And as prince of the Fire  
Nation, it is my duty, the  
tradition of my family, and my  
greatest honor, to find the next  
Avatar, and guide them in their  
journey to mastering the four  
elements, and bringing balance to  
the world.

CUT to the main title screen.

BOOK 1: FIRE, CHAPTER TWO "THE TIME OF  
THE AVATAR"

END MAIN TITLES

ACT ONE

CUT TO:

EXT - LOWER RING, BA SING SE - AFTERNOON

ESTABLISHING SHOT of the city. It has changed a great deal  
since Avatar Aang was here, but some things never change. 

AT THE HIGHEST LEVEL, we see incredibly fast trains zooming  
by on electrified tracks.

PAN DOWN through laundry lines and the tops of market stalls  
and house roofs. A cat perches on a windowsill, stalking  
something below.

PAN DOWN to the street level.

THE LOWER RING is still a crime-ridden area where the  
majority of families are stricken with poverty. The people  
here are all shifty characters, most openly carrying swords.

ONE SHADY-LOOKING MAN is standing at a storefront window,  
and glances over his shoulder. He SCOWLS at something he  
sees.

CUT to the street, where we see what he was glaring at...

HETO, PRINCE AIZO, AND HIS GUARDS ARE STRIDING PURPOSEFULLY  
DOWN THE ROAD. Aizo and Heto at the center, flanked by  
guards on either side. THEY LOOK QUITE OUT OF PLACE. 

The shady-looking man grunts and SPITS at Aizo's feet.

WE SEE AIZO'S FACE MOMENTARILY FLASH WITH ANGER, then he  
calms down and keeps walking.

HEAD ON, we follow the group as the shady man turns back to  
his shopping.

PRINCE AIZO  
(quietly, to Heto)  
The Lower Ring is, um, interesting.

HETO  
Never been to Ba Sing Se  
before, Prince Aizo?

PRINCE AIZO  
I've been in the city before... Of  
course, it was the Upper Ring...for  
a party...and it was at night...

The group STOPS abruptly, seeing an OBVIOUSLY CRIMINAL  
EXCHANGE taking place in the middle of the street.

THE CRIMINALS GLARE, THEN SLIP AWAY INTO A BACK ALLEY.

CUT to Aizo, who looks HORRIFIED.

HETO  
(laughing nervously)  
You'll get used to it.

CUT TO:

EXT - GUARD STATION - AFTERNOON

Establishing shot of the Ba Sing Se Lower Ring Guard  
Station: a sleek, official-looking building squashed between  
rows of cheap, slanting houses.

The group goes inside.

CUT TO:

INT - GUARD STATION - AFTERNOON

HEAD ON, we see the group entering a lobby area. Aizo's  
guards remain here, by the entrance, while Prince Aizo and  
Heto continue on.

They approach a desk, where a young RECEPTIONIST is seated  
behind a typewriter. She is wearing large, round glasses and  
clothes inspired by Chinese fashion in the 1960s.

RECEPTIONIST  
(typing)  
Good afternoon. How can I help you?

PRINCE AIZO  
I need to speak to Captain Shan Ta.

RECEPTIONIST  
(glancing up)  
I'm sorry, but the captain is  
quite--

She STOPS, noticing Aizo's peculiar clothing and the fire  
nation guards stationed inside the front door.

RECEPTIONIST, CONT.  
Um, who are you?

PRINCE AIZO  
My name is Prince Aizo, grandson of  
Firelord Iroh. I understand your  
captain must be quite busy, but  
this is urgent.

The receptionist is unimpressed. She has obviously seen a  
lot in her time working here.

RECEPTIONIST  
(to Heto)  
Is he for real?

HETO  
Uh-huh. He's a prince of the Fire  
Nation.

RECEPTIONIST  
Huh.

SHE SHRUGS.

RECEPTIONIST, CONT.  
All right, fine. I'll go fetch the  
captain.

SHE GETS UP AND WALKS AWAY FROM HER DESK.

There's an awkward silence while they wait. Aizo crosses his  
arms and looks around. A fly buzzes around his head. Heto  
leans his elbows on the desk, drumming his fingers.

WE SEE A HOLDING CELL, half-hidden behind a wall behind the  
receptionist's desk. 

AIZO CRANES HIS NECK TO SEE. Inside, a creepy-looking  
criminal spots Aizo and draws a threatening line across his  
throat.

PRINCE AIZO  
Ugh...  
(to Heto, distracting  
himself)  
Are you sure you want to see this  
spiritbender?

HETO  
Definitely.

Just then, THE RECEPTIONIST RETURNS WITH CAPTAIN SHAN TA, a  
tall woman dressed in Earth Kingdom police clothing, similar  
to what Toph and the metalbenders wear in Legend of Korra.

CAPTAIN SHAN TA  
Prince Aizo. My men informed me you  
would be coming. The spiritbender  
we apprehended is back this way.  
Follow me.

The captain walks down a hallway leading to the cells. 

Aizo and Heto follow behind her.

HEAD ON, we MOVE WITH THE GROUP as they walk.

CAPTAIN SHAN TA  
Might I ask what your purpose is in  
the Lower Ring, Prince Aizo? It's  
not often we get such...prestigious  
visitors in this part of town.

PRINCE AIZO  
I was invited here by the Earth  
King, actually. As a part of the  
four nations' joint efforts to  
locate the next Avatar.

CAPTAIN SHAN TA  
Really. Well, I'm surprised you  
weren't at one of the fancy schools  
in the middle or upper rings.

We PAN ALONG jail cells filled with miserable characters in  
ratty clothes. A few glare at the captain and her guests,  
but most just look...beaten down.

CAPTAIN SHAN TA, CONT.  
(hatefully)  
I highly doubt any Avatar born  
HERE would be worth finding.

HETO  
(indignant)  
What?

Heto STOPS WALKING. Aizo notices and stops as well, causing  
the Captain to pause and turn back.

HETO, CONT.  
Hey, I'll have you know I  
was born and raised in  
the Lower Ring. Just  
because there's a lot of  
crime here doesn't mean  
the people who live here  
are all bad! 

Heto GROWS PENSIVE.

HETO, CONT.  
People do what they need to to get  
by here. A lot of the people YOU  
arrest were just trying to feed  
their families, or not starve  
themselves.

HOLD ON AIZO'S FACE FOR A MOMENT. He is thoughtful, but  
approves of what Heto said.

CAPTAIN SHAN TA GETS IN HETO'S FACE. 

CAPTAIN SHAN TA  
And I suppose you know that from  
experience.

HETO  
(unfliching, holding her  
gaze)  
Maybe.

The tension stretches on for another handful of seconds  
before the Captain backs off. Still scowling, she jabs her  
thumb behind her, further down the hallway. 

CAPTAIN SHAN TA  
The spiritbender is being held in  
the last cell. She's been  
restrained, so her bending won't be  
a problem, but you won't get  
anything out of her. 

HETO  
(flatly)  
Thanks.

The captain stalks back toward the front lobby, leaving them  
alone to question the spiritbender.

Heto watches her leave with a scowl on his face.

PRINCE AIZO  
Heto, come on.

Heto starts to follow Aizo, but not before sticking out his  
tongue at the captain's back.

PRINCE AIZO  
(mildly amused)  
Very mature.

HETO  
I don't like her.

PRINCE AIZO  
Me neither. Let's just talk to the  
spiritbender so we can get out of  
here.

ACT TWO

CUT TO:

INT - CELL BLOCK - AFTERNOON

A darkened room. We hear METAL SCREECHING as the door opens,  
allowing in a shaft of flourescent light that cuts across  
the floor.

We hear the voice of PRISON GUARD from outside.

PRISON GUARD  
We've got her arms restrained, but  
stay well back from the bars. Who  
knows what these spiritbenders are  
capable of?

AIZO AND HETO ENTER THE ROOM and begin to approach the cell  
on the other side. There is only one cell in the room. Some  
kind of high-security holding room. 

Heto continues getting closer until AIZO STOPS HIM. HE  
POINTS TO A STRIP OF YELLOW TAPE ON THE FLOOR.

They stop behind the tape.

CUT to a FIGURE sitting on the floor of the cell. IT IS THE  
SPIRITBENDER. Her ninja gear is gone, replaced by a brown  
tunic and a pair of brown pants. She has no shoes or belt.  
Her arms are restrained with cloth, like a straitjacket.

SHE LIFTS HER HEAD AND SMILES THINLY.

SPIRITBENDER  
Prince Aizo. What a pleasant  
surprise.

PRINCE AIZO  
You know who I am?

SPIRITBENDER  
Oh, yes. I know *all* about you...

CUT TO AIZO'S FACE. 

SPIRITBENDER, CONT.  
Poor little prince, so desperate  
to live up to your family name.

AIZO IS SHOCKED, but RECOVERS quickly.

PRINCE AIZO  
(forcing pleasantness)  
Enough about me. Let's talk about  
you.

He steps over the tape, getting a little closer.

PRINCE AIZO, CONT.  
Why did you attack that  
earthbending school?

SPIRITBENDER  
I wasn't attacking the school. I  
was attacking *him*.

PRINCE AIZO  
Heto? Why him?

The spiritbender gives a dark smile.

SPIRITBENDER  
Why ask me? I bet he could tell  
you.

HETO  
No, I really couldn't.

SPIRITBENDER  
Oh, come on. You seem like a smart  
boy. Use your brain.

Heto thinks about it, but comes up with nothing. There is no  
conceivable reason for a spiritbender to want him dead.

HETO  
Sorry. I guess I'm not that bright.

SPIRITBENDER  
Oh, well. I'll leave you to your  
deductions.

She sits back, apparently done talking.

PRINCE AIZO  
Hey! We're not done here.

SPIRITBENDER  
I say we are.

PRINCE AIZO  
(growing angry)  
Do you really want to test me?

SPIRITBENDER  
(belligerant)  
Oh? And what are YOU going to do to  
me, Prince Aizo? Kill me? In the  
middle of a guard station with  
dozens of witnesses?

PRINCE AIZO  
No. But I could have you sent to  
the Boiling Rock.

The spiritbender looks momentarily worried, but she relaxes  
after a second.

SPIRITBENDER  
Go ahead. I wasn't planning to  
escape prison anyway.  
(proudly)  
Serving Master Yeishu has been the  
greatest thing I've ever done with  
me life! I will rot in a jail cell  
for the rest of my days before I  
betray him!

HETO  
Master Yeishu? Who is that?

SPIRITBENDER  
(nasty)  
You'll find out.

Aizo starts to move toward her, getting angrier by the  
second, but Heto stops him.

HETO  
(calm)  
You said there's a reason why you  
attacked me, and that it should be  
obvious. Well, humor me. Suppose  
that it isn't. Why did you try to  
kill me?

The spiritbender regards him, then gives in.

SPIRITBENDER  
(sarcastically)  
You don't think it might have  
something to do with your being the  
*Avatar*??

WHOA! WHAT??

HOLD ON HETO'S FACE. HE IS STUNNED.

CUT TO AIZO. HE STARES AT HETO, EQUALLY SHOCKED.

HETO  
(recovering)  
What...no, you've got it wrong. I'm  
NOT the Avatar.

SPIRITBENDER  
Sure, kid. You know, trying to  
trick me won't do you any good?  
(she flaps her restrained  
arms)  
In jail, remember? It's not like I  
can spread the news.

HETO  
What--I'm not TRICKING you! You've  
actually got the wrong person! I'm  
not the Avatar!

SPIRITBENDER  
Oh...oh, you actually believe that.  
Well, how fun!

PRINCE AIZO  
Stop! What makes you think he's the  
Avatar?

The spiritbender reclines again, this time wearing a smug  
smile. 

SPIRITBENDER  
I think I'm done talking now. Have  
a nice day, fellas. 

Heto and Aizo stare at her, FRUSTRATED, but there's nothing  
more than can learn from her if she is going to refuse to  
talk.

Aizo WHIRLS AROUND, SMALL FLAMES SHOOTING FROM HIS NOSTRILS,  
and he and Heto LEAVE THE ROOM.

As they leave, the spiritbender yells out behind them...

SPIRITBENDER  
(yelling)  
The time of the Avatar is over! All  
their previous lives were  
destroyed! No Avatar will ever be  
the same!

WE SEE HER FROM THE VIEWPOINT OF THE DOORWAY as Aizo and  
Heto walk out of it.

SPIRITBENDER, CONT.  
(still yelling)  
Without your past lives, you're  
NOTHING, kid! You're HALF an  
Avatar, nothing more! You can't  
beat us!

The door slams shut, blocking our view of her.

CUT TO:

EXT - GUARD STATION - AFTERNOON

Heto, Aizo, and his guards stand outside the station. The  
streets are bustling, but no one bothers them.

HETO  
(frustrated)  
What now?

PRINCE AIZO  
The spiritbenders seem convinced  
that you're the Avatar...

HETO  
Which I'm not.

Aizo EYES HIM SUSPICIOUSLY.

PRINCE AIZO  
Are you sure?

HETO  
(flatly)  
Not you too. Come on, Aizo--uh,  
Prince Aizo--you saw me trying to  
firebend. I couldn't do it. I'm NOT  
the Avatar!

PRINCE AIZO  
Okay, okay. But the spiritbenders  
still think you are. They're going  
to keep coming back until we  
convince them they're wrong.

HETO  
And how do we do that?

PRINCE AIZO  
(thinking it over)  
We could send a message out  
announcing that I found the real  
Avatar. Then, when I leave on my  
ship, the spiritbenders will  
follow.

HETO  
That seems like a pretty temporary  
solution. Once they realize they  
were tricked, they'll come right  
back.

PRINCE AIZO  
Yeah... Well, while we think it  
over, let's get out of the street. 

LONG SHOT of them leaving.

PAN LEFT to reveal A SPIRITBENDER watching them from the  
rooftop.

CUT TO:

EXT - DRY GARDEN - AFTERNOON

The group stops in a square garden-like area encased by  
buildings. It's a quiet spot with no one around. A dry  
fountain stands at the center of the space, surrounded by a  
dusty dirt floor.

HETO  
Some of my friends from the  
earthbending academy hang out here  
sometimes. It's pretty quiet, and  
no one else really knows about it.  
We should be safe here, at least  
long enough to think of a plan.

While Heto and Aizo sit down on the fountain to plan, Aizo's  
guards are on full alert, patrolling the garden.

FOLLOW one of the guards as he stops and looks around,  
deadly serious. HE GLANCES UP.

CLOSE ON HIS EYES INSIDE HIS HELMET. They flash wide-open  
and he starts to GASP...

CLOSE ON HIS ARM, which suddenly falls to his side.

He turns and we STAY ON HIS BACK while he approaches the  
fountain. Over his shoulder, we see Heto and Aizo, oblivious  
to anything wrong.

SLOWLY, THE GUARD REMOVES THE WEAPON FROM HIS BACK.

Heto, who is facing the guard, notices him now and grows  
alarmed.

HETO  
Uh, Prince Aizo--

CLOSE ON HETO. His eyes flash up. HE GASPS, JUMPS TO HIS  
FEET.

HETO, CONT.  
(yelling)  
Spiritbender!

CUT TO THE SPIRITBENDER, as they begin to move their arms.

THE FIRE NATION GUARD STABS OUT, but Aizo rolls out of the  
way! He stands back to back with Heto as the other Fire  
Nation guard falls under the spiritbender's spell and  
advances.

PRINCE AIZO  
(to Heto)  
I thought you said no one would  
find us here!

HETO  
We must have been followed!

Prince Aizo FIRES at the nearest guard's feet, forcing him  
to back up.

Heto SMASHES HIS PALM INTO THE EARTH, opening a crack in the  
ground that swallows the first guard up to his shoulders. 

INSTANTLY, the guard goes slack and WAKES UP FROM HIS DAZE.

CUT TO THE SPIRITBENDER, who turns away from the fallen  
guard and moves their arms in a different direction.

MID-STRIKE, PRINCE AIZO STOPS! His face smooths out, all  
emotions disappearing, and TURNS ON HETO! HE IS BEING  
SPIRITBENDED!

HETO CATCHES ON QUICKLY AND BACKS UP, BUT HE'S CORNERED  
AGAINST THE GARDEN WALL.

IT'S 3 AGAINST 1!

CLOSE ON HETO'S TERRIFIED FACE. THIS IS BAD!! REALLY BAD!!

As Aizo and the Fire Nation guard are about to Firebend at  
him, HETO MAKES A LAST DITCH EFFORT.

HE WHIRLS AND PUNCHES THE GARDEN WALL!

The following QUAKE collapses a huge section of the wall,  
and the spiritbender is forced to jump down to avoid being  
crushed!

They land, roll, and when they stand up, they find AIZO AND  
THE GUARD ARE ALSO TRAPPED IN THE GROUND. 

AND HETO IS FACING THEM IN A STRONG EARTHBENDING STANCE.

-HOLD ON THE SPIRITBENDER'S MASK.

-CUT TO HETO'S FACE.

-SILENT TENSION. THEY'RE AT A STALEMATE.

HETO  
Not a single move or I'll bury you.

The spiritbender is silent.

HETO, CONT.  
Who are you? 

No reply.

HETO, CONT.  
(frustrated)  
What do you want? Who is Master  
Yeishu? Why does he want me dead?

Silence.

HETO, CONT.  
(furious)  
Answer me!

SISTER SONGIN, O.S.  
I'll answer you, boy.

HETO GASPS, but before he can look, HIS BODY STIFFENS and he  
is THROWN TO THE GROUND.

CUT TO SISTER SONGHIN, who is standing atop the wall. She  
MAKES A BENDING GESTURE WITH HER ARMS and...

CUT TO HETO, who is staring at her in horror from the  
ground, UNABLE TO MOVE.

SISTER SONGIN, O.S.  
(proudly)  
We are the spiritbenders. Servants  
of Yeishu, the Thousand-Eyed Snake  
Spirit. When your predecessor,  
Avatar Korra, lost her connection  
to her past lives, Master Yeishu  
sensed a great shift in the balance  
of nature. The Avatar has failed  
and the cycle will be broken! The  
time of the Avatar is ended!

Songhin bends Heto's spirit while HE SCREAMS!

THIS LOOKS LIKE THE END. THERE'S NO WAY HETO CAN GET OUT OF  
THIS!

HETO, still struggling against her power, STOPS SCREAMING  
and BALLS HIS HANDS INTO FISTS...

HE SUCKS IN DEEP, SHAKY BREATHS, trying to get back control  
of himself...

CLOSE ON HIS FACE. HE INHALES.

CUT to the sun glaring overhead.

BACK ON HETO. HE EXHALES.

HIS FINGERS FLEX. HE OPENS HIS EYES.

WE SEE THE SUN AGAIN AS HETO SLOWLY SITS UP.

SISTER SONGIN, O.S.  
What?

HETO  
You can't keep me down.

Still unable to completely stand, Heto winds back one arm  
and PUNCHES THE AIR.

A BLAST OF FIRE ERUPTS TOWARD SONGHIN, whose face glows red  
before she JUMPS OUT OF THE WAY.

HETO STARES AT HIS HAND IN AWE. A bit of smoke rises from  
his palm.

Songhin lands beside the other spiritbender and they watch  
Heto closely.

SISTER SONGHIN  
(to the other  
spiritbender)  
Let's go.

SPIRITBENDER  
What? But we HAVE him--

SISTER SONGHIN  
(angrily)  
No one has ever resisted my  
spiritbending before.  
(calming down)  
New information has arisen. We  
need to report back to Master  
Yeishu. Go. That is an order.

SPIRITBENDER  
Yes, Sister.

Heto looks up, remembering the danger, only to find the  
spiritbenders GONE.

PRINCE AIZO, O.S.  
Ugh...

Heto turns, now remembering the others. He runs to them and  
earthbends them out of their holes.

HE HELPS AIZO UP.

PRINCE AIZO  
(still dazed)  
Heto...what happened to the  
spiritbenders? Are you okay?

HETO  
(in shock)  
I'm...fine.

PRINCE AIZO  
Well, where did they go?

HETO  
They left.

PRINCE AIZO  
Why? What happened!

HETO  
I...

He looks at Aizo, still in complete shock.

HETO, CONT.  
I firebended at them...

PSUH IN ON AIZO'S WIDE-EYED EXPRESSION.

ACT THREE

CUT TO:

EXT - LOWER RING, BA SING SE - EARLY EVENING

We are back on the streets, moving faster this time. Aizo's  
guards are actively scanning every inch of the scene around  
them, on high alert.

PRINCE AIZO  
(whispering)  
We need to get you out of the city. 

HETO  
How are we going to do that?

PRINCE AIZO  
(in action-mode)  
We'll need to sneak you out  
somehow. We'll need to leave my  
ship in the Bay for a time. We'll  
take a ferry. That way, the  
spiritbenders won't know to follow.

HETO  
But what about the people of Ba  
Sing Se? We'll be leaving them with  
a bunch of spiritbenders.

PRINCE AIZO  
The spiritbenders aren't after  
them, Heto. They're after *you*.  
And it's my job to get you safely  
out of the city...

CUT to a scene on the street. A bunch of kids play kickbal  
in the road. Their LAUGHTER carries over Heto's worried  
face.

HETO  
(quietly)  
This isn't right...

HE STOPS.

Aizo is totally focused on his plan. His guards are focused  
on the world around them, so no one notices Heto isn't  
there.

He watches their retreating backs for a moment, a conflicted  
expression on his face.

TILT UP and we see a radio tower jutting up in the distance,  
attached to wires. HETO LOOKS AT IT.

PUSH ON HIS FACE.

CUT to Aizo, who has just realized Heto is no longer  
responding to him. HE STOPS.

PRINCE AIZO  
Heto?

He looks back, just in time to see HETO RUNNING AWAY!!

PRINCE AIZO  
(horrified)  
Heto!! Get back--  
(to his guards)  
After him!

CUT TO:

EXT - LOWER RING STREETS - EARLY EVENING

We move with Heto as he SPRINTS through the narrow back  
streets, dodging people, and animals, vaulting over  
obstacles.

HEAD ON, we see Aizo and his guards close on his tail.

PRINCE AIZO  
Heto!! What are you doing! 

Ahead of Heto, two people are moving a heavy piece of  
furniture. Heto VAULTS over it, then EARTHBENDS as he hits  
the ground, making a ROCK WALL block Aizo's path.

Aizo screeches to a stop before colliding with the wall. He  
pounds on it in frustration.

PRINCE AIZO  
(yelling)  
Heto!! URG!  
(to his guards)  
Go around!

CUT back to Heto as he arrives outside the Lower Ring Radio  
Station, a squat building with a RADIO ANTENNA on the roof.

HE THROWS OPEN THE DOOR AND RUNS INSIDE.

CUT TO:

INT - RADIO STATION - EARLY EVENING

Inside the lobby of the station, Heto takes a moment to  
catch his breath and get his bearings. He's never been in  
here before.

A small lobby with greenish carpet and some potted plants.  
It has a dingy-motel vibe, to be honest. Not super  
impressive, but this is the Lower Ring.

There is a front desk, which is unmanned, and behind it is a  
single door leading to the radio booths.

Heto rounds the desk and PUSHES THROUGH THE DOOR.

He is greeted on the other side by a dimly-lit hallway with  
some LARGE WINDOWS and a flickering, red ON-AIR SIGN. It is  
currently LIT.

Through the glass, we see a young man talking into a  
60s-style microphone. We can't hear what he's saying and he  
doesn't notice Heto.

From off-screen, the voice of a station TECHNICIAN...

TECHNICIAN, O.S.  
Hey! You're not supposed to be back  
here!

CUT TO:

INT - RADIO BOOTH - EARLY EVENING

RADIO ANNOUNCER  
Well, Ba Sing Se, it's the top of  
the hour, so let's talk hitting  
news. This morning, the Pohong  
Earthbending Academy was attacked  
by an unknown assailant. No one was  
injured, but there are reports that  
the attacker was a spiritbender--

From outside the booth, a loud CRASH and the DESK SHAKES.

RADIO ANNOUNCER, CONT.  
What the--

The booth door FLIES OPEN, and there is Heto. He is winded.

WE SEE THE TECHNICIAN, WHOSE FEET ARE STUCK IN THE FLOOR. HE  
IS FLAPPING HIS ARMS MADLY FOR HELP.

RADIO ANNOUNCER, CONT.  
Hey, kid! What do you think you're  
doing! Did you attack my  
technician--

HETO  
(panting)  
I'm sorry! But this is really,  
really important!

RADIO ANNOUNCER  
I don't care if it is! Get your  
butt OUT of my booth! Now, before I  
call the guards! You'll be lucky if  
I don't get you thrown in a  
cell--AH!

The announcer, who is wearing a METAL WATCH, is suddenly  
sent FLYING ACROSS THE BOOTH. His WATCH IS METALBENDED TO  
THE WALL.

HETO  
(focused)  
Is this live, right now??

RADIO ANNOUNCER  
(furious)  
What--what--! Release me this  
INSTANT! Who do you think you are,  
busting in here like this!

HETO  
Listen, I'm sorry! But this really  
is life or death!

Heto sits down in the announcer's chair, scanning the  
controls in front of him. He has no idea what any of them  
do. Instead of smashing random buttoms, he instead picks up  
the MICROPHONE and taps it a few times.

RADIO ANNOUNCER  
Don't do that!

HETO  
Hello? Um...  
(to the radio announcer)  
Can they hear me?

RADIO ANNOUNCER  
Let me GO!!!

HETO  
(in the mic)  
Hello, if you're hearing this,  
please listen up. Especially if  
you're a spiritbender... My name is  
Heto. I'm...

He glances at the announcers, who is glaring at him, but  
mildly interested in what he has to say.

Heto looks torn. 

HE TAKES A BREATH.

HETO, CONT.  
(serious)  
I'm the Avatar...

CUT to the announcer's shocked expression.

HETO, CONT.  
I know you're in the city looking  
for me. I just want you all to  
know, spiritbenders...

CUT TO:

INT - RADIO STATION - EARLY EVENING

Aizo and his guards have just arrived. They are all panting.

A RADIO ON THE FRONT DESK PLAYS HETO'S VOICE.

HETO, CONT.  
I'm LEAVING Ba Sing Se. Today.

PRINCE AIZO  
(horrified)  
What is that idiot DOING!

CUT TO:

INT - RADIO BOOTH - EARLY EVENING

The radio announcer has stopped trying to get free. He is  
listening intently.

HETO, CONT.  
I don't know why your Master is  
trying to kill me. Frankly, I don't  
even care that much...

Through the large windows, we see Aizo and his guards bust  
into the hallway.

Aizo marches toward the booth door, prepared to yank the  
microphone out of Heto's hand before he can say anything  
else to put his life at risk.

HETO JUMPS TO HIS FEET, taking the mic with him on a short  
cable. 

HE PUSHES THE BOOTH DOOR SHUT before Aizo can get in.

Aizo goes to the window, angry at first, but when he sees  
the expression on Heto's face, something in him softens.

WHATEVER HE'S DOING, IT'S IMPORTANT.

HETO, CONT.  
So, listen up, spiritbenders. You  
have no quarrel with the people of  
Ba Sing Se. I'll be at Chameleon  
Bay in less than an hour. So, you  
want to kill me?

Heto holds the mic close to his mouth, scowling.

HETO, CONT.  
(issuing a challenge)  
Come and get me.

The radio announcer stares in a mix of awe and fear. He is  
speechless.

Heto leaves the door to set the mic down.

Slowly, Aizo opens the door and comes into the booth. He  
isn't happy, but he's beginning to understand now.

PRINCE AIZO  
You're nuts, aren't you?

HETO  
(sheepish)  
Are you angry?

PRINCE AIZO  
Yes.

HETO  
(mildly amused)  
I'm sorry. I just...it didn't feel  
right to use the people of this  
city as a...shield. The Lower Ring  
have it hard enough without adding  
crazy, spiritbending assassins to  
the mix. At least now, there's a  
chance they'll leave the city to  
follow me.

Prince Aizo regards him with equal parts annoyance and  
reluctant understanding. He sighs.

PRINCE AIZO  
Well, now that you've successfully  
endangered all of our lives with  
your big, heroic gesture, do you  
mind if we GO now?

HETO  
Yeah. Let's go.

As they start to leave, CUT TO THE RADIO ANNOUNCER.

RADIO ANNOUNCER  
H-hey, wait!

Heto stops and looks back.

RADIO ANNOUNCER, CONT.  
Are you...really the new Avatar?

Heto looks uncertain, but after glancing at Aizo, he nods  
his head.

HETO  
(quietly)  
I guess I am.

They walk out of the booth, leaving the announcer a bit  
dazed.

RADIO ANNOUNCER, CONT.  
(weakly)  
Good...good to meet you.

CUT TO:

EXT - LOWER RING STREETS - EVENING

Aizo, Heto, and the guards move stealthily through the  
streets of the Lower Ring. It is getting late now, the  
streets have a bluish hue and the sun is getting low in the  
sky.

FIRE NATION GUARD  
(to Aizo)  
Sir, the spiritbenders will be at  
Chameleon Bay soon. If we want a  
chance to pull out before they  
arrive, we need to leave now.

PRINCE AIZO  
(concerned)  
I know...

We see Heto's back as they are running through the street.

Aizo makes a sympathetic face.

PRINCE AIZO, CONT.  
(quietly)  
He needs this. And it won't take  
long.

LONG SHOT as they enter a shabby-looking house with light in  
the windows.

CUT TO:

INT - HETO'S HOUSE - EVENING

Heto comes in the door. It has a wood floor and bare walls.  
It's nice enough and obviously lived-in, but not overly  
comfortable - and definitely not wealthy.

From off-scree, the voice of Heto's youngest sister, KIKI,  
12.

KIKI, O.S.  
(excited)  
Heto's back!

KIKI RUNS INTO HETO'S ARMS, hugging him.

From the rest of the house, we hear CLATTERS and MOVEMENT.  
Two teenagers emerge. They are Heto's older siblings: JING,  
17, and GEN, 20.

JING  
Heto!

She hugs him as well. In the doorway to another room, Gen  
watches disapprovingly, his arms crossed.

JING, CONT.  
We heard you on the radio! Is it  
true?? Are you...really the  
Avatar??

HETO  
Yeah...I...I think so.

KIKI  
Wow!

JING  
(worried)  
Are there really spiritbenders  
here? We heard your academy was  
attacked and...and then all that  
stuff you said on the radio...

HETO  
It's true. We fought them off, but  
they'll be coming back.

JING  
Oh, man...

Kiki hugs Jing's legs, and her older sister comforts her.

HOLD on the sisters. They are dressed poorly, and both look  
worried. These are not kids who are capable of defending  
themselves against the spiritbenders. They are barely  
scraping by as it is.

CUT to Gen, whose expression has gone from disapproving to  
suddenly HOSTILE.

GEN stalks toward Heto, then GRABS HIM AND SHOVES HIM  
AGAINST THE WALL.

PRINCE AIZO, O.S.  
Hey!!

JING  
(angry)  
Gen! 

Gen holds Heto against the wall. The two GLARE AT EACH  
OTHER.

GEN  
(through his teeth)  
What were you thinking? Challenging  
*spiritbenders*?? Giving out your  
name on LIVE radio?

HETO  
(unflinching)  
I was making sure they follow me  
out of the city. I was trying to  
help!!

GEN  
(incredulous)  
Help?? Help who? 

HETO  
The people of the Lower Ring! If we  
had snuck out without saying  
anything, the spiritbenders would  
have stayed here looking for me!

GEN  
So WHAT!

HETO  
"So what?" So people could have  
gotten hurt!

Gen ROUGHLY RELEASES HIM.

Heto rubs his neck.

GEN GESTURES TO HIS SIBLINGS.

GEN  
Great. So, now we're all targets.

HETO  
What do you mean?

GEN  
You said your name, Heto! On live  
radio! It won't take long to find  
out who your family is! If these  
spiritbenders are trying to find  
you, they'll use US against you! As  
hostages or worse!  
(disgusted)  
You've put all of us at risk trying  
to be the "hero."

HETO  
I...I didn't think of it that  
way...

GEN  
Of course, you didn't. You never  
think anything through.

JING  
That's enough, Gen. Heto was just  
trying to do the right thing. 

KIKI  
Yeah! And he's the Avatar!

Gen is silent, but still angry.

We see Heto. He's torn, and more confused than ever. Did he  
really endanger his family without meaning to?

HETO  
(regretfully)  
I came to say goodbye. I'm leaving  
with Prince Aizo right away.  
Hopefully, the spiritbenders will  
follow.

Jing throws her arms around him, squeezes, then steps back.

JING  
(teary-eyed)  
My little brother, the *Avatar*! I  
can't believe it.

HETO  
Neither can I.

JING  
You're going to be okay, though.  
You're strong. And don't listen to  
Grumpy Gen. We'll be just fine.

HETO  
Thanks, Jing.

Heto stoops to hug Kiki.

KIKI  
Do you really have to go?

HETO  
'Fraid so. But I'll come back to  
see you again soon. Promise.  
(seriously)  
Be good to Jing and Gen. Okay? No  
wild stuff.

She SALUTES.

Heto smiles and salutes back. He stands and faces Gen.

HETO, CONT.  
Goodbye, Gen.

GEN  
(gruffly)  
Yeah. Goodbye.

Heto frowns and turns to Aizo and the guards, who have been  
watching cautiously.

HETO  
Okay. Let's go.

They start to leave...

KIKI  
Wait! What about Layka!

HETO  
Oh, right! 

PRINCE AIZO  
Who's Layka?

Heto turns slowly, wearing a sheepish grin.

HETO  
My, uh...pet.

PRINCE AIZO  
Your pet.

GEN  
(walking away)  
Yeah, take that thing with you! If  
you leave it behind, I'm not  
feeding it!

HETO  
(to Aizo)  
I don't suppose there's room for  
one more on this ship of yours...

Prince Aizo folds his arms.

PRINCE AIZO  
Depends. What kind of pet are we  
talking about?

CUT TO:

EXT - BEHIND HETO'S HOUSE - DUSK

In a small yard behind the house, an EARTHEN STABLE rises  
out of the ground, made by Heto to house his pet.

PRINCE AIZO  
(uncertain)  
It's...big.

HETO  
Um, yeah, well it's--

From inside the darkness of the stable, a PAIR OF EYES  
REFLECT LIGHT.

WE HEAR A MONSTROUS GROWL.

CUT to Aizo, TERRIFIED, as something RUNS TOWARD HIM.

PRINCE AIZO  
AHHHH!

He SHIELDS HIS FACE...

BUT NOTHING HAPPENS.

Aizo PEEKS THROUGH ONE EYE. HE JUMPS BACK, STARTLED.

We see the face of SABER-TOOTH MOOSE-LION staring at him.  
SHE IS LAYKA, Heto's spirit guide. She is just staring at  
him curiously.

LAYKA HUFFS. The air blows Aizo's hair. She tilts her head.

He lowers his arms, but looks uncertainly at Heto.

PRINCE AIZO  
(breathless)  
Your pet...is a Saber-Tooth  
Moose-Lion??

HETO  
Yeah!

Heto LOVINGLY SCRATCHES A SPOT ON THE SIDE OF LAYKA'S FACE.  
She wags her long tail and sits down. HER WEIGHT SHAKES THE  
GROUND.

PRINCE AIZO  
I didn't think those things could  
be tamed!

HETO  
Most can't. But I found her when  
she was a cub. I think she lost her  
pack.

He kisses her on the nose.

HETO, CONT.  
We've been together ever since. So,  
can she come?

PRINCE AIZO  
(tiredly)  
Yeah, sure. Let's just bring the  
700-pound apex predator on my tiny  
ship. Why not?

HETO  
Thank you, Prince Aizo.

Heto bows gratefully.

Aizo folds his arms.

PRINCE AIZO  
Yeah, yeah... Let's go.

CUT TO:

EXT - CHAMELEON BAY - NIGHT

Aizo, Heto, and the guards peer around the side of a  
building. 

Aizo POINTS.

PRINCE AIZO  
(whispering)  
There's my ship.

Alongside a dozen Earth Kingdom ships is a FIRE NATION SHIP  
about the size of Zuko's from the original series.

The docks are deserted. All we hear is water and creaking  
ships.

CUT to the group.

HETO  
I don't see any spiritbenders.

PRINCE AIZO  
Well, they're sneaky. We'll move on  
my count, and we stay together. Got  
it?

HETO  
Got it.

Heto turns and takes LAYKA'S REIGNS, pulling her close to  
him.

CUT to Aizo.

PRINCE AIZO  
On "go"... One...

CUT to Heto, holding Layka close.

PRINCE AIZO, O.S.  
Two...

CUT to the guards, readying their weapons.

PRINCE AIZO, O.S.  
Three. Go!

THE GROUP BREAKS FROM COVER AND SPRINTS FOR THE SHIP. 

IT'S A MAD DASH! They stay in tight formation, whipping  
their heads from side to side, searching for attackers.

BUT NONE COMES.

At the metal gang plank of the ship, the group stops and  
looks around, catching their breaths. There are no  
spiritbenders.

PRINCE AIZO  
(suspiciously, to the  
guards)  
You two, order a search of the  
ship. This doesn't feel right.

FIRE NATION GUARD  
Yes, sir!

Aizo, Heto, and Layka remain on the dock while they wait for  
the ship to be searched.

There's a long silence...

PRINCE AIZO  
(killing time)  
So, what's up with your brother?  
Gen?

HETO  
Psh. He's a jerk.

PRINCE AIZO  
I noticed. I can't believe he  
shoved you like that. 

HETO  
That's how he is.

PRINCE AIZO  
(a beat)  
I hope I'm not being insensative  
but...I noticed you didn't say  
goodbye to your parents.

HETO  
Oh, um. They died when we were  
little.

PRINCE AIZO  
I'm sorry.

HETO  
(lightly)  
It's okay. To be honest, I only  
sort of remember them. I was eight.

PRINCE AIZO  
Wow... Who took care of you and  
your siblings? Relatives?

HETO  
No. We spent a lot of years in  
orphanages. Foster care. That kind  
of thing. But it never stuck.  
(he shrugs)  
Lower Ring child care isn't the  
best, you know. It was hard, but we  
stuck together as best we could.  
Then, Gen was old enough to work  
and he saved enough to buy that  
crummy, old house. When he had  
enough, he got us all out.

PRINCE AIZO  
(shocked)  
Gen did that??

HETO  
(chuckling)  
Yeah, he doesn't seem like the  
type, but he's been supporting us  
ever since. Jing has a job too.  
When they found out I was an  
earthbender, they pooled enough  
money to send me to the academy. I  
guess they hoped I'd turn out to be  
a guard or a solider so we could  
move out of the Lower Ring.  
(sadly)  
But now I'm leaving...

Aizo places a hand on Heto's shoulder.

PRINCE AIZO  
You did the right thing, you know.  
The spiritbenders will leave Ba  
Sing Se to follow us. Your family  
is going to be fine.

Heto wipes tears from his eyes.

HETO  
Yeah. I'm just going to miss them,  
that's all.

CUT to the deck of the ship. One of the guards is there,  
calling down.

FIRE NATION GUARD  
Prince Aizo, the ship is clear!  
We're safe to depart!

PRINCE AIZO  
You're sure? You checked  
everywhere?

FIRE NATION GUARD  
Everywhere, sir!

HETO  
I guess we're good then. Let's go.

PAN UP as they board the ship, preparing to set sail, and to  
finally leave Ba Sing Se.

FADE OUT

EXT - EERIE SWAMP - NIGHT

Back in the same swamp as the previous episode, Sister  
Songhin walks into frame and kneels in the water.

SISTER SONGHIN  
Master.

MASTER YEISHU, O.S.  
How did it go in Ba Sing Se, Sister  
Songhin? Is the Avatar dead?

SISTER SONGHIN  
(hesitently)  
No, Master. He is...more powerful  
than we anticipated. He fought off  
my spiritbending. I've...I've never  
seen anything like it.

She bows deeply, almost putting her face in the water.

SISTER SONGHIN, CONT.  
Please, forgive me.

MASTER YEISHU, O.S.  
So, the Avatar still holds some  
power, even after losing connection  
to his past lives... Impressive. 

CUT to Yeishu, wrapped around the tree, covered in hundreds  
of eyes.

MASTER YEISHU  
We won't underestimate him again,  
will we, Sister Songhin?

Songhin lifts her head carefully.

SISTER SONGHIN  
No, Master. We won't. And...if it  
helps, we know who he's travelling  
with: Prince Aizo of the Fire  
Nation. They pulled out of  
Chameleon Bay on long ago. We can  
still track them.

PULL OUT slowly while Yeishu speaks:

MASTER YEISHU, O.S.  
Then, do so. The time of the Avatar  
is ended. 

CUT TO:

EXT - PRINCE AIZO'S SHIP - NIGHT

A brief shot of Heto, leaning on the back of Aizo's ship as  
it leaves Chameleon Bay. Soft music plays as the waves crash  
against the ship and Heto watches his homeland slowly  
disappearing into the distance.

Beside him, on the deck, Layka lays her huge head on the  
back of the ship, watching as well.

Heto leans his head against her. His whole life is different  
now... And a brand-new one awaits him.

FADE TO BLACK

CREDITS  
***  
Generated with Trelby.


	3. Under Pressure

Avatar Heto  
Episode 1x03: "Under Pressure"  
by  
Leisa Bird  
***  
BEGIN MAIN TITLES

We see a green screen written over in calligraphy. In the  
foreground is a silhouette firebending. They begin fluidly,   
then suddenly strike out with a powerful thrust of their  
fist. Fire explodes from their palm. They jump into the air  
and kick at the audience. Fire engulfs the screen.

PRINCE AIZO, V.O.  
Fire.

The card changes, this time to an airbender. Twirling their  
staff, the airbender generates a gale-force wind, which  
whips up a mini tornado that they send whirling at the  
audience, shaking the camera.

PRINCE AIZO, V.O.  
Air.

The card changes again, this time to a waterbender. They  
perform a flowing gesture, moving their weight through  
martial art stances as water rises from the bottom of the  
screen, following their movements. The waterbender turns to  
the screen, blowing air into the water, which turns to an  
icy fog, obscuring the screen.

PRINCE AIZO, V.O.  
Water.

It changes for the last time, showing an earthbender. They  
take a solid stance before stomping the ground, which causes  
a huge boulder to fly into the air. The earthbender sends it  
flying down, which causes huge pillars of earth to shoot out  
of the ground, blocking the screen.

PRINCE AIZO, V.O.  
Earth.

When the boulders disappear, we START CLOSE on a painted  
portait of a fire nation family. A male figure is at the  
center; he is FIRELORD IROH. Beside him is his wife, AZIRA.  
Seated primly between them is a young PRINCE AIZO, at age  
seven or eight.

PRINCE AIZO, V.O.  
When I was young, my father told me  
stories about the history of my  
family.

We see the map of the Avatar world, the four nations  
color-coded according to their bending, but creeping over  
with red to show the fire nation's advances in the war.

PRINCE AIZO, V.O.  
My great-great-great grandfather,  
Firelord Zuko, helped Avatar Aang  
to end the 100-year War and bring  
balance to the world.

The red begins fading away, and when it's gone, the map  
pulses with light to show that peace has been restored.

CUT back to the portait of Azio's family, SLOW ZOOM on young  
Aizo's face.

PRINCE AIZO, V.O.  
Sixteen years ago, the last Avatar,  
Avatar Korra, passed away. Now the  
time has come for the world to  
embrace a new Avatar: Heto, an  
earthbender. And as prince of the  
Fire Nation, it is my duty, the  
tradition of my family, and my  
greatest honor to guide him toward  
his destiny.

END MAIN TITLES

CUT TO:

TITLE CARD: "PREVIOUSLY ON AVATAR"

Snippets of the jail scene from episode 2..

-Heto and Aizo speaking with the imprisoned spiritbender:

PRINCE AIZO, CONT.  
Why did you attack that  
earthbending school?

SPIRITBENDER  
I wasn't attacking the school. I  
was attacking *him*.

PRINCE AIZO   
Heto? Why him?

CUT TO HER LATER RESPONSE:

SPIRITBENDER  
(sarcastically)  
You don't think it might have  
something to do with your being the  
*Avatar*??

HOLD ON HETO'S FACE. HE IS STUNNED.

CUT TO AIZO. HE STARES AT HETO, EQUALLY SHOCKED.

WE SEE HER FROM THE VIEWPOINT OF THE DOORWAY as Aizo and  
Heto walk out of it.

SPIRITBENDER, CONT.  
(still yelling)  
Without your past lives, you're  
NOTHING, kid! You're HALF an  
Avatar, nothing more! You can't  
beat us!

-CUT to the scene in Heto's house

GEN  
You said your name, Heto! On live  
radio! It won't take long to find  
out who your family is! If these  
spiritbenders are trying to find  
you, they'll use US against you! As  
hostages or worse!  
(disgusted)  
You've put all of us at risk trying  
to be the "hero."

HETO  
I...I didn't think of it that  
way...

GEN  
Of course, you didn't. You never  
think anything through.

-CUT to radio station scene from episode 2

As Heto and Aizo start to leave the booth, CUT TO THE RADIO  
ANNOUNCER.

RADIO ANNOUNCER  
H-hey, wait!

Heto stops and looks back.

RADIO ANNOUNCER, CONT.  
Are you...really the new Avatar?

Heto looks uncertain, but after glancing at Aizo, he nods  
his head.

HETO  
(quietly)  
I guess I am.

-CUT to the Chameleon Bay scene at the end of episode 2

PRINCE AIZO  
You did the right thing, you know.  
The spiritbenders will leave Ba  
Sing Se to follow us. Your family  
is going to be fine.

Heto wipes tears from his eyes.

FADE TO BLACK

CUT to the main title screen.

BOOK 1: FIRE, CHAPTER THREE "UNDER PRESSURE"

ACT ONE

CUT TO:

INT - SHIP CABIN - DAWN

We are inside Heto's cabin aboard Aizo's ship. Unlike the  
rooms on Fire Nation ships we have seen in the original  
series, there is little identifying this cabin as Fire  
Nation. The overbearing patriotism has taken a step back,  
and although the sheets on the comfortable-looking bed are  
red, and the walls and floors are metal, it could pass for a  
ship from any other nation.

Asleep in the bed is Heto, with his blankets pulled almost  
completely over his face. He is sleeping peacefully until...

BAM!!!

The cabin ROCKS and Heto is THROWN FROM HIS BED. 

HETO  
(groggy but shocked  
awake)  
Why did that just happen?

The ship continues to rock violently for several seconds.  
Heto holds onto the wall for support, making his way to the  
cabin door.

He STEPS ONTO THE LOWER DECK and is greeted by Layka, his  
pet saber-tooth moose-lion. She looks uneasy, GRUNTING and  
HUFFING. The door to his cabin is too small for her to  
enter, so she was sleeping in the hall outside.

Heto pets her snout and she calms.

HETO  
Come on, girl. Let's go find out  
what's going on.

CUT TO:

EXT - SHIP DECK - DAWN

Heto and Layka emerge from below deck. They are inside a  
small upper cabin that leads onto the main deck of the ship.  
NO ONE IS AROUND, yet they can hear YELLING.

HETO  
(sniffing the air)  
Layka, do you smell smoke?

Layka HUFFS.

HETO, CONT.  
Uh-oh...

Heto and Layka burst onto the deck, where a large column of  
SMOKE is rising from the back end of the ship.

As Heto and Layka run toward the trouble, a soot-covered  
SHIP MECHANIC emerges from below deck ahead of them,  
COUGHING.

HETO, CONT.  
(calling out to him)  
Hey! What happened?

SHIP MECHANIC  
There was an explosion in the  
engines!

HETO  
(horrified)  
Is anyone hurt? Is anyone still  
down there?

SHIP MECHANIC  
(coughing)  
I don't know! It's so smoky, I  
couldn't see anything! I have to  
alert Prince Aizo!

The ship mechanic races off to find Aizo.

Heto runs to the mouth of the stairs leading down to the  
engine room and begins COUGHING over the smoke.

HETO  
(yelling)  
Is anyone down there? Can you hear  
me?

We see the black smoke funneling out and hear nothing.  
Then...

TRAPPED MECHANIC  
Hello!   
(coughing)  
I need help! I'm trapped!

HETO  
(worried)  
Oh, man...

Then, from off-screen, the voice of Prince Aizo.

PRINCE AIZO, O.S.   
(yelling)  
Heto!

We see Aizo sprinting toward him, looking terrified and  
confused at the smoke pouring up from his ship's engine.

PRINCE AIZO   
What happened?

HETO  
I'm not sure. But someone is  
trapped down there! I heard a man  
yelling!

PRINCE AIZO   
What?!

Aizo pulls the collar of his shirt over his face like a mask  
and, to Heto's shock, GOES DOWN THE STEPS TO RESCUE THE  
TRAPPED MECHANIC!

HETO  
Aizo! Hey--

Heto follows him halfway down the steps, covering his face  
as well. 

HETO, CONT.  
Aizo, stop! The smoke is too  
strong!

PRINCE AIZO   
He'll suffocate if he stays down  
here!

HETO  
Just trust me! 

Coming back up the steps, Heto and Aizo are met by several  
CREW MEMBERS with HOSES AND MASKS. They begin dragging the  
hoses down the steps to put out the fire.

Meanwhile, Heto moves to the right of the stairs, LOOKING AT  
THE FLOOR.

HETO  
His voice was coming from right  
about here.

PRINCE AIZO   
What are you going to do?

Heto RUBS HIS PALMS TOGETHER QUICKLY and PUNCHES THE METAL  
FLOOR OF THE SHIP. It deforms the metal like soft wax,  
popping out bolts.

Heto GRABS THE EDGE OF THE METAL FLOOR PANEL AND PEELS IT  
BACK, revealing steel beams like rafters that lead down to a  
dark room below.

Smoke pours out, but he withstands it.

HETO  
(yelling into the room)  
Hey! Are you in there?

From the darkness stumbles the trapped mechanic! He peers up  
into the light, his face streaked with black soot and  
CLUTCHING A BURNED ARM.

TRAPPED MECHANIC  
(with great relief)  
Yes! I'm here!

HETO  
Step back! I'm dropping something! 

Heto pushes the metal panel down into the hole and it lands  
with A CLANG!

HETO, CONT.  
Stand on that! And brace yourself!

TRAPPED MECHANIC  
(uncertainly)  
Uh...okay!

We see Heto stand upright by the hole, then drop into a  
horse stance. Inhaling, he THRUSTS HIS ARMS UP and from the  
hole, the trapped mechanic comes FLYING UP out of the room,  
RIDING THE METAL PANEL LIKE A FREE-FLOATING ELEVATOR!

The trapped mechanic SHRIEKS all the way up until the panel  
STOPS, floating about six feet off the ground.

Heto LOWERS HIS ARMS to a 90 degree angle and the panel  
floats to the ground.

The mechanic steps off, trembling comically.

TRAPPED MECHANIC  
(rattling, teeth  
chattering)  
Uh...th-thank you, Avatar.

Heto rubs his arm sheepishly. He is still not used to being  
called "Avatar." In a way, it makes him uncomfortable.

HETO  
(bashful)  
No problem.

PRINCE AIZO   
(to the mechanic)  
Are you injured?

TRAPPED MECHANIC  
Just my arm, Sir. Nothing serious.

PRINCE AIZO   
What happened down there?

TRAPPED MECHANIC  
I...I'm not sure, Sir. I think it  
must have been a spark in the  
engine exhaust. 

Aizo grimaces. That is not good news.

He searches the deck and finds a couple of CREW MEMBERS  
running over to help put out the fires.

PRINCE AIZO   
(calling out to them)  
You there! Escort Chang to the  
infirmary! He has a burn that needs  
tending to.

CREW MEMBER 1  
Yes, Sir!

As the injured mechanic and crew member are leaving, Aizo  
turns to Heto.

PRINCE AIZO   
I didn't know you were a  
metalbender.

Heto gives a crooked smile and shrugs. 

CREW MEMBER 2, O.S.  
Prince Aizo!

Aizo turns as a second crew member runs toward him from  
below the deck. He stops beside Aizo, doubling over to cough  
and catch his breath.

PRINCE AIZO   
What is it?

CREW MEMBER 2   
(out of breath)  
The ship is badly damaged, sir. We  
should be able to get into the next  
port, but no further. We need to  
stop, to make repairs.

PRINCE AIZO   
All right. Take us in. And once the  
fire is out, be sure to search the  
affected area for any other injured  
or trapped crew members.

CREW MEMBER 2   
Yes, sir.

The crew member hurries away.

Aizo sighs, clearly stressed.

HETO  
(uneasily)  
I don't suppose you get trouble  
like this on your ship very often?

PRINCE AIZO   
No, never.  
(he sighs again)  
But this is just my luck. We're  
still almost a week away from the  
Fire Nation. Every second we delay,  
there's a risk of spiritbenders  
finding you.

HETO  
(chuckling)  
Aizo, relax. Do you see any boats  
following us? If you ask me, some  
time on solid ground would be a  
relief. Besides, the ship is  
damaged. There's nothing we can do  
about that except get it repaired.

Layka, who has been silently watching this whole time, now  
ambles over to Aizo and LICKS HIS FACE, her slimy way of  
comforting him. It makes his hair stick completely up.

PRINCE AIZO   
(disgusted)  
Ugh... 

Heto laughs.

Aizo pats her, his nose wrinkled in disgust.

PRINCE AIZO, CONT.  
(dead-panned)  
Thank you...Layka.

Layka grunts and wags her tail.

CUT TO:

ACT TWO

EXT - GAO LING PORT - MORNING

We see Aizo's ship limp into the port between a handful of  
other vessels. It is badly battered, with some smoke still  
oozing from the stairwell.

The port is small, nestled in a narrow bay between two  
swaths of land. Some rustic buildings and houses line the  
shore. Sea birds cry overhead, and water laps at the sand.  
It is early morning, and most people are not yet even awake.

CUT to a few moments later - a few dock workers come running  
in anticipation of injured people. 

CUT to the ship gangplank, which is lowered now, and the  
dock workers are helping four or five injured crew members  
off the boat to a small hospital nearby. No one is badly  
injured, but there are some burns among them that need  
tending to.

Standing on the sand at the bottom of the gangplank is Aizo,  
watching his crew members be helped to the hospital. His  
arms are crossed. He has an anxious air about him.

Beside him, Heto looks around and cranes his neck. 

He STOPS ONE OF THE DOCK WORKERS.

HETO  
Hey. Are we still in the Earth  
Kingdom?

DOCK WORKER  
You sure are. Nearest town is Gao  
Ling. It's just over that way. If  
you need to restock, that's where  
you ought to go.

The dock worker walks away, leaving Heto looking DAZZLED.

HETO  
(excitedly)  
Gao Ling?

He turns to Aizo, who looks miserable. He desperately wants  
to get his ship fixed as soon as possible so they can be  
back on their way to the Fire Nation.

HETO, CONT.  
Did you hear that? This is Gao  
Ling!

PRINCE AIZO   
What does that mean?

HETO  
It means we have to go see the  
town! Come on!

Heto grabs Aizo's hand and PULLS HIM toward the town,  
causing the prince to stumble along behind him.

PULL OUT as they race down the beach, toward a distant town,  
followed by Layka.

PRINCE AIZO   
(in the distance)  
Ahh! What are you-- Heto!

CUT TO:

EXT - GAO LING STREETS - MORNING

Establishing shot of Gao Ling: the town from "The Blind  
Bandit," and birthplace of Toph Beifong.

It's a ritsy Earth Kingdom town seated in a shallow bowl of  
mountains and lush trees. Sea birds call overhead from the  
nearby port. Further off in the distance, skyscrapers can be  
seen glittering in the sun. The town has grown since we last  
saw it.

CUT to the street level.

We see some fancy, traditional-style houses with multiple  
floors, clean lines, big windows. The roads are paved, the  
grass neatly trimmed. Some TOWNSPEOPLE wander around in  
clothes reminiscant on Chinese fashion circa the 1960s, but  
a lot of green and brown hues. Cars zip up and down the  
streets.

HETO, O.S.  
(grandly)  
Welcome to Gao Ling!

From off-screen, we hear Heto's voice while he glimpse  
slices of every day for the people of today's Earth Kingdom  
outside of Ba Sing Se's lower ring...

-some preteens playing with earth frisbees in an open green  
space

-an older couple feeding turtle ducks 

-a business woman dictating to her assistant, who scurries  
along beside her taking rapid notes

HETO, O.S.  
Arguably one of the most important  
towns in the entire Earth Kingdom!

PRINCE AIZO, O.S.   
Have you been here before?

HETO, O.S.  
Not personally. I never really left  
the Lower Ring, but I've read all  
about this place. It went almost  
completely untouched during the  
whole 100-Year War!

CUT to Heto and Aizo, who are crossing into Gao Ling via a  
large, white stone bridge crossing a river that connects to  
the bay outside the mountains.

PRINCE AIZO   
Is that so? How did they manage  
that?

HETO  
(lightly)  
Mostly because this area wasn't  
important to the Fire Nation army,  
strategically, I guess. But that's  
not what makes this place so  
amazing.

Aizo looks at Heto, mildly bemused by his enthusiasm, but  
still miserable about his rotten luck and wishing to get  
back on schedule.

PRINCE AIZO   
Then what is?

Heto stops at the foot of the bridge and POINTS.

HETO  
(smiling)  
That.

In the center of town, a towering STATUE OF TOPH BEIFONG  
stands proudly. The member of Team Avatar looms over the  
surrounding park area, her chin inclined. She is about  
thirty or thirty-five, the statue twenty-feet tall and make  
of solid metal that glints in the sunlight.

PRINCE AIZO, O.S.   
Wow.

HETO, O.S.  
This is the birthplace of the  
greatest earthbender who ever  
lived: Toph Beifong!

CUT to Heto's face as he smiles brightly at the statue. It  
is obvious he admires Toph greatly, maybe even idolizes her.

Aizo steps up behind him, gazing at her as well. He is  
impressed, but not as personally thrilled. He knows her  
name, of course, but only as an important historical figure.

PRINCE AIZO   
Oh, right. Toph Beifong. She was  
Avatar Aang's earthbending teacher,  
right?

HETO  
Yeah! How lucky was he? Getting to  
learn directly from Toph Beifong?

PRINCE AIZO   
You really admire her.

HETO  
Of course, I do! She was totally  
blind, but she taught herself  
earthbending by studying with the  
original masters: the badger-moles.  
I can't even imagine.

While Heto is still admiring the statue of his idol, Aizo  
looks around and NOTICES SOMETHING.

PRINCE AIZO   
Well, if you're so keen on her, why  
don't we go see that?

He POINTS off-screen.

Heto looks past him and HIS MOUTH FALLS OPEN.

CUT to a GIANT BILLBOARD with BLINKING LIGHTS, a HUGE  
BLINKING ARROW, and a PICTURE OF TOPH.

BILLBOARD (TEXT)  
Earth Rumble Stadium! Home of Toph  
Beifong, AKA The Blind Bandit!

CUT back to Heto, who is staring at the billboard in  
disbelief. 

Aizo laughs at him.

CUT TO:

INT - EARTH RUMBLE STADIUM - MID MORNING

We are in a DARK HALLWAY made of stone. Small, greenish  
lights illuminate the space just enough to see, a bit like a  
movie theater.

In front of us, a SECTION OF THE WALL CRUNCHES INTO THE  
EARTH, allowing in brilliant sunlight. 

Heto and Aizo walk in, Heto grinning widely, Aizo looking  
around in interest. Outside the entrance is a muscle-bound  
BOUNCER who opened the door for them.

BOUNCER  
(boredly)  
Splash zone is for earthbenders  
only. Enjoy the show.

Aizo makes a face.

PRINCE AIZO   
Splash zone? What does that mean--

The door SLAMS BACK UP, plunging them into darkness. In the  
distance, loud WWE-type music and laser lights.

PRINCE AIZO, CONT.  
Okay. Never mind.

HETO  
(excitedly)  
Come on! The show is about to  
start!

CUT to the EARTH RUMBLE RING. It has DOUBLED in size since  
"The Blind Bandit." The walls of the raised arena are  
painted with sponsorships, including Cabbage Corp. The  
bleachers surrounding the ring are packed with a CHEERING  
AUDIENCE.

Walking up and down the aisles are FOOD VENDORS selling  
deep-fried dough sticks, steamed buns, and barbecued rooster  
pig.

From the arena, a COLORFUL LASER LIGHT SHOW zips across the  
audience. At the center, a MICROPHONE hangs from a cord  
attached to the ceiling.

As Heto and Aizo enter the stadium area from the hallway, a  
SECTION OF THE ARENA FLOOR EXPLODES UPWARDS, sending a SLAB  
OF ROCK sailing into the SPLASH ZONE - an almost empty row  
of bleachers down in front, closest to the ring (where Team  
Avatar sat during "The Blind Bandit.")

These bleachers are labelled "Splash Zone" in green paint.

PRINCE AIZO   
(reading the text)  
Oh. "Splash zone." Got it.  
(to Heto)  
Hey, can we--

CUT to Heto, who is already seated in the row closest to the  
ring, practically vibrating with excitement.

PRINCE AIZO   
(tiredly)  
Of course you're sitting there.

CUT to the ring, where the MC of the fight has climbed some  
rock steps from beneath the ring and GRABS THE MICROPHONE.

His voice is projected throughout the stadium.

MC  
(yelling)  
Welcome to Earth Rumble Stadium!

THERE IS A ROUND OF CHEERS AND APPLAUSE.

MC, CONT.  
Today's main event...

From the LEFT CORNER, the wall BURSTS OPEN to reveal a  
scrappy-looking woman with wild hair. She is dressed in  
green shorts and a green tank top; her wrists and ankles are  
wrapped with gauze for support. She is THE BEAST.

MC, O.S.  
Chen "The Beast" Kana!

AN EXPLOSION OF APPLAUSE AND CHEERING.

CUT to the RIGHT CORNER. The wall here SLAMS DOWN and out  
struts a stocky woman in similar fighting garb but black.  
Around her waist is an EARTH RUMBLE CHAMPION BELT. She has a  
more relaxed demeanor and sharp eyes. She is SABER LION.

MC, O.S.  
Versus! Yang "Saber Lion" Fe!

Yang Fe PUMPS HER FIST IN THE AIR, inciting MORE CHEERS.

CUT to Heto and Aizo.

HETO  
Hey, did you hear that! Her name is  
"Saber Lion!"   
(pouting)  
Layka would love this. Stupid  
bouncer.

PRINCE AIZO   
You can't blame the bouncer. Did  
you really expect him to let a  
700-pound, fanged monster into the  
stadium??

HETO  
(pointing)  
That guy brought *his* pet!

CUT to an elderly man with a small, white tabby in his lap.  
The cat is sleeping, not bothering anyone. Clearly not a  
threat.

CUT back to Aizo, who gives Heto a flat look.

PRINCE AIZO   
You're kidding, right?

CUT back to the ring where the fighters are SQUARING OFF.  
The Beast is much shorter than Saber Lion, but they are both  
muscley and quite loud as they TRASH TALK before the match  
begins.

THE BEAST  
(shouting)  
Maybe you've got some sharp fangs,  
Lion, but I'm gonna rip you apart!

CHEERS AND APPLAUSE.

SABER LION  
(calmly, but still loud)  
That's cute, Beast. And that's some  
pretty big talk, considering you  
showed up, what, seven months ago?

The crowd OOH'S.

SABER LION, CONT.  
Well, I've been here a little  
longer than that.   
(yelling to the audience)  
How long have I been champ, kids?

CUT to Heto and Aizo, who look around in surprise when the  
crowd yells back an answer:

CROWD  
(yelling)  
Five years!

The Beast grows ANGRY.

A BELL RINGS AND THE FIGHT IS ON.

We see a MONTAGE OF THE FIGHT with the crowd screaming in  
the background.

-The Beast slams Saber Lion with a CHUNK OF EARTH.

-Saber Lion MAKES AN EARTHEN GAUNTLET AND PUNCHES THE BEAST  
IN THE GUT.

-Saber Lion NARROWLY AVOIDS A ROCK SPEAR HURLED BY THE  
BEAST.

-CUT TO Heto, who is ENTHRALLED with the fight.

-PAN RIGHT to Aizo, who was skeptical at first, but is now  
GETTING INTO IT.

CUT to the ring, where both fighters are PANTING. They are  
ABOUT TO CLASH AGAIN, when the BELL RINGS.

MC, O.S.  
And that's it for round one!  
Fighters, return to your corners!

As Saber Lion and The Beast walk back to their respective  
corners for water and a brief rest...

CUT to Heto and Aizo in the stands.

HETO  
So, what do you think? Pretty  
great, huh?

PRINCE AIZO   
(feigning disinterest)  
Yeah, I guess. If you like watching  
people get hit repeatedly with  
rocks.

Heto glances around, SEARCHING for something.

HETO  
Where are those food vendors?

PRINCE AIZO   
I see one over there.

Aizo POINTS to a vendor currently handing out fried snacks  
several rows over.

HETO  
Nice! Do you want anything?

PRINCE AIZO   
No, thanks.

Heto gets up and climbs down the bleachers toward the food  
vendor.

He reaches him. Seated nearby are two BOYS talking to each  
other.

HETO  
(to the vendor)  
What do you have?

FOOD VENDOR  
Deep-fried dough sticks!

HETO  
I'll take two!

As Heto is waiting for his food, he hears the two boys  
behind him talking.

BOY 1  
I don't know, but it sure was  
freaky. They were all dressed in  
black and they had these weird,  
green goggles.

BOY 2  
(skeptical)  
Okay, sure. But a spiritbender?  
Come on.

CLOSE ON HETO'S FACE. He's unsettled.

He TURNS to ask the boys where they saw the spiritbender,  
but before he can...

BOY 2, CONT.  
Besides, even if it was a  
spiritbender, didn't you hear the  
news this morning? They found the  
Avatar in Ba Sing Se, some kid from  
the Lower Ring. Spiritbenders will  
think twice before causing trouble  
now that the Avatar is back.

BOY 1  
Psh. Even if they did find the  
Avatar, what good does that do us? 

BOY 2  
What do you mean? 

BOY 1  
Come on, man. Everybody knows  
Avatar Korra screwed the pooch big  
time by losing her past lives.  
Whoever this new Avatar is, he's  
not gonna be enough to stop the  
spiritbenders. 

We see Heto's face. He looks distraught as doubt creeps into  
his mind. What if the boys are right?

FOOD VENDOR  
Here's your food, kid.

Heto takes the fried dough sticks, but lingers, lost in  
thought as the boys continue their debate.

BOY 2  
So what if Korra *did* lose touch  
with her past lives? The Avatar is  
still crazy-strong! They can bend  
all four elements!

BOY 1  
Well, the spiritbenders have got  
that spooky new bending that no one  
has ever seen before! I mean, if  
the Avatar could still count on the  
Avatar State, I'd feel better. But  
without it? 

Boy 1 shrugs.

BOY 1, CONT.  
I just hope that the spiritbenders  
get whatever they came here for and  
leave us alone.

Suddenly, both boys LOOK UP AT HETO, having just noticed him  
listening in.

BOY 2  
Uhh...problem, man?

HETO  
(sullen)  
Oh. No, sorry.

Heto shuffles away with his shoulders slouched.

BOY 1  
What was his problem?

BOY 2  
Dunno.

CUT back to Aizo, seated in the stands. He is reclined now,  
looking at his cuticles. 

He sits up when Heto HANDS HIM ONE OF THE SNACKS.

HETO  
Here. I got you one anyway.

PRINCE AIZO   
Oh, thanks.

Heto sits, still slouched, and doesn't take a single bite of  
his food.

A BELL RINGS, announcing the start of ROUND 2. We hear ROCKS  
SMASHING, and CHEERING.

Aizo studies his, then takes an experimental bite. His eyes  
light up.

PRINCE AIZO   
This isn't that bad, actually.  
(looking around)  
I wonder if any of these vendors  
have tea.

HE NOTICES HETO.

PRINCE AIZO, CONT.  
Something wrong?

HETO  
(dully)  
No. I'm fine.

PRINCE AIZO  
What's with the long face, then?  
You look like a sad ostrich horse.

HETO  
(sullen)  
Thanks.

SILENCE hangs between them. Or at least, as much silence as  
there can be in a rowdy stadium. 

Aizo shifts uncomfortably, quite aware of Heto's sudden mood  
shift, but unsure of what he can do about it.

Beside him, Heto seems to sink deeper into his seat. HOLD on  
his face.

FADE OUT SCREEN.

The CHEERING and FIGHT SOUNDS continue until...

THE BELL RINGS.

ACT THREE

CUT TO:

EXT - STADIUM - NOON

The fight is over and several hours have passed. A CROWD  
filters out of the hidden door into the stadium. The air is  
light and people are happy. Several have half-eaten snacks,  
or souvenirs. A YOUNG GIRL runs by with an EARTH RUMBLE  
CHAMPION BELT REPLICA around her waist.

CUT to Heto, who has found Layka where she laid sunning  
herself, mindless of the nearby townspeople gawking at her  
huge antlers and sharp fangs.

Layka LIFTS HER HEAD when he approaches. 

Sensing his melancholy, Layka HUFFS and nuzzles his cheek  
affectionately.

Heto smiles.

HETO  
Hey, girl. Did you miss me?

SHE SNORTS and THUMPS HER TAIL.

HETO, CONT.  
Yeah, I missed you too.

CUT TO:

EXT - GAO LING STREETS - EVENING

That evening, as the sky is turning orange, we see Heto and  
Layka seated outside a TEA SHOP. It is a local location of  
the highly-successful chain: THE JASMINE DRAGON.

AIZO ENTERS THE FRAME, looking much happier than before.  
Heto notices.

HETO  
Good news about the ship?

PRINCE AIZO  
The damage wasn't nearly as bad as  
it looked. The safety systems  
worked, so the explosion was mostly  
contained. We should be on our way  
to the Fire Nation by this time  
tomorrow!

Heto FORCES A SMILE.

HETO  
That's great.

He TURNS HIS HEAD TO HIS LEFT.

Aizo's bright mood dims. He can tell something is still  
bothering Heto.

HE FOLLOWS HETO'S GAZE.

CUT to the statue of Toph, which is directly outside the  
Jasmine Dragon tea shop. In the golden evening night, she  
looks even grander than before, seeming to tower over  
everything around her. Immortalized, she is as imposing and  
impressive as she was in life.

CLOSE on Aizo. He glances between Heto and Toph, trying to  
work out the connection. 

Eventually, he gives in.

Aizo sighs lightly and walks to Heto, sitting beside him on  
the patio outside the tea shop.

PRINCE AIZO  
Is it...weird? Seeing a friend  
immortalized as a statue like that?

HETO  
(not understanding)  
A friend?

PRINCE AIZO  
Toph Beifong. You and her were  
friends in a past life, right? Do  
you...remember that, somehow?

On "past lives," Heto almost cringes.

He looks away from Aizo.

HETO  
I don't have past lives. And no, I  
don't remember her.

PRINCE AIZO  
(slightly exasperated)  
Well, then what's wrong??

HETO  
(sullen, stubborn)  
Nothing's wrong, Aizo. I'm fine.

PRINCE AIZO  
What do you think I am? Blind?  
(to the statue)  
Ah...sorry, Toph.   
(to Heto again)  
Something's been bothering you  
since the stadium? Did something  
happen?

HETO  
No, no...not really. I just...  
(giving in)  
It's just...a lot, you know? This  
whole "Avatar" thing. It's...a  
little overwhelming.

PRINCE AIZO  
(surprised)  
Oh... I suppose I never really  
thought about it, but...it would  
be, huh?

Aizo looks sideways at Heto.

He is sitting with his knees pulled up to his chin. He looks  
small and sad.

Aizo is really seeing him for the first time. Not as an  
Avatar candidate, or even as the Avatar, but who he is: a  
boy from the Lower Ring of Ba Sing Se whose whole life was  
changed in a matter of hours. 

Aizo frowns sympathetically.

PRINCE AIZO, CONT.  
(hesitant)  
You know...my great-great-great  
grandfather was Firelord Zuko?

Heto glances at him, interested despite his fears.

HETO  
Oh yeah?

CUT to Aizo. He is feeling a bit self-conscious, but is  
trying to open up.

PRINCE AIZO  
He was a really great man. I mean,  
yeah, he started off kind of "eh"  
but he became someone so...amazing.   
(in mixed admiration and  
envy)  
Not only was he Fire Lord, he was  
taught the true meaning of  
firebending by the dragons  
themselves. He taught Avatar Aang  
how to firebend. He saved the  
world. He helped to start Republic  
City...the list goes on and on.

Aizo looks sideways and realizes he's been going on for a  
while. 

PRINCE AIZO, CONT.  
(blushing)  
My point is: I think I understand  
how you feel. 

LONG SHOT. We see Heto and Aizo sitting in the long, evening  
shadow of Toph's statue. It engulfs them in darkness.

PRINCE AIZO, CONT.  
You're living in this great, big  
shadow of the people that came  
before you, and you feel like  
everyone around you expects you to  
be just as great. Or at least, not  
to be a screw-up. Except, half the  
time, you don't know what you're  
doing. You just feel like you're  
being...crushed by the pressure.

Heto is quiet for a moment, taking it in. Then, he SMILES  
appreciatively. It doesn't last long, however, as he grips  
his knees tighter.

HETO  
Do you remember what the  
spiritbender said, when were  
leaving the jail and she was  
yelling? All that stuff about...the  
Avatar not being whole without  
their past lives, and the time of  
the Avatar being over?

PRINCE AIZO  
(grimly)  
I remember.

HETO  
Do you think she was right? Do you  
think I'm just "half an Avatar?"

Aizo places a hand on Heto's shoulder and turns to face him.  
He is very serious.

PRINCE AIZO  
Heto, no. Of course that's not  
true.

HETO  
But she was right when she said I  
can't speak to my past lives  
because they're gone. Destroyed.  
Korra, Aang, Roku, Kiyoshi, all of  
them. All the past Avatars are  
gone.

PRINCE AIZO  
What does that matter? You're still  
the Avatar! We're going to the Fire  
Nation to find you a teacher! You  
can still master all four elements.  
You can still help people without  
your past lives.

HETO  
(becoming overwhelmed  
again)  
It matters because I can learn all  
the elements I want, but there's no  
one who can teach me how to be the  
Avatar! All my past lives had the  
other Avatars to guide them. I have  
no one.

Feeling totally lost and confused, Heto buries his head in  
his knees. Behind him, Layka SNORTS and NUDGES HIM in  
concern.

Aizo stares at him in a mix of surprise and sadness. 

Layka NUDGES HETO AGAIN, but gets no response.

After a THIRD ATTEMPT, Layka GROWLS and BLOWS A HOT BREATH  
on the back of Heto's head.

Finally giving in, Heto lifts his head and looks at her.

HETO  
What is it?

Layka STANDS UP SUDDENLY, causing Heto to go TUMBLING ONTO  
HIS BACK.

For a moment, HE LAYS THERE, stunned.

Then, Layka turns on Aizo, WHOSE EYES GO HUGE.

PRINCE AIZO  
H-hey! Wait, don't--

Layka PUSHES AIZO DOWN AS WELL.

SHE STANDS BETWEEN THEM, SNORTING IN FRUSTRATION. 

Heto looks at Aizo. Aizo looks back. Neither of them gets up  
because of the 700-hundred pound moose-lion standing over  
them but...

They both SMILE.

PRINCE AIZO  
I think Layka's telling us to stop  
complaining.

HETO  
I think you're right.

They sit up and Heto scratches Layka's chin.

HETO  
(to Layka)  
But did you have to be so rough  
about it?

For the first time, Aizo smiles at Layka and willingly pets  
her.

PRINCE AIZO  
She's right, though. We're going to  
be okay.

HETO  
(sighing)  
I know. 

THEY STAND.

PRINCE AIZO  
After all, we're the Fire Prince  
and the Avatar. If nothing else,  
we're bound to be friends.

Heto SMILES.

HETO  
You're right. Even if we totally  
screw this up, at least we have  
each other.

As they LAUGH, PULL OUT so we can see Toph's statue once  
again presiding over the town where she was born. She is  
impossibly huge in comparison to the boys, to this new Team  
Avatar.

As their continued CONVERSATION goes on in the distance, and  
Aizo begins walking out of frame, HETO STOPS and turns back  
to the statue.

HE BOWS, paying his respects to the greatest earthbender the  
world has ever known - and to a past friend.

Then he turns and hurries after Aizo, leaving Toph to  
continue watching over the past while he goes into the  
future.

FADE TO BLACK

CREDITS.  
***  
Generated with Trelby.


	4. The Spiritualist

Avatar Heto  
Episode 1x04: "The Spiritualist"  
by  
Leisa Bird  
***  
BEGIN MAIN TITLES

We see a green screen written over in calligraphy. In the  
foreground is a silhouette firebending. They begin fluidly,   
then suddenly strike out with a powerful thrust of their  
fist. Fire explodes from their palm. They jump into the air  
and kick at the audience. Fire engulfs the screen.

PRINCE AIZO, V.O.  
Fire.

The card changes, this time to an airbender. Twirling their  
staff, the airbender generates a gale-force wind, which  
whips up a mini tornado that they send whirling at the  
audience, shaking the camera.

PRINCE AIZO, V.O.  
Air.

The card changes again, this time to a waterbender. They  
perform a flowing gesture, moving their weight through  
martial art stances as water rises from the bottom of the  
screen, following their movements. The waterbender turns to  
the screen, blowing air into the water, which turns to an  
icy fog, obscuring the screen.

PRINCE AIZO, V.O.  
Water.

It changes for the last time, showing an earthbender. They  
take a solid stance before stomping the ground, which causes  
a huge boulder to fly into the air. The earthbender sends it  
flying down, which causes huge pillars of earth to shoot out  
of the ground, blocking the screen.

PRINCE AIZO, V.O.  
Earth.

When the boulders disappear, we START CLOSE on a painted  
portrait of a fire nation family. A male figure is at the  
center; he is FIRELORD IROH. Beside him is his wife, AZIRA.  
Seated primly between them is a young PRINCE AIZO, at age  
seven or eight.

PRINCE AIZO, V.O.  
When I was young, my father told me  
stories about the history of my  
family.

We see the map of the Avatar world, the four nations  
color-coded according to their bending, but creeping over  
with red to show the fire nation's advances in the war.

PRINCE AIZO, V.O.  
My great-great-great grandfather,  
Firelord Zuko, helped Avatar Aang  
to end the 100-year War and bring  
balance to the world.

The red begins fading away, and when it's gone, the map  
pulses with light to show that peace has been restored.

CUT back to the portrait of Azio's family, SLOW ZOOM on  
young Aizo's face.

PRINCE AIZO, V.O.  
Sixteen years ago, the last Avatar,  
Avatar Korra, passed away. Now the  
time has come for the world to  
embrace a new Avatar: Heto, an  
earthbender. And as prince of the  
Fire Nation, it is my duty, the  
tradition of my family, and my  
greatest honor to guide him toward  
his destiny.

END MAIN TITLES

CUT TO:

TITLE CARD: "PREVIOUSLY ON AVATAR"

Snippets of the jail scene from episode 2...

-Heto and Aizo speaking with the imprisoned spiritbender:

WE SEE HER FROM THE VIEWPOINT OF THE DOORWAY as Aizo and  
Heto walk out of it.

SPIRITBENDER, CONT.  
(still yelling)  
Without your past lives, you're  
NOTHING, kid! You're HALF an  
Avatar, nothing more! You can't  
beat us!

-CUT to the Stadium scene from episode 3...

BOY 2, CONT.  
Didn't you hear the news this  
morning? They found the Avatar in  
Ba Sing Se, some kid from the Lower  
Ring. Spiritbenders will think  
twice before causing trouble now  
that the Avatar is back.

BOY 1  
Psh. Even if they did find the  
Avatar, what good does that do us? 

BOY 2  
What do you mean? 

BOY 1  
Come on, man. Everybody knows  
Avatar Korra screwed the pooch big  
time by losing her past lives.  
Whoever this new Avatar is, he's  
not gonna be enough to stop the  
spiritbenders. 

-CUT to the spiritbender's attack on the earthbending  
academy from episode 1...

CUT to Heto. Fear comes over his face, but it's not  
immediately obvious why until...

FANG JUMPS HETO, SHOVING HIM TO THE GROUND.

GIRL STUDENT   
(across the yard,  
yelling)  
Spiritbender!

As the mysterious figure continues spiritbending, more of  
Heto's classmates stand and rush him. This is like  
bloodbending, but eerily different - the people being bended  
seem to WANT to attack Heto...as if their very minds are  
being bent.

CUT to Heto, who is fighting Fang off. HE SHOVES HIM HARD  
and Fang topples backwards.

Breathing heavily, Heto scrambles to his feet just in time  
to realize HE'S SURROUNDED BY HIS CLASSMATES, who all seem  
to be under the spiritbender's control.

-CUT to the last scene from episode 3...

HETO  
It's just...a lot, you know? This  
whole "Avatar" thing. It's...a  
little overwhelming.

CUT to Aizo's later response...

PRINCE AIZO, CONT.  
(blushing)  
I think I understand how you feel. 

LONG SHOT. We see Heto and Aizo sitting in the long, evening  
shadow of Toph's statue. It engulfs them in darkness.

PRINCE AIZO, CONT.  
You're living in this great, big  
shadow of the people that came  
before you, and you feel like  
everyone around you expects you to  
be just as great. Or at least, not  
to be a screw-up. Except, half the  
time, you don't know what you're  
doing. You just feel like you're  
being...crushed by the pressure.

CUT to the later part of their conversation...

HETO  
But she was right when she said I  
can't speak to my past lives  
because they're gone. Destroyed.  
Korra, Aang, Roku, Kiyoshi, all of  
them. All the past Avatars are  
gone.

PRINCE AIZO  
What does that matter? You're still  
the Avatar! We're going to the Fire  
Nation to find you a teacher! You  
can still master all four elements.  
You can still help people without  
your past lives.

HETO  
(becoming overwhelmed  
again)  
It matters because I can learn all  
the elements I want, but there's no  
one who can teach me how to be the  
Avatar! All my past lives had the  
other Avatars to guide them. I have  
no one.

FADE TO BLACK

CUT to the main title screen.

BOOK 1: FIRE, CHAPTER FOUR "THE SPIRITUALIST"

ACT ONE

CUT TO:

EXT - MARKET - NIGHT

A deserted market street late at night. Most of the windows  
in the surrounding stores and restaurants are dark, the  
doors shut tight. It is quiet, except for CRICKETS. Then...

BAM!!!

A YOUNG GIRL, 12, bursts around a dark corner, KNOCKING  
OVER A TRASH CAN. She is dressed in ratty clothes, has dirt  
on her face, and has a SMALL POUCH tied into her waist band.

She is RUNNING FOR HER LIFE!!!

In the distance, a MAN'S voice yells after her.

MAN, O.S.  
(furious)  
Get back here, you little brat!  
Thief! Thief!

As the girl continues to run down the dark street, a few  
LIGHTS SWITCH ON, hearing the commotion, but NO ONE STEPS  
OUT TO HELP.

Now, THE MAN SPRINTS AROUND THE CORNER, GIVING CHASE!

MAN  
(yelling)  
Stop!

He's GAINING ON HER!

But the girl is SMART. Ducking left, she VAULTS onto a  
MARKET STAND, JUMPS onto a CHAIN LINK FENCE, then onto a  
LADDER, all without touching the ground. She is fast and  
nimble, despite how gaunt she is.

MAN  
Hey!

The girl SCRAMBLES UP THE LADDER to the ROOF and desperately  
glances around, panting.

We see the man, a bit slower and clumsier but still capable,  
CLIMBING THE FENCE after her!

The girl LOOKS LEFT, then runs to the edge of the roof.  
Behind the building is a BLOCK WALL that separates the town  
from THE WOODS.

Looking back, the girl sees that the man has REACHED THE  
LADDER!

She takes a few steps back, then LEAPS onto the wall and  
DROPS into the forest on the other side...

CUT TO:

EXT - FOREST - NIGHT

The girl has been running for several minutes without  
looking back. 

Finally, having put some distance between her and the man,  
she STOPS, doubles over, and tries to catch her breath.  
After a second, she REMOVES THE SMALL POUCH.

Opening the sack, which JINGLES when she moves it, we see  
her sorting through COINS - mostly copper and silver pieces,  
but there are quite a few. This is what she stole from the  
man: money.

LONG SHOT from behind some bushes. We watch the girl  
counting her loot.

GIRL   
(quietly)  
Five...ten...twenty... Hmm, not  
much, but should be enough for  
dinner, at least.

Suddenly, WE MOVE LEFT QUICKLY, rustling the bushes.

The girl TURNS HER HEAD, startled by the movement.

SOMETHING IS WATCHING HER.

The girl puts the pouch back in her waistband and cautiously  
begins moving backwards, suspecting either an animal or the  
man has found her out here.

As she turns to go the other direction, THE MAN APPEARS FROM  
OUT OF FRAME AND GRABS HER BY THE WRISTS!!!

The girl SCREAMS.

MAN  
(threateningly)  
Found you, you little brat!

GIRL   
(struggling)  
Get away! Let me go!

The man continues restraining her.

MAN  
(yelling)  
Why? So you can steal from me  
again? Do you know what they used  
to do with thieves back in the old  
days, girl?

The girl continues struggling with all her might, but she's  
too small to win against a grown man.

CLOSE ON HER FACE.

GIRL   
I said, let me GO!!!

On "go," the man abruptly VANISHES from the frame.

Thrown off balance, the girl hits the ground on her knees,  
then looks around, confused.

Where did he go???

Carefully, she gets back up, rubbing her sore wrists. 

She turns in a circle, but THE MAN IS NO WHERE TO BE SEEN.  
And the woods are completely silent. No bird noises, or  
bugs, or animals.

SILENCE.

She takes a step backwards, then another.

Behind her, we see a LONG, DARK SHAPE lowering from the  
trees above her. IT LOOKS LIKE A HUGE SNAKE.

Then, DOZENS OF EYES BLINK OPEN ALL OVER ITS BODY.

YEISHU, O.S.  
(whispering)  
Songhin...

MATCH CUT TO:

INT - HUT - MORNING

Initial darkness.

SPIRITBENDER   
Sister Songhin?

Light. We open our eyes.

SISTER SONGIN is laying on a modest bed in a small hut. She  
is a teenager of 17 with chin-length hair and serious eyes.  
SHE IS THE LITTLE GIRL FROM THE LAST SCENE.

SISTER SONGHIN  
(groggy)  
Yes? Come in.

A door across the room slides open, revealing a spiritbender  
in their black uniform, except for the mask and goggles. He  
is young as well, and kneels outside her bedroom door, as if  
she is of some great importance.

SPIRITBENDER   
Pardon the intrusion, Sister, but  
Master Yeishu wishes to speak with  
you. Once you have had a chance to  
eat and dress, of course.

SISTER SONGHIN  
(pleasant)  
Thank you. I will go to him at  
once. You're dismissed.

The spiritbender bows his head and closes the door, leaving  
her alone.

Sister Songhin stretches and rolls her neck, then throws  
aside her blankets and gets out of bed. She yawns, and when  
she's done, TURNS HER HEAD.

CLOSE ON HER FACE as a thoughtful expression passes over it.

We see a table on the opposite wall, which is littered with  
her belongings: a folded set of spiritbender armor, mask and  
goggles, some framed pictures, and...A KNIFE IN A SHEATHE.

Songhin approaches the table and PICKS UP THE KNIFE. She  
slides it out of the sheathe and the blade blinks in the  
light. She runs her thumb across the smooth edge. Obviously,  
this is a memento that means a lot to her.

CLOSE ON HER FACE AGAIN. 

Her expression grows determined.

CUT TO:

EXT - EERIE SWAMP - MORNING

In Yeishu's swamp. It is dimly lit, loud with insects and  
animals, but a few rays of sunlight penetrate the canopy  
overhead, making it appear less threatening than the few  
other times we've seen it.

Songhin walks into frame, wearing her white shrine maiden's  
clothing. Now, she is carrying some LIT INCENSE, which  
trails a fine, white smoke as she walks.

YEISHU, O.S.  
(eerie, but pleasant)  
Good morning, Sister Songhin. How  
did you sleep?

SISTER SONGHIN  
Very well. Thank you, Master.

Songhin approaches the foot of the GIANT TREE around which  
Yeishu has wrapped himself. There is a SMALL ALTAR placed  
there with some PICTURE FRAMES and a DISH for the incense,  
which Songhin lays down.

She kneels and bows respectfully to the altar, then stands  
to address Yeishu.

SISTER SONGHIN  
You wished to speak with me,  
Master? Is it to do with the  
Avatar?

We see Yeishu, massive, snakelike, and covered in eyes that  
never seem to blink. Even in daylight, he is an unnerving  
sight.

YEISHU   
It is. Your scouts report that the  
Fire Prince's ship was seen docking  
in an Earth Kingdom town. It is  
still my preference to stop him  
before he is able to master all  
four elements.

SISTER SONGHIN  
(with concern)  
But Master, spiritbending doesn't  
affect him? How are we supposed to  
stop him if we can't bend his  
spirit?

YEISHU   
(unaffected)  
I am confident that you and your  
team will find a way. After all,  
you have as much to lose as I do,  
should we not succeed.

CLOSE ON SONGHIN'S FACE. She grimaces, then bows her head.

SISTER SONGHIN  
Yes, Master. We will leave right  
away.

She gets up, and as she's walking away...

YEISHU   
And Songhin?

SISTER SONGHIN  
Yes?

YEISHU   
Do not act rashly. It would bring  
me great pain to lose you.

SISTER SONGHIN  
(softly, with feeling)  
Yes, Master.

CLOSE ON YEISHU. The head-portion of his body, which is  
equally as covered in eyes as the rest of him, lifts and  
LOOKS AT THE SUN, peeking through the canopy overhead.

YEISHU   
Hmm.

MATCH CUT TO:

EXT - GAO LING PORT - MORNING

On the sun, we TILT DOWN to reveal a bustling port lit by  
the bright, morning sky. It's the Gao Ling port from the  
last episode, but a day has passed.

COMMERCIAL FISHERS with nets of their catch crisscross with  
MECHANICS and various other SAILORS.

PRINCE AIZO, O.S.  
(happily)  
Well, it took almost a whole day  
longer than the shipwright said it  
would...

We see PRINCE AIZO and HETO approaching a repaired FIRE  
NATION SHIP. 

PRINCE AIZO  
...But the ship has *finally* been  
repaired and we can be on our way  
to the Fire Nation!

CLOSE ON Heto's face. He looks less than enthusiastic.

HETO  
Great. Back to the swaying,  
sickness box.

PRINCE AIZO  
(not even hearing him)  
We're a bit behind schedule now,  
but we'll have to make do. This  
time next week, Heto, you'll have a  
firebending teacher and be well on  
your way to fulfilling your  
destiny!

HETO  
Can't wait.

While Aizo continues toward the ship, from off-screen, A  
HAND GRABS HETO'S ARM.

He GASPS and WHIRLS AROUND but...

THERE'S NO ONE THERE.

Heto rubs his arm, looking unsettled.

Up ahead, Aizo notices Heto is no longer behind him and  
TURNS AROUND.

PRINCE AIZO  
Heto? What's wrong?

HETO  
I thought I felt something.

PRINCE AIZO  
Felt something? What do you mean?

HETO  
It felt like someone grabbed my  
arm. 

Aizo scans the dock suspiciously, thinking immediately of  
spiritbenders, but finding no one, he places a hand on  
Heto's back and GUIDES HIM TOWARD THE SHIP.

PRINCE AIZO  
It was probably nothing. There are  
lots of people on this dock. Anyone  
could have touched you.

HETO  
(unconvinced)  
Yeah...I guess.

WE FOLLOW BEHIND THEM as they walk toward Aizo's ship,  
when...

A MYSTERIOUS FIGURE SPRINTS THROUGH THE FRAME.

Sensing them, Heto SPINS just in time to see the figure  
disappearing behind a building. The figure is GHOSTLY BLUE.

A SPIRIT?

PRINCE AIZO  
(alarmed, to Heto)  
Did it happen again?

HETO  
No, but I saw someone.  
Or...something.

PRINCE AIZO  
"Something?"

Heto begins cautiously walking toward the building where the  
figure disappeared.

HETO  
This might sound crazy but...I  
think it was a spirit.

PRINCE AIZO  
A spirit?

Heto stops, frowning at the building. The street nearby is  
bustling, yet no one else saw the ghost racing by.

HETO  
Crazy, right?

PRINCE AIZO  
Well...maybe not.

HETO  
What?

PRINCE AIZO  
(shrugging)  
The Avatar *is* the bridge between  
our world and the spirit world. If  
anyone was capable of seeing  
spirits, it would be you.

HETO  
(not buying it)  
Right, except I've never seen  
spirits before. Why now?

PRINCE AIZO  
I'm not sure.   
(thoughtful)  
Maybe we should check it out.

Heto looks at Aizo, perplexed.

HETO  
You? You want to go check it out?

PRINCE AIZO  
(confused)  
You are the Avatar. If the spirits  
are trying to tell you something,  
it might be important.

HETO  
You've been whining for two days  
about your ship, about wanting to  
get "back on schedule," and now  
that we're ready to go, you want to  
go chasing after spirits instead?

Aizo places a hand on his chest like he's been scandalized.

PRINCE AIZO  
(mildly offended)  
I was not "whining!"

HETO  
Oh, please. Even the crew thought  
you were being a baby.

Heto starts JOGGING after the spirit, leaving Aizo behind  
for a moment, looking surprised.

PRINCE AIZO  
They did?

CUT TO:

EXT - PORT BACK ALLEYS - MORNING

We are in a cramped alley between two buildings. Metal trash  
cans are overflowing and a RAT scurries away as Heto and  
Aizo step into frame.

Since this side of the dock is directly beneath a sheer  
CLIFF FACE, this area is cast in shadows and quite dark.

Heto and Aizo take a few steps in, looking a bit nervous.  
They stand very close together, neither of them savoring the  
idea of encountering a spirit in this spooky place.

PRINCE AIZO  
Heto, are you sure it came this  
way?

HETO  
Yeah. Unfortunately.

PAN through the alley, which terminates in a dead-end.

PRINCE AIZO  
Well, I don't see anyone...

HETO  
Neither do I.

CUT to behind them, we APPROACH, bobbing slightly as if  
WALKING TOWARD THEM...

HETO, CONT.  
(hesitantly)  
Maybe my eyes were playing tricks  
on me.

HEAD ON, we see a FIGURE standing behind them...

FIGURE  
What do you think you're doing back  
here?

HETO AND AIZO SCREAM.

THEY TURN AROUND.

We see the figure clearly. She is a young woman, 25, in a  
long, striped dress and sandals. She has a SATCHEL hung over  
one shoulder, and a wreath of flowers around her neck, much  
like the hippes from "The Cave of Two Lovers." She is  
STELLA, the local spiritualist.

PRINCE AIZO  
(regaining composure)  
Wait, who are you??

Stella crosses her arms.

STELLA  
I should be asking you that,  
considering you're the ones  
trespassing.

HETO  
Trespassing? This isn't just some  
crumby alley?

STELLA  
No. Well, *yes*, technically, but  
this is where I run my business.

HETO  
Here??

PRINCE AIZO  
What business is that, exactly?

STELLA  
I'd rather not say. I don't even  
know who you boys are.

Heto glances around, wondering why a spirit would lead him  
here. 

HETO  
(distracted)  
Sorry about this. It's just that I  
thought I saw...

As he looks over the other shoulder...

CUT to Stella, who GASPS in understanding.

At her gasp, Heto looks back at her.

STELLA  
(in awe)  
Did a *spirit* lead you here?

HETO  
(alarmed)  
How did you know that??

STELLA  
(suddenly urgent)  
I'm a spiritualist. That's what I  
do. Please, please, come in! It  
could be destiny in the making!

She squeezes between them to a METAL DOOR on one wall.  
Opening it, she waves for them to follow before going  
inside.

Heto and Aizo exchange a look.

With a shrug, Heto FOLLOWS HER.

PRINCE AIZO  
Woah, woah! You're actually going  
in there??

HETO  
Hey, you're the one always going on  
about my "destiny." 

Heto disappears inside, leaving Aizo alone in the alley.

He groans before following them, even more creeped out than  
before.

PULL OUT to reveal a small sign on the wall outside the  
alley. It reads:

SIGN, TEXT  
Stella's Mystics

ACT TWO

CUT TO:

INT - STELLA'S SHOP - DAY

Stella's Mystics is surprisingly larger than it appears  
outside. A decently-sized room lays just on the other side  
of the entrance, and at least one other room is connected by  
an archway, which has a red curtain hung across it.

The place has warm lighting and colorful furniture. Shelves  
against the walls display CRYSTALS, CHARMS, BEADS, JARS OF  
OINTMENTS, and SCROLLS.

Stella flits through the shop, lighting CANDLES and INCENSE  
while Heto and Aizo look around.

Heto WHISTLES.

HETO  
(impressed)  
You need better advertising.

Stella LAUGHS.

STELLA  
Rest assured, those who are in need  
of my services always seem to find  
their way here, advertising or no  
advertising.

Heto and Aizo glance at each other quizzically. 

We follow Aizo as he wanders up to a DISPLAY CASE, inside  
which are several pieces of JEWLERY. Rings, necklaces, hair  
pins, etc.

Above it, he notices a FIRE NATION TAPESTRY on the wall.

PRINCE AIZO  
(surprised)  
You're from the Fire Nation?

STELLA  
That I am. My name is Stella, by  
the way.

She BOWS.

STELLA, CONT.  
Of course, you hardly need an  
introduction, Prince Aizo.

PRINCE AIZO  
You know who I am?

STELLA  
How could I not? You're the son of  
the crown prince of our nation.

Aizo gives a small, self-satisfied grin. He isn't used to  
being recognized.

STELLA, CONT.  
(to Heto)  
But I never got your name.

Heto, who has been studying some peculiar-looking rocks in a  
case nearby, looks up.

HETO  
I'm Heto.

PRINCE AIZO  
Heto's the Avatar, Miss. He  
believes he saw a spirit outside  
your shop. That's why we're here.

Stella is AWE-STRUCK.

STELLA  
The Avatar! I heard they found him  
in Ba Sing Se, but... Wow! 

She hurries over to shake his hand, a bit too eagerly. His  
whole arm goes up and down.

STELLA, CONT.  
I can't tell you what an honor it  
is to meet you, Avatar!

HETO  
(bashful)  
Um, thanks. It's nice to meet you  
too.

Finally, Stella stops shaking his hand. 

Something OCCURS to Heto...

HETO, CONT.  
So, Stella, what is it that you do,  
exactly?

STELLA  
Oh, well, I do lots of things. I  
run this shop, for one, but  
sometimes I work with clients,  
providing them with a variety of  
spiritual services.

HETO  
Do you ever...speak to spirits?

STELLA  
Sometimes. Mediums are not highly  
sought-after in this part of the  
kingdom, but I do have a few  
regular cilents who like me to help  
them contact lost loved ones, that  
sort of thing.

HETO  
So, it's possible you could help me  
speak to specific spirits?

STELLA  
Well, it's really more of an *art*  
than a science, so nothing is  
guarenteed but...yes, I suppose  
it's possible. Was there someone  
specific you had in mind?

Before Heto can answer, Aizo jumps in.

PRINCE AIZO  
Um, could you excuse us for just  
one second, Stella?

He GRABS Heto and pulls him a few feet away.

PRINCE AIZO, CONT.  
(whispering)  
Hey, uh, what are we doing right  
now?

HETO  
Aizo, didn't you hear her?? She's a  
medium; she helps people talk to  
spirits! Maybe it's possible she  
could help me contact the past  
Avatars!

PRINCE AIZO  
(stunned)  
You think that's possible?

HETO  
I don't know. Avatar Korra lost her  
connection to our past lives, but  
even if I'm not tethered to them,  
that doesn't necessarily mean  
they're *gone,* right? Maybe I can  
still find a way to talk to them!  
To get their guidence!

Aizo looks at Stella over his shoulder. She has gone to  
organizing a display of gem stones while they talk.

She seems innocent enough.

PRINCE AIZO  
Okay, fine. But whatever you have  
to do, do it quickly. I'm still not  
convinced the spiritbenders aren't  
trailing us.

Heto turns to Stella.

HETO  
I'm ready.

CUT TO:

INT - STELLA'S BACK ROOM - DAY

We are now in a smaller back room adjacent to the main shop.  
It is darker back here, lit only by flickering candles, a  
fog of incense overhead. 

Heto and Stella sit across from each other at a low, wooden  
table. Aizo leans against the wall, watching over them.

STELLA  
(soothingly)  
Entering the spirit world is a  
delicate undertaking. One that not  
everyone is capable of. You must be  
focused and tranquil. You  
understand?

HETO  
Yes.

PRINCE AIZO  
But he's the Avatar. Surely, he's  
capable of entering the spirit  
world.

STELLA  
Take nothing for granted when it  
comes to the spirits. They have a  
way of surprising you.

HETO  
I want to try.

STELLA  
Okay. Close your eyes and breathe  
deeply.

CLOSE ON HETO. He takes a deep breath, closing his eyes at  
the same time.

STELLA, CONT.  
Good. Keep breathing. Tell me, who  
do you wish to speak to?

HETO  
Um... Avatar Korra, I  
guess.

STELLA  
Focus on her. 

CUT TO:

EXT - PORT BACK ALLEYS - DAY

Outside of Stella's shop, a DARK SHAPE sprints along the  
rooftop.

SPIRITBENDERS.

CUT TO:

INT - STELLA'S BACK ROOM - DAY

We see Aizo, arms crossed, watching Heto and Stella continue  
to meditate as he attempts to cross into the spirit world.

Just then, we hear a light THUMP overhead and some DUST  
trickles down from the ceiling.

Frowning up at the rafters, Aizo begins to say something  
when...

We see Heto and Stella, both very focused.

CUT back to Aizo. He looks at the ceiling and decides to  
check it out himself.

He sidesteps behind Heto, who notices the movement.

HETO  
(losing focus)  
Aizo? Where are you going?

STELLA  
Heto, you must block out all  
distractions if you're going to do  
this.

PRINCE AIZO  
Sorry. I was just going to step  
outside. To get some air.

HETO  
(frowning)  
Well...okay. 

PRINCE AIZO  
I won't be long.

Aizo walks through the curtain, disappearing.

STELLA  
Let's try again.

Heto sits forward again, determined.

HETO  
Right.

He shuts his eyes.

CUT TO:

EXT - PORT BACK ALLEYS - DAY

We join Aizo as he leaves the shop.

He steps out into the gloomy alley way and turns to look up  
at the roof of the building.

NO ONE IS THERE.

CLOSE on his face. His eyes dart side to side.

CUT to the rooftop of a nearby building. We see Aizo in the  
distance, half-hidden by a split-level of the roof.

Aizo turns his head and we DUCK DOWN SUDDENLY.

CUT back to Aizo, who frowns suspiciously. But rather than  
impulsively running after shadows, he crosses his arms and  
leans against the door to the shop. 

Anyone trying to get in will have to get past him first.

CUT TO:

ACT THREE

INT - STELLA'S BACK ROOM - DAY

Back with Heto and Stella, we see them both sitting quietly  
at the table, breathing in sync. Candles flicker around  
them, the flames rising and falling with each inhalation.

PUSH IN SLOWLY ON HETO as he gradually begins ENTERING THE  
SPIRIT WORLD.

HEAD ON, VERY CLOSE.

He inhales...

Behind him, THE ROOM BEGINS TO CHANGE. The red lighting of  
the candles becomes blue, the wall and rows of candles being  
replaced by an open, grassy field and tall trees.

In the distance, A FIGURE RESEMBLING AVATAR KORRA takes a  
step closer, but then...

A dark, serpentine shape SLITHERS ALONG THE GROUND BETWEEN  
HETO AND KORRA.

IT RISES UP, blocking our view of the spirit world and  
Korra, LOOMING OVER HETO, casting him in its shadow, and  
then...

YEISHU'S HUGE SNAKE MOUTH OPENS AND SNAPS!!!

Simultaneously, we see A FLASH OF A VISION - Raava's death  
from Legend of Korra...

YEISHU'S JAWS SLAM SHUT AND HETO SCREAMS, DOUBLING OVER IN  
PAIN.

Yeishu and Korra are gone, and so is the spirit world.

We are back in Stella's back room.

STELLA, O.S.  
(alarmed)  
Heto!

Stella jumps over the low table and places an arm on Heto's  
back as he rocks in pain, holding his medsection.

But the pain passes quickly. He sits up slowly...

HETO  
(breathless)  
I'm okay... I'm okay.

From the main shop, RAPID FOOTSTEPS.

The curtain is THROWN ASIDE and Aizo runs in, wide-eyed.

PRINCE AIZO  
What happened?? I heard a scream!

CUT to Stella and Heto. Stella still has a hand on his back,  
but she looks totally lost. Nothing like this has ever  
happened to her before.

HETO  
(breathless, ashamed)  
I can't do it...

PRINCE AIZO  
What?

HETO  
I tried entering the spirit world.  
I got so close, but...something  
stopped me.

PRINCE AIZO  
What do you mean something  
"stopped" you?

STELLA  
(shaken)  
I have never seen such a horrible  
spirit. It attacked Heto just as he  
was entering the spirit world.

HETO  
You saw it too?

STELLA  
Yes. It was some kind of snake  
spirit.

Heto and Aizo exchange knowing looks.

PRINCE AIZO  
Didn't you say those spiritbenders  
called Yeishu a "snake spirit?"

HETO  
(grimly)  
They did.

PRINCE AIZO  
So, somehow, this Yeishu is  
stopping you from entering the  
spirit world. 

STELLA  
But why would he do that?

PRINCE AIZO  
Yeishu is leading the spiritbenders  
who have been following us since Ba  
Sing Se. 

STELLA  
(furious)  
Spiritbenders! Those monsters have  
no respect for the spirit world! Or  
for anything sacred! They think  
bending the minds of human beings  
passes for real bending, but it's  
disgusting!  
(she spits angrily)  
They're a bunch of thugs! But what  
do they want with him?

Aizo and Stella look at Heto, who is deeply troubled.

HETO  
If I can't enter the spirit world,  
that means I can't talk to the past  
Avatars. But it also felt like  
Yeishu was doing more than just  
blocking me from crossing over. It  
felt like...like his *teeth* were  
in me. 

STELLA  
Yes, I saw that too. It was almost  
as if he was biting through your  
spirit.

PRINCE AIZO  
(in horror)  
You mean the Avatar Spirit? How  
could Yeishu attack that??

STELLA  
If Yeishu is a spirit himself, then  
it is possible. I fear it means  
that...

CLOSE ON HETO'S FACE. A look of horror and realization  
flashes across it.

HETO  
It means I won't be able to enter  
the Avatar State, either.

Before they have time to process what this means...

BAM!!!

The sound of the door to Stella's shop being KICKED OPEN.

Heto and Stella JUMP TO THEIR FEET.

Heto steps in front of Stella, PREPARING FOR A FIGHT.

We see the curtain between this room and the front room.  
Hang on it for a moment, until...

BANG! The sound of a weapon being fired.

A set of ELECTRIFIED BOLAS blast through the curtain.

HEAD ON, Heto stomps his foot and an EARTHEN SHIELD breaks  
through the wooden floor, stopping the bolas.

PRINCE AIZO  
Stella, tell me there's a way out  
of this room!

STELLA  
There is!

She runs to a nearby display case, from which she takes  
three CHARMS, handing one two each of the boys before tying  
the other around her own neck.

Heto looks at it for a second before following her example  
and putting it on without question.

PRINCE AIZO  
What are these??

STELLA  
Elephant-Tortoise Charms! They're  
very rare and very powerful! Put it  
on!

Aizo loops the charm necklace around his neck.

HETO  
I mean, they're cool and all, but  
how are they going to help us fight  
the spiritbenders?

STELLA  
The Elephant-Tortoise is an ancient  
symbol of spiritual protection.  
They went extinct a long time ago,  
and without them, no more charms  
can be made. It took me ten years  
to track down these three.

PRINCE AIZO  
And they'll stop the spiritbenders  
from being able to mind-control  
us??

STELLA  
(confident)  
Yes.

HETO  
Sounds good to me.

Heto BENDS THE EARTH SHIELD BACK DOWN and finds THREE  
SPIRITBENDERS WAITING ON THE OTHER SIDE.

Sister Songhin is among them.

For a moment, we're at a stand-off.

SISTER SONGHIN  
Avatar Heto. How nice to see you  
again.

HETO  
Hey. 

STELLA  
How dare you break into my shop!  
Threaten my clients!

To everyone's surprise, Sister Songhin bows her head  
respectfully to Stella.

SISTER SONGHIN  
My apologies, Miss. You be assured  
that all damages done to your shop  
will be paid for in full by my  
organization.

STELLA  
(disgusted)  
I don't want your money!! I want  
you out of my shop! Now!

SISTER SONGHIN  
And we will be. Just as soon as we  
have the Avatar in custody.

PRINCE AIZO  
Over my dead body!

SISTER SONGHIN  
As you wish...

The three intruders BEGIN TO SPIRITBEND.

STELL, HETO, AND AIZO HIT THE GROUND ON THEIR KNEES.

SISTER SONGHIN, CONT.  
(to her companions)  
Take out the other two first, then  
help me with the Avatar.

SPIRITBENDER 1  
Yes, ma'am.

The spiritbenders begins MOVING THEIR ARMS FASTER.

CUT to Aizo and Stella, who are TREMBLING WITH THE STRAIN OF  
FIGHTING BACK.

SLOWLY, THEY START TO RISE.

CLOSE ON THE ELEPHANT-TORTOISE CHARM AROUND AIZO'S NECK.  
It's working!

SPIRITBENDER 1  
Huh?

SPIRITBENDER 2  
Impossible!

Still shaking, Aizo and Stella stand to their full height.  
Then HETO RISES BETWEEN THEM.

CUT to Sister Songhin, whose eyes grow huge beneath her  
goggles.

SISTER SONGHIN  
How are you...?

But before she can finish...

AIZO AND STELLA BLAST FIRE AT THE SPIRITBENDERS!!!

The intruders cry out and SHIELD THEMSELVES, but they are  
still BLASTED ACROSS THE SHOP, breaking lots of things when  
they land.

CUT to Songhin. As the dust settles, she starts to sit up,  
but TWO SMALL SLABS OF ROCK SHOOT OUT OF THE FLOORBOARDS,  
locking together in EARTHEN RESTRAITS, pinning her down.

Songhin stares in shock, then BEGINS TO STRUGGLE.

SISTER SONGHIN  
Let me go!!! Release me now!!!

Meanwhile, Aizo and Stella move to cover the two  
spiritbenders, striking similar firebending stances.

PRINCE AIZO  
(in delight)  
You're a firebender! 

STELLA  
(smugly)  
Not a half-bad spiritualist,  
either. My guess about the  
Elephant-Tortoise charms worked!  
Ha-ha!

PRINCE AIZO  
(dumbfounded)  
Your "guess?" 

Stella shrugs and smiles.

STELLA  
An educated guess, of course.

CUT to Heto, who crouches down beside Songhin as she  
continues to struggle.

HETO  
I'll let you go. But first, why is  
Yeishu coming after me? What do you  
want??

SISTER SONGHIN  
I will not betray my master! I'm  
not telling you anything!

PRINCE AIZO  
How long does this "master" of  
yours think he can hide? There are  
police units in all four kingdoms  
searching for him! 

SISTER SONGHIN  
And there is nothing they can do to  
stop him.

While Aizo is distracted, the spiritbender he's covering  
suddenly SWEEPS HIS FEET, causing AIZO TO FALL ON HIS BACK.

HETO WHIRLS, but the spiritbender TACKLES HIM AGAINST THE  
WALL.

Stella turns to defend him, but then HER SPIRITBENDER LEAPS  
INTO THE FRAY AS WELL, SHOVING HER INTO A DISPLAY CASE.  
Glass shatters and STELLA FALLS.

That spiritbender AXE KICKS the restraits holding down  
Songhin, while the other TWISTS HETO'S ARM BEHIND HIS BACK.

Songhin gets up. Dusts herself off.

She looks at Heto, restrained but struggling. Then at  
Stella, who is unconscious, and Aizo, who is pushing himself  
up.

The shop is destroyed. In the distance, POLICE SIRENS.

SPIRITBENDER 1  
(restraining Heto)  
Ma'am, what are your orders?

SISTER SONGHIN  
Leave them. 

SPIRITBENDER 1  
Ma'am??

SISTER SONGHIN  
This wasn't a clean job, and the  
authorities are nearly here. We  
have to go.

The spiritbender painfully WRENCHES HETO'S ARM and then  
SHOVES HIM TO THE GROUND.

He yelps, gripping his shoulder.

As the spiritbenders EVACUATE, Aizo--furious--LASHES OUT  
WITH FIRE, but misses them as they escape through the door.

The police sirens are close now, but not close enough.

We see the grim scene from the open doorway...

Broken glass everywhere, destroyed shelves, stones and  
candles and other products all over the floor...

And our heroes in the middle of it all, looking just as  
rough as the rest of the place.

For them, a humiliating defeat.

CUT TO:

EXT - AIZO'S SHIP - EVENING

We see the lowered gangplank of Aizo's ship as some crew  
members load up crates of supplies and prepare to shove off.

It is evening now, the sky orange against the dark waves. 

We see Heto, Aizo, and Stella standing on the shore  
together. They're all pretty banged-up. Aizo and Stella both  
have bandages on their heads, while Heto's arm is in a  
sling. It's not broken, but it needs to be immobilized. 

Despite that, and their loss against the spiritbenders, they  
are in decent enough humors.

PRINCE AIZO  
You could come with us. We're on  
our way to the Fire Nation. Seeing  
home again? How does that sound?

STELLA  
It's temping, and I'm grateful for  
the offer, but no. 

She looks over her shoulder at the dock. It is beautiful  
tonight, all golden, with sea birds crying overhead.

STELLA, CONT.  
I have a life here.

HETO  
You're not worried about the  
spiritbenders coming back?

STELLA  
Not really. They caught us off  
guard today, but I've always been  
able to protect myself. And I still  
can.

HETO  
I believe it.  
(guiltily)  
I'm just sorry I brought you so  
much trouble.

PRINCE AIZO  
So am I. But rest assured, I'll  
send you however much money you  
need to rebuild.

STELLA  
(chuckling)  
Money is no object for the prince,  
I suppose. Thank you. And as for  
the trouble, that's okay. The holes  
in my wall are worth it to send  
some spiritbenders flying.

They share a laugh.

STELLA, CONT.  
(sobering)  
But I have to ask, Heto... What are  
you going to do about Yeishu? He's  
crippling your Avatar Spirit.

Heto looks away, uncertain.

Aizo studies him, looking worried.

Then, Heto raises his chin. Hurt arm or not, he is more  
resolved now than we've ever seen him. Today was a  
discouraging day, but the people of the Earth Kingdom are  
nothing if not enduring.

HETO  
We're going to the Fire Nation to  
find me a teacher. After that, I'm  
going to stop him. Even if it takes  
my learning all four elements  
before I do, I'll find a way to  
stop him. The time of the Avatar  
can't be over.

Aizo places a hand on Heto's good shoulder.

PRINCE AIZO  
We will stop him. Together.

They share a smile. It's a warm moment.

CUT to them from Stella's perspective. She glances between  
them and she smiles knowingly...

PRINCE AIZO, CONT.  
Last chance to come with. What do  
you say? Want to be part of the new  
Team Avatar?

STELLA  
Nah, fellas, I'm good. But you  
watch yourselves, and keep those  
charms close. 

PRINCE AIZO  
We will. Thank you.

STELLA  
And Heto, good luck. If I find a  
way for you to speak with Korra,  
I'll be sure to send you a message.

HETO  
Thank you, Stella.

CUT to a nearby alley.

The spiritbenders watch as Heto and Aizo board their ship,  
and as Stella waves goodbye.

Sister Songhin has her KNIFE again, and is running her thumb  
along the smooth side.

We see Heto from her perspective as he climbs the gangplank  
and crosses the deck. Layka runs to greet him.

We see her face now, cool and unaffected.

PAN DOWN to the knife. PUSH IN slowly until...

CLICK! She sheathes the blade and...

FADE TO BLACK

CREDITS  
***  
Generated with Trelby.


	5. Prince Shozain

Avatar Heto  
Episode 1x05: "Prince Shozain"  
by  
Leisa Bird  
***  
BEGIN MAIN TITLES

We see a green screen written over in calligraphy. In the  
foreground is a silhouette firebending. They begin fluidly,   
then suddenly strike out with a powerful thrust of their  
fist. Fire explodes from their palm. They jump into the air  
and kick at the audience. Fire engulfs the screen.

PRINCE AIZO, V.O.  
Fire.

The card changes, this time to an airbender. Twirling their  
staff, the airbender generates a gale-force wind, which  
whips up a mini tornado that they send whirling at the  
audience, shaking the camera.

PRINCE AIZO, V.O.  
Air.

The card changes again, this time to a waterbender. They  
perform a flowing gesture, moving their weight through  
martial art stances as water rises from the bottom of the  
screen, following their movements. The waterbender turns to  
the screen, blowing air into the water, which turns to an  
icy fog, obscuring the screen.

PRINCE AIZO, V.O.  
Water.

It changes for the last time, showing an earthbender. They  
take a solid stance before stomping the ground, which causes  
a huge boulder to fly into the air. The earthbender sends it  
flying down, which causes huge pillars of earth to shoot out  
of the ground, blocking the screen.

PRINCE AIZO, V.O.  
Earth.

When the boulders disappear, we START CLOSE on a painted  
portrait of a fire nation family. A male figure is at the  
center; he is FIRELORD IROH. Beside him is his wife, AZIRA.  
Seated primly between them is a young PRINCE AIZO, at age  
seven or eight.

PRINCE AIZO, V.O.  
When I was young, my father told me  
stories about the history of my  
family.

We see the map of the Avatar world, the four nations  
color-coded according to their bending, but creeping over  
with red to show the fire nation's advances in the war.

PRINCE AIZO, V.O.  
My great-great-great grandfather,  
Firelord Zuko, helped Avatar Aang  
to end the 100-year War and bring  
balance to the world.

The red begins fading away, and when it's gone, the map  
pulses with light to show that peace has been restored.

CUT back to the portrait of Azio's family, SLOW ZOOM on  
young Aizo's face.

PRINCE AIZO, V.O.  
Sixteen years ago, the last Avatar,  
Avatar Korra, passed away. Now the  
time has come for the world to  
embrace a new Avatar: Heto, an  
earthbender. And as prince of the  
Fire Nation, it is my duty, the  
tradition of my family, and my  
greatest honor to guide him toward  
his destiny.

END MAIN TITLES

CUT TO:

TITLE CARD: "PREVIOUSLY ON AVATAR"

-CUT to Gao Ling Port scene from the beginning of episode  
4...

PRINCE AIZO  
...This time next week, Heto,  
you'll have a firebending teacher  
and be well on your way to  
fulfilling your destiny!

-CUT to the spirit world scene from episode 4...

Behind him, THE ROOM BEGINS TO CHANGE. The red lighting of  
the candles becomes blue, the wall and rows of candles being  
replaced by an open, grassy field and tall trees.

In the distance, A FIGURE RESEMBLING AVATAR KORRA takes a  
step closer, but then...

A dark, serpentine shape SLITHERS ALONG THE GROUND BETWEEN  
HETO AND KORRA.

IT RISES UP, blocking our view of the spirit world and  
Korra, LOOMING OVER HETO, casting him in its shadow, and  
then...

YEISHU'S HUGE SNAKE MOUTH OPENS AND SNAPS!!!

Simultaneously, we see A FLASH OF A VISION - Raava's death  
from Legend of Korra...

YEISHU'S JAWS SLAM SHUT AND HETO SCREAMS, DOUBLING OVER IN  
PAIN.

...skipping ahead...

HETO  
(breathless, ashamed)  
I can't do it...

PRINCE AIZO  
What?

HETO  
I tried entering the spirit world.  
I got so close, but...something  
stopped me.

...skipping ahead...

PRINCE AIZO  
So, somehow, this Yeishu is  
stopping you from entering the  
spirit world. 

STELLA  
But why would he do that?

PRINCE AIZO  
Yeishu is leading the spiritbenders  
who have been following us since Ba  
Sing Se. 

...skipping ahead...

HETO  
If I can't enter the spirit world,  
that means I can't talk to the past  
Avatars. But it also felt like  
Yeishu was doing more than just  
blocking me from crossing over.

...and skipping ahead one more time...

HETO  
...I won't be able to enter the  
Avatar State, either.

FADE TO BLACK

CUT to the main title screen.

BOOK 1: FIRE, CHAPTER FIVE: "PRINCE SHOZAIN"

ACT ONE

CUT TO:

EXT - SHIP - DAY

We see Aizo's ship cutting through the waves in open ocean.  
It is a nice, clear day. A few wispy clouds. Totally  
peaceful.

CUT TO:

INT - AIZO'S ROOM - DAY

We see Heto now, CLOSE ON HIS FACE, as he is apparently  
FOCUSED on something. Rubbing his chin, tongue sticking out.  
He's very, very deep in thought.

Then...

AH-HA! He GRINS and we see him reach and MOVE something in  
front of him.

MEDIUM SHOT.In the background, we see Aizo's room aboard the  
ship. It is more traditional than Heto's room - colored in  
red and gold, a Fire Nation banner on the wall.

In the foreground, we see that Heto is seated at a PAI SHO  
table. Across from him, Aizo.

Heto crosses his arms, SMUG.

HETO  
All right, hot-shot. Beat that!

Aizo studies the board for a brief moment, then moves a  
piece.

Heto GAPES, then FACEPALMS.

AIZO WON.

PRINCE AIZO  
(with suppressed  
amusement)  
Heto, are you sure you've played  
this before?

HETO  
Yes!!!  
(thinking it over)  
Of course, that was only with my  
siblings...and we didn't really  
know how it worked, so we just sort  
of made up our own rules.

Aizo LAUGHS. 

Heto studies the board in frustration.

A KNOCK ON THE DOOR.

PRINCE AIZO  
Come in.

Heto continues looking at the board while a MESSENGER enters  
the room and hands Aizo a SEALED ENVELOPE.

MESSENGER  
News from Fire Prince Shozain, sir.

Aizo takes the letter.

PRINCE AIZO  
My father?

Heto glances up, interested.

Aizo peels open the red, wax seal and removes the letter.  
Meanwhile, the messenger stands back, waiting further  
orders, and Heto leans in toward Aizo.

HETO  
What does it say?

Aizo reads for a few more seconds, then...

HIS EYES WIDEN.

PRINCE AIZO  
His ship is very nearby, so he's  
changing course to meet us.  
(a beat, nervously)  
My father is coming to visit...  
(to the messenger)  
Thank you. 

The messenger bows and LEAVES THE ROOM.

HETO  
So, your dad is stopping by. That's  
pretty exciting.

PRINCE AIZO  
(unenthused)  
Uh-huh...

Heto tilts his head.

HETO  
Not exciting?

PRINCE AIZO  
Don't get me wrong. My father is an  
esteemed general and a great  
leader. He's the future Fire Lord,  
and I can't imagine anyone more  
suited to the job.

HETO  
But...

PRINCE AIZO  
(sighing)  
But we don't exactly...get along.

HETO  
(surprised)  
Really? How come?

PRINCE AIZO  
He's just...intense.  
(shaking off his nerves)  
Anyway, you'll see. He coming to  
meet you.

HETO  
(suddenly nervous)  
Oh. Awesome.

CUT TO:

EXT - SHIP DECK - DAY

We see a second, MUCH larger ship pulling up alongside  
Aizo's. It is enormous and grand with flapping Fire Nation  
flags and armored soldiers. 

This is the ship of an esteemed general.

CUT to Aizo, standing stiff and respectful, backed by  
half-a-dozen of his own soldiers. He wears a FORCED SMILE.

Beside him, Heto looks around curiously, not paying any  
particular attention to anything. He's just taking in the  
sights until...

AIZO ELBOWS HIM, and Heto SNAPS TO ATTENTION.

OVER THEIR SHOULDERS, we see PRINCE SHOZAIN crossing a  
bridge onto their ship. He is followed by two ROYAL GUARDS.

What follows is an extremely stilted and overly-formal  
exchange...

PRINCE AIZO  
It is an honor to welcome you  
aboard, Father.

Aizo offers a little smile.

Prince Shozain looks like a taller, sleeker, and more solemn  
version of Aizo. He wears his hair long with the traditional  
topknot of Fire Nation royalty. His suit looks similar to  
the one worn by General Iroh in Legend of Korra, only a bit  
more modern. He has a hard, humorless face and sharp, golden  
eyes.

PRINCE SHOZAIN  
Prince Aizo. The honor is mine.

An awkward silence...

Heto glances between them, feeling super uncomfortable.  
Then...

YANK! 

Aizo pulls Heto over, showing him off like a prized pig at a  
state fair.

PRINCE AIZO  
Oh! Father, I'd like to introduce  
Avatar Heto.

Shozain SCRUTINIZES HETO, who is now even more weirded out.

He SHAKES AIZO OFF HIM and gives Shozain a polite smile.

HETO  
It's good to meet you, sir.

Shozain bows slightly at the waist.

PRINCE SHOZAIN  
(respectfully)  
Avatar, it is a privilege to be in  
your presence.

Shozain straightens up.

PRINCE SHOZAIN, CONT.  
I trust you have found my son's  
hospitality agreeable thus far?

HETO  
Yeah, Aizo's great!

PAN QUICKLY TO AIZO, who is watching the exchange.

HETO REALIZES THAT CAME OUT WEIRD.

HETO, CONT.  
(quickly)  
Oh, I mean, um,  
Aizo's...hospitality is...I mean  
the ship is good. OH, but Aizo is  
too! Of course... He's, uh...

In the background, AIZO FACEPALMS. Way to make us look good,  
Heto...

HETO, CONT.  
(finally shutting up)  
It's been good.

Shozain STARES.

PRINCE SHOZAIN  
(moving on)  
I understand the two of you have  
faced some trouble with  
spiritbenders.

HETO  
A few times. But we've managed.

Shozain folds his hands behind his back.

PRINCE SHOZAIN  
With all due respect, Avatar,  
you've been lucky. These  
spiritbenders are a dangerous  
menace. These past few weeks,  
especially, we have recieved  
reports of people going missing all  
over the four nations. 

HETO  
(grimly)  
I heard rumors about that too, back  
in Ba Sing Se. People were really  
scared of them.

PRINCE SHOZAIN  
I'm afraid it's more than a rumor.  
Which is why I'm here.

PRINCE AIZO  
Father?

PRINCE SHOZAIN  
It is my opinion, and that of  
Firelord Iroh, that the Avatar is  
too precious to risk losing to the  
spiritbender cult. That is why  
responsibility for the Avatar's  
protection and training has been  
transferred to *me* for the  
duration of his stay in the Fire  
Nation. Prince Aizo, you are  
officially relieved.

WOAH WHAT?!?!?!

CUT to Aizo and Heto, who are both SHOCKED.

CUT TO:

ACT TWO

EXT - SHIP DECK - DAY

A short time later...

HEAD ON, Shozain and Heto are walking down the deck of  
Aizo's ship. Shozain is dictating a very serious  
conversation while Heto listens, apparently paying  
attention.

Morosely, Aizo TRAILS BEHIND...

PRINCE SHOZAIN  
We will begin your firebending  
training immediately. It is of the  
utmost importance that you begin  
mastering the four elements.

Heto is SILENT. He GLANCES OVER HIS SHOULDER AT AIZO.

We see Aizo staring at his feet while he walks.

Heto looks upset, as well.

HEAD ON, Heto turns frontward again.

HETO  
Um, Prince Shozain, sir?

PRINCE SHOZAIN  
Yes, Avatar?

HETO  
Uh...Heto, actually. Heto's fine. I  
was actually thinking it would be  
better for me to stay here, with  
Aizo.

CUT to Aizo, whose HEAD SNAPS UP.

HEAD ON, Shozain clamly looks at Heto without missing a  
beat.

PRINCE SHOZAIN  
I understand. Your loyalty to my  
son is commendable, Ava--Heto. But  
this is the safest option. My ship  
is better equiped for combat; my  
soldiers have more experience. The  
fact of the matter is: you're safer  
here.

Heto thinks about it for a second.

He lifts his chin, DETERMINED.

HETO  
That might be true, but Aizo's my  
friend, sir. And maybe it is luck,  
but we've handled ourselves well  
enough so far.

Heto STOPS WALKING and the others stop with him.

HETO, CONT.  
(stubbornly)  
I'd like to stay with Aizo.

We see Shozain's calculating face, taking in this headstrong  
boy of 16, who really shouldn't be making decisions as  
important as this, in his opinion.

Then Shozain turns his attention to his son, also a  
teenager, with no military experience, who is just learning  
how to be a leader.

PRINCE SHOZAIN  
(resigned)  
That is your choice to make,  
Avatar. I only ask that you think  
it over. Will you do that much, at  
least?

Heto nods agreeably.

PRINCE SHOZAIN, CONT.  
Good. Then, for now, we should  
begin your firebending training.  
(to Aizo)  
Prince Aizo, order the deck  
cleared. I want no interruptions  
during our lesson.

PRINCE AIZO  
Yes, Father.

As Aizo JOGS AWAY to do just that...

Heto looks at Shozain.

HETO  
(a bit surprised)  
You're going to be teaching me?

PRINCE SHOZAIN  
Of course. I have been formally  
trained since childhood, and I have  
personally taught both of my  
children.

HETO  
Aizo has a sibling?

PRINCE SHOZAIN  
Princess Iye, yes. She is thirteen  
this year. And a firebending  
prodigy like her older brother.

Heto smiles hearing him speak kindly about Aizo and Iye.  
Maybe he isn't as harsh as he seemed.

PRINCE SHOZAIN, CONT.  
Are you prepared to begin?

HETO  
(enthusiastic now)  
Yes, sir!

CUT TO:

INT - SHIP CABIN - DAY

We see Aizo watching Heto and his father through a window.  
He drums his fingers on the glass, perhaps a bit anxious.

OVER HIS SHOULDER, a figure steps into frame. It is CAPTAIN  
EISORA, the person in charge of the ship's day-to-day  
affairs. While Aizo gives the orders, Eisora makes sure it  
gets done, and done well.

She and Aizo have been working together for several years  
and have become familiar and friendly with one another. 

CAPTAIN EISORA  
(casual)  
How's he doing?

Aizo looks over his shoulder, and Eisora joins him at the  
window.

PRINCE AIZO  
They're just talking for now. I'm a  
bit worried though.

CAPTAIN EISORA  
About what?

PRINCE AIZO  
Well, you know my father. He can be  
a bit...

CAPTAIN EISORA  
Severe? Ruthless?

PRINCE AIZO  
I was going to say "harsh,"  
but...yes. To both of those.  
(he sighs)  
I just hope Heto can take it.

CAPTAIN EISORA  
I'm sure he'll be okay. He seems  
like a tough kid. And besides, you  
made out okay training with your  
father.

PRINCE AIZO  
Well, sure, because I'm his kid and  
because the potential fate of the  
world didn't rest on my ability to  
learn firebending. I'm just worried  
that he's going to expect too much.  
Heto might be the Avatar, but he's  
still a beginner. 

Captain Eisora stands back from the window. She doesn't seem  
particularly concerned.

CAPTAIN EISORA  
You worry too much about him,  
Prince Aizo. I'm sure it'll be  
fine.

PRINCE AIZO  
(still worried)  
I hope so.

CUT TO:

EXT - SHIP DECK - DAY

Shozain and Heto stand across from each other. The deck has  
been cleared and the LESSON HAS BEGUN.

PRINCE SHOZAIN  
To begin: I'd like to get an idea  
of how much firebending you're  
already capable of. Get into your  
horse stance.

Heto steps right into a low, square horse-stance, typical of  
an earthbender.

Shozain mirrors him, dropping into a horse-stance as well.

PRINCE SHOZAIN, CONT.  
This is the bow stance. It is the  
most basic firebending move.

Shozain pivots sideways onto the ball of his foot and holds  
out his arms, palms facing out, in a faux-firebending  
attack.

Heto repeats the transition.

Shozain straightens up.

PRINCE SHOZAIN, CONT.  
Good. Do it again. Only this time,  
feeling the energy of the sun, and  
producing fire.

HETO  
Okay.

Heto stands, lowers into a horse-stance, and closes his  
eyes. 

He breathes in. The sun glares brightly on his face.

CUT to Aizo behind the window, watching intently. HOLD on  
him for a moment as the suspense builds...

CUT back to Heto.

He pivots, thrusts out his arms, and...

FWOOOSH!!!

AERIAL SHOT AS A HUGE STREAM OF FIRE POURS OUT OF HETO'S  
PALMS, SHOOTING RIGHT OFF THE SIDE OF THE SHIP.

IN SLOW MOTION...

-CUT to Heto's bright, excited face, lit orange by the fire  
as little embers dance around his head.

-CUT to Shozain, whose eyes have widened, obviously  
impressed.

-CUT to Aizo, whose face is momentarily hidden by a glare  
produced on the window by the enormous ball of fire. When  
the light fades, Aizo and Eisora look STUNNED.

IN NORMAL SPEED, as the fire dies out...

CUT back to Heto, who stands up from his bow stance.  
Grinning, he spins, bouncing a little, to look at Shozain.

HETO  
(energized)  
WHOO! That was pretty hot, huh??

PRINCE SHOZAIN  
(still in shock)  
Indeed. 

CUT TO:

INT - SHIP CABIN - DAY

Aizo and Eisora are still gaping out the window at Heto.

Eisora WHISTLES.

CAPTAIN EISORA  
(impressed)  
He's the Avatar, all right...

PRINCE AIZO  
(blown away, gaping like  
a fish)  
Uh-huh...

CUT TO:

EXT - SHIP DECK - DAY

Heto approaches Shozain, ready and eager for his next  
lesson.

HETO  
What now??

PRINCE SHOZAIN  
(recovering)  
Well...I'd say it's safe to assume  
we can...skip the next few  
introductory lessons.

Heto grins, very pleased with himself.

PRINCE SHOZAIN, CONT.  
It's one thing to produce fire. But  
as you know, you are just as likely  
to have to defend against it. So,  
that is what I will teach you next.  
The move is quite simple.

Shozain widens his stance, not quite a horse-stance, but he  
is obviously channeling his Chi. He raises his arms and  
moves them in a circular, clockwise motion (much like the  
gesture seen used by Korra in Legend of Korra.)

PRINCE SHOZAIN, CONT.  
(while demonstrating)  
This technique focuses on bending  
the flames away from your center,  
extinguishing them by warping their  
flow and direction. You may wish to  
try before we begin.

Heto mirrors his movements, picking up easily.

HETO  
Like this?

PRINCE SHOZAIN  
Yes. 

Shozain stands.

PRINCE SHOZAIN, CONT.  
All right. Let's see how quick of a  
study you are.

He steps back into a FIREBENDING STANCE, ready to strike.

HETO  
(startled)  
Woah, woah! You're going to shoot  
fire at me??

PRINCE SHOZAIN  
Of course. How else will you learn?

Heto GULPS but READIES HIMSELF.

Shozain pivots, turns, and BLASTS FIRE AT HETO.

FROM HETO'S POV, we see the fire SCREAMING RIGHT TOWARD US.

HETO ATTEMPTS THE TECHNIQUE BUT GETS BLASTED ONTO HIS BACK.

When the flames die, we continues laying on the floor, and  
GROANS.

PRINCE SHOZAIN  
(unconcerned)  
Are you all right, Avatar?

HETO  
Uh-huh... Yep, just, uh...give me a  
minute...

PRINCE SHOZAIN  
Very well.

CUT TO:

INT - SHIP CABIN - DAY

Aizo and Eisora are CRINGING IN SYMPATHY FOR HETO.

PRINCE AIZO  
What did I tell you? 

CAPTAIN EISORA  
Yeah, you were right. Poor kid. 

Eisora walks away, returning to her duties, while Aizo  
continues to watch.

While he does, the window LIGHTS UP WITH FLAMES multiple  
times, and with each flare, AIZO WINCES.

Heto is getting is butt handed to him by this training.

FADE OUT

INT - SHIP CABIN - EVENING

We are inside the interior part of the ship, a room where  
the crew can relax. There's a Pai Sho table here (as well as  
the one in Aizo's room), sofas, small tables...

Aizo is seated at the Pai Sho table, playing with one of his  
CREW.

We hear a SHIP DOOR OPENING.

Aizo and the crew member look up. Their expressions are  
HORRIFIED.

CUT to Heto, who has just entered. His face, clothes, and  
hair are BLACK WITH SOOT. A piece of his hair, which is  
sticking up, IS STILL BURNING SLIGHTLY.

He looks EXHAUSTED and drags his feet to the nearest sofa,  
COLLAPSING FACE-FIRST.

CUT to Aizo, who winces, and gets up.

He sits on the floor beside Heto and smiles sympathetically.

PRINCE AIZO  
(he knows it was awful)  
Hey, buddy. How did it go?

HETO GROANS.

PRINCE AIZO, CONT.  
That bad, huh?

HETO  
(face mushed into the  
couch)  
I don't like your dad.

Aizo laughs softly, and pinches out the tiny flame in Heto's  
hair.

PRINCE AIZO  
Yeah, he can be a lot. Sorry.

HETO  
Earthbending was nicer. I miss  
getting hit in the face with rocks.

PRINCE AIZO  
(trying to make him feel  
better)  
Well, from what I saw, it looked  
like you were pretty good!

HETO GROANS.

PRINCE AIZO, CONT.  
Can I get you some water?

HETO  
(muffled)  
Yes, please...

Aizo gets up and walks out of frame.

Meanwhile, a SHIP MECHANIC walks into the common room and  
SNIFFS THE AIR.

SHIP MECHANIC  
What smells like fried possum  
chicken?

CREW MEMBER  
Heto.

SHIP MECHANIC  
Oh...

HETO GROANS.

ACT THREE

CUT TO:

INT - SHOWERS - EVENING

About an hour has passed...

Aizo walks down a corridor below deck. There is a CREW  
MEMBER in the wall, leaving the showers.

PRINCE AIZO  
Have you seen Heto?

CREW MEMBER 2  
(obviously lying)  
Uh, no sir.

PRINCE AIZO  
(suspiciously)  
Did he tell you to say that?

CREW MEMBER 2  
Uhh...

PRINCE AIZO  
Right.

Aizo walks past him into the showers.

The ship showers are a medium-sized square room with tiled  
floors and shower stalls. The floor is wet and the air is  
filled with steam.

Aizo steps in, arms folded. He taps his foot.

PRINCE AIZO  
Heto, I know you're in here. My  
father is taking his evening meal.  
You can stop hiding now.

From one of the shower blocks, Heto pokes his head out. His  
hair is loose from its usual ponytail, and is dripping wet.  
He's clean now.

HETO  
I'm not hiding. But on an unrelated  
note: water is really nice. Can I  
learn waterbending instead?

PRINCE AIZO  
No. Fire is the next element after  
Earth in the Avatar Cycle. You have  
to learn firebending. You can't  
just give up.

HETO  
(frowning)  
Of course I'm not giving up. I just  
wish I had a teacher that wasn't  
trying to KILL me.

He disappears back inside the shower.

PRINCE AIZO  
(wearily)  
My father is not trying to kill  
you. 

HETO, O.S.  
Oh, really? Then *you* train with  
him.

PRINCE AIZO  
Uh...no thanks.

Heto steps out of the shower. He has a towel wrapped around  
his waist now and he's squeezing the water out of his hair.

HETO  
Exactly.

Aizo stares at him for a second before QUICKLY TURNING HIS  
BACK. His cheeks are pink.

PRINCE AIZO  
(stuttering)  
I-I'll go talk to him.

Aizo rushes out of the shower, leaving Heto confused.

CUT TO:

INT - SHIP MEETING ROOM - EVENING

The meeting room is a medium-sized room with a large table  
at its center, surrounded by chairs. Prince Shozain sits at  
the table with his fingers steepled under his chin. He is  
listening intently. Beside him, a MESSENGER.

A KNOCK AT THE MEETING ROOM DOOR.

PRINCE SHOZAIN  
Enter.

The door opens to reveal Aizo.

PRINCE SHOZAIN, CONT.  
(to the messenger)  
Thank you. You are dismissed.

The messenger BOWS and retreats from the room just as Aizo  
steps in.

PRINCE AIZO  
I hope I didn't interrupt.

PRINCE SHOZAIN  
You didn't. Come, sit.

Aizo obeys, taking a seat across from his father, but his  
posture is stiff.

From a TEA SET on the table, Shozain offers Aizo a CUP.

PRINCE SHOZAIN, CONT.  
Tea?

Aizo accepts.

PRINCE AIZO  
Thank you.

They each take a sip, Aizo HUMMING at the pleasant flavor.

PRINCE SHOZAIN  
What can I do for you, Aizo?

Aizo looks up from his cup and SWALLOWS.

He sets his cup down.

PRINCE AIZO  
I wanted to talk about Heto.

PRINCE SHOZAIN  
Ah. He's a very talented young man.  
A bit stubborn and easily bored,  
but still impressive.

PRINCE AIZO  
I agree. But Father...don't you  
think you're training is a little  
harsh?

PRINCE SHOZAIN  
Not at all. Why do you ask?

Aizo is taken aback by his father's bluntness.

PRINCE AIZO  
Oh, well, I just never recall you  
being so hard on me. And I hope  
you're not this hard on Iye.

PRINCE SHOZAIN  
Well, of couse I'm not going to  
push the two of you this hard. But  
Heto is the Avatar. He won't  
improve if he is coddled.

PRINCE AIZO  
No one is asking you to coddle him!  
But, come on! Father, he looked  
like one of those burnt, crispy  
things at the bottom of the Fire  
Flakes box earlier!

Shozain is tired of hearing criticism. He begins standing  
up.

PRINCE SHOZAIN  
Prince Aizo, your concern for the  
Avatar's wellbeing is touching, but  
if you're really so worried about  
him, then why don't you go try to  
convince him to do the smart thing?  
Transferring onto my ship, where he  
will be safe?

Aizo stands as well. He is losing patience with his father's  
condescending attitude.

PRINCE AIZO  
Heto already told you he prefers to  
stay here.

PRINCE SHOZAIN  
Oh, please. Aizo, he's a child. You  
both are. He may be the Avatar, but  
that doesn't mean he knows what's  
best for himself. As for you, I  
expect my son to be more  
responsible than this. Your duties  
as prince require you to put your  
own feelings aside and take into  
account what is really the best  
thing to do.

Aizo is growing angry, but trying to keep a calm face. It  
would only prove his father right if he were to blow up now.

PRINCE AIZO  
With all due respect, Father,  
you're wrong.

Shozain raises an eyebrow.

PRINCE AIZO, CONT.  
Do you think Avatar Korra always  
did what was "safest?" Do you think  
Avatar Aang did??

PRINCE SHOZAIN  
Aizo--

PRINCE AIZO  
They didn't. You know that. They  
all took risks, and sometimes they  
learned the hard way that they  
should have listened to others, but  
that was their lesson to learn,  
*their* way. Heto *is* a teenager,  
and he *is* the Avatar, but if you  
dictate everything that he does,  
he'll never learn how to be the  
Avatar! That's why I'm out here, on  
this ship, learning how to be a  
leader by myself! If all I ever did  
was hide on your ship, letting you  
protect me, and doing the "safest"  
thing, we wouldn't even have the  
Avatar right now!

Shozain listens quietly and calmly. He is impossible to  
read.

PRINCE AIZO, CONT.  
(leveling with him)  
Look, I know we're young, and dumb,  
and we probably don't know what  
we're doing...but Heto is my  
friend. When I first set out to  
look for the Avatar, you told me it  
was my duty to guide him when I  
found him. All I'm asking for is a  
chance to fulfill my duty. That,  
and a little trust in both of us.   
(determined)  
I know we can do this.

Shozain waits a moment to be sure he's done speaking. He is  
regarding his son with a cool, unreadable expression.

PRINCE SHOZAIN  
(calmly)  
And what about you?

PRINCE AIZO  
(confused)  
Me?

PRINCE SHOZAIN  
Traveling with the Avatar is,  
historically, an extremely  
dangerous undertaking. He is being  
pursued by spiritbenders, whom we  
don't even understand. Am I meant  
to just let my only son walk  
face-first into danger like that?

PRINCE AIZO  
(taken aback)  
You're worried about me?

PRINCE SHOZAIN  
Of course, I am. What parent  
wouldn't be?

Aizo is TOUCHED. A little part of him always wondered if his  
brilliant, competent father wasn't a tiny bit disappointed  
in him.

Overcome, Aizo HUGS HIS FATHER.

PRINCE AIZO  
(hugging)  
I'll be careful. I promise. But  
please, let me try.

Shozain SOFTENS.

PRINCE SHOZAIN  
I suppose I took my fair-share of  
risks as a boy. 

They separate. Aizo looks at his father HOPEFULLY.

PRINCE SHOZAIN, CONT.  
You make a good point. If Avatar  
Heto wishes to remain with you,  
then that is his choice. And if you  
want that responsibility, then that  
is your choice. But know that if  
you need me, I will be there.  
Always.

It's a sweet moment.

Aizo and Shozain share one more embrace before backing up.

Aizo smiles.

PRINCE SHOZAIN, CONT.  
Anyway. This works out. I just  
recieved a message from your  
grandfather. He wants me to return  
home to the capital right away.

PRINCE AIZO  
Trouble?

PRINCE SHOZAIN  
The message was unclear, but yes,  
it would seem that there has been a  
sighting of a sect of spiritbenders  
in the vacinity.

PRINCE AIZO  
(shaken)  
In the capital city??

PRINCE SHOZAIN  
Don't worry, Prince Aizo. Your only  
concern now is Avatar Heto. Let me  
worry about the capital.

PRINCE AIZO  
(dutiful)  
Yes, Father.

CUT TO:

EXT - SHIP DECK - MORNING

The following morning, the crew of Aizo's ship stands on the  
deck, saying their formal goodbyes to Prince Shozain.

PRINCE SHOZAIN  
Farewell, my son. I would advise  
you to avoid the capital until this  
trouble has been sorted out. Until  
then, take care of yourelf.

PRINCE AIZO  
Farewell, Father. I know that you  
will be successful, but be careful  
anyway.

They share a respectful bow.

Aizo steps aside to reveal Heto, who was standing behind him  
in hopes of not being noticed. He jumps when he is suddenly  
face-to-face with Shozain.

PRINCE SHOZAIN  
Avatar Heto, it was an honor to  
teach you, even briefly. You have  
much talent, and I have a feeling  
you will thrive under my son's  
instruction.

Heto smiles, relieved.

HETO  
Thank you, sir.

Shozain and his soldiers leave the ship. While they are  
walking away, we see Aizo and Heto standing side-by-side.

HETO, CONT.  
(to Aizo)  
And thank you. 

PRINCE AIZO  
For what?

HETO  
For...well, for everything. Until  
now, I wasn't sure how I felt about  
being the Avatar. But seeing how  
much it means to you, to  
everyone... Even if Yeishu stops me  
from ever talking to my past lives,  
or going into the Avatar State...

CLOSE ON HIS FACE. He is determined.

HETO, CONT.  
I'm going to try my best to be the  
Avatar that the world deserves.

TILT UP TO THE SKY. THE SUN IS SHINING. IT IS REMINISCANT OF  
THE OPENING TO THE ORIGINAL SERIES.

THE AVATAR IS BACK.

CUT TO:

CREDITS  
***  
Generated with Trelby.


	6. Avatar Kaede

Avatar Heto  
Episode 1x06: "Avatar Kaede"  
by  
Leisa Bird  
***  
BEGIN MAIN TITLES

We see a green screen written over in calligraphy. In the  
foreground is a silhouette firebending. They begin fluidly,   
then suddenly strike out with a powerful thrust of their  
fist. Fire explodes from their palm. They jump into the air  
and kick at the audience. Fire engulfs the screen.

PRINCE AIZO, V.O.  
Fire.

The card changes, this time to an airbender. Twirling their  
staff, the airbender generates a gale-force wind, which  
whips up a mini tornado that they send whirling at the  
audience, shaking the camera.

PRINCE AIZO, V.O.  
Air.

The card changes again, this time to a waterbender. They  
perform a flowing gesture, moving their weight through  
martial art stances as water rises from the bottom of the  
screen, following their movements. The waterbender turns to  
the screen, blowing air into the water, which turns to an  
icy fog, obscuring the screen.

PRINCE AIZO, V.O.  
Water.

It changes for the last time, showing an earthbender. They  
take a solid stance before stomping the ground, which causes  
a huge boulder to fly into the air. The earthbender sends it  
flying down, which causes huge pillars of earth to shoot out  
of the ground, blocking the screen.

PRINCE AIZO, V.O.  
Earth.

When the boulders disappear, we START CLOSE on a painted  
portrait of a fire nation family. A male figure is at the  
center; he is FIRELORD IROH. Beside him is his wife, AZIRA.  
Seated primly between them is a young PRINCE AIZO, at age  
seven or eight.

PRINCE AIZO, V.O.  
When I was young, my father told me  
stories about the history of my  
family.

We see the map of the Avatar world, the four nations  
color-coded according to their bending, but creeping over  
with red to show the fire nation's advances in the war.

PRINCE AIZO, V.O.  
My great-great-great grandfather,  
Firelord Zuko, helped Avatar Aang  
to end the 100-year War and bring  
balance to the world.

The red begins fading away, and when it's gone, the map  
pulses with light to show that peace has been restored.

CUT back to the portrait of Azio's family, SLOW ZOOM on  
young Aizo's face.

PRINCE AIZO, V.O.  
Sixteen years ago, the last Avatar,  
Avatar Korra, passed away. Now the  
time has come for the world to  
embrace a new Avatar: Heto, an  
earthbender. And as prince of the  
Fire Nation, it is my duty, the  
tradition of my family, and my  
greatest honor to guide him toward  
his destiny.

END MAIN TITLES

CUT TO:

TITLE CARD: "PREVIOUSLY ON AVATAR"

-CUT to Shozain's arrival scene from episode 5.

PRINCE SHOZAIN  
...These spiritbenders are a  
dangerous menace. These past few  
weeks, especially, we have recieved  
reports of people going missing all  
over the four nations. 

HETO  
(grimly)  
I heard rumors about that too, back  
in Ba Sing Se. People were really  
scared of them.

PRINCE SHOZAIN  
I'm afraid it's more than a  
rumor...

-CUT to Shozain teaching Heto firebending in episode 5

Heto stands, lowers into a horse-stance, and closes his  
eyes. 

He breathes in. The sun glares brightly on his face.

CUT to Aizo behind the window, watching intently. HOLD on  
him for a moment as the suspense builds...

CUT back to Heto.

He pivots, thrusts out his arms, and...

FWOOOSH!!!

AERIAL SHOT AS A HUGE STREAM OF FIRE POURS OUT OF HETO'S  
PALMS, SHOOTING RIGHT OFF THE SIDE OF THE SHIP.

IN SLOW MOTION...

-CUT to Heto's bright, excited face, lit orange by the fire  
as little embers dance around his head.

-CUT to Shozain, whose eyes have widened, obviously  
impressed.

-CUT to Aizo, whose face is momentarily hidden by a glare  
produced on the window by the enormous ball of fire. When  
the light fades, Aizo and Eisora look STUNNED...

Eisora WHISTLES.

CAPTAIN EISORA, V.O.  
(impressed)  
He's the Avatar, all right...

-CUT to the spiritbender fight from episode 4

STELLA runs to a nearby display case, from which she takes  
three CHARMS, handing one two each of the boys before tying  
the other around her own neck.

Heto looks at it for a second before following her example  
and putting it on without question.

PRINCE AIZO  
What are these??

STELLA  
Elephant-Tortoise Charms! They're  
very rare and very powerful! Put it  
on!

Aizo loops the charm necklace around his neck...

STELLA  
The Elephant-Tortoise is an ancient  
symbol of spiritual protection.  
They went extinct a long time ago,  
and without them, no more charms  
can be made. It took me ten years  
to track down these three.

PRINCE AIZO  
And they'll stop the spiritbenders  
from being able to mind-control  
us??

STELLA  
(confident)  
Yes.

-CUT to Aizo and Shozain's argument from episode 5

PRINCE AIZO, CONT.  
(leveling with him)  
Look, I know we're young, and dumb,  
and we probably don't know what  
we're doing...but Heto is my  
friend. When I first set out to  
look for the Avatar, you told me it  
was my duty to guide him when I  
found him. All I'm asking for is a  
chance to fulfill my duty. That,  
and a little trust in both of us.   
(determined)  
I know we can do this.

FADE TO BLACK

CUT to the main title screen.

BOOK 1: FIRE, CHAPTER SIX: "AVATAR KAEDE"

ACT ONE

CUT TO:

EXT - BEACH - DAWN

We see a peaceful sunrise, gliding sea birds. We hear  
CRASHING WAVES.

PAN DOWN to a wide beach with a few BOBBING SHIPS anchored  
in a small port. We are on a small island in the Fire  
Nation, located east of the Fire Nation Capital. It is one  
of the outer-most islands.

HETO and LAYKA are playing in the sand. He SANDBENDS a tiny  
tornado and Layka JUMPS THROUGH IT, knocking him down. HE  
LAUGHS and she WAGS HER TAIL.

PAN to AIZO, who is just disembarking from his ship along  
with a few CREW MEMBERS.

PRINCE AIZO  
My father, Fire Prince Shozain, has  
ordered us to avoid the Fire Nation  
Capital for a few days until the  
spiritbender threat can be  
resolved. Until then, we'll remain  
in the outer islands.

CREW MEMBER  
Yes, Prince Aizo.

They STOP at the bottom of the gangplank, and all eyes turn  
to Heto, who is WRESTLING WITH LAYKA in the sand. We  
continue watching him from a LONG SHOT while Aizo speaks...

PRINCE AIZO, O.S.  
This will be a good time to start  
his firebending training in  
earnest. 

CUT CLOSER TO HETO, growling playfully at Layka and pushing  
against her antlers. 

In the background, we see Aizo approaching.

PRINCE AIZO  
Ready, you two?

Heto and Layka stop wrestling, and Heto turns to face Aizo.  
He is COVERED IN SAND.

HETO  
Yep! Ready to go!

PRINCE AIZO  
Uh, Heto...you've got a little sand  
on your...everywhere.

Heto looks down at himself and grins sheepishly.

HETO  
Easy fix.

He STOMPS and the sand DROPS OFF IN ONE SHEET.

HETO, CONT.  
See? Good as new.

Aizo smiles fondly. He is about to speak when...

A TERRIFIED SCREAM PIERCES THE AIR.

Heto and Aizo WHIP AROUND. 

We see the crew members, looking at each other in confusion.

CUT back to Aizo, pointing toward the edge of the beach,  
where a WOODEN PATH leads toward the TOWN.

PRINCE AIZO  
It came from that way!

Aizo, Heto, and some of the crew START RUNNING.

CUT TO:

EXT - TOWN'S EDGE - DAWN

We see the edge of a FIRE NATION TOWN. A few houses  
surrounded by IRON FENCES with gardens and trees. 

Closer to us, the wooden path leading from the beach is  
flanked on both sides by DENSE, DARK FOREST.

An ELDERLY WOMAN LIES ON THE PATH, knocked down by something  
or someone.

HEAD ON, we see Aizo and Heto arriving, trailed by the crew.

Aizo GASPS and races to the woman's side.

PRINCE AIZO  
(concerned)  
Are you hurt?

ELDERLY WOMAN  
(tearful, in a panic)  
No! But they took him! They took my  
Mareo!

PRINCE AIZO  
Who? Who took him?

ELDERLY WOMAN  
The spiritbender!!!

HOLD ON AIZO'S FACE.

He looks over his shoulder at Heto, who is equally  
HORRIFIED.

LONG SHOT as Aizo is kneeling beside the woman with a hand  
on her back. Heto, Layka, and the crew stand there, watching  
but not sure what to do as the woman SOBS in her hands.

FADE OUT

INT - WOMAN'S HOUSE - DAWN

ESTABLISHING SHOT outside a house. The windows are lit and  
Layka lays outside, her head resting on her forepaws, but  
her eyes are open and alert, her tail flicking like a large  
cat.

CUT inside the nicely furnished house.

The woman is seated at a table now. Her HANDS TREMBLE as  
Aizo HANDS HER A STEAMING CUP OF TEA. On the table is a  
FRAMED PHOTO OF MAREO.

ELDERLY WOMAN  
(shaken)  
I don't even know what happened. We  
were just walking and then...a  
person dressed in all black leapt  
out of the woods, took Mareo by his  
arm, and pulled him away. 

PRINCE AIZO  
(gently)  
Did you get a good look at the  
person who took him? 

ELDERLY WOMAN  
No. No, it all happened so fast...  
(crying)  
Oh, Mareo. He must be so scared.

Aizo frowns and looks over his shoulder.

Heto is across the room on a 1960s-style ROTARY PHONE,  
talking to the police. His expression is serious.

HETO  
(on the phone)  
That's right. His grandmother said  
he's sixteen-years-old, black hair,  
brown eyes.

Aizo turns around again. He leans forward and pats the  
woman's hand.

PRINCE AIZO  
Ma'am, have there been rumors of  
spiritbenders in this area before?

ELDERLY WOMAN  
(sniffling)  
Yes. They started just a few weeks  
back. Some local kids said they saw  
people dressed in black going into  
an old temple in the woods.

Aizo nods, committing it to memory.

PRINCE AIZO  
And, if you don't mind my asking,  
what were you and Mareo doing out  
so early in the morning?

ELDERLY WOMAN  
We always go for walks that early.  
We have since Mareo was a little  
boy.

Heto walks into frame, done on the phone.

Aizo and the woman look at him expectantly.

HETO  
The police are going to look into  
it. They're putting together a  
search party to comb the woods, and  
they'll get started as soon as they  
can.

ELDERLY WOMAN  
Thank you, boys. Both of you. I can  
hardly think straight. I don't know  
what I would have done if you  
hadn't found me.

Aizo pats her hand again.

PRINCE AIZO  
I'm glad we were there.

HETO  
We could stay, if you like. Until  
the police arrive.

ELDERLY WOMAN  
No, no. You've already done too  
much. I'll be fine...

She sniffles and wipes under her eyes, then begins to get  
up.

ELDERLY WOMAN, CONT.  
Excuse me. I think I'd like to  
splash some cold water on my face.

As she exits the room, Heto looks at Aizo, whose expression  
is GRIM. His arms are folded and he looks DEEP IN THOUGHT.

HETO  
(whispering)  
I know what you're thinking: that  
we came here to avoid  
spiritbenders, and it would be  
safer to go back to the ship and  
move on, but please, Aizo, we can't  
just walk away from this!

Aizo looks at him, his expression hardly moving at all.

PRINCE AIZO  
That's not what I was thinking.  
(deadly serious)  
But you're right. We're going to  
find him.

CUT TO:

EXT - TOWN - DAWN

Aizo and Heto leave the woman's house. As they do, Layka  
lifts her head and grunts.

PRINCE AIZO  
The spiritbenders have gone too far  
now. It was bad enough when they  
were just robbing markets for food,  
or attacking political carrivans,  
but *kidnapping innoncent people*  
off the streets??? That's too much.

Aizo marches purposefully away from the house with Heto and  
Layka in tow.

PRINCE AIZO, CONT.  
If they think they can get away  
with it because this is an outlying  
island, they're wrong. I'm here  
now, and the people have to know  
they can rely on their prince to  
help them when they need me.

HETO  
So, we're staying??

PRINCE AIZO  
(deadly serious)  
Yes. We are.

Heto GRINS.

As Aizo and Heto walk out of frame, PULL BACK toward a ROW  
OF SHRUBS.

CUT to see a SPIRITBENDER crouched nearby, WATCHING.

CUT TO:

ACT TWO

EXT - FOREST EDGE - DAY

Some time has passed. The sun is fully risen and we are just  
outside the forest, exactly where we were when we first saw  
the elderly woman.

Now, there is a CROWD of people gathered around a  
POLICEWOMAN. She is organizing the search for Mareo.

POLICEWOMAN  
(to members of the crowd)  
You two, take the east path toward  
the beach. You two, keep parallel  
with them just off the path. I want  
every inch of these woods combed. 

Aizo, Heto, and Layka arrive.

The policewoman notices approaching.

POLICEWOMAN  
Sorry, boys. Woods are off-limits  
today.

PRINCE AIZO  
Are you the officer in charge of  
the search for Mareo, the missing  
boy?

POLICEWOMAN  
That's right. How do you know about  
it?

HETO  
We're the ones who called it in. We  
found his grandmother here earlier  
this morning.

PRINCE AIZO  
We were hoping to join your search.

The policewoman crosses her arms.

POLICEWOMAN  
That shows a lot of initiative. Ok,  
boys. There are paths running all  
through these woods. It's hard to  
get lost, but if you stick to the  
paths, you ought to be okay.

PRINCE AIZO  
(frowning)  
I doubt Mareo's kidnapper stuck to  
the paths.

POLICEWOMAN  
Well, unless you're familiar with  
these woods or have experience  
tracking, then it's best to avoid  
getting lost. I don't want two more  
missing kids added to the list.

PRINCE AIZO  
Fine.  
(remembering what the  
elderly woman said)  
Actually, are you aware of any old  
temples around here?

POLICEWOMAN  
Temples? Well, sure, there are a  
few. Why?

PRINCE AIZO  
When we spoke with Mareo's  
grandmother, she mentioned a rumor  
around town of spiritbenders being  
seen going into an old temple in  
the woods. Do you know where that  
might be?

POLICEWOMAN  
Now, hold on. First of all, my  
officers have searched all those  
old temples and found nothing to  
substantiate those rumors. There  
are no spiritbenders on this  
island. And even if there were, I'm  
not sending two teenage boys to  
look for them.

Heto looks sideways at Aizo, who folds his arms.

Normally, he doesn't pull rank. He was raised to believe  
that the royal family is no better than any other family,  
and that their main concern is to be protectors of the Fire  
Nation, not anyone else's better.

But still, a little name-dropping never hurts.

PRINCE AIZO  
I understand your concern, but  
we're not just "a couple of  
teenagers."  
(indicating Heto)  
This is Heto. He's the Avatar.

The policewoman looks at Heto, who gives her a crooked grin  
and waves.

HETO  
Hi.

PRINCE AIZO  
And my name is Aizo, Prince of the  
Fire Nation.

The policewoman is SHOCKED.

POLICEWOMAN  
But wait...  
(accusatory)  
The Prince's name is Shozain!

PRINCE AIZO  
(sputtering)  
Well--yeah. I'm his son, though.  
Prince Aizo.

The policewoman stares for a moment.

POLICEWOMAN  
(suddenly remembering)  
Oh. Oh, right! They mentioned you  
during Prince Shozain's coronation!  
Sorry, I remember you now.

Aizo is FLUSTERED.

POLICEWOMAN, CONT.  
(to Heto)  
And you're really the Avatar?

HETO  
Yep. 

Heto EARTHBENDS a nearby BOULDER and pivots, FIREBENDING  
into the air as proof.

The officer GAPES, but quickly recovers.

She thinks it over for a second.

POLICEWOMAN  
Well...all right. I don't think  
you'll find anything, but the  
temple is that way.  
(she points)  
Just follow this path here. It will  
take you right to it.

HETO  
(friendly)  
Thanks!

Aizo, Heto, and Layka start into the woods, the officer  
staring all the while. They're a peculiar-looking trio: the  
fire prince, the Avatar, and a huge horned predator.

CUT TO:

EXT - FOREST - DAY

EST. SHOT - we are in a dense wood crowded with TALL TREES,  
DROOPING VINES, and OVERGROWN GRASS. MOSS grows on the  
uneven ground piled with stones, and only a little light is  
able to get through the thick canopy. IT IS GLOOMY, even for  
the day time.

A narrow PATH winds through the wild overgrowth and Layka  
TROTS through it ahead of the others. SHE IS ENJOYING THE  
WILDERNESS after being on the ship for so long.

From off-screen, we hear the voices of Heto and Aizo. And  
further away, the voices of the SEARCH PARTY.

HETO  
(calling out)  
Mareo!

PRINCE AIZO  
(calling out)  
Mareo!

Aizo and Heto ENTER FRAME. 

Heto cups his mouth and YELLS.

HETO  
(calling out)  
Mareo! 

Behind him, Aizo does the same thing.

PRINCE AIZO  
(calling out)  
Mareo!

CUT to Layka, who is several paces ahead. She bounds up a  
LARGE BOULDER.

HEAD ON, we see her dark, curious eyes SPOT SOMETHING.

She LOWERS HER HEAD and HUFFS.

CUT to Heto. 

HETO  
(to Layka)  
Layka? What's the matter?

Aizo stops walking and looks at Layka, as well.

We see her back. She is still perched on the rock, LOOKING  
DEEPER INTO THE WOODS. She turns her head to look at us and  
GRUNTS.

Heto walks up beside her, following her gaze.

HETO  
Hey! There's the temple!

Aizo joins them on the boulder.

CUT to see a SMALL TEMPLE buried amid the overgrowth. It  
resembles a Japanese shrine-style building containing one  
room, and enclosed by a low wall.

HETO, CONT.  
That must be where those kids saw  
the spiritbender.

PRINCE AIZO  
Let's go check it out.

They HOP down from the boulder and start picking their way  
through the grass and shrubs toward the old temple.

HETO  
(casual)  
So, Aizo... What's with the sudden  
change in attitude? A few days ago,  
you'd have never willingly gone  
after a spiritbender. Not that I  
mind, of course. But what made you  
change your mind?

HEAD ON, we track Aizo. He looks straight ahead while he  
talks. He is still extremely serious, with a pensive glare  
on his face.

PRINCE AIZO  
It was one thing when they were  
just chasing us and causing  
trouble. People were worried enough  
then. But now they've crossed the  
line. I get the feeling the  
spiritbenders think, just because  
they have that new freaky bending,  
that they're somehow untouchable.  
It's time we show them they're  
wrong.

CUT TO:

EXT - TEMPLE - DAY

Aizo and Heto climb over the wall enclosing the temple,  
landing in the courtyard. It isn't very large, but the grass  
here is a bit tamer, and easier to move through.

Layka jumps easily onto the wall like a big cat, but as  
she's trying to jump down into the courtyard, HER ANTLERS  
GET CAUGHT IN SOME VINES.

She YANKS angrily, but to no avail. Frustrated, SHE ROARS.

Heto whirls around.

HETO  
(oh geez)  
Layka! What happened?

SHE ROARS AGAIN like "get these things off of me!!!"

HETO, CONT.  
Okay, okay! There's no need to  
yell!

As Heto hurries over to help her down, we see Aizo searching  
the grounds outside the temple.

He leans down to study the grass. It sticks up normally. No  
sign of anyone stepping on it.

PRINCE AIZO  
I don't see any footprints. It  
doesn't look like anyone has walked  
through here recently.

CUT to Heto, who is standing on the wall, working to  
untangle Layka's antlers.

HETO  
Well, you've seen how those  
spiritbenders move.  
(straining)  
Jumping from building to building  
and stuff. They could have jumped  
from the wall to the stairs.

Aizo steps back and looks from the wall to the stairs  
leading into the temple. HETO'S RIGHT.

He glances at the door to the temple.

PRINCE AIZO  
I'm going in to look around. You  
coming?

He glances back at Heto just as he and Layka BREAK FREE of  
the vines and FALL into the courtyard, landing with a CRASH.

Aizo SHAKES HIS HEAD and goes over to HELP HETO UP.

Heto dusts himself off.

HETO  
Thanks. You good, Layka?

She GRUNTS and stands up, SHAKING HERSELF.

HETO, CONT.  
Let's go. Temple time.

Aizo nods, and they start toward the temple...

CUT TO:

INT - TEMPLE - DAY

We are inside the temple, looking at the door in the dark. 

It SLIDES OPEN and sunlight spills into the temple. We see  
the team outside.

Aizo steps in, followed by Heto, who pauses on the  
threshold.

HETO  
Uh, you should probably stay out  
there, Layka. I think you're a  
little too big.

Layka grunts, sits down, and begins grooming her forepaw.

Heto smiles at her.

CUT to Aizo, who walks over to an UNLIT BRAZIER. He steps  
back and FIREBENDS into the opening, catching the wood  
inside.

LIGHT FILLS THE TEMPLE.

HETO, O.S.  
Wow.

PRINCE AIZO  
What is it?

He turns and finds Heto gazing at the wall of the temple,  
which is painted with a HUGE MURAL of AVATAR KAEDE.

The mural shows a woman, AVATAR KAEDE, in very old,  
traditional clothing from thousands of years ago. She is the  
second Avatar, Wan's next life, born into the Air Nomads.

In the mural, she stands in the center of a swamp with her  
hands together peacefully. On either side of her, opposing  
ARMIES lay down their weapons to show that a conflict has  
been resolved. 

Behind her, an ENORMOUS TREE GLOWS WITH SPIRITUAL LIGHT.

Aizo STANDS BACK, admiring the mural.

PRINCE AIZO  
Wow. 

He looks down, notices something.

PRINCE AIZO, CONT.  
Look, there's an inscription.  
(reading)  
"Avatar Kaede and the Spirit Tree."

HETO  
Woah, wait. She's an Avatar?

PRINCE AIZO  
Yeah, I guess so. You're looking at  
one of your past lives, Heto.

HETO  
(quietly)  
Avatar Kaede. I've never heard of  
her...

PRINCE AIZO  
Neither have I. I think this  
painting is really old. And listen  
to this:   
(reading again)  
"After the loss of her friend,  
Avatar Kaede declares the war  
over."

While Aizo is reading the inscription, CUT to Heto, who is  
staring at the mural in almost trance-like fascination.

PUSH IN on the painting of the spirit tree.

CUT CLOSE TO HETO'S FACE. Something about the tree is  
resonating with him...

But then...

CLUNK!

Aizo and Heto WHIP THEIR HEADS toward the source of the  
sound and find A FLOOR PANEL being LIFTED UP.

IT'S A SECRET DOOR!!!

Silently, Aizo GRABS Heto and PUSHES HIM OUTSIDE.

They grab Layka and slip around the side of the temple,  
watching the door to see who leaves.

A moment later, TWO SPIRITBENDERS EMERGE FROM THE TEMPLE.

One of them is adjusting their gloves. They have just put  
them on.

SPIRITBENDER 1  
You know what to do?

SPIRITBENDER 2  
Yes.

SPIRITBENDER 1  
Good. Watch yourself. Feels like  
the whole island is out here  
looking for Mareo.

CUT briefly to Aizo and Heto, who react to Mareo's name.  
They exchange a look.

SPIRITBENDER 2  
It was stupid of Sho to take him  
the way he did. I mean, right in  
front of the guy's grandmother? Of  
course the whole island is looking  
for him. What else did he expect?

SPIRITBENDER 1  
Hey, I'd save your judgments until  
you're a little more experienced  
doing this. It's not as easy as  
some of us make it look. I'm sure  
Sho had his reasons.

SPIRITBENDER 2  
Fine, whatever. Let's just go  
before the search party makes their  
way here. 

The spiritbenders pull themselves up onto the low-hanging  
roof, leap onto the branch of a nearby tree, and disappear  
from the frame.

CUT back to Heto and Aizo as they exchange another look...

CUT TO:

INT - TEMPLE - DAY

We see the area of the floor where the panel lifted. It is  
flat and smooth again. Even knowing the trap door is there,  
it's difficult to see the seams.

Aizo KNEELS beside the door and PULLS IT OPEN.

Inside is PITCH BLACK.

HETO  
(unsettled)  
Creepy. 

PRINCE AIZO  
Why would there be a secret door  
beneath an old temple like this?

HETO  
I don't know. Maybe the  
spiritbenders dug it out.

Aizo BENDS A BALL OF FIRE into his hand and waves it around  
in the darkness, finding a LADDER.

He CLIMBS IN and starts descending...

Heto runs to the open doorway of the temple and calls out to  
Layka, who is laying in a ball in the courtyard.

HETO  
Layka, we'll be back soon! If you  
hear anybody, hide!

Layka GRUNTS.

Heto returns to the hole and peers down.

Aizo has reached the floor. He glances around with a fire in  
his hand, lighting the way.

PRINCE AIZO  
Looks empty. Come on down.

HETO  
Coming.

CUT TO:

INT - TUNNEL - DAY

CUT to Aizo as Heto is descending the ladder. He continues  
glancing around, and Heto reaches the floor. As he does...

CUT to look down the tunnel. It is long and pitch-black,  
despite Aizo's flame.

PRINCE AIZO  
(quietly)  
How big do you think this place is?

Heto kneels onto the rocky floor and places one palm flat on  
the ground. With the other hand, he PUNCHES the floor,  
causing a slight QUAKE.

HETO  
Big. There are tunnels weaving  
together all over the place. A few  
rooms, too.

He stands.

PRINCE AIZO  
(amazed)  
You can tell all that with  
earthbending?

HETO  
(lightly)  
Well, I'm no Toph Beifong, but with  
a good vibration, I can get a  
decent idea of the layout.

He points forward.

HETO, CONT.  
There's a pretty big room up ahead,  
carved right out of the earth. 

PRINCE AIZO  
Let's go. Those spiritbenders  
mentioned Mareo. It's possible they  
could be keeping him here.

They start walking.

Heto studies the flame in Aizo's hand, then imitates the  
gesture, and FWOOSH! A small flame springs to life in his  
hand.

PRINCE AIZO  
(impressed)  
Nice work. You're a quick study.

Heto smiles.

CUT to their FEET as Aizo accidentally yanks a TRIP WIRE.

PRINCE AIZO  
Huh?

Before either of them can react...

A PIPE overhead begins to RATTLE and then...

A NOXIOUS GAS BURSTS FROM THE PIPE, FLOODING THE TUNNEL!!!

HETO AND AIZO CHOKE AND COUGH AS THE GAS OVERWHELMS THEM and  
after a few seconds...

THEY BOTH COLLAPSE.

After they've both hit the ground, a FIGURE steps into frame  
from further on in the tunnel.

It's a SPIRITBENDER, wearing a mask and goggles, unaffected  
by the gas. They look over the two intruders laying at their  
feet.

PUSH IN CLOSE ON THEIR MASK.

UH-OH.

FADE OUT

INT - JAIL CELL - DAY

Darkness.

Then...

AIZO GASPS AWAKE.

We see that he is in a dimly-lit room, propped against a  
rock wall. There is a metal door closing them in.

Disoriented and in a panic, he begins to STRUGGLE, only to  
realize that is HANDS ARE CHAINED BEHIND HIS BACK.

He whips his head back and forth, looking around the room.  
He GASPS.

From his POV, we see Heto!!! He is slouched, still  
unconscious, and similarly restrained.

PRINCE AIZO  
(worried)  
Heto! Heto!

Heto GROANS, coming around.

PRINCE AIZO, CONT.  
(relaxing)  
Thank goodness. Are you okay???

HETO  
(still waking up)  
What? Where are we?

PRINCE AIZO  
I don't know. Some kind of cell.

Heto tries to move, but realizes his hands are bound. He is  
startled for a moment, then frowns.

SITTING UP, he breathes in, and...

SNAP!

His chains bust.

We see Aizo, who leans his head backwards into the wall in  
relief.

PRINCE AIZO  
I have never been so happy to see  
metalbending in my life.

HETO  
Thank you, Toph Beifong.

Heto BENDS THE REST OF HIS CUFFS OFF and drops them.

Aizo jangles his restraints.

PRINCE AIZO  
Help?

Heto smiles and THRUSTS HIS ARM BACK. 

Aizo's handcuffs SNAP off and fly across the room, landing  
on the floor.

He gets up, rubbing his wrists.

PRINCE AIZO, CONT.  
Now the question is: who put is in  
here? And where are they now?

HETO  
I don't know. Let's go find out.

He faces the door, and PUNCHES THE AIR, causing the entire  
front wall of the room, door and all, to BURST OPEN.

Standing down the hall is a SPIRITBENDER, who startles  
seeing the jail cell explode, jumping back in fright.

Heto and Aizo JUMP out of the cell, ready to the fight.

The spiritbender gapes at them, then GETS READY TO FIGHT.  
But before they can...

SLAM!

A SLAB OF ROCK smushes the spiritbender against the wall.

CUT to Heto, who grins.

HETO  
This place really wasn't built to  
jail earthbenders.

PRINCE AIZO  
Well, we are in the *Fire* Nation.

HETO  
Fair point.

Back to serious business, Aizo approaches the trapped  
spiritbender, who is still struggling futilely against the  
rock. Aizo gets right in their face.

PRINCE AIZO  
(threatening)  
Where's Mareo?

SPIRITBENDER 3  
(struggling)  
Go jump off a cliff!

Aizo steps back, crossing his arms. He's angry but trying to  
control it.

PRINCE AIZO  
I'd be careful if I were you. I  
don't think there are any  
earthbenders in this little cult of  
yours. Help us find Mareo and we'll  
let you out.

The spiritbender stops struggling, but holds their tongue.  
They don't volunteer any information.

SPIRITBENDER 3  
(angry)  
Why do you want him? Who even are  
you guys??

PRINCE AIZO  
Who we are doesn't matter. Tell us  
what we want to know and we'll let  
you go.

From off-screen, the voice of SHO, the head spiritbender of  
this chapter.

SHO, O.S.  
You'll let him go, one way or  
another.

Heto and Aizo WHIRL.

Along with Sho, who is a middle-aged man from the Fire  
Nation, there are three more spiritbenders. All of them but  
Sho are wearing masks and goggles. Sho is a tough-looking  
guy with a bald head and a mean face.

He SPIRITBENDS HETO, FORCING HIM TO EARTHBEND THE ROCK AWAY,  
freeing the trapped spiritbender.

It takes just a second, and then Heto's Elephant-Tortoise  
Charm helps him overcome the spell.

Heto clutches the charm, which is under his tunic, panting  
hard.

Sho is CONFUSED.

SHO   
(to his allies)  
They've got something on them that  
makes them immune to our bending!  
Get them!

IT'S A FIGHT!!!

The spiritbenders LAUNCH INTO AN ATTACK FROM BOTH SIDES.  
THEY ARE ALL EXCELLENT HAND-TO-HAND COMBAT FIGHTERS AS  
WELL!!!

In quick succession...

-a spiritbender jumps in close to Aizo, throwing a few  
punches, which he blocks and counters with a STRIKE OF FIRE.

-two spiritbenders rush Heto, who STOMPS and HITS THE WALLS,  
causing EARTH BLOCKS TO SHOOT OUT AND KNOCK THE  
SPIRITBENDERS DOWN. 

-he PIVOTS and SENDS THEM FLYING WITH MORE BLOCKS THAT FIRE  
OUT OF THE GROUND.

-one spiritbender DUCKS under Aizo's fire and COMES UP  
CLOSE. Aizo NARROWLY DODGES a strike to the face. He spins,  
ELBOWING THE SPIRITBENDER IN THE HEAD.

-the hit causes the spiritbender's MASK TO COME FLYING OFF!  
The spiritbender HITS THE GROUND.

-Aizo's EYES WIDEN in recognition.

-he stops fighting.

PRINCE AIZO  
(shocked)  
You're--

While Aizo is distracted, Sho LEAPS IN AND GRABS HIM,  
twisting Aizo's arm behind his back and getting him in a  
CHOKEHOLD.

CUT to the spiritbender whose mask has been knocked off. He  
is a young man of about 16, black hair, dark eyes. He rubs  
his jaw and remains on the floor, his gaze downcast.

CUT to Heto, who is still fighting until...

SHO   
(commanding)  
That's enough.

His spiritbenders STAND DOWN, taking Heto by surprise.

He turns and GASPS, seeing Aizo taken captive.

SHO, CONT.  
(eyeing Heto)  
I've seen your picture. You're the  
Avatar, aren't you, boy?

Heto is silent and furious. He remains in his fighting  
stance, prepared to defend himself and Aizo.

CUT to the unmasked spiritbender on the ground. He is  
SHOCKED.

SPIRITBENDER 3  
(whispered)  
The Avatar?

HETO HOLDS HIS GROUND.

That is, until Sho TWISTS AIZO'S ARM, MAKING HIM CRY OUT.

SHO, CONT.  
Stand down, Avatar, and I won't  
hurt your friend.

CUT to Heto's CONFLICTED FACE.

PRINCE AIZO  
(strangled)  
Heto, no! Don't!

SHO   
I said, stand down.

Aizo THRASHES, SENDING FLAMES FROM HIS NOSE AND HIS HANDS,  
but Sho isn't fazed. 

He YANKS AIZO HEAD UP, PAINFULLY.

CUT to Heto.

HETO  
(enraged)  
Stop!!! Let him go! Now!

SHO   
Or what? 

Heto's eyes flick back and forth.

We see that he is SURROUNDED by three spiritbenders, plus  
Sho and the unmasked boy on the ground.

SHO, CONT.  
(threatening)  
I can do a lot more damage than you  
can right now.

He squeezes Aizo harder.

We Heto's pained expression. He GRIMACES. He can't let Aizo  
get hurt...

SHO, CONT.  
Now. Stand. Down.

HETO GIVES IN.

He lowers his arms and stands up straight.

THE SPIRITBENDERS JUMP IN. They shove him to the ground and  
restrain him.

SHO, CONT.  
Good boy.   
(to his allies)  
Take the Avatar to another cell.  
Preferably one he can't break out  
of.

The spiritbenders get Heto to his feet, but then...

PRINCE AIZO  
(yelling)  
We came for you, Mareo!

Aizo is still being held by Sho, but he has turned his face  
enough to see the unmasked spiritbender on the ground.

HE IS MAREO!!!

We see A FLASHBACK of the framed photo in the elderly  
woman's house. The picture inside is Mareo.

PRINCE AIZO, CONT.  
Are you okay with being responsible  
for the Avatar's death?!?!

SHO   
Shut up!  
(to his allies)  
I said, get him out of here!

MAREO  
Wait.

CUT to see Mareo on his feet, frowning at everyone.

MAREO, CONT.  
(to Sho)  
You never said anything about the  
Avatar. What are you going to do  
with him?

SHO   
(angry)  
That is none of your concern,  
Mareo. You have your orders. Go!

WRONG THING TO SAY.

Mareo SPIRITBENDS SHO, MAKING HIM RELEASE AIZO.

The other spiritbenders GASP, but can't do anything except  
keep Heto restrained.

SHO STRUGGLES FOR A MOMENT. His spirit is strong, but soon,  
HIS EYES GLAZE OVER AND HE IS UNDER THE TRANCE.

MAREO  
(darkly)  
What are you doing with the Avatar?

SHO   
(in a trance)  
Master Yeishu has ordered his  
immediate capture. The Avatar is  
considered priority target number  
one.

MAREO  
(disturbed)  
Why?? How is killing the Avatar  
going to help anyone???

SHO   
The Avatar is to be captured alive.  
He is to be delivered to Master  
Yeishu.

MAREO  
For what reason?

SHO   
I was not told the reason.

CUT to the spiritbenders holding Heto. Apparently, none of  
them knew this information. They are all new recruits,  
following orders but unaware of the goings on of the higher  
ups.

They exchange looks.

CUT to Aizo. He rubs his neck as he gets off the ground.

PRINCE AIZO  
(gently)  
Mareo. Please. You know this is  
wrong. 

Mareo is TORN.

MAREO  
I joined these people because I  
thought they wanted to help. They  
said they were serving humanity's  
best interests.

PRINCE AIZO  
And now?

Mareo looks from Sho to Heto, who stares back at him.

Mareo GRIMACES and BENDS SHO TO THE GROUND, KNOCKING HIM  
UNCONSCIOUS.

MAREO  
(to the other  
spiritbenders)  
Release the Avatar, now!

They obey without question.

Heto stands up and Aizo hurries to him, checking him over,  
and brushing some dirt from his shoulder.

They exchange a reassuring smile, then both turn their heads  
to Mareo, who is frowning at his feet, ashamed of himself.

CUT TO:

INT - TEMPLE - DAY

Back in the aboveground portion of the temple, we see Sho  
being LED OUT IN HANDCUFFS by the police. The other  
spiritbenders are standing by the trapdoor, telling the  
officers their side of what happened.

CUT to Heto, who is standing before the mural again, once  
again entranced by the image of Avatar Kaede and spirit  
tree. This is just one event he lived, thousands of years  
ago, during a life time he can't remember. He was Kaede  
once, but he can never speak to her, or ask her what the  
painting is about, or ask for her guidence.

Always, he is separated from his past lives, and it seems  
that whenever he gets close, Yeishu and his spiritbenders  
are here to get in his way.

Aizo STEPS INTO FRAME, joining Heto at the mural.

PRINCE AIZO  
I spoke with the others. They  
didn't know much more than Mareo.  
They were all won over by talk of  
being "part of something bigger"  
and "helping humanity." Most of  
them were as new as Mareo.

Heto hums thoughtfully.

HETO  
What about Mareo? What is he going  
to do now?

They look over their shoulders at Mareo, who is sitting on  
the steps in front of the temple.

CUT TO:

EXT - TEMPLE - DAY

We see Mareo. He looks lost and defeated, sitting on the  
steps with his head resting in one hand.

From behind him, Heto and Aizo emerge from the temple. They  
stop beside him and he looks up.

PRINCE AIZO  
(sternly)  
Well, Mareo? What are you going to  
do now?

MAREO  
I don't know. I can't believe I  
fell for Sho's crap. All that stuff  
about fighting corruption and  
taking action, but he had nothing  
to show for it. I'm so stupid.

HETO  
I'll tell you what you can do.

Heto kneels down next to him and Mareo is hopeful. If anyone  
can guide him right now, it's the Avatar, right???

HETO, CONT.  
(snapping)  
Go HOME, knucklehead! Your  
grandma's worried sick! She thinks  
you were kidnapped!

Mareo STARTLES and nods his head.

MAREO  
R-right! Yeah, I will!

But he doesn't move yet. He just got yelled at by the  
Avatar...

HETO  
NOW.

Mareo JUMPS UP AND RUNS OUT OF THE COURTYARD.

Heto stands and shakes his head. Aizo puts a hand on his  
shoulder, chuckling.

Heto smiles at him.

HETO  
Well, we found the missing person  
and dismantled a spiritbender  
chapter. Good work, Team.

To Heto's COMPLETE SHOCK, Aizo PULLS HIM IN FOR A HUG.

We see Heto's SURPRISED FACE over Aizo's shoulder. He  
BLUSHES FURIOUSLY.

HETO, CONT.  
(stammering)  
A-Aizo???

Aizo releases him and steps back. He has a scolding  
expression.

PRINCE AIZO  
I don't know why I hugged you. I'm  
mad at you.

HETO  
Why????

Aizo is suddenly ANGRY.

He PUNCHES HETO'S ARM.

PRINCE AIZO  
You gave up!!! You were just going  
to let them take you!!!

HETO  
(completely lost on this  
rollercoaster of  
emotion)  
That guy had you! What was I  
supposed to do, just let him break  
your arm???

PRINCE AIZO  
YES??? 

HETO  
What!

PRINCE AIZO  
Heto, you're the Avatar! If you  
didn't know, that makes you KIND OF  
IMPORTANT! You can't just give  
yourself up to the bad guys!

HETO  
That's stupid! I'm no more  
important than you are!

PRINCE AIZO  
Actually, you are!

HETO  
No, I'm not!

Their argument is interrupted by the policewoman from  
earlier.

POLICEWOMAN  
Ahem.

They stop arguing and look at her. She smiles awkwardly; she  
knows she's interrupting.

POLICEWOMAN, CONT.  
I just wanted to thank you boys.  
Both of you. That was some really  
good work you did.

AIZO AND HETO  
(together, mumbling)  
Thanks.

She looks at the two of them, then smiles. As she's walking  
away...

POLICEWOMAN  
Take care of each other.

Aizo and Heto give each other sideways glances.

Heto PUNCHES AIZO'S ARM, breaking the tension.

PRINCE AIZO  
Ow!!

HETO  
(mildly)  
That was payback for punching me.

PRINCE AIZO  
(petulent)  
Fine. Whatever.

CUT TO:

EXT - ELDERLY WOMAN'S HOUSE - DAY

From a distance, we see Mareo and his grandmother. She is  
smothering him in a huge embrace, overwhelmed with relief.

Heto, Aizo, and Layka are watching as well, satisfied with  
the outcome.

HETO  
I guess we're not staying here,  
right?

PRINCE AIZO  
We can't. Not if there's a chance  
there are more spiritbenders  
waiting for us. We'll have to move  
on.

Heto GROANS DRAMATICALLY as they turn and start making their  
way to the beach.

HETO  
Goodbye, solid ground. I miss you  
already.

PRINCE AIZO  
You're ridiculous.

CUT TO:

CREDITS  
***  
Generated with Trelby.


	7. The Quake (The Spirit Tree part 1)

Avatar Heto  
Episode 1x07: "The Spirit Tree part 1: The Quake"  
by  
Leisa Bird  
***  
BEGIN MAIN TITLES

We see a green screen written over in calligraphy. In the  
foreground is a silhouette firebending. They begin fluidly,  
then suddenly strike out with a powerful thrust of their  
fist. Fire explodes from their palm. They jump into the air  
and kick at the audience. Fire engulfs the screen.

PRINCE AIZO, V.O.  
Fire.

The card changes, this time to an airbender. Twirling their  
staff, the airbender generates a gale-force wind, which  
whips up a mini tornado that they send whirling at the  
audience, shaking the camera.

PRINCE AIZO, V.O.  
Air.

The card changes again, this time to a waterbender. They  
perform a flowing gesture, moving their weight through  
martial art stances as water rises from the bottom of the  
screen, following their movements. The waterbender turns to  
the screen, blowing air into the water, which turns to an  
icy fog, obscuring the screen.

PRINCE AIZO, V.O.  
Water.

It changes for the last time, showing an earthbender. They  
take a solid stance before stomping the ground, which causes  
a huge boulder to fly into the air. The earthbender sends it  
flying down, which causes huge pillars of earth to shoot out  
of the ground, blocking the screen.

PRINCE AIZO, V.O.  
Earth.

When the boulders disappear, we START CLOSE on a painted  
portrait of a fire nation family. A male figure is at the  
center; he is FIRELORD IROH. Beside him is his wife, AZIRA.  
Seated primly between them is a young PRINCE AIZO, at age  
seven or eight.

PRINCE AIZO, V.O.  
When I was young, my father told me  
stories about the history of my  
family.

We see the map of the Avatar world, the four nations  
color-coded according to their bending, but creeping over  
with red to show the fire nation's advances in the war.

PRINCE AIZO, V.O.  
My great-great-great grandfather,  
Firelord Zuko, helped Avatar Aang  
to end the 100-year War and bring  
balance to the world.

The red begins fading away, and when it's gone, the map  
pulses with light to show that peace has been restored.

CUT back to the portrait of Azio's family, SLOW ZOOM on  
young Aizo's face.

PRINCE AIZO, V.O.  
Sixteen years ago, the last Avatar,  
Avatar Korra, passed away. Now the  
time has come for the world to  
embrace a new Avatar: Heto, an  
earthbender. And as prince of the  
Fire Nation, it is my duty, the  
tradition of my family, and my  
greatest honor to guide him toward  
his destiny.

END MAIN TITLES

CUT TO:

TITLE CARD: "PREVIOUSLY ON AVATAR"

-CUT to the radio station scene from Episode 2

HETO, CONT.  
(serious)  
I'm the Avatar...

CUT to the announcer's shocked expression.

-CUT to the stadium scene from Episode 3

BOY 1  
Come on, man. Everybody knows  
Avatar Korra screwed the pooch big  
time by losing her past lives.  
Whoever this new Avatar is, he's  
not gonna be enough to stop the  
spiritbenders. 

-CUT to the scene after Heto and Aizo leave the stadium in  
Episode 3

HETO  
...This whole "Avatar" thing.  
It's...a little overwhelming.

Skip ahead...

HETO  
...I can't speak to my past lives  
because they're gone. Destroyed.  
Korra, Aang, Roku, Kiyoshi, all of  
them. All the past Avatars are  
gone.

PRINCE AIZO  
What does that matter? You're still  
the Avatar! We're going to the Fire  
Nation to find you a teacher! You  
can still master all four elements.  
You can still help people without  
your past lives.

HETO  
(becoming overwhelmed  
again)  
It matters because I can learn all  
the elements I want, but there's no  
one who can teach me how to be the  
Avatar! All my past lives had the  
other Avatars to guide them. I have  
no one.

-CUT to the scene from Episode 4 where Heto tries to enter  
the spirit world

PUSH IN SLOWLY ON HETO as he gradually begins ENTERING THE  
SPIRIT WORLD.

HEAD ON, VERY CLOSE.

He inhales...

Behind him, THE ROOM BEGINS TO CHANGE. The red lighting of  
the candles becomes blue, the wall and rows of candles being  
replaced by an open, grassy field and tall trees.

In the distance, A FIGURE RESEMBLING AVATAR KORRA takes a  
step closer, but then...

A dark, serpentine shape SLITHERS ALONG THE GROUND BETWEEN  
HETO AND KORRA.

IT RISES UP, blocking our view of the spirit world and  
Korra, LOOMING OVER HETO, casting him in its shadow, and  
then...

YEISHU'S HUGE SNAKE MOUTH OPENS AND SNAPS!!!

Simultaneously, we see A FLASH OF A VISION - Raava's death  
from Legend of Korra...

YEISHU'S JAWS SLAM SHUT AND HETO SCREAMS, DOUBLING OVER IN  
PAIN.

Skip ahead...

HETO  
(breathless, ashamed)  
I can't do it...

Skip ahead...

PRINCE AIZO  
So, somehow, this Yeishu is  
stopping you from entering the  
spirit world. 

-CUT to the ending scene from episode 5

HETO  
...Until now, I wasn't sure how I  
felt about being the Avatar. But  
seeing how much it means to you, to  
everyone... Even if Yeishu stops me  
from ever talking to my past lives,  
or going into the Avatar State...

CLOSE ON HIS FACE. He is determined.

HETO, CONT.  
I'm going to try my best to be the  
Avatar that the world deserves.

TILT UP TO THE SKY. THE SUN IS SHINING. IT IS REMINISCANT OF  
THE OPENING TO THE ORIGINAL SERIES.

FADE TO BLACK

CUT to the main title screen.

BOOK 1: FIRE, CHAPTER SEVEN: "THE SPIRIT TREE PART ONE: THE  
QUAKE"

ACT ONE

CUT TO:

EXT - OUTSKIRTS OF BA SING SE - DAY

A beautiful, sunlit meadow. Birds chirp in the swaying trees  
and a faint rainbow sparkles off the water of a nearby pond.  
It is bright, and peaceful, and idyllic.

A YOUNG BOY RUNS THROUGH THE FRAME, GIGGLING as he is CHASED  
by his OLDER BROTHER.

They are YOUNG HETO and YOUNG GEN.

PAN SLOWLY to follow them at a distance. Now we see a FAMILY  
sitting on a blanket in the field. A WOMAN and HER HUSBAND  
set up a nice picnic lunch. A short distance behind them,  
YOUNG JING is holding YOUNG KIKI and SPINNING IN CIRCLES.  
They laugh gleefully.

The woman is YENAY, the mother of Heto and his siblings, and  
the man is GUANG, their father.

CUT to young Heto as he is PLAYFULL TACKLED by Gen.

YOUNG GEN  
(laughing)  
I got you, Heto!

Heto GIGGLES and SHOVES Gen off of him.

They both get up and start WRESTLING again. In the distance,  
Yenay's voice...

YENAY  
Okay, everyone! Lunch is ready!

Gen and Heto break away from each other and Gen SMILES  
BRIGHTLY.

GEN  
Come on! I'm starving!

Gen runs off toward their parents.

Messing around like a kid with superpowers would, Heto takes  
a second to STOMP AROUND EARTHBENDING before following him.

Heto starts to follow him, but then, from behind him, the  
voice of Gen MIXED WITH ANOTHER, DEEPER VOICE.

MYSTERIOUS VOICE  
(echoing, softly)  
I got you, Heto!

Young Heto STOPS and turns around.

We see the field behind him. No one is there. 

We see young Heto's face and he decides IT WAS NOTHING. The  
coloration of the world around him DARKENS, taking on a  
blue-green shade.

He turns, but is SHOCKED.

We see the spot where his family once was. The pinic blanket  
and lunch remains, but HIS PARENTS AND SIBLINGS ARE GONE!

Quietly, THE MYSTERIOUS VOICE CHUCKLES.

YOUNG HETO  
(fearfully)  
Mom? 

He runs to the blanket, looks around. No one is there.

YOUNG HETO  
Dad? Gen?

Creeping up from behind him, a DARK SHAPE slithers into  
frame. 

Heto is unaware of its presence until...

IT SHOVES HIM and he falls out of frame.

CUT TO:

EXT - SWAMP - NIGHT

The next thing we see is Heto on his hands and knees,  
recovering from being pushed over. HE IS HIS NORMAL AGE NOW.

He lifts his head, looks around.

We are in a dark, creepy swamp. He is in several inches of  
murky water, surrounded by trees and vines. The coloration  
is still blue-green and ghostly.

Behind him, A SHADOW SPRINTS PAST.

HE WHIRLS, HEARING ITS FOOTSTEPS.

HETO  
(calling out)  
Hello??

He stands, and a BRIGHT BLUE LIGHT SHINES ON HIS FACE. He  
looks toward it...

We see an IMPOSSIBLY HUGE TREE in the center of the swamp.  
It glows brightly, just like the spirit tree in the painting  
from Episode 6.

Heto marvels at it.

HETO  
Huh?

PAN DOWN to see a WOMAN kneeling at the base of the tree.  
She is crying, with her face in her hands.

Heto is concerned. He moves closer...

HETO, CONT.  
Um, hello? 

We see the woman again. Over her shoulder, we see Heto step  
closer.

HETO, CONT.  
Are you okay?

The woman raises her head. She is AVATAR KAEDE, and she is  
in the AVATAR STATE!!! Her eyes and tattoos glow and a  
FIERCE WIND WHIPS THROUGH THE SWAMP.

HETO GASPS and is KNOCKED OVER BY THE WIND.

He lands in the water and LONG VINES WRAP AROUND HIS ARMS  
AND LEGS, PINNING HIM DOWN.

He STRUGGLES BUT IS UNABE TO GET FREE.

From the water underneath him, YEISHU APPEARS LIKE A  
REFLECTION AND SNAPS HIS JAWS AT HETO.

CUT TO:

INT - MOTEL ROOM - DAWN

Heto LURCHES UP IN BED, sweating and GASPING. He wears a  
haunted expression. 

IT WAS A NIGHTMARE.

We get a sense of the room as Heto continues BREATHING  
HEAVILY and glances over to another bed, where AIZO IS  
SLEEPING.

The room is simple but comfortable, colored in the pinks and  
reds of the Fire Nation. Two beds, each with a nightstand  
and lamp, a small table in one corner with a radio and a few  
chairs, framed seashells and ocean-themed motel art on the  
walls. A 1960s-style TV against the wall opposite the beds,  
and a SLIDING DOOR that leads out onto a balcony.

LAYKA DOZES ON THE FLOOR AT THE FOOT OF HIS BED.

Heto sees Aizo and is reassured that it was all a dream...

But he is still disturbed.

Standing from the bed, Heto goes to the sliding door and  
OPENS IT, going out onto the balcony.

It is still dark, so almost no light enters the room upon  
his exit, but something still wakes Aizo, who rolls over and  
squints at Heto as he leaves the room.

PRINCE AIZO  
(groggy)  
Heto?

CUT TO:

EXT - BALCONY - DAWN

Heto leans on the railing overlooking the sea. We hear WAVES  
CRASHING but not much else. Most people are still asleep.

AIZO EMERGES from the motel room behind him and joins Heto  
against the railing.

PRINCE AIZO  
Hey, you're up early.

HETO  
Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you.

PRINCE AIZO  
That's all right. 

Aizo STRETCHES casually. He leans beside Heto and looks at  
him sideways.

PRINCE AIZO, CONT.  
Did you have a nightmare or  
something?

Heto is silent. 

Aizo can see that he would rather not talk about it, and by  
now, he knows Heto well enough to know he doesn't like  
dumping his problems on other people. He's more of the  
suffer-in-silence type.

So, Aizo keeps it casual...

PRINCE AIZO, CONT.  
I hate bad dreams. I had a really  
weird one the other night. We were  
all on the ship and a dragon came  
out of the water and started biting  
the sides of the boat. And then  
your head turned into a butterfly.

Heto gives a "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT" look.

Aizo shrugs.

PRINCE AIZO, CONT.  
I said it was weird.

They're quiet for a moment, looking out at the waves.

HETO  
(quietly)  
My dream was about the day I lost  
my parents.

Immediately, Aizo sobers.

PRINCE AIZO  
(softly)  
What happened?

HETO  
I don't really know the details. I  
was pretty young. Gen knows, but he  
won't tell us.

PRINCE AIZO  
Your brother? Why not?

HETO  
(bitter)  
Who knows why he does anything?  
He's a control-freak. He thinks  
he's our dictator, or something.

PRINCE AIZO  
(quietly)  
Or maybe he's trying to protect  
you.

HETO  
Well, I wish he wouldn't. For all I  
know, my parents just disappeared  
off the face of the planet. One  
day, they were there, the next,  
gone.

Heto turns his face away, overcome with fury and sorrow. He  
doesn't often let himself think about his parents, but the  
dream threw it all back in his face.

PRINCE AIZO  
I'm sorry. It must be hard.

Heto sighs, the anger draining out of him.

HETO  
Not always.

He and Aizo make eye-contact.

HETO, CONT.  
That sounds weird, I know, but I  
was only eight when they died. I  
can barely remember their faces.

Aizo picks up on something in Heto's tone.

PRINCE AIZO  
Is that *all* that happened in your  
dream?

HETO  
(a beat)  
No. I also saw Avatar Kaede and the  
spirit tree from that painting.

PRINCE AIZO  
The one in the temple? Why do you  
think you dreamed about that?

HETO  
I'm not sure. Something about it  
just seemed...familiar.

Aizo is thoughtful.

PRINCE AIZO  
You know, the summer solstice is  
only a few days away. And I know  
the last time you tried crossing  
into the spirit world, Yeishu  
stopped you, but maybe it's worth  
trying it again.

HETO  
Why do you say that?

PRINCE AIZO  
On the solstice, the veil between  
the human world and the spirit  
world is at its thinnest. What if  
your dream about Avatar Kaede  
wasn't just a dream, but a message?

HETO  
(skeptical)  
That's impossible. My past lives  
were all destroyed.

PRINCE AIZO  
But you said yourself that you saw  
someone resembling Avatar Korra the  
last time you tried crossing into  
the spirit world.

HETO  
Someone who *looked* like her. I  
didn't say it *was* her.

PRINCE AIZO  
I'm just saying it might be worth a  
shot. If we can somehow find a way  
to protect you from Yeishu, maybe  
you could find Korra, or Kaede, and  
finally get some of that Avatar  
Guidence you've been talking about.

Heto thinks it over. He's still unsure, but Aizo is  
beginning to convince him.

HETO  
Do you really think the past  
Avatars are still out there?

PRINCE AIZO  
I don't know, Heto. All I know is  
just because the Avatar Spirit has  
forgotten them doesn't necessarily  
mean their spirits are *gone,*  
right?

Heto hesitates, but decides IT'S WORTH A SHOT.

HETO  
Okay. What's your plan?

Aizo smiles.

CUT TO:

ACT TWO

EXT - VILLAGE MARKET - DAY

Aizo is seated in the grass under a large tree, hunched over  
a PAMPHLET. He leans against Layka, who is dozing in the  
summer sun.

Behind Aizo and around him is the VILLAGE MARKET. We are on  
a new island from last episode. This town is much larger  
than the last. The buildings are taller, the streets busier.

The market is comprable to a Japanese street market: rows of  
booths with canopies (most red or pink) boasting a variety  
of products from fresh produce, to toys, to boxed meals.

Vending machines can be seen in the background and a group  
of FIRE NATION STUDENTS are perusing its racks of goodies.

From a HOT MEAL MARKET STALL, Heto joins Aizo with TWO  
STEAMING BOWLS containing white rice, komodo chicken, with a  
fried eagle hawk egg on top, and TWO CUPS OF TEA.

Heto sits down, and as he's handing Aizo's food to him, he  
looks CURIOUSLY AT THE GROUND.

PUSH IN ON HIS FACE. He frowns.

What's wrong with him???

Aizo POINTS TO THE MAP, interrupting Heto's thoughts.

PRINCE AIZO  
(chewing)  
Okay, there's good news and bad  
news. Bad news: according to the  
motel's handy guidebook, there  
aren't any temples dedicated to the  
Avatar on this island.

HETO  
(chewing)  
Good news?

PRINCE AIZO  
Good news is this.

Aizo turns the pamphlet around and points to A PHOTO OF A  
CHERRY TREE.

PRINCE AIZO, CONT.  
Right here, under "spiritual hot  
spots."

HETO  
A tree?

PRINCE AIZO  
Not just any tree. A spirit tree.  
The guidebook says this island has  
a spirit-protector that's supposed  
to inhabit it.

HETO  
(thoughtful)  
We have been hearing an awful lot  
about spirit trees lately. Maybe  
it's a sign.

PRINCE AIZO  
So, what do you say? Want to go  
talk to a tree?

Heto SHRUGS. 

WHAT CAN IT HURT?

HETO  
Sure, why not? Let's go talk to a  
haunted tree.

CUT TO:

EXT - SPIRIT TREE SHRINE - DAY

A GLORIOUS SHOT OF THE HUGE, PINK CHERRY TREE IN FULL-BLOOM.

It's beautiful!

It's amazing!

It's...

Completely BLOCKED OFF by GUARD RAILS and SECURITY GUARDS...

CUT to the team, standing under a temple-style archway  
flanked with shrubs, and flowers, and foliage. 

Aizo and Heto look UTTERLY DISAPPOINTED.

THE PLACE IS A TOURIST TRAP.

HETO  
(flatly)  
Is it just me or does this place  
feel like...the opposite of  
spiritual?

Determined, Aizo jogs over to the nearest GUARD. They are  
big, mean, and probably sleep-deprived (and definitely sick  
of guarding a dumb tree.)

PRINCE AIZO  
Excuse me! Would it be possible for  
my friend and I to get just a  
little closer to the spirit tree?

GUARD  
No. The railing's as far as you can  
go. If you want a picture, stand on  
the flower emblems for an ideal  
shot.

CUT to a group of TOURISTS, standing on a shiny, bronze  
flower stepping-stone. They SNAP A PHOTO. It's all very  
commercial.

CUT back to Aizo, who frowns.

PRINCE AIZO  
You don't understand. My friend is  
actually--

But the guard CUTS HIM OFF. They have heard every excuse in  
the book...

GUARD  
No, you don't understand. No one  
goes past this security line. Those  
are the rules. You got a problem  
with that, take it up at the next  
town meeting.

Aizo FUMES at the guard's refusal to hear him out.

Behind Aizo, Heto STARTLES, a disturbed expression on his  
face as he STARES AT THE GROUND.

HE LEANS DOWN and TOUCHES THE EARTH, then...

JUMPS UP and EARTHBENDS A PILLAR HIGH ENOUGH SO EVERYONE CAN  
SEE HIM (about 6 feet high)

Every person in the spirit tree sanctuary LOOKS AT HIM.

HETO  
(yelling)  
You all need to clear out of here  
right now! There's going to be an  
earthquake!!!

A few TOURISTS look at each other fearfully.

TOURIST 1  
(mumbling)  
What did he say??

TOURIST 2  
Is he telling the truth?

TOURIST 3  
He *is* an earthbender...

Aizo hurries to the base of the pillar.

PRINCE AIZO  
(calling up to Heto)  
Are you sure???

HETO  
Yes! I felt the plates in the earth  
shift just now.  
(yelling to the tourists)  
Everyone needs to get away from the  
trees and buildings right now! Get  
out in the open and get down low!

Heto BENDS THE PILLAR BACK DOWN, joining Aizo, who looks  
concerned.

HETO, CONT.  
(to Aizo)  
Come on.

PRINCE AIZO  
Where are we going?

Heto PULLS AIZO ALONG as they sprint back toward the town.

HETO  
(running)  
Judging by what I just felt, this  
earthquake is going to be a big  
one! And the people in the town  
have no idea they're about to be  
hit!

PRINCE AIZO  
(running)  
What are you going to do???

HETO  
Umm...ideally? Stop the town from  
collapsing!

As they RUN OUT OF FRAME...

PRINCE AIZO  
(sarcastic, anxious)  
Oh? Just that???

CUT TO:

EXT - TOWN - DAY

Heto, Aizo, and Layka arrive in the town. The streets are  
BUSTLING with CROWDS and CARS.

It's going to be impossible to save everyone...

They stop, doubling over and BREATHING HEAVILY.

PRINCE AIZO  
I don't get it! There should be an  
alarm system! Why haven't these  
people been warned?

Heto STRAIGHTENS, determined.

HETO  
You both need to stay close to me.  
Got it?

PRINCE AIZO  
Got it.

Layka GRUNTS.

CUT CLOSE TO HETO'S FACE.

He shuts his eyes and inhales, FOCUSING ALL OF HIS  
EARTHBENDING ABILITY.

CUT to Aizo, whose head SNAPS DOWN...

As THE EARTH BEGINS TO SHAKE!!!

Layka GROANS UNEASILY, moving closer to Aizo, who holds onto  
her for support and comfort on both ends.

CUT to Heto. He EXHALES SHARPLY THROUGH HIS NOSE.

CUT to PEOPLE ON THE STREET.

-a car swerves and pulls to the side of the road, its driver  
TERRIFIED.

-some pedestrians freeze, feeling the tremors under their  
feet

-a young man down the street YELPS as a POTTED PLANT tips  
off a windowsill overhead, SMASHING TO THE GROUND NEAR HIM.

PRINCE AIZO  
Uh...Heto?

Heto OPENS HIS EYES and STEPS INTO A DEEP HORSE STANCE, HE  
THRUSTS HIS ARMS OUT SIDEWAYS.

CUT to the GROUND AROUND HETO'S FEET as SMALL ROCKS BEGIN TO  
LEVITATE.

THE QUAKING CONTINUES...

CUT to the people again...

-a group of TEENAGERS HUNKER DOWN, COVERING THEIR HEADS

-more cars SCREECH to the side of the road, stopping safely

-ONE HOUSE STARTS TO WOBBLE DANGEROUSLY...

It's not obvious at first what Heto is doing until...

-THE WINDOWS OF SOME HOUSES BREAK FROM THE QUAKING and GLASS  
FLIES OUT INTO THE STREET!!!

We hear SCREAMING. People DUCK, covering their faces...

BUT THE GLASS NEVER LANDS.

CUT to Aizo, marvelling as a shard of glass floats by his  
face.

PRINCE AIZO  
(in awe)  
Are you bending glass??

A building behind him begins to CREAK and WOBBLE,  
threatening to fall...

We see Heto's STRAINED FACE as sweat beads on his forehead.

CLOSE on his HAND, which SQUEEZES...

CUT back to the building. IT STOPS WOBBLING.

PRINCE AIZO  
(in realization)  
He's bending the buildings.

Aizo TURNS HIS HEAD TOWARD HETO IN SHOCK.

PRINCE AIZO, CONT.  
(in disbelief)  
He's bending the buildings!

CUT to Heto's face. He GRINDS HIS TEETH, struggling to hold  
onto the structures around him, to keep them from  
collapsing. But then...

BAM! A SUDDEN, SEVERE QUAKE!

It ROCKS THE GROUND UNDER HETO'S FEET and he STUMBLES.

In the momentary lapse of earthbending, GLASS FLIES AND A  
HUGE CRACK SHOOTS UP A NEARBY BUILDING.

We hear SCREAMS.

Aizo CATCHES HIM and STEADIES HIS SHOULDERS once he's back  
in his stance, but THINGS ARE NOT GOING WELL.

IN THE DISTANCE, WE HEAR A CRASH!!! Something large has  
fallen!

We see Heto's face again. He opens his eyes, glances around  
as sweat pours down his face.

The people around him are relatively safe, but he's just one  
earthbender. He can't save the entire island.

He GRIMACES.

HETO  
(strained)  
I can't do it by myself.

From out of frame, a GHOSTLY BLUE HAND moves toward him...

Behind Heto, Aizo is still holding him steady.

PRINCE AIZO  
Where is this "protective spirit"  
the island is supposed to have??

The hand TOUCHES HETO'S SHOULDER...

ZOOM QUICKLY ON HETO'S FACE. ALL SOUNDS DISAPPEAR. He stares  
straight ahead, SHOCKED, and at the same time, the voice of  
KEIVA, the island's protective spirit.

KEIVA  
(whispered, echoing)  
I lend you my strength, Avatar.

CUT to Aizo's face as HE NOTICES SOMETHING.

He looks at the ground in surprise.

HUNDREDS OF TINY PEBBLES, SHARDS OF GLASS, AND EVEN DUST  
FLOAT INTO THE AIR.

We see Heto STOMP THE GROUND!

IT SENDS A SHOCKWAVE THAT FORCES THE TECTONIC PLATE INTO  
PLACE, ENDING THE EARTHQUAKE!!!!!!!!

Aizo CRINGES, but once it's over, he lifts his head and  
looks around.

The dust settles...

We now see the people in the street, who lift their heads  
and look around. 

THE GROUND HAS STOPPED SHAKING.

PEDESTRIAN  
Is it over??

Aizo peers at Heto, whose head is down so we cannot see his  
face.

PRINCE AIZO  
Heto? Are you...

But before he's able to finish his sentence, KEIVA WALKS  
INTO THE FRAME. She stops in front of Heto, who is the only  
person that can see her.

She smiles at Heto, who stares back at her. A real-life  
spirit.

KEIVA  
Well done, Avatar. You are  
powerful, indeed.

HETO  
Who...who are you?

KEIVA  
My name is Keiva. I am the spirit  
of this island.

Heto looks around. The town is a mess, but it is nothing  
that can't be fixed. 

THEY SAVED THE TOWN.

Heto looks back at her quickly.

HETO  
(concerned)  
What about the aftermath?? Won't  
there be a tsunami???

KEIVA  
Be at peace, Avatar. There will be  
no wave. You have saved the people  
of this island, and for that, I am  
grateful.

HETO  
I'm glad I could help.

He smiles. Then he WOBBLES.

Aizo catches him again.

PRINCE AIZO  
Who are you talking to??

Heto ignores him for now. He leans his head in his palm.

KEIVA  
You are exhausted. You should rest.

She starts to drift away...

HETO  
No, wait! Don't go! I have so many  
questions!

KEIVA  
What about, Avatar?

HETO  
The spirit world, Yeishu, my past  
lives! I don't have any idea what  
I'm doing. Please, you're the first  
spirit I've been able to talk to.

KEIVA  
You wish to know about the spirit  
world?

HETO  
Yes!

Keiva THINKS FOR A MOMENT.

She regards him coolly.

KEIVA  
Very well. Come with me, then.

She reaches out, touching Heto's forehead.

HIS EYES FLASH WITH LIGHT...

And HE COLLAPSES.

Aizo catches him.

PRINCE AIZO  
Heto! HETO??

As Aizo cradles Heto's body, a crowd begins to form...

CUT TO:

EXT - SPIRIT TREE SHRINE, SPIRIT WORLD - DAY

Heto GASPS AWAKE. He is blue, despite the brightness and  
color all around him. 

HE IS IN THE SPIRIT WORLD!!!

We are back at the spirit tree shrine, although now it is  
totally deserted because of the quake.

HETO  
(alarmed, confused)  
Hello??? 

From the cherry tree, KEIVA EMERGES.

Heto is seated at the base of the tree, on its roots. She  
stands above him.

KEIVA  
You have a nasty spirit after you.  
I have not felt Yeishu's presence  
in many years.

HETO  
What?? How do you--

He looks down at himself, sees the ghostly coloration of his  
skin.

HETO, CONT.  
I'm in the spirit world?

KEIVA  
That is right. I brought you here,  
so that we might talk at greater  
length. It is difficult for me to  
maintain a connection in the human  
world.

Heto is in awe of her, and humbled by gratitude.

He bows.

HETO  
Thank you.

CUT TO:

EXT - TOWN - DAY

We are back in the town.

A CROWD has formed around Aizo, who is hovering over Heto,  
terrified that he has collapsed.

In the distance, we hear POLICE SIRENS.

PRINCE AIZO  
Heto? Heto?

From the crowd, an OLD WOMAN steps forward. She is tall and  
lean, resembling old Katara in her face. Her dress, too, is  
Water Tribe.

She approaches Aizo, who whips his head up to look at her.  
He is SHAKING.

OLD WOMAN  
May I examine him?

PRINCE AIZO  
Yes! Please.

The old woman slowly kneels beside Heto. From a waterskin on  
her back, she WATERBENDS a glowing layer of water over her  
hand. It hums soothingly, casting a faint glow over  
everything.

PRINCE AIZO  
You're a waterbender.

OLD WOMAN  
I am.

She begins HEALING Heto.

OLD WOMAN, CONT.  
My mother was a talented  
waterbender from the Southern Water  
Tribe. A true master. She also  
excelled as a healer. I learned  
everything I know about  
waterbending from her.

PRINCE AIZO  
(trying to keep himself  
together)  
What brought you to the Fire  
Nation?

OLD WOMAN  
Oh, just traveling. I'm not as  
young as I once was, but my father  
always said: you're never too old  
to see the world.

She finishes healing and puts the water back in her  
waterskin.

OLD WOMAN, CONT.  
You have no need for concern, young  
man. Your friend is in perfect  
health. A bit exhausted, I'm sure,  
but not injured or sick in any way.

Aizo DEFLATES IN RELIEF.

We see Heto's face, which is peaceful, like he's sleeping.  
His eyes are closed.

PRINCE AIZO  
Thank goodness. But...why did he  
pass out like that? He just  
collapsed.

OLD WOMAN  
See for yourself.

She gently LIFTS ONE OF HETO'S EYELIDS.

HIS EYES ARE GLOWING.

AIZO GASPS. As so several people in the crowd around them.

OLD WOMAN, CONT.  
(knowingly)  
Your friend is the Avatar, isn't  
he?

Aizo nods - because there's no other way to respond.

OLD WOMAN, CONT.  
He saved this whole island. I  
imagine many people might have died  
in an earthquake that powerful, if  
it wasn't for him.

PRINCE AIZO  
Is he in the spirit world?

OLD WOMAN  
Likely guided by the spirit of this  
island. I suspect she must be  
grateful for his help.

Aizo goes on staring at the old woman for a moment, then  
glances back down at Heto.

PUSH IN ON HETO'S FACE.

CUT TO:

EXT - SPIRIT TREE SHRINE, SPIRIT WORLD - DAY

We are back with Heto and Keiva. They are exactly as we left  
them moments ago.

HETO  
You mentioned a spirit called  
Yeishu. Have you ever met him?

KEIVA  
Not directly, no. But I have felt  
his presence. He is a nosy one,  
that much I am sure of. And he  
certainly has his eyes on you.

HETO  
The last time I tried crossing into  
the spirit world, he blocked me.

KEIVA  
Yes, it would seem he doesn't want  
you here. But do not worry. This is  
my domain, and he cannot reach you  
here.

HETO  
That's a relief.  
(a beat)  
Keiva, can you tell me anything  
else about Yeishu? Or about his  
spiritbenders? 

KEIVA  
I'm afraid I don't know anything  
that will help you, Avatar. Yeishu  
is an ancient spirit, that much I  
can feel, but his movements in the  
human world have multiplied  
one-hundred-fold these past few  
years. Especially in the past  
weeks.

HETO  
(quietly, to himself)  
But why?? What does he have against  
the Avatar?

KEIVA  
I cannot tell you the answers you  
are looking for...but perhaps I can  
help you to reach someone who can.

Heto is excited.

HETO  
You can?? Who!

She smiles, and a bit of her formality eases off.

KEIVA  
As a spirit, I do have some  
connections, you know?

Keiva GESTURES TO HER RIGHT, where a BRIGHT LIGHT SHINES  
OFF-SCREEN.

Heto TURNS HIS HEAD.

We see THE BRIGHT LIGHT. From within it, A DARK FIGURE who  
we can't yet make out.

They are walking toward us...

CUT TO HETO'S FACE as he squints and shields his eyes,  
struggling to make out the figure walking toward him.

Suddenly, HIS EYES GO WIDE AND HE LOWERS HIS HAND. HE IS  
STUNNED.

We see the figure again, just as it steps out of the  
blinding light and into the tree sanctuary, where they  
become visible.

AVATAR KORRA  
Hey, Heto. It's about time you got  
here.

GO OUT ON HETO'S SHOCKED EXPRESSION.

CUT TO:

CREDITS

***  
Generated with Trelby.


	8. Avatar Korra (The Spirit Tree part 2)

Avatar Heto  
Episode 1x08: "Avatar Korra (The Spirit Tree part 2)"  
by  
Leisa Bird  
***  
BEGIN MAIN TITLES

We see a green screen written over in calligraphy. In the  
foreground is a silhouette firebending. They begin fluidly,  
then suddenly strike out with a powerful thrust of their  
fist. Fire explodes from their palm. They jump into the air  
and kick at the audience. Fire engulfs the screen.

PRINCE AIZO, V.O.  
Fire.

The card changes, this time to an airbender. Twirling their  
staff, the airbender generates a gale-force wind, which  
whips up a mini tornado that they send whirling at the  
audience, shaking the camera.

PRINCE AIZO, V.O.  
Air.

The card changes again, this time to a waterbender. They  
perform a flowing gesture, moving their weight through  
martial art stances as water rises from the bottom of the  
screen, following their movements. The waterbender turns to  
the screen, blowing air into the water, which turns to an  
icy fog, obscuring the screen.

PRINCE AIZO, V.O.  
Water.

It changes for the last time, showing an earthbender. They  
take a solid stance before stomping the ground, which causes  
a huge boulder to fly into the air. The earthbender sends it  
flying down, which causes huge pillars of earth to shoot out  
of the ground, blocking the screen.

PRINCE AIZO, V.O.  
Earth.

When the boulders disappear, we START CLOSE on a painted  
portrait of a fire nation family. A male figure is at the  
center; he is FIRELORD IROH. Beside him is his wife, AZIRA.  
Seated primly between them is a young PRINCE AIZO, at age  
seven or eight.

PRINCE AIZO, V.O.  
When I was young, my father told me  
stories about the history of my  
family.

We see the map of the Avatar world, the four nations  
color-coded according to their bending, but creeping over  
with red to show the fire nation's advances in the war.

PRINCE AIZO, V.O.  
My great-great-great grandfather,  
Firelord Zuko, helped Avatar Aang  
to end the 100-year War and bring  
balance to the world.

The red begins fading away, and when it's gone, the map  
pulses with light to show that peace has been restored.

CUT back to the portrait of Azio's family, SLOW ZOOM on  
young Aizo's face.

PRINCE AIZO, V.O.  
Sixteen years ago, the last Avatar,  
Avatar Korra, passed away. Now the  
time has come for the world to  
embrace a new Avatar: Heto, an  
earthbender. And as prince of the  
Fire Nation, it is my duty, the  
tradition of my family, and my  
greatest honor to guide him toward  
his destiny.

END MAIN TITLES

CUT TO:

TITLE CARD: "PREVIOUSLY ON AVATAR"

-CUT to the conversation on the balcony in Episode 7

PRINCE AIZO  
On the solstice, the veil between  
the human world and the spirit  
world is at its thinnest. What if  
your dream about Avatar Kaede  
wasn't just a dream, but a message?

HETO  
(skeptical)  
That's impossible. My past lives  
were all destroyed.

Skip ahead...

PRINCE AIZO  
I'm just saying it might be worth a  
shot. If we can somehow find a way  
to protect you from Yeishu, maybe  
you could find Korra, or Kaede, and  
finally get some of that Avatar  
Guidance you've been talking about.

Skip ahead...

PRINCE AIZO  
...All I know is just because the  
Avatar Spirit has forgotten them  
doesn't necessarily mean their  
spirits are *gone,* right?

-CUT to later in the episode

HETO  
(yelling)  
You all need to clear out of here  
right now! There's going to be an  
earthquake!!!

Skip ahead...

PRINCE AIZO, CONT.  
(in disbelief)  
He's bending the buildings!

CUT to Heto's face. He GRINDS HIS TEETH, struggling to hold  
onto the structures around him, to keep them from  
collapsing. But then...

BAM! A SUDDEN, SEVERE QUAKE!

It ROCKS THE GROUND UNDER HETO'S FEET and he STUMBLES.

In the momentary lapse of earthbending, GLASS FLIES AND A  
HUGE CRACK SHOOTS UP A NEARBY BUILDING.

We hear SCREAMS.

Skip ahead...

PRINCE AIZO  
Where is this "protective spirit"  
the island is supposed to have??

The hand TOUCHES HETO'S SHOULDER... 

We hear Keiva's voice over the next few images.

KEIVA, V.O.  
My name is Keiva. I am the spirit  
of this island.

HUNDREDS OF TINY PEBBLES, SHARDS OF GLASS, AND EVEN DUST  
FLOAT INTO THE AIR.

We see Heto STOMP THE GROUND!

IT SENDS A SHOCKWAVE THAT FORCES THE TECTONIC PLATE INTO  
PLACE, ENDING THE EARTHQUAKE!!!!!!!!

Skip ahead...

Heto GASPS AWAKE. He is blue, despite the brightness and  
color all around him. 

HE IS IN THE SPIRIT WORLD!!!

Skip ahead...

HETO  
...Keiva, can you tell me anything  
else about Yeishu? Or about his  
spiritbenders? 

KEIVA  
I'm afraid I don't know anything  
that will help you, Avatar. Yeishu  
is an ancient spirit, that much I  
can feel, but his movements in the  
human world have multiplied  
one-hundred-fold these past few  
years. Especially in the past  
weeks.

HETO  
(quietly, to himself)  
But why?? What does he have against  
the Avatar?

KEIVA  
I cannot tell you the answers you  
are looking for...but perhaps I can  
help you to reach someone who can.

-CUT to the ending of Episode 7

CUT TO HETO'S FACE as he squints and shields his eyes,  
struggling to make out the figure walking toward him.

Suddenly, HIS EYES GO WIDE AND HE LOWERS HIS HAND. HE IS  
STUNNED.

We see the figure again, just as it steps out of the  
blinding light and into the tree sanctuary, where they  
become visible.

AVATAR KORRA  
Hey, Heto. It's about time you got  
here.

GO OUT ON HETO'S SHOCKED EXPRESSION.

FADE TO BLACK

CUT to the main title screen.

BOOK 1: FIRE, CHAPTER EIGHT: "THE SUMMER SOLSTICE (THE  
SPIRIT TREE PART 2)"

ACT ONE

CUT TO:

EXT - TOWN - EVENING

EST. SHOT - we see the town, fresh after the earthquake.  
There are firetrucks and ambulances scattered throughout the  
buildings. The place is rough, but nothing was seriously  
damaged and everyone is okay.

CUT TO:

INT - MOTEL ROOM - EVENING

We are back into the pink and red motel room from the  
previous episode. The lights are low and the room is silent.  
The air is tense and somber.

In the small KITCHENETTE, the OLD WOMAN from the previous  
episode is preparing TEA.

PAN LEFT to the pair of beds. 

Heto is laid out on one of them, his body still comatose  
because he is in the spirit world. Beside him, sitting in a  
wooden chair from the table, is Aizo. He leans on his  
elbows, anxiously BOBBING ONE LEG.

The old woman joins him, HANDING HIM A CUP OF TEA.

He accepts it, but doesn't take a drink yet.

PRINCE AIZO  
Thank you.

OLD WOMAN  
You're welcome.

She sits at the foot of Heto's bed, regarding him. She  
doesn't look particularly concerned, just interested. SHE  
SIPS HER TEA.

We see Aizo RUBS HIS EYES. He looks tired, strained. He is  
worried sick about Heto.

On the other side of the bed, Layka rests her chin sadly on  
Heto's hand. She stares at him with imploring, dark eyes.  
She WHIMPERS.

PRINCE AIZO  
He's been out for hours. 

OLD WOMAN  
Time passes differently here than  
in the spirit world. It's possible  
your friend doesn't know how long  
he's been gone.

Aizo studies Heto's face. It's peaceful. He breathes easily.

AIZO IS NOT COMFORTED.

PRINCE AIZO  
You don't understand. The last time  
he tried to cross into the spirit  
world, he was attacked! What  
if...what if something happened??  
What if he can't get back? What if  
he doesn't wake up!

The old woman gives him a sympathetic smile, but she still  
does not seem overly concerned.

OLD WOMAN  
In my experience, Prince Aizo, the  
Avatar always has a way of  
returning to their friends.

Aizo peers at her curiously.

PRINCE AIZO  
You've known an Avatar?

OLD WOMAN  
Two, actually.

Aizo is SURPRISED.

PRINCE AIZO  
*Two*????

The old woman smiles to herself, sipping her tea.

OLD WOMAN  
Yes. I was fortunate enough to have  
known Avatar Korra when she was a  
young woman. She was very good  
friends with my brother.

PRINCE AIZO  
Your brother?

OLD WOMAN  
He cared very deeply for her. When  
she passed...

She looks away sadly.

OLD WOMAN, CONT.  
She was too young.

PRINCE AIZO  
What happened to her? 

The old woman looks up, composing herself.

OLD WOMAN  
The same thing that happens to all  
Avatars. Korra died protecting the  
world from those who would cause it  
harm.

Aizo looks down, saddened. 

He turns his face to Heto. Is that how he will go too?  
Selflessly? Heroically? Young?

PRINCE AIZO  
What about the other Avatar you  
knew?

We the old woman's face. She gives him a secretive, knowing  
smile.

OLD WOMAN  
Avatar Aang. My father.

Aizo WRENCHES HIS HEAD UP.

THIS IS AANG'S DAUGHTER????

PRINCE AIZO  
So, you're--

OLD WOMAN  
You can call me Kya.

CUT TO:

EXT - SPIRIT TREE SANCTUARY, SPIRIT WORLD - DAY

A stiff wind blows through the cherry tree at the spirit  
sanctuary.

PAN DOWN to show Heto and Korra standing across from each  
other. The first and second Avatars of the new cycle  
speaking for the first time.

Heto's face glows with awe.

We see Korra. She is a grown woman, having died at the  
relatively young age of 40. She is as strong and as  
confident as we remember, but something has aged her beyond  
her years. She looks regretful.

AVATAR KORRA  
I'm sorry, Heto.

Heto is just so relieved to speak to another Avatar that he  
can't comprehend what she could be sorry about.

HETO  
Sorry? Sorry for what??

AVATAR KORRA  
Being the Avatar is hard. Really  
hard. Sometimes the only way we get  
through it is by relying on the  
guidance of our past lives. I'm  
afraid I robbed you of that.  
(a beat, regretful)  
I wish I could have been wiser,  
made better choices. Now you have  
to live with my mistakes.

Heto deflates, brought down by Korra's shame. It seems that  
every time he turns around, someone is reminding him of  
this. But he and Aizo have managed so far...

He looks at the ground. Frowns. 

He is determined not to waste this opportunity.

HETO  
What matters is you're here now. 

Korra looks at him. She sees an optimism and stubbornness in  
him that she recognizes. 

She SMILES.

HETO, CONT.  
Who knows the next time we'll be  
able to speak? So, let's make the  
most of it now.

Korra plants her hands on her hips. 

AVATAR KORRA  
What do you want to know?

Heto studies the ground in thought again. He comes to a  
decision.

HETO  
Tell me about the spirit who's been  
targeting me. Yeishu.

CUT TO:

EXT - SWAMP - EVENING

It is growing dark in Yeishu's swamp.

We see the gigantic tree around which he has wrapped  
himself. It is basked in shadow. We can't even see Yeishu  
until he starts to SQUIRM...

At the foot of the tree, tending a shrine, a SPIRITBENDER  
STARTLES at Yeishu's sudden movement, scrambling to catch  
the lit incense before it hits the ground.

SPIRITBENDER  
What is it, Master?

YEISHU  
The Avatar. He has found his way  
into the spirit world.

The spiritbender frowns in concern.

SPIRITBENDER  
I thought that was impossible.

YEISHU  
He found a way around my defenses.  
Another spirit must have helped  
him.

Yeishu peers up at the darkening sky.

YEISHU, CONT.  
He'll be speaking to Avatar Korra.

SPIRITBENDER  
Sister Songhin reported in this  
morning. She knows where the Avatar  
is. Should I send her in?

YEISHU  
If the Avatar is speaking to his  
past lives, there's no telling what  
might happen. Songhin may be in  
danger if she approaches alone.  
There's someone else I want to go  
with her...

CUT TO:

ACT TWO

EXT - SPIRIT TREE SANCTUARY, SPIRIT WORLD - DAY

We see Heto and Korra again, just where we left them:  
standing across from one another, discussing Yeishu.

AVATAR KORRA  
I've been keeping tabs on Yeishu  
ever since he first reared his head  
in the human world.

HETO  
Who is he?

AVATAR KORRA  
He's extremely old, I know that.  
More ancient than most of the  
spirits I'm familiar with. Except  
for ours, of course.

They share a companionable smile.

AVATAR KORRA, CONT.  
Problem is, I can't get to him. No  
spirit can.

HETO  
What do you mean?

AVATAR KORRA  
Somehow, he's not fully in the  
spirit world. Trust me - if he was,  
I'd kick his butt for you. But I  
can't reach him.

HETO  
So, he's in the human world?

AVATAR KORRA  
Partially.

HETO  
I'm confused. 

Korra GESTURES and TWO FISH MADE OF BLUE LIGHT APPEAR IN THE  
AIR BEFORE HETO. As he stares in fascination, the fish, Tui  
and La, swim together in a circle.

AVATAR KORRA  
Look, Heto, some spirits prefer to  
take a mortal form. The Ocean and  
Moon spirits, Tui and La, for  
instance. They live at the North  
Pole and that's where they stay.  
They never come into the spirit  
world. 

Korra WAVES HER HAND and the fish disappear. 

Now, a GAINT OWL and a BLACK AND WHITE SPIRIT appear in  
their place. As we watch, their forms SHIFT. The owl, WAN  
SHI TONG, raises his wings and a HUGE LIBRARY raises around  
him. The black and white spirit, HEI BAI, morphs into a  
PANDA.

AVATAR KORRA, CONT.  
Others cross between worlds. Hei  
Bai, Wan Shi Tong, the Avatar...  
But at any given time, they can be  
found existing fully in either  
world.

Again, Korra makes the image disappear. And now, we see  
Yeishu...

A long, scaly serpentine creature covered with eyes all  
along its body. 

This is Heto's first time directly seeing a depication of  
Yeishu. He is DISTURBED.

On one side of Yeishu, we see a group of humans. On the  
other, some spirits.

AVATAR KORRA, CONT.  
Somehow...Yeishu is maintaining an  
existence that is halfway between.  
Not completely here or in the human  
world.

HETO  
But how is that possible? 

Korra dismisses the vision and Yeishu vanishes.

AVATAR KORRA  
Only Yeishu knows that. And I doubt  
he's willing to tell us.

Heto grimaces.

CUT TO:

EXT - CITY STREET - EVENING

We are in a nearby city on the same island as Heto and Aizo.  
It is late in the evening now. The sky is orange, the  
pedestrian traffic is dwindling. A car drives down the  
street.

Outside of a RESTAURANT, seated at an outdoor table, is  
SISTER SONGHIN. She is dressed normally, lacking her  
spiritbender uniform. She is eating dango and drinking tea,  
reading a book. It is a very normal image, but one that is  
completely different from the idea of Songhin that we are  
used to.

She FLIPS A PAGE.

From the street behind her, a WOMAN EMERGES.

She SITS ACROSS FROM HER at her table.

Songhin looks up. SMILES. The woman is a friend of hers,  
SISTER LULI.

SISTER SONGIN  
Luli! What a surprise!

The women EMBRACE over the table, then each sit back down.

SISTER LULI  
Songhin, it's so good to see you.

SISTER SONGIN  
What are you doing here? Are you on  
an assignment?

SISTER LULI  
Aren't we always?

They LAUGH.

SISTER SONGIN  
But hey, you just got back from a  
job, didn't you? How did it go?

SISTER LULI  
Eh, about as well as you can  
expect.

SISTER SONGIN  
(concerned)  
You faced some resistence?

SISTER LULI  
Usually do. But it was nothing we  
couldn't handle. Got enough  
supplies to last us a few months,  
at least.

Songhin smiles. 

SISTER SONGIN  
Glad to hear it. 

SISTER LULI  
What about you?

SISTER SONGIN  
I haven't had any direct orders in  
a few days. I'm just staying in the  
target's general vacinity.

She SHRUGS, SIPS HER TEA.

SISTER SONGIN, CONT.  
Relaxing, mostly.

SISTER LULI  
(chuckling)  
Sounds nice. I wish we all had it  
so easy.  
(teasing)  
Tell me, how does it feel to be the  
Master's favorite?

SISTER SONGIN  
Oh, hush! You know he doesn't have  
a favorite.

Luli TAKES ONE OF THE DANGO, BITES INTO IT.

SISTER LULI  
Oh, yeah? Then how is it that you  
always end up with the cushy jobs?

SISTER SONGIN  
Just luck, I guess.

SISTER LULI  
(laughing)  
Oh, of course.

They share another laugh, then Luli becomes more serious.

SISTER LULI, CONT.  
As much as I hate to ruin the mood,  
I am here for a reason.

SISTER SONGIN  
Oh?

SISTER LULI  
Those direct orders? You've got  
some. We both do.

Songhin lowers her tea. She, too, is serious now.

SISTER SONGIN  
We going now?

SISTER LULI  
Yes.

SISTER SONGIN  
Okay.

They get up from the table. Songhin TAKES SOME MONEY FROM  
HER POCKET and lays it on the table. She grabs the last of  
his dango and brings it with her.

As they're moving out, Luli goes ahead and Songhin trails a  
few steps behind.

We hear a metallic CLATTER from a nearby alleyway.

Songhin stops and peers inside, where she sees a STRAY DOG  
digging in the trash. 

She approaches slowly...

SISTER SONGIN  
(soothingly)  
Hey, little guy.

The dog turns and SNARLS. It is very skinny and obviously  
starving.

Songhin crouches down. She holds out the stick of dango.

SISTER SONGIN, CONT.  
Hungry?

The dog folds back its ears and takes a timid step forward.

He sniffs the food and whimpers.

Songhin smiles and lays it down, moving back.

The dog CHOMPS DOWN ON THE DANGO, eating hungrily. When it's  
finished, it WAGS ITS TAIL and approaches Songhin, sniffing  
her for more food.

She laughs.

SISTER SONGIN, CONT.  
Sorry, buddy. I don't have anymore  
right now, but...

She peers over her shoulder.

Luli is there, watching with an eyebrow raised.

SISTER LULI  
Bleeding heart.

SISTER SONGIN  
Compassion, Luli. 

SISTER LULI  
Yeah, yeah. Do whatever you want.  
Just don't let it pee on my  
clothes.

Songhin whistles and the dog FOLLOWS THEM OUT OF THE ALLEY.

CUT TO:

EXT - SPIRIT TREE SANCTUARY, SPIRIT WORLD - DAY

Etablishing shot.

AVATAR KORRA  
There's one more thing I need to  
tell you before you go.

HETO  
Go? But I just got here. I have so  
many more questions!

AVATAR KORRA  
(kindly)  
I know. I remember what it's like,  
but outside of the spirit world,  
time is still ticking. You've been  
here too long.

Korra touches Heto's shoulder and THEIR EYES GLOW.

We see A WATERY IMAGE OF SONGHIN AND LULI.

AVATAR KORRA, TELEPATHICALLY  
Your enemies know you're here with  
me. They hope to take advantage of  
the opportunity to capture you.

Next, we see Aizo and Kya talking in the dark motel room.  
They have no idea of the danger that approaches.

Heto WRENCHES BACK. Their eyes stop glowing. He is worried.

HETO  
Aizo! I have to get back to warn  
him.

AVATAR KORRA  
Yes. But first, I have a warning  
for you.

HETO  
For me?

AVATAR KORRA  
Yeishu is growing more powerful by  
the day. His army of spiritbenders  
is a force unlike anything the four  
nations have faced before. They  
have the ability to turn allies  
against each other, to make friend  
attack friend. Spiritbending has  
always existed, Heto, but it's too  
powerful to be wielded by humans.  
And he's planning something.  
Something big.

CUT to Heto's face while Korra continues to speak.

AVATAR KORRA, O.S.  
I'm afraid he wants to detroy the  
wall between the human world and  
spirit world.

Heto is SHOCKED.

HETO  
Why would he want to do that??

AVATAR KORRA  
I can't imagine why, but the signs  
are there. Ever since his  
appearance, the wall has been  
weakening. If it isn't stopped, the  
two world will come crashing  
together. The universe will be  
thrown out of balance, and there  
will be no going back.

SLOW PUSH IN on Heto's face as the horrifying reality sinks  
in...

AVATAR KORRA, O.S.  
Everyone will die.

OH, CRAP.

CUT TO:

INT - MOTEL ROOM - EVENING

SEEN THROUGH BINOCULARS.

-Aizo seated on the floor at the end of Heto's bed. Layka's  
head is in his lap and he's petting her. They could both use  
some comfort right now.

-PAN QUICKLY RIGHT, we see Kya seated at the table playing a  
card game.

-PAN UP. The binoculars focus on Heto. His body is still  
unconscious. 

-WE ZOOM IN closer to his face.

SISTER LULI, O.S.  
He's in there, all right.

CUT TO:

ACT THREE

EXT - ROOFTOP - EVENING

Perched on the roof across from the motel are Sisters Luli  
and Songhin. They are now dressed in their gear, goggles  
pushed up on their heads so they can see through the  
binoculars.

Luli PASSES THE BINOCULARS TO SONGHIN.

SHE PEERS THROUGH THEM.

SISTER LULI  
What's the plan?

SISTER SONGIN  
I see some doors on the other side  
of the room. A balcony, probably.

She lowers the binoculars. Her face is pulled into a focused  
frown.

SISTER SONGIN, CONT.  
You go in these windows. I'll take  
the other side. Remember, they're  
resistent to our bending.

SISTER LULI  
But I bet the old woman isn't.

She points toward the window.

From their POV, we see Kya as she continues to lay down  
cards.

Songhin and Luli exchange a clever smile.

CUT TO:

EXT - TOWN - NIGHT

Establishing.

The sky darkens and the stars come out. 

We see the moon rise...

CUT TO:

INT - MOTEL ROOM - NIGHT

Aizo is DOZING OFF where he sits when, suddenly, LAYKA LIFTS  
HER HEAD and GROWLS.

PRINCE AIZO  
(groggy)  
Layka? What's wrong?

She JUMPS UP and SNARLS at the balcony doors.

We see Kya, who stands, alerted by the moose-lion's sudden  
anger.

KYA  
(calling out)  
Is someone out there?

PUSH IN on the door. We wait for the spiritbenders to  
attack, but instead...

CRASH! The windows behind them SHATTER.

SISTER LULI LANDS INSIDE THE ROOM.

Aizo WHIRLS, gets into a FIGHTING STANCE.

PRINCE AIZO  
(alarmed)  
Spiritbender!

Now, the BALCONY DOORS BURST OPEN. IT'S SONGHIN.

KYA GASPS.

SISTER SONGIN  
(darkly)  
Give us the Avatar and no one has  
to get hurt.

Aizo SNARLS, looking back and forth between the attackers.  
Beside him, LAYKA GROWLS DANGEROUSLY.

PRINCE AIZO  
No.

He TURNS TOWARD SONGHIN and PUNCHES FIRE AT THE SCREEN.

CUT TO:

EXT - SPIRIT TREE SANCTUARY, SPIRIT WORLD - DAY

Establishing shot.

HETO  
(horrified)  
"Die??"

AVATAR KORRA  
Not right away, but eventually,  
yes. If Yeishu isn't stopped before  
the winter solstice, when the veil  
between the world is at its  
weakest, everyone in the world will  
die. It will be the end of the  
world as we know it.

HETO  
(becoming panicked)  
Before the winter solstice? How am  
I supposed to do that?? You just  
said no one can get to him!!

AVATAR KORRA  
As the Avatar, you are the bridge  
between the spirit world and the  
human world. You're the only person  
who can reach him.

HETO  
How do I do that?

AVATAR KORRA  
The same way the Avatar has  
defeated countless enemies before:  
by mastering the four elements and  
by relying on Raava. She is the  
source of all our power, including  
our connection with spirits. I'm  
confident that, when the time  
comes, she can help you cross to  
where Yeishu is. 

Heto looks down, terrified.

The end of the world is six months away and he's the only  
one who can stop it.

AVATAR KORRA, CONT.  
Hey.

Heto glances up.

Korra smiles.

AVATAR KORRA  
I know it's scary, but you want to  
know a secret?

Heto nods.

AVATAR KORRA, CONT.  
You've saved the world before.

We see them both, two Avatars standing together. The same  
person reincarnated.

Heto offers a timid smile. The sentiment is slightly  
comforting.

Suddenly...

HETO WINCES and TOUCHES HIS CHEEK.

CUT TO:

INT - MOTEL ROOM - NIGHT

We see Heto laid on the bed. EMBERS FLY through the room,  
licking close to his cheek. Not close enough to hurt him,  
but enough for him to feel the heat.

CUT TO:

EXT - SPIRIT TREE SANCTUARY, SPIRIT WORLD - DAY

HETO  
(alarmed)  
The spiritbenders!

AVATAR KORRA  
(grim)  
They found you.

Heto steps back from Korra, who he worked so hard to find.

He BOWS hurriedly.

HETO  
Thank you, Korra. But I have to go  
now. Aizo needs my help.

Korra smiles.

The spirit world begins to SHIMMER and FADE.

AVATAR KORRA  
Be safe out there, Heto. I'm sure  
we'll find each other again  
somehow.

Heto gives a confident nod as THE WORLD TURNS WHITE.

FADE OUT

INT - MOTEL ROOM - NIGHT

A BATTLE RAGES.

The spiritbenders are expert gymnists, leaping in and out of  
Aizo's range and with punches and kicks. He avoids using his  
bending because of the close quarters and flammable nature  
of the room.

Layka CHARGES toward them, STRIKING LULI, WHO HITS THE WALL  
HARD.

Songhin GASPS under her masks and JUMPS out of Aizo's way.

Kya watches grimly. She is old and not as powerful as she  
once was. Still...

SHE TURNS ON THE SINK and as the water gushes out...

BLASTS SONGHIN ACROSS THE ROOM WITH IT and FREEZES HER TO  
THE WALL!!!

KYA  
I might be old, but it's a full  
moon tonight, ladies.

CUT to Luli. She GROANS and starts to get up, then GLANCES  
TO HER LEFT and notices she's RIGHT BESIDE HETO.

She REACHES FOR HIS COLLAR...

But FIRE LICKS HER HAND. She WRENCHES IT BACK, hissing in  
pain.

CUT to Aizo, GLARING AT HER.

PRINCE AIZO  
I don't think so.

Luli SCOWLS AT HIM. 

HER EYES CUT TO KYA. She RAISES HER HANDS...

CUT to Kya. Behind her, we see Luli moving her arms,  
bending...

Kya's eyes glaze over.

OH, NO! SHE'S BEING SPIRITBENDED!!

We see Songhin, frozen to the wall, when suddenly THE ICE  
MELTS and she DROPS TO THE FLOOR.

SISTER LULI  
You okay, Songhin?

Songhin rakes wet hair off of her mask.

SISTER SONGIN  
Just fine.

Aizo stares at Kya, sensing a turn in the fight.

PRINCE AIZO  
Oh, no.

He BACKS UP TOWARD HETO, IN DEFENSE-MODE.

Beside him, LAYKA SNARLS, but then...

She WOBBLES and LOWERS HER HEAD.

PRINCE AIZO, CONT.  
Layka??

She FALLS.

CUT to Songhin, who is SPIRITBENDING HER.

We see Layka again, deeply asleep on the floor.

Songhin, Luli, and mind-controlled Kya encircle Aizo...

HE IS CORNERED.

CUT OUTSIDE. WE SEE THE FULL MOON GLOWING IN THE SKY.

KYA INHALES. 

The KITCHENNETTE FAUCET RATTLES AS THE WATER BUILDS UP  
PRESSURE...

THE PIPES EXPLODE WITH A HUGE AMOUNT OF WATER, RAGING  
DIRECTLY AT AIZO.

ZOOM ON HIS FACE. HE CRINGES...

WE SEE A FLASH OF SOMETHING FLY THROUGH THE AIR!

THUNK, THUNK, THUNK - SHARDS OF GLASS PIERCING THE WALL.

Aizo opens his eyes, confused that the blow never came.

PRINCE AIZO  
(surprised)  
Huh??

We see Kya, her sleeves pinned to the motel wall by shards  
of glass.

AIZO TURNS HIS HEAD. HE SMILES.

CUT to the bed, where HETO IS NOW AWAKE and EARTHBENDING THE  
GLASS SHARDS.

The spiritbenders TWIST TO FACE HIM, ON-ALERT. Kya SAGS,  
released from the spell.

PRINCE AIZO  
Heto!!!

The huge mass of floating water SPLASHES to the floor,  
flooding through off the balcony and out the windows.

Heto looks apologetically at Aizo.

HETO  
Are you okay?

PRINCE AIZO  
(relieved)  
Much better now that you're back.

HETO  
I'm sorry for disappearing.

PRINCE AIZO  
(literally just happy  
that he's back)  
It's okay.

Songhin and Luli exchange a look. "This isn't ideal."

Aizo and Heto FACE OFF WITH THEM. THE TEAM IS BACK TOGETHER.

THE TENSION STRETCHES ON... EACH SIDE WAITS FOR THE OTHER TO  
MAKE A MOVE...

But then...

HETO  
Songhin, right?

Songin TENSES, confirming he got the name right.

HETO, CONT.  
I guess you know I spoke with  
Avatar Korra.

Aizo PEERS SIDEWAYS AT HIM. 

HETO, CONT.  
She told me what Yeishu is  
planning: he's going to end the  
world on the winter solstice.

Aizo IS SHAKEN. "What was that?!?!?"

Songhin and Luli are unaffected.

SISTER SONGIN  
(calmly)  
He's going to *save* the world on  
the solstice. 

HETO  
Save it? You realize that by  
crashing the spirit world and the  
human world together, everyone on  
the planet will die. They'll all be  
pulled into the spirit world. The  
balance of the universe will be  
disrupted.

SISTER SONGIN  
(passionate)  
But we'll be together. All of us,  
forever. The entire world living in  
peace as immortal spirits. 

SISTER LULI  
It will be the end of suffering.  
The end of loss, and death, and  
disease. We can be with our loved  
ones forever.

SISTER SONGIN  
Have you ever lost someone, Avatar?

We see Heto. He GRIMACES.

We see a FLASH OF HIS FAMILY IN THE DREAM, HEAR THEIR  
ECHOING LAUGHTER. A happier time.

HETO  
(reluctant)  
Yes.

SISTER SONGIN  
So have I. 

Their eyes meet. There's a moment of equality, a moment of  
understanding...

Aizo glances between them.

PRINCE AIZO  
Heto, you're not really buying  
this, right??

The silence continues another moment longer...

Finally, Heto bows his head.

HETO  
No.  
(firmly)  
The world doesn't stop because of  
our grief. We have to keep moving  
forward.

Songhin GROWLS.

SISTER SONGIN  
Have it your way.

She and Luli LUNGE TOWARD THEM...

But HETO EARTHBENDS THE GLASS, PINNING THEM TO THE WALLS.

They stagger, and immediately start trying to pull free.

HETO  
(to Aizo)  
Go! I'm right behind you!

Aizo RUNS TO KYA, yanking the the glass out of her sleeves,  
freeing her.

Heto goes to Layka, shaking her.

HETO, CONT.  
Come on, girl. Get up! Time to go!

She GRUNTS, blinking awake.

Heto smiles and she licks his cheek.

HETO, CONT.  
(softly)  
I missed you too.

CUT to Luli as she YANKS her arm free and PULLS A RADIO FROM  
HER BELT.

SISTER LULI  
(to the radio)  
The Avatar is escaping! Engage!

PRINCE AIZO  
That sounds bad!

HETO  
Come on!

They SPRINT FOR THE DOOR, WRENCHING IT OPEN but...

THERE'S A SPIRITBENDER OUTSIDE!!!

Aizo SLAMS the door shut in their face.

PRINCE AIZO  
The balcony!

They TURN AND RUN FOR THE OTHER SET OF DOORS.

CUT TO:

EXT - CITY STREET - NIGHT

They BURST OUTSIDE and we see they are SEVERAL STORIES UP.

PRINCE AIZO  
(preparing to jump)  
This is going to hurt!

HETO  
No, it's not!

As the four of them LEAP OFF THE BALCONY, Heto EARTHBENDS A  
PLATFORM AND THEY STICK THE LANDING, RIDING IT TO THE  
GROUND.

Just as they land, A GROUP OF SPIRITBENDERS CIRCLE THEM.

AIZO FIREBENDS, FORCING THEM TO JUMP OUT OF THE WAY.

As they make a break for the opening, LAYKA SCOOPS EVERYONE  
ONTO HER BACK AND BOLTS.

SHE PLOWS THROUGH A SPIRITBENDER IN HER PATH, AND LEAVES THE  
REST IN THE DUST...

CUT TO Songhin and Luli as they join the rest of the  
spiritbenders. They are panting, their sleeves torn from the  
glass.

Team Avatar is long gone...

They look at each other and Songhin sighs, defeated. Luli  
touches her shoulder in comfort.

SISTER LULI  
Don't worry. The winter solstice is  
months away. We have time.

Songhin peers up, determined and angry.

SISTER SONGIN  
I know.

CUT TO:

EXT - AIZO'S SHIP - THE NEXT DAY

Establishing shot of the Fire Nation vessel cutting the  
water. It is a cloudy day. A storm is approaching...

Aizo and Kya stand on the deck, in the middle of a  
conversation.

PRINCE AIZO  
(grateful)  
Thank you for your help, Kya. 

KYA  
My help?  
(she scoffs)  
I barely did anything at all. It  
was you two who saved the day.

PRINCE AIZO  
Then, thank you for your support. 

He peers over his shoulder.

We see Heto leaning on the side of the ship, his back to  
his. He looks isolated, and deeply troubled.

PRINCE AIZO, CONT.  
(to Kya)  
You could stay, you know. I'm sure  
Heto would appreciate the guidence,  
you having known two Avatars and  
all.

KYA  
It's a tempting offer, trust me,  
but I'm afraid I can't. If these  
next few months are to be as  
difficult as the Avatar says, I  
need to be with my tribe.

PRINCE AIZO  
I understand.

KYA  
And besides, I think the Avatar is  
in good hands with you.

Aizo smiles at the floor, self-conscious and silently  
praying that Kya is right...

CUT to Heto.

He is staring down at the waves lapping the side of the  
ship, lost in thought. The end of the world is in six  
months, and he's the only person in the world who can stop  
it. Talk about pressure...

Just as he buries his face in his arms, Aizo steps up beside  
him. 

He looks at Heto for a second before wordlessly putting an  
arm over his shoulders and pulling him close.

Heto peers up at him, his eyes watery, completely terrified  
and overwhelmed.

Aizo gives him a small smile and THEY HUG.

Go out on that image.

FADE TO BLACK

CREDITS  
***  
Generated with Trelby.


	9. Ghosts of the Past

Avatar Heto  
Episode 1x09: "Ghosts of the Past"  
by  
Leisa Bird  
***  
BEGIN MAIN TITLES

We see a green screen written over in calligraphy. In the  
foreground is a silhouette firebending. They begin fluidly,   
then suddenly strike out with a powerful thrust of their  
fist. Fire explodes from their palm. They jump into the air  
and kick at the audience. Fire engulfs the screen.

PRINCE AIZO, V.O.  
Fire.

The card changes, this time to an airbender. Twirling their  
staff, the airbender generates a gale-force wind, which  
whips up a mini tornado that they send whirling at the  
audience, shaking the camera.

PRINCE AIZO, V.O.  
Air.

The card changes again, this time to a waterbender. They  
perform a flowing gesture, moving their weight through  
martial art stances as water rises from the bottom of the  
screen, following their movements. The waterbender turns to  
the screen, blowing air into the water, which turns to an  
icy fog, obscuring the screen.

PRINCE AIZO, V.O.  
Water.

It changes for the last time, showing an earthbender. They  
take a solid stance before stomping the ground, which causes  
a huge boulder to fly into the air. The earthbender sends it  
flying down, which causes huge pillars of earth to shoot out  
of the ground, blocking the screen.

PRINCE AIZO, V.O.  
Earth.

When the boulders disappear, we START CLOSE on a painted  
portrait of a fire nation family. A male figure is at the  
center; he is FIRELORD IROH. Beside him is his wife, AZIRA.  
Seated primly between them is a young PRINCE AIZO, at age  
seven or eight.

PRINCE AIZO, V.O.  
When I was young, my father told me  
stories about the history of my  
family.

We see the map of the Avatar world, the four nations  
color-coded according to their bending, but creeping over  
with red to show the fire nation's advances in the war.

PRINCE AIZO, V.O.  
My great-great-great grandfather,  
Firelord Zuko, helped Avatar Aang  
to end the 100-year War and bring  
balance to the world.

The red begins fading away, and when it's gone, the map  
pulses with light to show that peace has been restored.

CUT back to the portrait of Azio's family, SLOW ZOOM on  
young Aizo's face.

PRINCE AIZO, V.O.  
Sixteen years ago, the last Avatar,  
Avatar Korra, passed away. Now the  
time has come for the world to  
embrace a new Avatar: Heto, an  
earthbender. And as prince of the  
Fire Nation, it is my duty, the  
tradition of my family, and my  
greatest honor to guide him toward  
his destiny.

END MAIN TITLES

CUT TO:

TITLE CARD: "PREVIOUSLY ON AVATAR"

-CUT to Heto learning firebending in Episode 5...

Heto stands, lowers into a horse-stance, and closes his  
eyes. 

He breathes in. The sun glares brightly on his face.

CUT to Aizo behind the window, watching intently. HOLD on  
him for a moment as the suspense builds...

CUT back to Heto.

He pivots, thrusts out his arms, and...

FWOOOSH!!!

AERIAL SHOT AS A HUGE STREAM OF FIRE POURS OUT OF HETO'S  
PALMS, SHOOTING RIGHT OFF THE SIDE OF THE SHIP.

IN SLOW MOTION...

CUT to Heto's bright, excited face, lit orange by the fire  
as little embers dance around his head.

CUT to Shozain, whose eyes have widened, obviously  
impressed.

CUT to Aizo, whose face is momentarily hidden by a glare  
produced on the window by the enormous ball of fire. When  
the light fades, Aizo and Eisora look STUNNED.

-CUT to Heto and Aizo speaking on the dock at the end of  
Episode 2

PRINCE AIZO  
(a beat)  
...I noticed you didn't say goodbye  
to your parents.

HETO  
Oh, um. They died when we were  
little.

Skip ahead...

PRINCE AIZO  
Wow... Who took care of you and  
your siblings? Relatives?

HETO  
No. We spent a lot of years in  
orphanages. Foster care. That kind  
of thing. But it never stuck.   
(he shrugs)  
Lower Ring child care isn't the  
best, you know. It was hard, but we  
stuck together as best we could.  
Then, Gen was old enough to work  
and he saved enough to buy that  
crummy, old house. When he had  
enough, he got us all out.

-CUT to the ending scene of episode 7...

We see THE BRIGHT LIGHT. From within it, A DARK FIGURE who  
we can't yet make out.

They are walking toward us...

CUT TO HETO'S FACE as he squints and shields his eyes,  
struggling to make out the figure walking toward him.

Suddenly, HIS EYES GO WIDE AND HE LOWERS HIS HAND. HE IS  
STUNNED.

We see the figure again, just as it steps out of the  
blinding light and into the tree sanctuary, where they  
become visible.

AVATAR KORRA  
Hey, Heto. It's about time you got  
here.

GO OUT ON HETO'S SHOCKED EXPRESSION.

-CUT to Heto and Korra's conversation from Episode 8...

AVATAR KORRA  
Yeishu is growing more powerful by  
the day. His army of spiritbenders  
is a force unlike anything the four  
nations have faced before...  
(skip ahead)  
I'm afraid he wants to detroy the  
wall between the human world and  
spirit world.

HETO  
Why would he want to do that??

AVATAR KORRA  
I can't even imagine, but the signs  
are there. Ever since his  
appearance, the wall has been  
weakening. If it isn't stopped, the  
two world will come crashing  
together. The universe will be  
thrown out of balance, and there  
will be no going back.

SLOW PUSH IN on Heto's face as the horrifying reality sinks  
in...

AVATAR KORRA, O.S.  
Everyone will die.

OH, CRAP.

FADE TO BLACK

CUT to the main title screen.

BOOK 1: FIRE, CHAPTER NINE: "GHOSTS OF THE PAST"

ACT ONE

CUT TO:

EXT - AIZO'S SHIP - DAY

Establishing shot. We see Aizo's ship slicing through placid  
waters off the coast of the Fire Nation. BLASTS OF FIRE PUFF  
THROUGH THE AIR.

CUT closer to the deck as FIRE ENGULFS THE SCREEN!

It THROWS A GUARD ONTO HIS BACK. He slides a good distance  
away, sizzling.

TWO MORE GUARDS TAKE HIS PLACE. Both of them FIREBEND AT THE  
SCREEN.

CUT as HETO BLOCKS THE ATTACK. HE IS TRAINING WITH SOME OF  
AIZO'S GUARDS. HE IS EXTREMELY FOCUSED.

HE THROWS A ONE-TWO PUNCH OF FIRE AT THE GUARDS. It KNOCKS  
ONE OF THEM DOWN, but THE OTHER BLOCKS AND FIRES BACK.

HETO BLOCKS A SECOND TOO LATE and STAGGERS, LANDING ON ONE  
KNEE.

A beat. Sweat rolls down his forehead. He breathes  
heavily...

Then JUMPS BACK IN, KICKING FIRE TOWARD THE REMAINING GUARD.

CUT to Aizo, as he enters the frame from somewhere else on  
the ship. He is holding a cup of tea and yawning. He STOPS,  
noticing the training.

HE BLINKS, CONFUSED. Counts on his fingers...

CUT BACK TO HETO. 

He DODGES AN ATTACK AND COUNTERS.

The guard IS KNOCKED OFF BALANCE.

Heto attempts to finish the match with a fire TORNADO KICK  
(Shaolin), a more advanced firebending move...

But he MISSES and the guard EASILY COUNTERS, KNOCKING HETO  
ONTO HIS BACK, and STANDING OVER HIM, READY TO  
(hypothetically) FINISH HIM.

The fight is over. Heto lost.

HE GROANS.

HETO  
(winded)  
So close.

GUARD  
(lamely)  
You're getting better.

We see Aizo SIGH and approach.

Next, we see him from Heto's POV, standing over him with his  
tea, one eyebrow raised.

PRINCE AIZO   
(patiently)  
Heto, what are you doing?

HETO  
(exhausted)  
Going by the smell...cooking.

The guard SNIFFS THE AIR and grimaces.

PRINCE AIZO   
Have you been training all morning?

HETO  
Yes.

Heto sits up, wipes the sweat from his face.

Aizo glances at the guards littering the deck. They're all  
tired from helping Heto, some of them still sizzling and  
smoking. All of them look totally beat.

PRINCE AIZO   
All right, everyone. Your help is  
much appreciated, but you're  
dismissed. 

There is a RUMBLE OF APPRECIATION.

We see Aizo HELP HETO UP as the crew members WANDER OFF.  
Heto WOBBLES.

PRINCE AIZO, CONT.  
You know, as impressive as  
your...enthusiasm is, you look  
pretty tired.

Heto rotates his shoulders. 

HETO  
(he's totally not fine)  
I'm fine.

Heto goes back to PRACTICING HIS PUNCHES. He seems to be  
OBSESSED WITH TRAINING.

Aizo humors him with a smile.

PRINCE AIZO   
(patiently)  
Be that as it may...I think you  
need to take a break.

HETO  
(punching, kicking)  
No, what I *need* is to master  
firebending as quickly as possible  
so I can move onto air and water. I  
only have six months before Yeishu  
ends the world on the Winter  
Solstice. 

We see a handful of crew members wiping their faces with  
handkerchiefs. They exchange wide-eyed looks. Did they hear  
that right??

Heto moves away from Aizo, going back to FIREBENDING.

AIZO FOLLOWS.

PRINCE AIZO   
(reasonable)  
Listen, I know this is a lot of  
pressure on you...

Heto CONTINUES TRAINING, SEEMINGLY IGNORING HIM.

PRINCE AIZO, CONT.  
But you're not helping anyone by  
working yourself to death.

HETO  
(still training)  
I'm not helping anyone by taking  
breaks either.

PRINCE AIZO   
You'd be helping yourself.

HETO  
I'm fine.

Heto MOVES FURTHER AWAY AS HE CONTINUES PRACTICING.

Aizo GROWLS IN FRUSTRATION, and fire puffs out of his nose.

He STALKS TOWARD HETO...

We see Heto's face. It is twisted angrily.

Just as he PUNCHES OUT ANOTHER HUGE BLAST OF FIRE, THE  
PRODUCT OF A DAY'S WORTH OF ANXETY AND FRUSTRATION...

AIZO CATCHES HIS FIST, the ball of flames dispersing  
harmlessly.

HETO BLINKS. Aizo is an excellent firebender.

Aizo releases his hand and Heto steps back. He has no choice  
but to hear him out now.

PRINCE AIZO   
(firmly)  
Enough, Heto. 

Aizo crosses his arms, frowning in disapproval.

PRINCE AIZO, CONT.  
You can't force firebending. No  
amount of non-stop practice is  
going to make you a master.

HETO  
(frustrated)  
Well, what will then?! If I sit  
around doing nothing, I'm going to  
drive myself insane! The world is  
ending in six months and I'm the  
only person who can save it! Avatar  
Korra said the best thing I can do  
is master the four elements! That's  
all I'm trying to do!

PRINCE AIZO   
No, you're using firebending to  
vent your rage and your fear. 

HETO  
(yelling)  
Maybe I am! I am angry and I am  
terrified! Wouldn't you be???

PRINCE AIZO   
Yes. I would be.

Heto deflates, the anger running out of him. He's too tired  
to even stay mad for too long.

He FLOPS DOWN ONTO HIS BUTT on the deck of the ship.

Aizo STAYS STANDING, his arms folded sternly. He's been  
understanding, he's been patient, but now he realizes that's  
not what Heto needs. 

He needs a kick in the butt.

PRINCE AIZO, CONT.  
As your friend, I understand  
exactly how you feel. It's too much  
pressure for anyone to handle.   
(harsh, lecturing)  
But as your firebending teacher:  
get it together!

Heto STARTLES. Aizo has never yelled at him before!

PRINCE AIZO, CONT.  
You're the Avatar, Heto! I know you  
didn't choose it, I know you  
probably don't even want it. But  
that's too bad because you *are*  
the Avatar and that makes you a  
firebender by nature. And the first  
thing any true firebender needs to  
understand is respect! If you don't  
respect fire, it is just as likely  
to destroy you and the people you  
love as it is to destroy your  
enemies! Got it??

CUT to Heto. His face is downturned.

He GETS UP and TURNS AWAY FROM AIZO.

HETO  
(coldly)  
Fine.

He STALKS AWAY.

We see Aizo, who watches him leave with a matching scowl. He  
shakes his head.

PRINCE AIZO   
(under his breath)  
Stubborn earthbender.

From out of frame, LAYKA wanders up to Aizo and WHIMPERS  
CURIOUSLY.

PRINCE AIZO, CONT.  
(to Layka)  
Your owner's a real piece of work.

Layka TILTS HER HEAD, THEN STARTS LAPPING OUT OF HIS TEA  
CUP.

PRINCE AIZO, CONT.  
HEY!!! Bad Moose-Lion!

Aizo wrenches his cup away.

Layka HUFFS and WALKS AWAY, HER TAIL WHIPPING AIZO'S HEAD.

He sighs. What a mess they're in.

CUT TO:

INT - HALLWAY - DAY

We see Heto seated on the floor outside his room, his knees  
pulled up to his chest, his head leaned back against the  
wall. He stares at the ceiling, feeling GUILTY ABOUT THE  
FIGHT.

Layka pokes her snout into the frame, nuzzling his cheek.  
She HUFFS and his hair blows.

Heto smiles at her, scratching her chin.

HETO  
I guess I was kind of a jerk, huh? 

Layka lays down beside him, resting her head in his lap.

HETO, CONT.  
Aizo was right. I was just venting  
my anger through firebending. I  
wasn't getting better; I was being  
a child.

He GROANS and buries his face in Layka's fur.

HETO, CONT.  
(conceding)  
I should apologize.

Giving Layka a kiss on the top of her head, Heto GETS UP to  
do just that, when suddenly...

THE SHIP LURCHES UNDER HIS FEET.

Layka GROWLS UNCERTAINLY.

HETO, CONT.  
Uh...what was that?

CUT TO:

EXT - AIZO'S SHIP - DAY

We see Heto and Layka emerge from below deck. They glance  
around and spot CAPTAIN EISORA and a number of CREW MEMBERS  
PULLING SOMEONE UP FROM THE WATER.

HETO  
(alarmed)  
What happened? Did someone go  
overboard?

CAPTAIN EISORA  
(breathless)  
No.

The figure they were pulling up TOPPLES OVER THE SIDE OF THE  
SHIP, landing in a shivering, soaking-wet huddle. She is  
dressed in black with a mask and red goggles.

A SPIRITBENDER!!!!

CUT TO HETO'S SHOCKED EXPRESSION, and behind him, CAPTAIN  
EISORA'S SUSPICIOUS AND ANGRY ONE.

CUT TO:

EXT - AIZO'S SHIP - DAY, MOMENTS LATER

A crowd has gathered around the spiritbender, who is IN AND  
OUT OF CONSCIOUSNESS. She nearly drowned and they saved her  
life.

One GUARD has tied her hands behind her back so she can't  
bend. He steps back from her.

GUARD  
Her hands are tied, Captain.

CAPTAIN EISORA  
Good work.

We see Aizo approaching in the background...

PRINCE AIZO   
What's going on? Why have we  
stopped?

THE CROWD SPLITS...

We see Heto kneeling beside the spiritbender. HE LOOKS TORN  
AND CONFUSED. 

SHE COUGHS WEAKLY, WATER RUNNING OUT OF HER MASK.

CUT TO AIZO. He stops, stunned.

PRINCE AIZO   
(to Captain Eisora,  
suspicious)  
Where did she come from?

CAPTAIN EISORA  
We pulled her out of the water,  
Sir. She was drowning.

PRINCE AIZO   
Drowning?

Aizo peers around him.

We see the water around them. Open ocean on every side.  
Where did she come from?

PRINCE AIZO, CONT.  
(to his guards, firmly)  
Take her to the brig.

HETO  
What??

As the guards move in to drag the spiritbender away, HETO  
JUMPS TO HIS FEET.

HETO, CONT.  
Stop! She needs medical help, not a  
prison cell!

Aizo crosses his arms. He won't have a spiritbender loose on  
his ship, and frankly, he hasn't forgotten his early fight  
with Heto. He is in no mood for another argument.

PRINCE AIZO   
Look around you, Heto. Where did  
come from? A drowning person needs  
to have come from somewhere. This  
is obviously some kind of trap.

HETO  
If it were a trap, why would she  
still be wearing spiritbender gear?  
Wouldn't she pretend to be a normal  
person?

PRINCE AIZO   
(a beat, he thinks about  
it)  
No one ever accused the  
spiritbenders of being smart, okay?  
All I know is she's dangerous, and  
she can't be allowed to wander the  
ship freely.

The guards GRAB HER BY THE ARMS AND START DRAGGING HER AWAY.

HETO GETS IN THEIR WAY, DARING THEM TO GET PAST HIM. He  
looks at Aizo.

PRINCE AIZO, CONT.  
(threatening)  
Get out of their way, Heto. This is  
not the time or the place for a  
challenge of wills. She is our  
enemy--

HETO  
But she's still a person. Feel her  
hands, they're ice cold. She'll  
only get sicker down there. Please,  
Aizo.

Aizo battles out the problems internally for a moment...

HE SIGHS, DEFEATED.

PRINCE AIZO   
Well, what would you have me do  
then? Give her a cushy room and  
free roam of the ship? Oh, why  
don't we give her the room next to  
yours, so when she wakes up and  
wants to attack you, she won't have  
to go far.

Heto gives him a dry look. "Very mature, Aizo."

HETO  
Or how about the infirmary. We'll  
post guards to make sure she  
doesn't escape.

PRINCE AIZO   
Yeah, except she can spiritbend the  
guards.

HETO  
(exasperated)  
Fine! Then restrain her if it makes  
you happy! At least it's not the  
brig.

The guards look between them, wondering who exactly is  
giving the orders around here anymore. Finally, they settle  
on Aizo.

PRINCE AIZO   
(annoyed)  
Take her to the infirmary.

The guards bustle away, dragging her between them.

The crowd disperses.

Aizo crosses his arms again unhappily. Heto approaches him  
cautiously...

HETO  
Thank you. If we want to stop  
Yeishu, the first step is to be  
better than him.

PRINCE AIZO   
Yeah, yeah.

HETO  
And...  
(a beat, he's embarassed)  
I wanted to say...

But before he can finish, AIZO WALKS AWAY.

Heto watches him go, THEN SIGHS. Layka ambles over to him,  
WHIMPERING CURIOUSLY.

HETO, CONT.  
Yeah, he's still mad.

CUT TO:

INT - HALLWAY - DAY

We see Heto and Layka walking down a hallway toward the  
infirmary.

HETO  
I guess challenging Aizo's  
authority in front of the whole  
crew might not have been the best  
way to end our fight, but we'd  
might as well check on the  
spiritbender.

Layka GRUNTS.

Outside the infirmary door are two FIREBENDERS. They see  
Heto coming.

FIREBENDER 1  
Stop. No one is allowed inside.

HETO  
Oh, come on. Her hands are tied and  
she's half-frozen to death. What's  
going to do to me?

FIREBENDER 2  
We're sorry, Heto, but we're under  
strict orders not to allow you  
inside. The Prince said--

HETO  
(annoyed)  
"The prince said..." Yeah, yeah,  
whatever. I'm going.

As he turns to leave...

WE HEAR A WOMAN'S SCREAM FROM INSIDE THE INFIRMARY.

HETO, LAYKA, and the FIREBENDERS BURST INSIDE TO SEE WHAT'S  
WRONG.

CUT TO:

INT - INFIRMARY - DAY

The infirmary is a small room with metal floors and walls.  
There is a set of cabinets and cupboards against one wall  
containing medical supplies. Against the other wall is a  
BED, where the spiritbender is laid up.

SHE IS AWAKE, THRASHING AND STRUGGLING AGAINST HER  
RESTRAINTS.

HER MASK AND UNIFORM HAVE BEEN REMOVED. She is young, 16,  
and has features like someone from the Earth Kingdom. She is  
JIE.

CUT TO HETO'S FACE. HE IS FLOORED.

JIE  
(shouting, furious)  
Let me go!!! Release me now!!! I'll  
fight every last one of you!!!

FIREBENDER 1  
Cease your struggling! 

Jie SPITS IN HIS FACE.

FIREBENDER 1, CONT.  
(indignant)  
Why, you--!

But just then, JIE NOTICES HETO. Her face is harder to read  
than his previous one, but SHE SEEMS TO RECOGNIZE HIM.

SHE STOPS STRUGGLING.

JIE  
You.

The firebenders look at Heto. They assume she recognizes him  
as the Avatar.

HETO  
(to the firebenders)  
You two, go find Aizo. Tell him  
she's awake.

FIREBENDER 2  
One of us will remain here with  
you, in case--

HETO  
In case what? Her hands are tied.

FIREBENDER 2  
(weakly)  
But, if she were to get loose  
somehow--

HETO  
Then you'd be more dangerous to me  
than she would. She can't  
spiritbend me, remember?

The firebenders look at each other, then BOTH OF THEM RUN  
OUT OF THE ROOM.

Heto waits until they're gone before turning back to Jie.

He walks over to her and SHE GLARES AT HIM until...

HETO PUNCHES HER IN THE ARM.

JIE  
OW! What the heck, Heto!

HETO  
(angrily)  
Me?? ME??? What about YOU??? What,  
you're a spiritbender now?!

JIE  
(defiant)  
Yes. I am.

Heto is shocked, and hurt.

JIE  
Listen, Heto, it's nothing  
personal--

HETO  
Feels pretty personal to me.

JIE  
(getting angry again)  
Look, *I'm* not the traitor here!  
YOU are.

HETO  
ME?? How am I a traitor???

JIE  
YOU LEFT ME BEHIND!

CUT TO FLASHES OF A MEMORY.

-the outside of a sad-looking building, THE ORPHANAGE

-somber children sitting on small beds

-two children, YOUNG HETO and YOUNG JIE, playing with DICE  
in a corner, LAUGHING

Then...

-the front steps of the orphanage. GEN, 18, welcomes his  
brothers and sisters. THEY'RE LEAVING.

-as they walk away, Heto LOOKS BACK with concern

-we see young Jie watching him from the doorway, tears  
rolling down her cheeks

FLASHBACK ENDS.

Now, we see Heto and Jie, standing so close together, but  
separated by miles of time and pain.

HETO  
(guilty)  
I tried asking Gen to take you with  
us...

WE SEE ONE MORE FLASH OF THE MEMORY...

-young Heto tugs at Gen's shirt and points back to Jie.

-Gen shakes his head and pulls Heto along

HETO, CONT.  
He said we couldn't. He could  
barely afford to feed and house the  
four of us.

JIE  
You never even came back to visit.

HETO  
(softly, regretfully)  
Jie. You know I couldn't have. Gen  
didn't have enough money to adopt  
us all officially. We had to sneak  
out. If they'd have caught me  
coming back, I would have been  
taken from my brother and sisters.

Silence stretches between them.

JIE  
(quietly)  
I know that. Of course, I know  
that.

Heto glances up, STUDIES HER.

HETO  
That doesn't explain how you ended  
up a spiritbender.  
(pained)  
Why would you do that, Jie??  
Everyone knows they're thugs. They  
rob people, they hurt them!

JIE  
That's not true! We *help* people!

HETO  
(skeptical)  
How do you figure?

JIE  
Certain people. People like us,  
Heto. Kids with no families, the  
homeless, people who have so little  
hope, they can barely stand it.  
*That's* who Master Yeishu is  
helping.

HETO  
So, what, he finds desperate people  
and recruits them as thugs? That  
doesn't sound like helping. It  
sounds like he's using you.

JIE  
(defensive)  
That's not what it is. He helps  
anyone who needs it. Only those of  
us who volunteer, who *want* to  
serve him, become spiritbenders.

Heto recoils.

HETO  
You volunteered for this?

JIE  
(coldly)  
In my defense, I didn't know you  
were the Avatar until after I  
volunteered. 

HETO  
And if you had known?

Jie is silent. She looks away.

JIE  
I don't know.

Tense silence stretches between them.

HETO  
How did you end up in the water?  
You almost died.

JIE  
Escaping from the police in  
Republic City. They had me backed  
into a corner and it was either  
jump into the ocean or be arrested.  
(she shrugs)  
I jumped.

HETO  
But we're miles from Republic City.

JIE  
What can I say? I'm a strong  
swimmer.

HETO  
Not strong enough. It was sheer  
luck that we found you. If it  
wasn't for Aizo's crew, you'd have  
drowned.

JIE  
(flatly)  
Yeah, I guess I owe them all a big,  
fat kiss.

Heto SMIRKS. These two were best friends once upon a time.  
The walls start to come down...

JIE, CONT.  
Thanks, by the way. I was pretty  
out of it, but I heard how you  
defended me when that  
self-righteous prince wanted to  
throw me in a jail cell.

Heto crosses his arms.

HETO  
You might still end up there. If I  
know Aizo, we're on our way to the  
mainland right now to hand you over  
to the authorities.

Jie half-smiles and jangles her restraints.

JIE  
Not if you let me go.

HETO  
And why would I do that?

JIE  
For old times' sake?

That's a lame excuse and she knows it.

JIE, CONT.  
Okay, fine. How's this: you help me  
escape and when I go back to Master  
Yeishu, I'll tell him I have  
doubts. I'll tell him I don't think  
we should be hunting the Avatar.

HETO  
(horrified)  
What? No! Jie, you don't know how  
he'll react. He could kill you--

JIE  
He won't hurt me, Heto. I know it  
must be hard for you to believe,  
but Yeishu is kind. He's  
compassionate. He really is doing  
all of this for the betterment of  
humankind.

Seeing how convinced she is, Heto is only further horrified.

HETO  
Did you know he's planning to the  
end the world?? Did he tell you  
that??

JIE  
What?

HETO  
Six months. The winter solstice.  
Yeishu is planning to crash the  
human world into the spirit world,  
killing every last person on this  
planet.

JIE  
(shaken)  
What? No, he wouldn't...he wouldn't  
do that.

HETO  
That's his big plan, Jie. That's  
your "Master's" end game.

JIE  
(becoming frightened,  
losing her faith)  
Well...well...I'm sure he has a  
good reason. Maybe it's not what  
you think. Where did you even hear  
it???

HETO  
Your "sisters" Songhin and Luli  
confirmed it.

Jie is HORRIFIED. She is a relatively low-ranking member of  
the cult. She has not heard this before, and it has shaken  
the very foundation of what she believed about Yeishu.

As we HOLD on Jie's face...

WE HEAR DOORS CLANGING UPSTAIRS. THE GUARDS ARE RETURNING  
WITH AIZO.

JIE  
(becoming frantic)  
Please, Heto! Let me go, please! I  
swear, I didn't know any of this! I  
thought we were helping people,  
kids like us. The only stuff I've  
ever done was steal money and food  
for the kids, I swear to you.  
PLEASE. If they arrest me, I'll go  
to jail! Please, Heto!

HETO IS TORN. On the one hand, if he helps her, Aizo will be  
furious. On the other hand, can he really let her go to  
prison for trying to help people??

THE CLOCK IS TICKING.

JIE, CONT.  
Heto! Please--

CRUNCH!

JIE'S SHACKLES CRUMBLE TO THE FLOOR. SHE IS SURPRISED.

HETO  
(deadly serious)  
Let's go.

JIE SMILES.

CUT TO:

INT - HALLWAY - DAY

We see Aizo and his guards marching toward the infirmary.  
The door hangs open until...

CLANG! IT SLAMS SHUT.

PRINCE AIZO   
What the...?

The firebenders rush to open it, but they can't.

FIREBENDER 1  
It's locked, sir!

PRINCE AIZO   
Locked?

Aizo POUNDS ON THE DOOR.

PRINCE AIZO, CONT.  
Heto? Heto, are you in there? Open  
the door!

Silence.

He turns to the firebenders.

PRINCE AIZO, CONT.  
Something's wrong. Help me get it  
open.

The three of them back up and FIREBEND AT THE DOOR, BURNING  
A RED-HOT HOLE RIGHT THROUGH THE LOCK.

Aizo KICKS THE DOOR IN.

THE ROOM IS EMPTY. He is ANGRY.

PRINCE AIZO, CONT.  
(to his firebenders)  
Find them!

CUT TO:

EXT - SHIP DECK - DAY

Heto and Jie are PRESSED AGAINST THE WALL beside a window in  
the infirmary, where they made their escape.

Heto peeks in to be sure the coast is clear. It is.

He looks back at Jie, grinning.

HETO  
(whispering)  
You ready for this?

She slips on her spiritbender mask.

JIE  
Oh, yeah.

Heto frowns at the mask.

HETO  
So, the creepy mask didn't tip you  
off that maybe you're not the good  
guys?

JIE  
I think it's cool.

THEY MOVE OUT OF FRAME.

CUT TO:

INT - SKIFF BAY - DAY

In the tail portion below deck is the skiff bay, where the  
smaller vessel (similar to the one seen used by Zuko in some  
episodes of the original series) is stored.

This room is large but very dark, lit only by red-colored  
lamps on the walls. There is other cargo stored here in  
metal crates secured to the floor by chains, but the SKIFF  
is the most important thing.

It can be released into the water via a manual release that  
opens the back of the ship like a ramp into the water.

Heto and Jie enter the bay, closing the door behind them.

HETO  
I can get you off the ship, but  
once you're out, you're on your  
own.

JIE  
Got it. 

They run to the skiff.

HETO  
Are you going to be okay driving it  
yourself?

JIE  
I think I'll manage.

She boards the skiff. 

Heto heads for the manual release, but JIE GRABS HIS ARM.

JIE, CONT.  
Thanks, Heto. And...I don't really  
know where I go from here, but I  
meant what I said. When I get back  
to Yeishu, I'm going to ask him to  
find another way to  
achieve...whatever it is he's  
trying to achieve.

HETO  
You really think that will work?

JIE  
I don't know. I hope so.

They have a moment before...

JIE GIVES HIM A QUICK HUG.

JIE, CONT.  
I missed, Rockhead.

He hugs her back.

HETO  
I missed you too. I really did.

They separate, exchange a smile, and then...

BAM!!!!

THE SKIFF BAY DOOR FLIES INWARD.

IT'S AIZO AND HIS FIREBENDERS.

Heto and Jie are SHOCKED.

Aizo enters the room, ready to fight, but then...

PRINCE AIZO  
(surprised)  
Heto??

Heto looks at him uncertainly. He glances sideways at Jie,  
who is in a fighting stance.

PRINCE AIZO, CONT.  
I thought you were in trouble!  
What's going on here?

Heto tries to calm Aizo.

HETO  
It's okay. She's not our enemy. I  
knew her back in Ba Sing Se. She  
was a friend of mine.

PRINCE AIZO  
She's a *spiritbender!*

HETO  
I know that, but I can't let her  
get arrested over a  
misunderstanding. She really  
thought the spiritbenders were the  
good guys.

Aizo is NOT CONVINCED. IN FACT, HE'S DOWNRIGHT SUSPICIOUS.

PRINCE AIZO  
Let me see your Elephant-Tortoise  
charm!

HETO  
(confused)  
What?

PRINCE AIZO  
Your charm. Show it to me so I know  
you're not being spiritbended.

Heto REACHES FOR HIS CHARM but...

IT'S NOT THERE.

HETO  
(remembering)  
It's in my room...

PRINCE AIZO  
I knew it.  
(to the firebenders)  
Heto's under her control! Get  
around her, and STOP HER.

HETO  
What? NO! Aizo, I'm not being  
spiritbended!

The firebenders fan out, advancing on the skiff.

JIE  
(fearful)  
Heto, hit the button!

Heto is TORN but RUNS FOR THE MANUAL RELEASE.

A BLAST OF FIRE CUTS HIM OFF.

We see Aizo, who stopped him.

HETO  
Hey!!!

PRINCE AIZO  
I'm sorry, Heto. But you're not  
thinking straight.

HETO  
(frustrated)  
YES, I AM.

Behind him, JIE IS FIGHTING THE FIREBENDERS, DUCKING AND  
WEAVING AS THEY ATTACK.

HETO LUNGES FOR THE BUTTON.

AIZO SHOOTS FIRE AT HIS FEET, FORCING HIM TO BACK UP.

His pantleg catches fire and he has to smack it out.

Heto straightens, red in the face.

HETO, CONT.  
(snapping)  
That's it! 

IT'S A FIGHT. HETO VS AIZO.

Heto METALBENDS A FLOOR PANEL, TWISTING IT INTO A THICK  
METAL CORD, WHICH HE SHOOTS AT AIZO LIKE A BOLA.

AIZO JUMPS OUT OF THE WAY before he can be entangled, FIRING  
TWO PUNCHES AT HETO.

HE BLOCKS BY BENDING UP FLOOR PANELS.

Behind him, Jie has climbed to the top of the skiff and is  
working hard to avoid being burned, but it's 4 on 1.

Heto wants to help her, but he's got his hands full as AIZO  
TACKLES HIM TO THE GROUND, pinning Heto down.

PRINCE AIZO  
(struggling)  
Stop...fighting...me! I'm  
your...friend!

Heto struggles underneath him.

HETO  
(fighting)  
So...is...she!

HETO FLIPS AIZO OFF OF HIM.

At the same time...

WE HEAR JIE SHRIEK as she narrowly avoids being burned to a  
crisp.

CUT to Heto thinking "that's it!!!"

Scrambling up, Heto MAKES A BREAK FOR THE SKIFF TO DEFEND  
HER.

The four firebenders are just taking aim. THEY HAVE JIE  
CORNERED.

In rapid succession...

-we see Heto charging

-the firebenders FIRE AT JIE

-Heto JUMPS BETWEEN JIE AND THE FIRE!!!!

PRINCE AIZO  
HETO!

He thinks Heto has just been severely burned but...

HETO SPLITS THE FIRE WITH HIS BARE HANDS, BENDING IT AWAY!!!

The embers fly and we see Heto's determined face. He is  
loyal to his friends. No one hurts them.

HE IS FIREBENDING FOR THE RIGHT REASON NOW.

Before anyone can react...

HETO FIREBENDS AT THEM WITH RAPID PUNCHES, KNOCKING EVERYONE  
DOWN.

Then, HE METALBENDS THE DOOR OPEN, ALLOWING THE SKIFF TO  
SLIDE INTO THE WATER with a SPLASH!

HE DID IT! 

We see the skiff begin to drift away from the ship...

Jie touches his shoulder and he turns. She hugs him.

JIE  
Thank you, Heto. 

HETO  
Be careful when you talk to Yeishu.  
I know he helped you when you  
needed it, but I don't trust him.

JIE  
I will.

She peers back to the ship, where Aizo and the firebenders  
are recovering from Heto's attack.

JIE, CONT.  
Good luck, Avatar. I think you're  
gonna need it.

HETO  
Yeah...Aizo's going to kill me for  
this.

They share a chuckle.

JIE  
You could pretend I spiritbended  
you. He already thinks that's the  
case.

HETO  
No. I won't lie to him.

She shrugs.

JIE  
Your funeral, then. Now, go on. You  
better get back there unless you  
fancy a long swim.

Heto chuckles again and climbs onto the side of the skiff.

HETO  
See you around sometime?

JIE  
We'll see, Rockhead.

Heto DIVES INTO THE WATER, swimming back toward the ship.

We see Jie's face as she watches him. She smiles to herself,  
then turns away.

CUT TO:

INT - SKIFF BAY - DAY

Heto walks up the ramp at the back of the ship, dripping  
wet, his clothes hanging wetly, his hair in his face...

We see Aizo's back as he enters the frame. His arms are  
crossed.

Heto moves the wet bangs out of his face. He peers at Aizo  
sheepishly.

Beside them, a firebender PUSHES THE BUTTON and the RAMP  
BEGINS TO RAISE, CLOSING UP.

We see Aizo, glaring at Heto, tapping his foot.

PRINCE AIZO  
You weren't being spiritbended,  
were you?

HETO  
(sheepish)  
I tried to tell you I wasn't.

Aizo isn't necessarily angry so much as he is...weary.

PRINCE AIZO  
You know, she could have told us  
valuable information about Yeishu  
if you'd let us take her in for  
questioning.

HETO  
She didn't know anything.

PRINCE AIZO  
And I suppose you're sure about  
that?

HETO  
(confident)  
Yes.

Aizo SIGHS HEAVILY. Who knew being part of Team Avatar would  
be this exhausting? 

PRINCE AIZO  
You know what? Fine. It's been a  
long day. If you say she was a  
friend, then whatever. I'm going to  
take a nap now and pretend you  
didn't just give my skiff to a  
stranger.

He starts to walk away...

Heto is confused. He expected more of a fight than this.  
Everyone did. Even the firebenders exchange looks.

HETO  
(calling after him)  
You're not mad?

PRINCE AIZO  
I've gone all the way through the  
anger stage and have now reached a  
cool, tranquil indifference. We'll  
see if I'm angry again when I wake  
up. Good night.

Heto hurries after him.

We HOLD on their backs as they leave the bay.

HETO  
(conversational)  
That was some pretty good  
firebending, though, right? And I  
wasn't mad or scared, either. 

PRINCE AIZO  
(emotionally exhausted)  
Yeah, it was great, Heto.

HETO  
I'll, uh, fix the floor panels too,  
by the way.

PRINCE AIZO  
Yes, you will.

They walk up the stairs, leaving the frame, but the air is  
lighter now.

THEY'LL BE OKAY.

CUT TO:

EXT - EERIE SWAMP - NIGHT

Establishing shot.

Yeishu curls around his tree. 

He PEERS toward a part of the swamp we haven't seen yet -  
rows of scrap houses on raised foundations, a grassy area  
where some KIDS are playing, a COOKING SPIT where a MAN is  
roasting an animal. A MAKESHIFT TOWN.

From the opposite side of the swamp, JIE APPROACHES YEISHU.

She kneels before him, her head bowed.

YEISHU  
Jie? You look so somber. What is  
it?

JIE  
Master...I've just returned from  
Republic City. 

YEISHU  
Did something happen?

Jie hesitates. What Heto said earlier about Yeishu being  
angry goes through her head. What if he kills her for this?

JIE  
(a beat)  
I nearly drowned escaping from the  
police. But I was saved by a  
passing ship. By...by the Avatar.

YEISHU  
The Avatar?

JIE  
His companions wanted me put in  
jail, but he helped me escape. He  
showed me mercy and compassion. 

YEISHU  
Is that so?

JIE  
(growing more confident)  
I don't think we should be hunting  
him, Master. Surely, there must be  
some other way to achieve your  
goals. And this talk of ending the  
world on the winter solstice. Tell  
me he was mistaken!

YEISHU  
Jie, my child...I can see that you  
are riddled with doubt and fear. I  
want to help you, but I cannot.

Is he saying it's all true??

Jie gasps softly.

YEISHU, CONT.  
The Avatar is instrumental in my  
plans to save humanity. That is  
what my plan is. And if it looks  
like the end of the world to the  
Avatar and his friends, it is only  
because they stuck in the past and  
refuse to let the world progress.

JIE  
But if you do this, everyone will  
die!

YEISHU  
Don't think of it like death. Think  
of it as ascension, for millions of  
spirits inhabit the spirit world  
every moment of every day. And they  
are eternal. They need not fear  
illness, or injury, loss or death. 

JIE  
So, it's true...

She stands and backs away, horrified.

JIE, CONT.  
You really are trying to kill  
everyone.

By now, she has started to draw attention to herself.  
Several LOYAL SPIRITBENDERS turn toward her, preparing to  
attack should she try to flee...

One of them gets very close, holding an ELECTRIC BATON.

YEISHU  
(to the spiritbenders)  
Stop. If Jie wishes to leave, she  
may. No one try to stop her.

JIE  
You're letting me go??

YEISHU  
Of course. I told you when you  
first arrived that you were free to  
come and go as you please. I wish  
only to help you and those like  
you.

JIE  
But...I could turn against you. I  
could tell the authorities where  
you are. Aren't you afraid?

YEISHU  
(calmly)  
No, Jie. I cannot be harmed, and by  
turning against me, you would only  
be harming the children and  
unfortunate souls living here, who  
rely on me to heal them and feed  
them.  
(meaningfully)  
You would not do that to them.

Jie wavers. He's right. She couldn't do that to them.

YEISHU, CONT.  
So, go, if you like. Or stay. The  
choice is yours.

The crowd of spiritbenders watches Jie closely, waiting to  
see her choice.

We see her face as she struggles with the decision. She is  
so confused, and afraid, and hurt...but she has nowhere else  
to go. No home, no family...

Slowly, SHE SITS DOWN.

The spiritbenders disperse.

YEISHU, CONT.  
Welcome home, Jie. Welcome home.

We see her face as TEARS ROLL DOWN HER CHEEKS.

SHE IS SO AFRAID.

CUT TO:

CREDITS  
***  
Generated with Trelby.


	10. Happy Times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're curious, the title of this episode "Happy Times" is named after the 1960s Bob Crosby song of the same name. Go give it a listen if you're feeling like some vintage music (or if you want to set the atmosphere for this 1960s-inspired Avatar series lol)
> 
> ALSO: this episode and the one following it (episode 11) were originally meant to be one single episode, but it got to be too long, so I split it in half. So, if the pacing feels a little off, that's why. Sorry!

Avatar Heto  
Episode 1x10 - "Happy Times"  
by  
Leisa Bird  
***  
BEGIN MAIN TITLES

We see a green screen written over in calligraphy. In the  
foreground is a silhouette firebending. They begin fluidly,  
then suddenly strike out with a powerful thrust of their  
fist. Fire explodes from their palm. They jump into the air  
and kick at the audience. Fire engulfs the screen.

PRINCE AIZO, V.O.  
Fire.

The card changes, this time to an airbender. Twirling their  
staff, the airbender generates a gale-force wind, which  
whips up a mini tornado that they send whirling at the  
audience, shaking the camera.

PRINCE AIZO, V.O.  
Air.

The card changes again, this time to a waterbender. They  
perform a flowing gesture, moving their weight through  
martial art stances as water rises from the bottom of the  
screen, following their movements. The waterbender turns to  
the screen, blowing air into the water, which turns to an  
icy fog, obscuring the screen.

PRINCE AIZO, V.O.  
Water.

It changes for the last time, showing an earthbender. They  
take a solid stance before stomping the ground, which causes  
a huge boulder to fly into the air. The earthbender sends it  
flying down, which causes huge pillars of earth to shoot out  
of the ground, blocking the screen.

PRINCE AIZO, V.O.  
Earth.

When the boulders disappear, we START CLOSE on a painted  
portrait of a fire nation family. A male figure is at the  
center; he is FIRELORD IROH. Beside him is his wife, AZIRA.  
Seated primly between them is a young PRINCE AIZO, at age  
seven or eight.

PRINCE AIZO, V.O.  
When I was young, my father told me  
stories about the history of my  
family.

We see the map of the Avatar world, the four nations  
color-coded according to their bending, but creeping over  
with red to show the fire nation's advances in the war.

PRINCE AIZO, V.O.  
My great-great-great grandfather,  
Firelord Zuko, helped Avatar Aang  
to end the 100-year War and bring  
balance to the world.

The red begins fading away, and when it's gone, the map  
pulses with light to show that peace has been restored.

CUT back to the portrait of Azio's family, SLOW ZOOM on  
young Aizo's face.

PRINCE AIZO, V.O.  
Sixteen years ago, the last Avatar,  
Avatar Korra, passed away. Now the  
time has come for the world to  
embrace a new Avatar: Heto, an  
earthbender. And as prince of the  
Fire Nation, it is my duty, the  
tradition of my family, and my  
greatest honor to guide him toward  
his destiny.

END MAIN TITLES

CUT TO:

TITLE CARD: "PREVIOUSLY ON AVATAR"

-CUT to the pilot

ON HETO as he chats to some other students. One of them  
points and Heto looks.

In the center of the yard, Aizo shrugs off his official suit  
jacket and hands it to one of his guards. He is now wearing  
something more akin to what Mako wears to train in Legend of  
Korra: loose pants and a black tank top.

Heto stares, perhaps a few seconds too long, before one of  
his classmates elbows him and he turns back, slightly  
flushed, before playing it off.

Skip ahead...

PRINCE AIZO  
(quietly)  
Hey. Heto, right?

Heto opens his eyes, taken aback, his focus completely lost.  
He might be angry if it was anyone but the prince...

HETO  
(surprised)  
Hello. 

Prince Aizo smiles warmly at him.

...

PRINCE AIZO  
So, uh, how's that going?

He gestures to the bag in Heto's hand.

HETO  
(ruefully, holding up the  
unburned baggie)  
Not so great. I don't think I'm  
your guy. Sorry.

PRINCE AIZO  
Oh, well. You should keep trying,  
anyway. It looked like you were  
really in the zone for a minute  
there.

Aizo walks away to check on the next student.

HOLD ON HETO'S FACE as he watches him leave. His cheeks are  
slightly pink.

-CUT to Episode 5...

PRINCE SHOZAIN, CONT.  
...I just recieved a message from  
your grandfather. He wants me to  
return home to the capital right  
away.

PRINCE AIZO  
Trouble?

PRINCE SHOZAIN  
The message was unclear, but yes,  
it would seem that there has been a  
sighting of a sect of spiritbenders  
in the vacinity.

PRINCE AIZO  
(shaken)  
In the capital city??

PRINCE SHOZAIN  
Don't worry, Prince Aizo. Your only  
concern now is Avatar Heto. Let me  
worry about the capital.

-CUT to Episode 6...

To Heto's COMPLETE SHOCK, Aizo PULLS HIM IN FOR A HUG.

We see Heto's SURPRISED FACE over Aizo's shoulder. He  
BLUSHES FURIOUSLY.

-CUT to the end of Episode 8. 

PRINCE AIZO, CONT.  
(to Kya)  
You could stay, you know. I'm sure  
Heto would appreciate the guidence,  
you having known two Avatars and  
all.

KYA  
It's a tempting offer, trust me,  
but I'm afraid I can't. If these  
next few months are to be as  
difficult as the Avatar says, I  
need to be with my tribe.

PRINCE AIZO  
I understand.

KYA  
And besides, I think the Avatar is  
in good hands with you.

Just as he buries his face in his arms, Aizo steps up beside  
him. 

He looks at Heto for a second before wordlessly putting an  
arm over his shoulders and pulling him close.

Heto peers up at him, his eyes watery, completely terrified  
and overwhelmed.

Aizo gives him a small smile and THEY HUG.

Go out on that image.

FADE TO BLACK

CUT to the main title screen.

BOOK 1: FIRE, CHAPTER TEN: "HAPPY TIMES"

ACT ONE

CUT TO:

EXT - BOARDWALK - DAY

CLOSE on Heto's face. He is grinning, his eyes sharp and  
alert. He is standing on a beach in a fighting stance. HE  
LOOKS READY TO THROW-DOWN.

CUT to a teenage FIRE NATION GIRL. She matches his stance.

IT'S A STANDOFF.

We CUT BACK TO HETO as he THROWS A FIREBENDING PUNCH,  
sending flames bursting toward his opponent.

SHE DODGES and RETURNS FIRE.

HETO BLOCKS. When the fire dissipates, HE SMILES, shaking  
out his hand as smoke rises from it. This is all innocent  
fun.

HETO  
Whoo! Hot one!

FIRE NATION GIRL  
(laughing)  
I've got more where that came from.

SHE FIRE AGAIN.

CUT TO AIZO, who is standing on the nearby BOARDWALK,  
talking on a PAYPHONE to his mother, AREZA.

Around him, we see SHOPS and crowds of FIRE NATION CITIZENS  
doing some light shopping, eating ice cream, and generally  
having a nice beach day.

This is THE FIRE NATION CAPITAL, but an outlying region of  
it.

PRINCE AIZO  
(on the phone)  
I know what Father said, but during  
our last correspondence, it sounded  
like he had the spiritbenders in  
the capital pretty much taken care  
of...

There's silence while Areza talks on the other end of the  
line.

Aizo PEERS TOWARD HETO like a mother hen, keeping a close  
eye on him. Areza is concerned that they're here on the  
mainland of the Fire Nation. Previously, Prince Shozain  
warned them against coming here.

We see Heto, still playfully sparring with the firebender  
girl. Nearby, Layka rolls around in the sand while a GROUP  
OF SUNBATHERS watch her warily.

PRINCE AIZO, CONT.  
I know you're worried, Mother, but  
trust me, the outlying islands  
aren't much safer. If you ask me,  
the best place for Heto to continue  
his firebending training would be  
in the palace city. We could have  
guards on him 24/7.  
(he sighs)  
He'd hate that, of course, but we  
have to think of his well-being  
before anything else.

Another silence while Areza talks. Aizo leans back against  
the PHONEBOOTH and RUBS HIS FOREHEAD. He looks tired.

PRINCE AIZO, CONT.  
Of course, I'm fine. Do I not sound  
fine?

A beat.

PRINCE AIZO, CONT.  
Well, yes, I'm tired. I've  
travelled half-way across the world  
in just a few weeks, fighting  
spiritbenders at every stop. It's  
exhausting. But I'll manage, okay?

A beat.

PRINCE AIZO, CONT.  
Yes, Mother.  
(brighter)  
By the way, how's Iye's training?  
Is she a prodigy like her big  
brother?

He LAUGHS. Sounds like the answer was a "yes."

PRINCE AIZO, CONT.  
Tell her I'm proud of her, and I  
can't wait to see her when I get  
home.

We see Heto, still sparring the beach girl, just as HETO  
GETS BLASTED AND KNOCKED TO THE GROUND.

Aizo WINCES.

PRINCE AIZO, CONT.  
Okay, Mother, I'd better go. Heto  
just got his butt handed to him in  
a sparring match.  
(sincere)  
I love you. Talk soon. Bye.

He hangs up and, chuckling, jogs over to help Heto onto his  
feet.

FIRE NATION GIRL  
(excited)  
Oh, yeah! Talk about a knock out!

PRINCE AIZO  
You okay, bud?

Heto gets up, rubbing his tailbone, but still grinning. A  
bit of smoke rises from him. As much as it hurts, he was  
never able to resist a good fight.

HETO  
(wincing)  
Yep, I'm great. Good match.

He lightly punches the girl's shoulder and she beams with  
pride (and maybe a touch of classic firebender cockiness.)

They part ways.

Aizo guides Heto toward where Layka is sunning herself.

PRINCE AIZO  
I told you you weren't ready to  
face a real firebender.

HETO  
Hey, I'm a real firebender!

PRINCE AIZO  
Not what I meant. You're still a  
beginner.

HETO  
Yeah, yeah. I just need a little  
more practice.

He turns around, craning to try to spot the fire nation girl  
again.

HETO, CONT.  
Maybe I can find her later for a  
rematch.

Aizo twists him back around. They reach Layka, who THUMPS  
HER TAIL in the sand.

Heto LUNGES at her, rubbing her up-turned belly.

We hold on Heto. His whole vibe is a lot lighter than it has  
been. He seems to be adjusting.

HIS CHEEKS TURN PINK AS HE TALKS TO AIZO.

HETO, CONT.  
I've got to say, I've been pretty  
freaked out the last few days  
because of what Avatar Korra told  
me...

WE SEE A FLASHBACK OF THE EVENTS FROM EPISODE 8...

AVATAR KORRA  
Yeishu is growing more powerful by  
the day. His army of spiritbenders  
is a force unlike anything the four  
nations have faced before...

AVATAR KORRA, CONT.  
I'm afraid he wants to detroy the  
wall between the human world and  
spirit world.

HETO  
Why would he want to do that??

AVATAR KORRA  
I can't imagine why, but the signs  
are there...If it isn't stopped,  
the two world will come crashing  
together. The universe will be  
thrown out of balance, and there  
will be no going back.

SLOW PUSH IN on Heto's face as the horrifying reality sinks  
in...

AVATAR KORRA, O.S.  
Everyone will die.

END OF THE FLASHBACK.

We see Heto's face again. He is still blushing.

HETO  
But I really appreciate everything  
you've been doing, Aizo. Looking  
out for me and training me in  
firebending...

He turns to face him, smiling.

Aizo smiles back, crossing his arms.

HETO, CONT.  
I don't know where I'd be right now  
if it wasn't for you. Thank you.

Aizo is touched by his sincerity. 

PRINCE AIZO  
It hasn't been easy...

HE BOWS.

PRINCE AIZO, CONT.  
But it's been the honor of a  
lifetime getting to know you.

We see Heto, who is MOMENTARILY TOUCHED. 

Then, he SCOFFS and STANDS UP (his inner  
I'm-a-tough-earthbender-and-I-don't-do-mushy-stuff coming  
out.)

HETO  
Geez, formal much?

PRINCE AIZO  
Hey, you're the one who started--

Heto PUNCHES HIM ARM, cutting him off.

PRINCE AIZO, CONT.  
Ow!

HETO  
I don't know about you, but I am  
sick to death of canned sea  
rations! Come on, let's get some  
boardwalk food!

PRINCE AIZO  
Coming, coming.

As the three of them start down the boardwalk, we get CLOSE  
ON HETO'S FACE. He's still blushing. Then he peers sideways  
at Aizo...

HETO HAS A CRUSH!!!

CUT TO:

EXT - BOARDWALK - EVENING

Establishing shot. The sun is going down. We see the  
boardwalk with all its shops and food stands, strings of  
light on the buildings, and young couples sharing ice cream  
and malts.

In the background, there is LAUGHING and CONVERSATION and  
CRASHING WAVES.

It's all very atmospheric and romantic.

AREIAL SHOT. We see Aizo waiting outside a food stall. The  
vendor hands him TWO CUPS OF TEA, which he pays for, then  
bring to Heto, who is waiting with Layka nearby.

We see Aizo handing one of the cups to Heto, who smiles  
appreciatively.

HETO  
Thanks. I was dying of thirst.  
Isn't there any food in this whole  
Nation that isn't spicy??

PRINCE AIZO  
What can I say? We like our hot  
food here in the homeland.

Layka MOANS. She is laying on the boardwalk, looking a bit  
SICKLY.

HETO  
(sympathetic)  
Poor Layka. But Aizo did warn you  
not to eat the sizzle-crisps.

She GRUNTS.

Heto is about to take a sip of his tea, when he stops,  
SUSPICIOUSLY.

HETO, CONT.  
What is this, by the way? It's not  
like spicy-hot lava tea, right?  
Volcanic ash tea with extracts of  
seven different peppers?

Aizo GIGGLES.

PRINCE AIZO  
No, smart mouth, it's jasmine tea.

HETO  
Oh, thank goodness.

As Heto begins GULPING DOWN THE TEA, Aizo smirks into his  
own cup.

PRINCE AIZO  
*I* have the spicy-hot lava tea.

Heto CHOKES, and WHIPS HIS HEAD TOWARD AIZO, LOOKING  
HORRIFIED.

HETO  
You're joking, right??

Aizo goes on sipping his tea, teasingly.

LONG SHOT. We see Team Avatar begin to drift away from the  
shops toward a darker section of the boardwalk.

HETO, CONT.  
(in the distance)  
You're the worst.

PRINCE AIZO  
(in the distance)  
Come on, let's go find this hotel  
my mother recommended. 

CUT TO:

EXT - BACK STREET - DUSK

It's getting dark now. Aizo, Heto, and Layka are behind the  
boardwalk now, walking along a dimly-lit street lined with  
buildings with darkened windows and closed doors. It's quiet  
and desolate. 

HETO  
Well, this place is creepy.

PRINCE AIZO  
The hotel isn't far. I've actually  
been there before, but it was a  
long time ago.

As they keep walking, LAYKA STOPS.

We see her peer into the darkness of a nearby alley and...

SHE SNARLS VICIOUSLY.

Heto turns to face her.

HETO  
Layka? What's the matter, girl?

As Layka continues growling...

FIRE BURSTS OUT OF THE ALLEY. 

LAYKA REARS BACK IN SURPRISE.

Heto RUNS TO HER, trying to calm her. But just then...

THE STREET FLASHES BLUE AS LIGHTNING SHOOTS OUT OF THE  
ALLEY...DIRECTLY TOWARD HETO AND LAYKA!!!

PRINCE AIZO  
HETO!

Aizo SHOVES Heto down and CATCHES THE LIGHTNING!!!

HE YELPS AS THE LIGHTNING RACES THROUGH HIS BODY...

We see him line up his fingers and AIZO REDIRECTS THE  
LIGHTNING BACK WHERE IT CAME FROM!

We hear a DISTANT CRY OF PAIN, and the street is quiet...

Aizo wavers, weakened by the lightning.

HETO  
Aizo!

Heto hurries to his side.

HETO, CONT.  
Are you okay?

PRINCE AIZO  
Yes.

HETO  
What just happened??

They both stare down the dark alley...

But then...

A STREAM OF WATER WRAPS AROUND AIZO'S WAIST, YANKING HIM  
BACKWARDS.

HETO GASPS, JUMPS TO HIS FEET.

HETO, CONT.  
AIZO!

He STOMPS THE GROUND AND A SLAB OF EARTH SHOOTS UP.

Aizo hits it, the water falling to a puddle around him.

As Heto helps Aizo up...

A GROUP OF THUGS EMERGES FROM THE SHADOWS. They are dressed  
in a mish-mash of clothing from around the four nations. Red  
vests, blue pants, green belts, etc. And they all look  
ferocious. 

THEY SURROUND TEAM AVATAR.

THUG 1  
Lookie here.  
(to Aizo)  
I recognize you, boy. You're Prince  
Aizo, aren't you?

Several of the thugs START TO CHUCKLE DARKLY.

THUG 1, CONT.  
We're gonna make a hefty amount of  
gold of you, princey.

Heto and Aizo get ready to fight, but they're outnumbered.  
This is looking bad.

But just then...

WATER BLASTS OUT OF NO WHERE, KNOCKING OUT THREE OF THE  
THUGS IN ONE GYSER.

Aizo and Heto WHIRL AROUND.

Standing a way down the street is a TEENAGE WATER TRIBE BOY.  
He is their age, has a serious (handsome) face, and icy-blue  
eyes. He is KIRNO.

The thugs GASP and FACE HIM, visibly tense.

THUG 2  
(quietly)  
Oh, crap, it's Kirno.

Kirno straightens out of his fighting stance and SHOUTS to  
the thugs.

KIRNO  
Okay, fellas. You know the deal.  
You can ride out of here on your  
motorcycles or in an ambulance.  
Your choice.

THUG 1  
Psh! You're the one who's gonna be  
riding out of here in an ambulance,  
you little smart mouth!

The thug BLASTS FIRE AT KIRNO.

We watch as the fireball HURTLES toward Kirno, but he  
SIDESTEPS IT WITH EASE.

Then, SLAMMING HIS PALM INTO THE GROUND LIKE AN EARTHBENDER,  
THE GROUND STARTS TO RUMBLE.

We see Heto. He backs up, alarmed and confused, but then...

THE MANHOLE COVER that Thug 1 is standing on EXPLODES INTO  
THE AIR AS A POWERFUL GYSER OF WATER FIRES UP FROM THE  
SEWER.

THUG 1 IS SENT FLYING.

CUT back to Kirno as he WATERBENDS THE GYSER. It turns into  
SHARDS OF ICE that shoot down over the thugs.

We see their terrified faces as they FLINCH. THIS IS THE END  
FOR THEM!!!

But then...

The ICE SHARDS SUSPEND IN MIDAIR.

Heto and Aizo turn their heads. 

We see Kirno, with his arms held out. He looks at Aizo and  
WINKS.

KIRNO  
You thugs never learn, do you? Get  
out of here.

The thugs don't hesitate. They TAKE OFF SPRINTING and the  
ice shards MELT INTO WATER, landing on the pavement.

THE FIGHT IS OVER.

Kirno smiles easily and approaches Heto and Aizo. He is very  
cool and relaxed, pushing a hand through his hair.

KIRNO, CONT.  
You guys okay?

PRINCE AIZO  
(relieved)  
Yeah, we're fine. Thanks for the  
help.

KIRNO  
No problem. Those thugs have been a  
plague on this town for months. And  
they love mugging tourists. Ah, no  
offense.

HETO  
(lightly)  
None taken. We *are* tourists.

PRINCE AIZO  
Well, sort of.

KIRNO  
My name's Kirno. I'm part of a of  
local task force trying to take  
down the thugs.

He glances at Aizo with obvious interest.

KIRNO, CONT.  
Those guys called you "Prince  
Aizo." You're not really the Fire  
Prince, are you?

Aizo puffs up, just a little.

PRINCE AIZO  
Actually, yeah. Firelord Iroh is my  
grandfather.

KIRNO  
Wow! That's incredible.

Aizo BLUSHES.

PRINCE AIZO  
(modest)  
Not really. It's not like I'm next  
in line, or anything. That would be  
my father.

KIRNO  
Still, it's pretty amazing.

Kirno BOWS DRAMATICALLY (being funny.)

KIRNO, CONT.  
It is an honor to meet you, Prince  
Aizo of the Fire Nation.

Aizo laughs.

PRINCE AIZO  
It's very nice to meet you too,  
Kirno.  
(he blushes again)  
Very nice.

CUT to Heto as he glances back and forth between Kirno and  
Aizo, picking up the extremely obvious vibe that they're  
interested in each other.

HETO CLEARS HIS THROAT, feeling a bit jealous.

HETO  
I'm Heto.

Kirno smiles at him too. He's polite, too.

KIRNO  
Hey, Heto. Is that your saber-tooth  
moose-lion?

HETO  
Yeah, her name's Layka.

KIRNO  
That's a pretty wicked pet. Nice.

Heto smiles despite himself.

KIRNO, CONT.  
Where are you guys going? 

PRINCE AIZO  
To our hotel. It shouldn't be  
far...

KIRNO  
Oh, yeah, I know which hotel you  
mean. Ahh, I hate to be  
presumptuous, but maybe I should  
tag along, just until you get  
there. There are a lot more thugs  
where those ones came from, and I'd  
hate for anything to happen to the  
Fire Prince on my watch.

Aizo smiles at him. He is 100% not going to argue.

Heto frowns at his doe-eyed smile. The jealousy is rising...

HETO  
Actually, we're fine. It's not far,  
so--

PRINCE AIZO  
(cutting him off)  
We'd love that!

Kirno is pleased. He didn't even hear Heto.

KIRNO  
Cool. The hotel's this way. They  
moved a couple of streets over.

Aizo follows Kirno. 

Heto lingers for a moment, frowning until Layka HUFFS.

HETO  
Yeah, yeah, I'm going...

CUT TO:

EXT - STREET - NIGHT

We catch up with the group as they walk down a better-lit  
street, the one where the hotel has moved to. There are some  
people here, but not very many. Mostly, they're milling  
around.

Aizo and Kirno walk at the front of the group while Heto and  
Layla trail behind. They're on a sidewalk, so he can't walk  
next to them (or between them.)

He's been bumped to the third wheel spot.

PRINCE AIZO  
(conversationally)  
That was some pretty serious  
waterbending. You're good.

KIRNO  
(modestly)  
Thanks. I had a really good teacher  
back home.

PRINCE AIZO  
Where's home?

KIRNO  
The Northern Water Tribe. I was  
lucky enough to learn from one of  
the great masters of my tribe.

PRINCE AIZO  
(with interest)  
Really? So, does that make you a  
master too?

KIRNO  
Well, I don't know if I'd say I'm a  
"master..."

PRINCE AIZO  
(flattering)  
Well, I would. The way you took out  
those thugs? It was incredible.

Behind them, Heto looks at Layka and pretends to GAG. 

Aizo looks back at him, smiling.

PRINCE AIZO, CONT.  
Hey, Heto. Maybe if you play your  
cards right, Kirno could teach you  
some stuff about waterbending.

HETO  
(taken aback)  
O-oh. I mean...

KIRNO  
Heto, you're a waterbender?  
(a beat, confused)  
But wait, didn't I see you  
earthbend at those thugs?

PRINCE AIZO  
(proud)  
Yeah, he did.

Kirno stops.

KIRNO  
I'm confused.

PRINCE AIZO  
(laughing)  
Heto's the Avatar.

Kirno STARES AT HETO. Then looks back at Aizo.

KIRNO  
You're kidding.

PRINCE AIZO  
Nope.

KIRNO  
Heto, tell me he's kidding.

HETO  
Uh, no. He's right. I'm the Avatar.

Kirno is SHOCKED BEYOND WORDS. 

Slowly, he shakes his head in awe.

KIRNO  
The Fire Prince *and* the Avatar?  
Holy moly.

They keep walking.

CUT TO:

EXT - HOTEL - NIGHT

The hotel is a white building with a red pagoda-style roof  
and lots of windows. It's obviously a nice place, but  
nothing too flashy. Aizo dislikes showing off too much, and  
Heto wouldn't be comfortable in a place that was too  
high-end.

The group stops outside.

KIRNO  
Well, here you are, guys. 

PRINCE AIZO  
(sincere)  
Thank you, Kirno.

HETO  
(lowly)  
Yeah, thanks.

Heto walks toward the hotel, feeling just a little  
miserable, but then he realizes AIZO ISN'T FOLLOWING HIM.

He turns around and, to his disgust, finds Aizo and Kirno  
just...smiling at each other.

Gross.

HETO YAWNS LOUDLY.

HETO, CONT.  
Welp, I'm beat. Aizo, you coming?

The trance is broken.

Aizo glares at Heto. Can't he see they're having a moment?!

PRINCE AIZO  
Yeah.  
(to Kirno)  
Uh...thanks again. For everything.

KIRNO  
No problem, Prince Aizo.

PRINCE AIZO  
Just Aizo is fine.

Heto ROLLS HIS EYES.

Heto and Aizo start to head in, but then...

KIRNO  
Actually, guys...?

They stop and look back.

KIRNO, CONT.  
I know you're probably really busy,  
being a prince and the *Avatar* and  
all, but um...

He looks troubled.

PRINCE AIZO  
(concerned)  
What's wrong?

KIRNO  
(changing his mind)  
No, no...never mind. It would be  
asking too much. Good night, guys.

He starts to leave.

Aizo follows him, catching his shoulder.

PRINCE AIZO  
Hey, you saved us earlier. If you  
need help, ask.  
(smiling)  
That's kind of what we do.

KIRNO  
(unconvinced)  
Well...only if Heto doesn't mind. I  
wouldn't even ask except...he's the  
Avatar, you know?

Aizo gives Heto a pleading look.

Heto does not want to say yes...but what other choice does  
he have?

HETO  
(giving in)  
Sure, what's the problem?

CUT TO:

EXT - THUG'S DEN - NIGHT

Establishing shot. A sketchy warehouse. The parking lot is  
huge but completely empty of even a single vehicle. All the  
windows are boarded from the inside and every door is shut.

CUT to the group, who is hiding behind some bushes nearby.

KIRNO  
(whispering)  
That's where those thugs hide out.  
It's their main place of operation.

PRINCE AIZO  
(whispering)  
If you know where it is, why hasn't  
the task force gone in and arrested  
them all?

KIRNO  
Because the head of the task force  
is a pig-chicken coward. He doesn't  
think we can take them all, but I  
do.

HETO  
(whispering)  
What are you proposing, exactly?

KIRNO  
I think the three of us should go  
in and take them down.

Aizo and Heto exchange looks.

PRINCE AIZO  
(gently)  
Kirno, I admire your...initiative,  
but those odds seem a little  
unbalanced to me. I mean, the three  
of us against a whole gang of them?

KIRNO  
Our intel tells us there aren't  
that many of them in there. Twenty  
or thirty, max. 

HETO  
That's a lot.

KIRNO  
Not for us. A "master" waterbender,  
the Fire Prince, and the *Avatar*!

PRINCE AIZO  
I...I don't know.

KIRNO  
(sincere)  
Look, I know it's asking a lot. I  
know it's dangerous, but the task  
force leadership refuses to take  
any chances. These thugs don't just  
mug people, guys. We've found  
*bodies.* They're killers, and they  
need to be stopped.

Again, Heto and Aizo exchange a look.

Surprisingly, it's *Heto* Kirno turns to.

KIRNO, CONT.  
Heto, please. This town needs the  
Avatar's help.

Well, how is he supposed to say no to that?

HETO SIGHS.

HETO  
Okay, fine. I'll help. Let's go.

Before he can stand up, Kirno catches his elbow, pulling him  
back down.

KIRNO  
No, not tonight. Tomorrow.

PRINCE AIZO  
Why??

KIRNO  
It will be a full moon. I'll be at  
my most powerful. 

Aizo smiles.

PRINCE AIZO  
Smart.

HETO  
(under his breath)  
All of *their* waterbenders will  
be, too...

CUT TO:

INT - HOTEL ROOM - NIGHT

Some time later, Heto and Aizo are in their hotel room  
getting ready for bed. Layka is sleeping in the corner.

Aizo CLIMBS INTO HIS BED and SHUTS OFF THE LIGHT.

PRINCE AIZO  
Good night.

Heto GRIMACES. Something is bothering him.

CUT to Aizo's face. His eyes are closed, but when the LIGHT  
SUDDENLY TURNS BACK ON, he winces and turns over.

Heto is standing in the middle of the room, looking uneasy.

PRINCE AIZO, CONT.  
What are you doing? What's wrong?

HETO  
Aizo, I have a bad feeling about  
this.

PRINCE AIZO  
About what?

HETO  
Tomorrow. The thug den. I  
just...don't think it's a good  
idea.

PRINCE AIZO  
But you're the one who agreed to do  
it.

HETO  
I know that. But...I don't know.  
Something just feels *off* about  
Kirno.

Aizo is surprised. He sits up.

PRINCE AIZO  
Off? What do you mean?

HETO  
I'm not sure, but my gut is telling  
me not to trust him.

PRINCE AIZO  
(unconvinced)  
Heto, he saved us earlier.

HETO  
He didn't "save" us. He helped us,  
sure, but we could have taken those  
thugs.

PRINCE AIZO  
Maybe. But I'm going to need a  
little more convincing before I  
decide Kirno's some shady guy.  
(he shrugs)  
I like him.

HETO  
(lowly)  
Yeah, you like him a lot.

Aizo frowns. He heard that.

PRINCE AIZO  
What was that?

Heto shakes his head, pulling back the covers of his own  
bed.

HETO  
Nothing. Forget I said anything.  
Good night.

PRINCE AIZO  
No, I heard you. What did you mean?

Heto's back is to Aizo, so he can't see how badly he's  
blushing, both from embarassment and jealousy.

HETO  
I just think maybe your judgment is  
a little clouded because you like  
him.

Now, Aizo blushes - again from embarassment and anger.

PRINCE AIZO  
I--I don't like him like *that*!

Heto scoffs.

HETO  
Sure.

Aizo's face turns red.

PRINCE AIZO  
(enraged)  
You know what I think? I think  
you're JEALOUS.

Heto WHIRLS.

HETO  
(he's totally jealous)  
Jealous?? What do I have to be  
jealous about?

PRINCE AIZO  
Because for the last four weeks,  
I've done nothing but babysit you  
and now I'm paying attention to  
someone else and you can't stand  
it! You can't stand that I would  
spend time with anyone but you!

HETO  
(indignant)  
"Babysit?" Oh, you're "babysitting"  
me?? That's funny, I thought we  
were a *team!*

Aizo rolls his eyes.

PRINCE AIZO  
I didn't mean "babysit." And we are  
a team. But--

CUT to Heto, who grabs his stuff and MARCHES FOR THE DOOR.  
His face is flushed with anger.

PRINCE AIZO, CONT.  
(irritated)  
Heto, where are you going?

HETO  
Out. Your "babysitting" job is  
officially over. And you can spend  
time with whoever you want.

Layka lifts her head and gets up. She follows him.

PRINCE AIZO  
You are being a complete child!

Heto stomps out of the room with Layka, SLAMMING THE DOOR  
SHUT behind him.

We see Aizo. He pinches the bridge of his nose and takes a  
breath to calm himself.

Then, he gets out of bed and OPENS THE DOOR.

PRINCE AIZO, CONT.  
(annoyed)  
Heto--

But the hall is empty.

He's already gone.

CUT to Aizo's face. He grits his teeth in complete  
exasperation.

CUT TO:

EXT - STREET - NIGHT

Heto walks aimlessly down the street with Layka at his side.  
He still looks peeved.

Around him, the streets are dark and devoid of a single  
person. He and Layka are totally alone.

HETO  
(angrily, under his  
breath)  
What a jerk. Who does he think he  
is, saying he's my "babysitter?" He  
sounds like my brother.

Layka pads along behind him, her head low, sensing his  
anger.

All of a sudden, Layka STOPS and TURNS AROUND.

She wags her tail.

Heto notices and SIGHS.

HETO, CONT.  
(calling back)  
I told you, Aizo, you don't have to  
"babysit" me anymore. Go back to  
the hotel. I'll see you later.

Silence.

Heto frowns. He turns around, but THERE'S NO ONE THERE.

He walks up beside Layka and pats her back.

HETO, CONT.  
What did you see? A bat-squirrel?

Layka SNIFFS THE AIR.

HETO, CONT.  
There's nothing there, Layka. Come  
on, girl.

KIRNO, O.S.  
Heto?

Kirno's voice SCARES HETO, who YELPS and SPINS AROUND.

When he sees that it's just Kirno, Heto doubles over,  
panting.

HETO  
Don't do that! You scared the life  
out of me!

KIRNO  
(chuckling)  
Sorry. I didn't mean to sneak up on  
you.

He glances around.

KIRNO, CONT.  
Where's Aizo?

Heto frowns, remembering how Kirno makes him feel uneasy. He  
takes a half-step back.

HETO  
Uh, he's still at the hotel.

KIRNO  
Really? I'm surprised he let you  
out of his sight. I kind of thought  
he was your keeper or something.

Heto scowls, more at the ground than at Kirno directly.

HETO  
(petulent)  
He's *not* my keeper. I can do  
whatever I want.

KIRNO  
Clearly. I mean, you're the Avatar.  
It's not like you need a  
"babysitter."

Heto freezes.

He looks up, feeling very creeped-out all of a sudden.

HETO  
"Babysitter?"

Kirno is smirking at him. Only now does Heto notice that  
he's standing in the middle of the street, effectively  
blocking Heto from moving forward.

Heto steps back.

HETO, CONT.  
Were you...listening to us?

KIRNO  
(bold)  
It wasn't hard. You guys were going  
at it pretty loud.

Behind Kirno's back, we see him move his hand as HE STARTS  
TO WATERBEND...

Heto TENSES.

HETO  
I knew it. I knew there was  
something off about you.

KIRNO  
(cheeky)  
I have no idea what you mean. 

We hear RATTLING.

Heto TURNS HIS HEAD and we see that a PIPE, which is running  
up the side of the house next to them, is the source of the  
noise.

Before Heto can react...

THE PIPE BURSTS and KIRNO BENDS THE WATER AROUND HETO'S  
HEAD! 

HE CAN'T BREATHE!!!!

Heto is TERRIFIED, but HE CAN'T GET OUT OF THE WATER. He's  
not a waterbender yet!

FURIOUS, LAYKA CHARGES AT KIRNO, but he WATERBENDS AT HER,  
THROWING HER INTO THE FENCE ON THEIR OTHER SIDE.

She lands heavily, breaking the fence, and is UNCONSCIOUS!

HETO CONTINUES TO STRUGGLE, BUT THERE'S NOTHING HE CAN DO!!!

From Heto's POV, we see Kirno approaching...

HETO'S VISION BLURS.

Kirno smiles as HETO'S VISION GOES BLACK and...

HE PASSES OUT!!!

As Heto hits the ground, Kirno releases the water, which  
splashes to a puddle around him.

WE HOLD ON Kirno as he stands over Heto's limp body, smiling  
in satisfaction.

Go out on that image.

CUT TO:

CREDITS  
***  
Generated with Trelby.


	11. Bad Moon Rising

Avatar Heto  
Episode 1x11: "Bad Moon Rising"  
by   
Leisa Bird  
***  
BEGIN MAIN TITLES

We see a green screen written over in calligraphy. In the  
foreground is a silhouette firebending. They begin fluidly,   
then suddenly strike out with a powerful thrust of their  
fist. Fire explodes from their palm. They jump into the air  
and kick at the audience. Fire engulfs the screen.

PRINCE AIZO, V.O.  
Fire.

The card changes, this time to an airbender. Twirling their  
staff, the airbender generates a gale-force wind, which  
whips up a mini tornado that they send whirling at the  
audience, shaking the camera.

PRINCE AIZO, V.O.  
Air.

The card changes again, this time to a waterbender. They  
perform a flowing gesture, moving their weight through  
martial art stances as water rises from the bottom of the  
screen, following their movements. The waterbender turns to  
the screen, blowing air into the water, which turns to an  
icy fog, obscuring the screen.

PRINCE AIZO, V.O.  
Water.

It changes for the last time, showing an earthbender. They  
take a solid stance before stomping the ground, which causes  
a huge boulder to fly into the air. The earthbender sends it  
flying down, which causes huge pillars of earth to shoot out  
of the ground, blocking the screen.

PRINCE AIZO, V.O.  
Earth.

When the boulders disappear, we START CLOSE on a painted  
portrait of a fire nation family. A male figure is at the  
center; he is FIRELORD IROH. Beside him is his wife, AZIRA.  
Seated primly between them is a young PRINCE AIZO, at age  
seven or eight.

PRINCE AIZO, V.O.  
When I was young, my father told me  
stories about the history of my  
family.

We see the map of the Avatar world, the four nations  
color-coded according to their bending, but creeping over  
with red to show the fire nation's advances in the war.

PRINCE AIZO, V.O.  
My great-great-great grandfather,  
Firelord Zuko, helped Avatar Aang  
to end the 100-year War and bring  
balance to the world.

The red begins fading away, and when it's gone, the map  
pulses with light to show that peace has been restored.

CUT back to the portrait of Azio's family, SLOW ZOOM on  
young Aizo's face.

PRINCE AIZO, V.O.  
Sixteen years ago, the last Avatar,  
Avatar Korra, passed away. Now the  
time has come for the world to  
embrace a new Avatar: Heto, an  
earthbender. And as prince of the  
Fire Nation, it is my duty, the  
tradition of my family, and my  
greatest honor to guide him toward  
his destiny.

END MAIN TITLES

CUT TO:

TITLE CARD: "PREVIOUSLY ON AVATAR"

-A COLLECTION OF SHOTS FROM EPISODE 10

As Layka continues growling...

FIRE BURSTS OUT OF THE ALLEY. 

...

THE STREET FLASHES BLUE AS LIGHTNING SHOOTS OUT OF THE  
ALLEY...DIRECTLY TOWARD HETO AND LAYKA!!!

PRINCE AIZO  
HETO!

Aizo SHOVES Heto down and CATCHES THE LIGHTNING!!!

HE YELPS AS THE LIGHTNING RACES THROUGH HIS BODY...

We see him line up his fingers and AIZO REDIRECTS THE  
LIGHTNING BACK WHERE IT CAME FROM!

We hear a DISTANT CRY OF PAIN, and the street is quiet...

...

THE THUGS SURROUND TEAM AVATAR.

...

But just then...

WATER BLASTS OUT OF NO WHERE, KNOCKING OUT THREE OF THE  
THUGS IN ONE GYSER.

Aizo and Heto WHIRL AROUND.

Standing a way down the street is a TEENAGE WATER TRIBE BOY.  
He is their age, has a serious (handsome) face, and icy-blue  
eyes. He is KIRNO.

...

KIRNO  
My name's Kirno. I'm part of a of  
local task force trying to take  
down the thugs.

He glances at Aizo with obvious interest.

KIRNO, CONT.  
Those guys called you "Prince  
Aizo." You're not really the Fire  
Prince, are you?

Aizo puffs up, just a little.

PRINCE AIZO  
Actually, yeah. Firelord Iroh is my  
grandfather.

KIRNO  
Wow! That's incredible.

Aizo BLUSHES.

...

Establishing shot. A sketchy warehouse. The parking lot is  
huge but completely empty of even a single vehicle. All the  
windows are boarded from the inside and every door is shut.

CUT to the group, who is hiding behind some bushes nearby.

KIRNO  
(whispering)  
That's where those thugs hide out.  
It's their main place of operation.

...

KIRNO, CONT.  
Heto, please. This town needs the  
Avatar's help.

Well, how is he supposed to say no to that?

HETO SIGHS.

...

HETO  
Aizo, I have a bad feeling about  
this.

PRINCE AIZO  
About what?

HETO  
Tomorrow. The thug den. I  
just...don't think it's a good  
idea.

...

HETO  
...I don't know. Something just  
feels *off* about Kirno.

...

PRINCE AIZO  
(enraged)  
You know what I think? I think  
you're JEALOUS.

Heto WHIRLS.

HETO  
(he's totally jealous)  
Jealous?? What do I have to be  
jealous about?

PRINCE AIZO  
Because for the last four weeks,  
I've done nothing but babysit you  
and now I'm paying attention to  
someone else and you can't stand  
it! You can't stand that I would  
spend time with anyone but you!

HETO  
(indignant)  
"Babysit?" Oh, you're "babysitting"  
me?? That's funny, I thought we  
were a *team!*

...

Heto stomps out of the room with Layka, SLAMMING THE DOOR  
SHUT behind him.

...

We hear RATTLING.

Heto TURNS HIS HEAD and we see that a PIPE, which is running  
up the side of the house next to them, is the source of the  
noise.

Before Heto can react...

THE PIPE BURSTS and KIRNO BENDS THE WATER AROUND HETO'S  
HEAD! 

HE CAN'T BREATHE!!!!

...

Kirno smiles as HETO'S VISION GOES BLACK and...

HE PASSES OUT!!!

As Heto hits the ground, Kirno releases the water, which  
splashes to a puddle around him.

WE HOLD ON Kirno as he stands over Heto's limp body, smiling  
in satisfaction.

Go out on that image.

FADE TO BLACK

CUT to the main title screen.

BOOK 1: FIRE, CHAPTER ELEVEN: "BAD MOON RISING"

ACT ONE

CUT TO:

EXT - STREET - NIGHT, CONTINUOUS FROM LAST EPISODE

Establishing shot. We see the BURST PIPE from last episode  
dripping water into the gutter, but Heto and Kirno are gone.  
So is Layka.

Aizo emerges from the dark, still dressed for bed, hugging  
himself against the cold and his uneasiness. It's been a  
long time since Heto stormed out of the hotel room, and he  
has yet to come back, so Aizo has gone out to look for him.

He passes the burst pipe and stops, looking around. His face  
is twisted with concern and regret.

He notices the pipe and the wet pavement, as well as the  
DESTROYED FENCE on the other side of the road. It's obvious  
there was some kind of struggle here.

He cups his mouth and, as he yells, we ZOOM OUT...

The area is desolate. No one is around.

PRINCE AIZO  
(calling out)  
Heto?? HETO??

There is no response.

HETO IS GONE. 

CUT TO:

INT - WAREHOUSE - MORNING

Darkness. Ringing ears.

From POV, we open our eyes. The world is blurry.

CUT to Heto's face as he WAKES UP, lifting his head off the  
floor of a METAL CAGE.

CUT CLOSE AS HE GASPS, realizing he's been captured.

HE BOLTS UPRIGHT, but HIS WRISTS ARE CHAINED TO THE WALL.

He looks at the chains. They are silvery-white in appearance  
just like the rest of the small cage.

HETO GROWLS and TRIES TO METALBEND THE CUFFS but...

THEY WON'T GIVE!!!

He tries again, but it's the same result. 

HETO  
(under his breath)  
Platinum. 

A SLAT OF LIGHT cuts across his face as a WINDOW IN THE CAGE  
DOOR OPENS.

A FACE peers in, squinting into the dark. From outside the  
door, we hear a voice belonging to a GANG MEMBER.

GANG MEMBER  
Hey, boss? The Avatar's awake.

The gang member moves away from the window. A moment later,  
HIS BOSS takes his place.

This new face leans into the window and...

IT'S KIRNO!

We see Heto's surprise, followed quickly by ANGER.

HETO  
Kirno!

Kirno is all ease and charm. He smiles.

KIRNO  
Morning, Heto. How'd you sleep?

IN RAGE, HETO BREATHES FIRE AT KIRNO'S FACE.

Kirno steps back until the flames clear, then returns to the  
window.

KIRNO, CONT.  
Hey, I'd watch how much you  
firebend in there, bud. I imagine  
it would get pretty hot pretty  
quick. And there's not exactly a  
ton of air holes. Sorry about that.

We see Heto scan the cage. It's true. The whole cell is  
solid platinum. No windows, grates, bars, or anything  
besides the door.

Already, it's getting hot and stuffy inside. Heto's forehead  
is sweaty and he's starting to breathe heavily.

HETO  
(panting)  
I don't get it. If you were just  
going to turn on us, why didn't you  
let your gang of thugs capture us  
before? Why did you help us?

KIRNO  
Oh, those thugs? They weren't mine.  
Rival gangs, you know?   
(a beat, he smiles)  
Hey, you know this is nothing  
personal, right? It's just  
business. The Firelord will pay so  
much gold for you and the little  
prince that we'll be set for life.

He grins at someone outside the cage. We hear LAUGHTER.

Heto is HORRIFIED. He's just realized he left Aizo alone in  
that hotel room. Anything could happen!

HETO  
(dangerous)  
Where's Aizo? If you hurt him--

KIRNO  
(cutting him off)  
Relax, lover boy. I don't plan on  
hurting Aizo. 

Kirno leans in threateningly. Finally, his true colors are  
showing.

KIRNO, CONT.  
But that might change if you don't  
behave yourself, got it? You go  
along with the ransom, and everyone  
goes home happy. But try to fight  
me?  
(growling)  
You won't like what happens.

Kirno SLAMS THE WINDOW SHUT.

We see Heto, now alone in the dark again. His furious  
expression fades, replaced by one of absolute TERROR.

THIS IS BAD.

CUT TO:

ACT TWO

EXT - BOARDWALK - MORNING

Establishing shot. Two dozen of Aizo's FIRE NATION TROOPS  
(from the ship) stand in neat lines on the beach. Around  
them, curious people gawk, but no one interferes. At the  
head of the troops is AIZO. Beside him is CAPTIN EISORA.

PRINCE AIZO  
(announcing)  
Heto's been missing for six hours.  
I want him found. Search the entire  
town.

FIRE NATION TROOPS  
Yes, sir!

Now, Aizo turns to a smaller unit standing off to the side.

PRINCE AIZO  
You will be accompanying me to a  
derelict warehouse in the area.  
It's the center of operation for a  
group of thugs. I suspect they may  
be the ones who took Heto. Be  
prepared. They're benders of all  
kinds, and they are very dangerous.

As the troops disperse, setting out to prepare themselves  
for the raid, AIZO SIGHS.

CAPTAIN EISORA PLACES A HAND ON HIS SHOULDER.

CAPTAIN EISORA  
It will be all right. We'll find  
him.

Aizo avoids looking at her.

PRINCE AIZO  
(quietly)  
I hope so...

Captain Eisora wanders off toward the rest of the troops,  
leaving Aizo alone.

A moment later, A SMALL STONE HITS THE BACK OF HIS HEAD.

PRINCE AIZO  
Ow! What...?

Aizo turns and finds KIRNO HALF-HIDDEN AROUND A CORNER,  
WAVING FOR HIM TO COME OVER.

PRINCE AIZO, CONT.  
Kirno!

CUT TO:

EXT - ALLEY - MORNING, CONTINUOUS

Aizo joins Kirno. They are in a small alley between two  
shops which ends with a fence on one side. It's private and  
quiet.

PRINCE AIZO  
Kirno, am I glad to see you.

KIRNO  
(darkly)  
Aizo, I have to talk to you.

Aizo notices his serious tone.

PRINCE AIZO  
What is it?

KIRNO  
First, where's Heto? Is he with  
you?

Aizo grimaces. 

PRINCE AIZO  
He's gone missing. I have my crew  
searching the town for him right  
now.

KIRNO  
Oh, no... I'm too late.

PRINCE AIZO  
(alarmed)  
What??

KIRNO  
(serious)  
After I left you guys yesterday, I  
was on my way home when I ran into  
some of those thugs who attacked  
you.  
I overheard them talking about some  
big plan they had. Something about  
a spiritbender who was willing to  
pay a lot of gold in exchange for  
the Avatar.  
I thought they were speaking  
hypothetically. I wanted to warn  
you guys to leave town, but...you  
don't think they already have him,  
do you??

Aizo looks like he's going to be sick. THIS IS A NIGHTMARE.

PRINCE AIZO  
Oh, Heto...

KIRNO  
(seeing his distress)  
Hey, hey, stay with me, okay? I'm  
going to help you get him back.

Aizo FORCES HIMSELF TO CALM DOWN.

KIRNO, CONT.  
Okay, good. How long has Heto been  
missing?

PRINCE AIZO  
About six hours.

Kirno grimaces. 

KIRNO  
That's not great. There's a chance  
the spiritbender could already have  
him... But if Heto is still in  
town, there's only one place I can  
imagine he would be...

PRINCE AIZO  
(serious)  
The warehouse.

KIRNO  
Yeah. Their center of operations.  
That's where they would keep Heto.

PRINCE AIZO  
We have to go there. Now. Before  
it's too late. 

Aizo starts to leave the alley...

PRINCE AIZO, CONT.  
I'll go get my crew. They can cover  
us.

KIRNO  
Aizo, no. Wait.

Aizo STOPS.

KIRNO, CONT.  
I don't think we should include  
your crew in this.

PRINCE AIZO  
What?? Why not??

KIRNO  
Think about it. That many Fire  
Nation troops all decked out in  
their bright, red armor, marching  
into the heart of the town? They're  
bound to be noticed.  
These thugs have members  
everywhere. It's why they're so  
hard to beat. Why we needed a task  
force. They're always a step ahead.

PRINCE AIZO  
(grim)  
You think they'll see us coming and  
warn the others?

KIRNO  
And they'll move Heto before we can  
even get to him. 

Aizo is TORN. THIS IS REALLY, REALLY BAD. HOW COULD HE LET  
THIS HAPPEN???

KIRNO, CONT.  
(gently)  
Listen, I know it's risky, but our  
best bet is for us to go to the  
warehouse together. Just the two of  
us. It will be discreet that way.  
They won't see us coming.  
We won't be able to take down the  
whole gang, but if we're good, we  
can get in and get Heto out before  
anyone notices.

PRINCE AIZO  
(hesitent)  
I don't know...

KIRNO  
What's wrong?

PRINCE AIZO  
It's just... Heto said something  
just before he left the hotel last  
night. Something about you.

KIRNO  
Me? What did he say?

PRINCE AIZO  
(serious)  
He said something about you felt  
"off" to him. That he didn't trust  
you.

Kirno feigns surprise.

KIRNO  
(hurt)  
Aizo, I have no idea what I did to  
make Heto distrust me, but I'm only  
trying to help.   
(sincere)  
Trust me.

Aizo hesitates...

HE BOWS HIS HEAD, GIVING IN.

PRINCE AIZO  
Okay. We'll do it your way.

Kirno smiles.

KIRNO  
We'll find Heto. I know we will.

PRINCE AIZO  
(quietly)  
I hope you're right.

CUT TO:

INT - WAREHOUSE - DAY

Establishing shot of the outside of the warehouse. It's  
about midday now.

CUT inside Heto's cell.

HETO KICKS THE WALL WITH ALL HIS STRENGTH, BUT IT DOESN'T  
BUDGE. HE'S ANGRY AND LASHING OUT IN FRUSTRATION but...

THERE'S NOTHING HE CAN DO.

We hear BANGING ON THE DOOR.

GANG MEMBER  
(yelling into the cell)  
QUIET DOWN IN THERE!

Heto RAGES ONE MORE TIME before...

HE COLLAPSES AGAINST THE FLOOR, BREATHING HARD. Sweat runs  
down his face. The cell has very little air circulation and  
is sweltering-hot.

HE SHUTS HIS EYES, catching his breath.

HETO  
(quietly)  
Avatar Korra. I need your help.

He sits up, ATTEMPTING TO MEDITATE...

HETO, CONT.  
Korra...or, really, *any*  
Avatar...if you can hear me, I need  
your help. Please.

PUSH IN ON HIS FACE as he takes steadying breaths, trying to  
cross into the spirit world...

Just as it looks like he's about to cross over...

WE SEE YEISHU RISE UP BEHIND HIM AND SNAP HIS JAWS!!!

HETO YELPS AND DOUBLES OVER!!!

It seems like talking to Korra was a one-shot chance. Keiva  
isn't here to protect him like last time.

HE'S GOT TO DO THIS ALONE. NO PAST LIVES. NO AVATAR STATE.

NO AIZO...

He KICKS THE WALLS AGAIN ONE MORE TIME, YELLING IN  
FRUSTRATION.

HETO, CONT.  
(panting, discouraged)  
Stupid, broken Avatar Spirit...

He SHUTS HIS EYES AGAIN.

CUT TO:

EXT - WAREHOUSE - DAY

Establishing shot. We see the warehouse, this time in the  
day, from a distance.

Aizo and Kirno are hiding nearby, watching the place.

PRINCE AIZO  
(impatient)  
Why are we just sitting here? Heto  
could be hurt. We need to get in  
there!

KIRNO  
Patience, Aizo. The plan doesn't  
change. We wait until the full  
moon, when my waterbending will be  
at its strongest.

PRINCE AIZO  
But--

KIRNO  
I know, I know. You draw your  
strength from the sun, so you'll be  
weaker at night. Heto, too. But  
I've watched these guys for weeks,  
waiting for an opportunity like  
this. They're basically a skeleton  
crew at night. 

Aizo studies the side of Kirno's face.

HE'S BEGINNING TO GET SUSPICIOUS...

KIRNO, CONT.  
We stay here. We watch for any  
weird actvity until it gets dark.  
Then, when the moon comes out, we  
go in and get Heto. Deal?

Aizo turns his face away.

HE DOESN'T LIKE THIS...

PRINCE AIZO  
(reluctant)  
If you say so...

CUT TO:

EXT - WAREHOUSE - EVENING

Hours have passed. We are in the woods near the warehouse.

WE SEE LAYKA!!! She's okay, and is sniffing the air,  
obviously searching for something. For Heto.

She moves through the woods like a lion, her head held low,  
her eyes scanning. Then...

SHE SMELLS SOMETHING.

CUT TO:

EXT - WAREHOUSE - EVENING, CONTINUOUS

We are back with Aizo and Kirno, who are sitting back,  
taking turns watching the warehouse.

Aizo stretches his stiff back and rolls his neck. He looks  
up at the sky. 

IT'S GETTING DARK.

He looks down at the warehouse...

PRINCE AIZO  
(quietly)  
I'm coming, Heto.

From the woods...

WE HEAR LOUD CRASHING - FOOTSTEPS!

A HUGE SHAPE EXPLODES OUT OF THE TREELINE, KNOCKING KIRNO  
ONTO HIS BACK.

IT'S LAYKA!!! 

SHE'S PINNING HIM DOWN, SNARLING IN HIS FACE!!!

PRINCE AIZO  
(delighted)  
Layka!!!

KIRNO  
(alarmed)  
AHH! AIZO, GET THIS THING OFF ME!

Aizo hurries to Layka, easing her away from Kirno.

SHE CONTINUES TO GROWL.

PRINCE AIZO  
Layka? What's the matter? You  
remember Kirno, don't you...?

SHE SNARLS.

Kirno gets up and dusts himself off. He is still uneasy  
about her.

KIRNO  
Yeesh. That thing needs a muzzle or  
something. Almost killed me.

PRINCE AIZO  
(to Layka)  
Why are you so mad...?

He looks at Kirno.

His suspicions start to take shape...

PRINCE AIZO  
(feigning levity)  
Sorry about that, Kirno. Layka can  
be a little vicious sometimes. 

Kirno GRUNTS and continues dusting himself off.

Layka WHIMPERS AT AIZO, trying to communicate the danger...

KIRNO  
Yeah, well, that's why people  
shouldn't have wild animals as  
pets.

PRINCE AIZO  
(forced laughter)  
Yeah, she's definitely protective.  
Especially of Heto. She thinks he's  
her cub, or something.

KIRNO  
Uh-huh.

Kirno isn't facing him, and he isn't really listening. He's  
picking the moose-lion hair out of his mouth and  
straightening his clothes.

Standing beside Layka, Aizo puts a hand behind his back and  
HOLDS UP TWO FINGERS.

PRINCE AIZO  
Did you know Saber-tooth  
Moose-Lions are extremely smart?  
They're right up there with Sky  
Bison and Polar Bear Dogs. They  
remember faces, and they can see in  
the dark...

CUT to Kirno, who has just realized what's happening.

His eyes narrow and he frowns.

KIRNO SIGHS. HE KNOWS THE JIG IS UP, but...

He turns to face Aizo, giving him his best charming smile.

KIRNO  
Aizo, try to understand. 

Despite already having his suspicions, AIZO IS CRUSHED WHEN  
HE REALIZES HE WAS RIGHT.

KIRNO TOOK HETO!!!!

PRINCE AIZO  
(feeling betrayed)  
It *was* you.

KIRNO  
I'm just trying to look out for my  
guys. Some of them have kids.  
Families. You've been a prince your  
whole life. You don't know how hard  
it is to support a family.

Kirno moves closer, oozing charm and sincerity. 

He sweeps close to Aizo, appealing to the "connection" they  
shared when they first met.

BUT AIZO IS ENRAGED.

PRINCE AIZO  
HETO HAS A FAMILY!!!

AIZO SHOOTS LIGHTNING AT KIRNO!!!

CUT TO:

INT - WAREHOUSE - DUSK

Heto is laying in the dark cage. 

HE IS NOT DOING WELL. The heat and lack of oxygen is  
starting to get to him.

A SLAT OF LIGHT CUTS THROUGH THE CELL. HETO WINCES AT THE  
BRIGHTNESS.

GANG MEMBER  
There he is.

Heto peers through the window and is SHOCKED.

THE FACE OF A SPIRITBENDER LOOKS BACK AT HIM.

SPIRITBENDER  
Yes, that's the Avatar, all right.  
(to the gang member)  
How much are you charging?

The gang member CHUCKLES and leads the spiritbender away.

GANG MEMBER  
Let's talk figures.

THE WINDOW SLAMS SHUT.

HETO BOLTS UPRIGHT, GLANCING AROUND FEVERISHLY IN RENEWED  
FEAR. This isn't just any ransom. 

THEY PLAN TO SELL HIM TO THE SPIRITBENDERS!!!!

CUT TO:

EXT - WAREHOUSE - DUSK, CONTINUOUS

KIRNO CATCHES THE LIGHTNING IN WATER!!!

HE COUNTERS AIZO'S ATTACK WITH A HUGE BLAST OF WATER.

AIZO DODGES, but just barely.

KIRNO  
(still pretending to be  
the good guy)  
I don't want to fight you, Aizo!

AIZO SEETHES.

PRINCE AIZO  
Too bad! Because I *do* want to  
fight *you*!

AIZO SUMMONS ALL OF HIS STRENGTH...

AND UNLEASHES A DEVASTATING FIRE BLAST THAT ENGULFS THE  
WHOLE AREA IN FRONT OF HIM!!!

He stands upright, glaring into the fire...

He waits for Kirno to strike back, but...

KIRNO NEVER EMERGES.

We see Aizo, breathing heavily, surrounded by flames as the  
sun burns on the horizon behind him. It's a powerful image.  
This is the fury of a firebender.

IT'S OVER.

Layka whimpers, laying her ears back.

PRINCE AIZO  
(grimly)  
Don't worry, girl. We're going to  
get Heto right now.

They start to walk toward the warehouse, stepping out of  
frame just as THE SUN GOES DOWN.

CUT TO THE NIGHT SKY AS THE FULL MOON SHINES OVERHEAD.

Amid the crackling flames, WE SEE KIRNO. He is laying  
face-down, not burning alive because it's a kid's show, but  
definitely Not Okay.

WE SEE THE MOON AGAIN. ITS COOL, SILVER LIGHT SHINES ON  
KIRNO.

HE INHALES...

AND THE FLAMES BEGIN TO SMOTHER AS IF SPLASHED WITH WATER.

KIRNO STANDS UP, WOBBLING. He has burns on his arms and  
face. His clothes are tattered.

DRAWING WATER OUT OF THIN AIR, HE ROARS!!!

AIZO TURNS JUST IN TIME TO BE HIT SQUARELY IN THE CHEST WITH  
A FLUME OF WATER!!!!

CUT TO:

INT - WAREHOUSE - NIGHT

Heto continues to struggle against his restraints.

Outside the cage, WE HEAR THE WAREHOUSE DOOR OPEN.

Heto goes still, listening.

KIRNO, O.S.  
(teasing)  
Get a cell open. This one's fiesty.

The GANG MEMBERS LAUGH AND WHOOP.

WE HEAR AIZO STRUGGLING.

GANG MEMBER, O.S.  
Money time, boys! The Firelord will  
fill this warehouse with gold to  
get his grandson back!

HETO GASPS.

HETO  
(whispering)  
Aizo!

KIRNO, O.S.  
How's our other guest doing? Not  
giving you any trouble, is he?

THERE'S BANGING ON THE OUTSIDE OF HETO'S CAGE.

GANG MEMBER, O.S.  
(laughing)  
Nah, Kirno. He's been a perfect  
little angel.

Heto growls at the door.

GANG MEMBER, CONT.  
That spiritbender is here, by the  
way. He's waiting for you in the  
back. He's willing to pay a pretty  
penny for the Avatar.

KIRNO, O.S.  
Excellent. I'll be right in as soon  
as we get Princey here situated in  
his new home.

More laughter, more of Aizo struggling.

HETO BREATHES HEAVILY. 

THIS IS SO, SO, SO, SO BAD!!!!

But then...

HE SCOWLS.

ENOUGH IS ENOUGH.

He gets up, but WOBBLES. He hasn't eaten or drank anything  
all day, and the heat and lack of air is suffocating.

He breathes for a minute, then STRAIGHTENS as best he can  
with his arms chained to the wall.

He inhales...

Then...

STOMPS THE FLOOR OF THE CAGE.

CLOSE ON HIS FACE. His eyes are shut and he frowns. He can't  
metalbend platinum, but maybe...

HE STOMPS AGAIN.

CUT outside the cell. We see the gang member acting as his  
prison guard scowl at the noise. He BANGS ON THE CELL DOOR.

GANG MEMBER  
(yelling)  
HEY, DON'T MAKE ME COME IN THERE!

In the background, we see Aizo being led away by Kirno. His  
head lifts hopefully.

PRINCE AIZO  
Heto??

CUT back inside the cell.

Heto ignores his shouting. 

HE STOMPS again, and this time, WE GO INTO SEISMIC SENSE  
MODE, WATCHING THE VIBRATIONS CARRY THROUGH HIS LEGS TO THE  
CROWN OF HIS SKULL.

CUT to Heto's face. He smirks, and STOMPS AGAIN.

CUT TO:

ACT THREE

INT - WAREHOUSE - NIGHT, CONTINUOUS

The gang member backs away from the door, suspicious and a  
bit worried.

Kirno STOPS. He has Aizo is a painful grip, but Aizo is  
smiling at the platinum cage. 

PRINCE AIZO  
(quietly)  
Come on, Heto.

Kirno glares at Aizo. He, too, is mildly concerned. He would  
have thought Heto would give up by now.

KIRNO  
(nasty)  
Your friend's an idiot, Aizo.  
Everyone knows you can't metalbend  
platinum!

Aizo ignores him. He is silently willing Heto to figure it  
out.

We see the cage, and we hear ONE MORE STOMP...

Then...

Silence.

Tension in the whole warehouse.

KIRNO  
(impatient)  
You! Get in there and shut him up!

GANG MEMBER  
(nervously)  
Uh, yes, sir...

The gang member takes a step toward the door...

He reaches for the handle, but then...

THE WHOLE CAGE FIRES TOWARD THE CEILING, RIDING A MASSIVE  
PILLAR OF EARTH!!!

HETO BENT THE EARTH *UNDER* THE WAREHOUSE.

TONS OF DUST FILLS THE WAREHOUSE. We hear coughing and  
shouting.

KIRNO  
What the--!

THE CAGE CRASHES INTO THE CEILING!!!

As the dust settles, we see that everyone, even the  
spiritbender, is staring at the cage, waiting to see what  
will happen next.

For a few seconds, there is nothing. The cage is dented and  
crushed in some parts, smushed between the earth and the  
ceiling.

Some of the gang members begin to murmur uncertainly.

We see Aizo's worried face.

Then...

BANG! BANG! CRASH!

HETO KICKS THE BENT DOOR OFF THE CAGE!!!!

We hear SHOUTING.

His hands are still chained, but HETO JUMPS OUT, LANDING ON  
THE GROUND AND SENDING A WAVE OF EARTH THAT KNOCKS THE GANG  
MEMBERS OFF THEIR FEET.

LONG SHOT. We see the warehouse in utter shambles. Every  
person other than Heto is groaning, laying on the floor,  
some of them have rocks laying on them.

Heto SCANS THE ROOM...

HETO  
Aizo!!

He runs to him.

Aizo GROANS but sits up. Heto kneels beside him.

PRINCE AIZO  
(overwhelmed with relief)  
Heto...

AIZO GRABS HIM, PULLING HIM AGAINST HIS CHEST AND SQUEEZING  
LIKE HIS LIFE DEPENDS ON IT.

Heto smiles, burying his face in Aizo's shoulder.

HETO  
I'm so sorry I stormed out like  
that. I'm sorry I got us both in  
danger.

PRINCE AIZO  
I'm sorry, too. Thank goodness  
you're okay. I was so worried.

After a few seconds, HETO PULLS BACK.

HETO  
Where's Layka??

PRINCE AIZO  
Outside. She's waiting for us.

Heto is relieved.

HETO  
We have to go. Now.

PRINCE AIZO  
Yeah.

They get up and START TO RUN FOR THE EXIT.

But then...

HETO YELPS AND IS YANKED TO A STOP!!!

PRINCE AIZO  
Heto??

Heto is frozen mid-stride. His body shakes as he struggles  
to move, his face twisted in pain.

PRINCE AIZO, CONT.  
What!

CUT TO KIRNO. 

He is on his feet, moving his hands like he's waterbending,  
except no water is moving...

WE SEE HETO AGAIN.

As Kirno moves his hands, HETO IS FORCED TO HIS KNEES.

ZOOM ON AIZO'S HORRIFIED EXPRESSION.

PRINCE AIZO, CONT.  
(in horror)  
Kirno, you're...a bloodbender!

KIRNO  
(unhinged)  
The full moon is a beautiful thing,  
don't you think, guys?

He chuckles darkly, then MOVES HIS HANDS.

HETO CRIES OUT IN PAIN AS KIRNO BLOODBENDS HIM.

PRINCE AIZO  
Let him go, now!!

Aizo readies to fight.

PRINCE AIZO, CONT.  
Your whole gang's unconscious! Your  
warehouse is in ruin! You can't  
hope to keep us here! Your best bet  
is to let him go and try to run  
before the police get here.

KIRNO  
(lowly)  
No, I have a better plan. You're  
going to walk yourself over to that  
phone over there and call your  
grandfather. You're going to  
arrange a wire transfer of  
one-hundred thousand Yuan for your  
release.

PRINCE AIZO  
And Heto?

Kirno SMIRKS.

HETO FLOATS OFF THE FLOOR, STILL SHAKING AND IN PAIN.

HE LEVITATES BETWEEN AIZO AND KIRNO.

KIRNO  
Don't you worry your pretty little  
head, Aizo. Just do as I say.   
You make one wrong move, and Heto  
here pays the price.  
(threatening)  
Don't forget. I control his every  
muscle. Every bone. Every breath.  
Proceed carefully.

PRINCE AIZO  
(stubborn)  
What happens to him?

KIRNO  
I'm afraid I've already got a  
buyer. And I don't welch on my  
deals. Heto goes to the  
spiritbenders, but *you* can still  
walk free.

Aizo SCOWLS.

But then...

HE LOWERS HIS ARMS, GIVING IN.

PRINCE AIZO  
Fine. Tell me what to do.

Kirno smirks.

KIRNO  
Go over to that phone and call dear  
old granddad. 

Aizo obeys, walking toward the phone...

CLOSE ON HIS FEET as he steps over debris and rubble,  
walking steadily away from Kirno and Heto...

As he steps over a crack in the floor...

HE PIVOTS ON HIS HEEL AND FIRES LIGHTNING AT KIRNO!!!

IN SLOW MOTION...

-we see the lightning travel toward him

-Kirno's expression goes from shocked to angry

-he squeezes his fist and...

-we hear a SNAPPING SOUND

-and HETO SCREAMS

END OF SLOW MOTION.

THE LIGHTNING HITS KIRNO IN THE CHEST AND HE GOES FLYING  
BACK!!!

CUT TO:

EXT - WAREHOUSE - NIGHT

THE LIGHTNING SHOOTS STRAIGHT THROUGH THE WALL OF THE  
WAREHOUSE. 

THE WHOLE SKY FLASHES BLUE AND WE HEAR THE CRACKLE AND  
THUNDER.

It was a deadly blow.

CUT TO:

INT - WAREHOUSE - NIGHT, CONTINUOUS

A smoking pile of rubble covers Kirno's body. The warehouse  
is in ruin and the gang is defeated.

CUT to Heto as he COLLAPSES TO THE FLOOR.

PRINCE AIZO  
HETO!!!

LONG SHOT. Aizo runs to Heto's side.

He reaches him just as Heto sits up, CLUTCHING HIS BROKEN  
ARM.

PRINCE AIZO  
You okay?

HETO  
(wincing)  
Yeah. 

Aizo hangs his head in relief.

PULL OUT SLOWLY TO SHOW THE WRECKED WAREHOUSE AND ALL THE  
KNOCKED-OUT GANG MEMBERS...

WE HEAR POLICE SIRENS.

CUT TO:

INT - HOSPITAL - DAY

It's the next morning. We start in a sterile, white hospital  
hallway as NURSES and DOCTORS bustle along.

TWO FIRE NATION GUARDS stand outside a door.

CUT inside the hospital room.

HETO IS PERCHED ON THE EDGE OF A BED while a WATERBENDING  
HEALER works on his arm.

Aizo sits in a chair nearby with Layka at his feet.

The healer FINISHES WITH HETO'S ARM and wanders out of the  
room for a moment...

Aizo lifts his head.

PRINCE AIZO  
How does it feel?

Heto flexes his arm.

HETO  
A little sore. A lot better than  
before though.

PRINCE AIZO  
That's good to hear.  
(guilty)  
I'm sorry about your arm, by the  
way. I should have been faster...

HETO  
(disapproving)  
Hey, don't do that. You saved us.  
(lighter)  
You saved me.

They share a soft smile.

THE HEALER RETURNS, placing Heto's arm in a SLING.

HEALER  
Take it easy for a few days, all  
right?

HETO  
I will. Thank you.

Heto hops off the bed. Aizo and Layka stand up.

They leave the hospital together, Heto and Aizo walking  
shoulder-to-shoulder in silence.

It's a little bit awkward...

As they STEP OUTSIDE, Aizo speaks up.

PRINCE AIZO  
You know, for the record, I didn't  
mean what I said. The "babysitting"  
thing.

Heto flushes.

HETO  
I know.

PRINCE AIZO  
I like doing this. Traveling with  
you, fighting spiritbenders. It  
makes me feel...needed. Important.

HETO  
You *are* needed. And of course  
you're important! You're the Fire  
Prince!

Aizo shrugs.

PRINCE AIZO  
I know, and I'm proud of that. I  
am. But...being with you is the  
first thing that's made me *feel*  
important. Like I'm finally living  
up to my family name.

Heto smiles at him.

PRINCE AIZO, CONT.  
So, in other words, you have no  
reason to be jealous.

Heto stops smiling.

HETO  
I wasn't jealous.

Aizo scoffs.

PRINCE AIZO  
Sure, Heto.

HETO  
I wasn't!

PRINCE AIZO  
(teasing)  
I said okay.

Heto's face FLUSHES RED.

HETO  
Hey, *you're* the one who fell head  
over heels for the creepy  
bloodbender!

Now, AIZO BLUSHES.

PRINCE AIZO  
What! I did not "fall head over  
heels" for Kirno! I didn't trust  
him either!

HETO  
HA! You were ready to let him join  
the team within five minutes.

PRINCE AIZO  
I was not!!!

PULL OUT while they continue walking, their voices growing  
more distant.

HETO  
Okaaay.

PRINCE AIZO  
I wasn't!!!

HETO  
I said okay.

Go out on the image of Team Avatar back together. Safe and  
sound.

FADE TO BLACK

CREDITS

***  
Generated with Trelby.


	12. Homecoming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone! first, i want to thank everyone who has been so kind and so sweet in the comments! thank you so much for reading and leaving comments and kudos!  
> next, i want to let everyone know that i am still working on this and it hasn't been abandoned. my college semester started a few weeks ago, so i've been focused on that and writing my thesis. in other words, episodes might be coming out a bit slower than they have in the past, but they will continue to come out, no worries!

Avatar Heto  
Episode 1x12: "Homecoming"  
by  
Leisa Bird  
***  
BEGIN MAIN TITLES

We see a green screen written over in calligraphy. In the  
foreground is a silhouette firebending. They begin fluidly,  
then suddenly strike out with a powerful thrust of their  
fist. Fire explodes from their palm. They jump into the air  
and kick at the audience. Fire engulfs the screen.

PRINCE AIZO, V.O.  
Fire.

The card changes, this time to an airbender. Twirling their  
staff, the airbender generates a gale-force wind, which  
whips up a mini tornado that they send whirling at the  
audience, shaking the camera.

PRINCE AIZO, V.O.  
Air.

The card changes again, this time to a waterbender. They  
perform a flowing gesture, moving their weight through  
martial art stances as water rises from the bottom of the  
screen, following their movements. The waterbender turns to  
the screen, blowing air into the water, which turns to an  
icy fog, obscuring the screen.

PRINCE AIZO, V.O.  
Water.

It changes for the last time, showing an earthbender. They  
take a solid stance before stomping the ground, which causes  
a huge boulder to fly into the air. The earthbender sends it  
flying down, which causes huge pillars of earth to shoot out  
of the ground, blocking the screen.

PRINCE AIZO, V.O.  
Earth.

When the boulders disappear, we START CLOSE on a painted  
portrait of a fire nation family. A male figure is at the  
center; he is FIRELORD IROH. Beside him is his wife, AZIRA.  
Seated primly between them is a young PRINCE AIZO, at age  
seven or eight.

PRINCE AIZO, V.O.  
When I was young, my father told me  
stories about the history of my  
family.

We see the map of the Avatar world, the four nations  
color-coded according to their bending, but creeping over  
with red to show the fire nation's advances in the war.

PRINCE AIZO, V.O.  
My great-great-great grandfather,  
Firelord Zuko, helped Avatar Aang  
to end the 100-year War and bring  
balance to the world.

The red begins fading away, and when it's gone, the map  
pulses with light to show that peace has been restored.

CUT back to the portrait of Azio's family, SLOW ZOOM on  
young Aizo's face.

PRINCE AIZO, V.O.  
Sixteen years ago, the last Avatar,  
Avatar Korra, passed away. Now the  
time has come for the world to  
embrace a new Avatar: Heto, an  
earthbender. And as prince of the  
Fire Nation, it is my duty, the  
tradition of my family, and my  
greatest honor to guide him toward  
his destiny.

END MAIN TITLES

CUT TO:

TITLE CARD: "PREVIOUSLY ON AVATAR"

-CUT to episode 9...

JIE  
He won't hurt me, Heto. I know it  
must be hard for you to believe,  
but Yeishu is kind. He's  
compassionate. He really is doing  
all of this for the betterment of  
humankind.

Seeing how convinced she is, Heto is only further horrified.

HETO  
Did you know he's planning to the  
end the world?? Did he tell you  
that??

JIE  
What?

HETO  
Six months. The winter solstice.  
Yeishu is planning to crash the  
human world into the spirit world,  
killing every last person on this  
planet.

JIE  
(shaken)  
What? No, he wouldn't...he wouldn't  
do that.

HETO  
That's his big plan, Jie. That's  
your "Master's" end game.

...

YEISHU, CONT.  
The Avatar is instrumental in my  
plans to save humanity. That is  
what my plan is. And if it looks  
like the end of the world to the  
Avatar and his friends, it is only  
because they are stuck in the past  
and refuse to let the world  
progress.

JIE  
But if you do this, everyone will  
die!

YEISHU  
Don't think of it like death. Think  
of it as ascension, for millions of  
spirits inhabit the spirit world  
every moment of every day. And they  
are eternal. They need not fear  
illness, or injury, loss or death.

-CUT to episode 10...

PRINCE AIZO, CONT.  
I know you're worried, Mother, but  
trust me, the outlying islands  
aren't much safer. If you ask me,  
the best place for Heto to continue  
his firebending training would be  
in the palace city...

-CUT to episode 11...

PRINCE AIZO  
I like doing this. Traveling with  
you, fighting spiritbenders. It  
makes me feel...needed. Important.

HETO  
You *are* needed. And of course  
you're important! You're the Fire  
Prince!

Aizo shrugs.

PRINCE AIZO  
I know, and I'm proud of that. I  
am. But...being with you is the  
first thing that's made me *feel*  
important. Like I'm finally living  
up to my family name.

-CUT to episode 7...

HETO  
(quietly)  
My dream was about the day I lost  
my parents.

Immediately, Aizo sobers.

PRINCE AIZO  
(softly)  
What happened?

HETO  
I don't really know the details. I  
was pretty young. Gen knows, but he  
won't tell us.

PRINCE AIZO  
Your brother? Why not?

HETO  
(bitter)  
Who knows why he does anything?  
He's a control-freak. He thinks  
he's our dictator, or something.

PRINCE AIZO  
(quietly)  
Or maybe he's trying to protect  
you.

HETO  
Well, I wish he wouldn't. For all I  
know, my parents just disappeared  
off the face of the planet. One  
day, they were there, the next,  
gone.

FADE TO BLACK

CUT to the main title screen.

**BOOK 1: FIRE, CHAPTER TWELVE: "HOMECOMING"**

ACT ONE

CUT TO:

INT - HETO'S ROOM - NIGHT

Heto's room on the ship. It's dark. We hear the ocean  
outside and the ship creaking in the waves. On a table  
beside the bed, a CLOCK is tickly softly.

GRADUALLY PUSH IN on Heto's face. He is sleeping peacefully.

The closer we get, THE CLOCK GETS LOUDER...

TICK-TOCK. TICK-TOCK. TICK-TOCK.

As we get CLOSE to Heto's face, HE STARTS TO FROWN IN HIS  
SLEEP. He MOANS and ROLLS OVER...

HE'S HAVING A NIGHTMARE.

CUT TO:

INT - HALLWAY - NIGHT

Just outside Heto's door, LAYKA IS SLEEPING, curled into a  
ball.

After a moment, SHE WAKES UP AND LIFTS HER HEAD.

CUT TO:

INT - HETO'S ROOM - NIGHT

Back with Heto. He rolls over again in his sleep. HE IS  
RESTLESS.

When he rolls back toward us, WE SEE HIS BROW IS FURROWED  
AND HIS EYES ARE SQUEEZED SHUT.

TEARS ROLL DOWN HIS FACE.

HE WHIMPERS.

CUT TO:

INT - HALLWAY - NIGHT

Layka stands and, hearing Heto's distress, SHE PAWS AT HIS  
DOOR.

Lowering her head, she starts SNIFFING UNDER THE DOOR and  
WHIMPERS, wanting to get to him.

CUT TO:

INT - HETO'S ROOM - NIGHT

We hear the clock, louder than ever.

TICK-TOCK. TICK-TOCK. TICK-TOCK.

WE ARE CLOSE ON HETO'S FACE as THE NIGHTMARE REACHES ITS  
PEAK.

Suddenly...

HETO'S EYES FLY OPEN AND HE BOLTS UP, GASPING, TEARS ON HIS  
FACE.

We hear LAYKA WHIMPERING and Heto turns toward the door.

He looks SAD and LOST.

CUT TO:

INT - AIZO'S ROOM - NIGHT

Aizo is sleeping peacefully in his bed until we hear...

METAL SCREECHING.

AIZO POPS UP, BLEARY AND DISORIENTED.

PRINCE AIZO  
(groggy)  
Huh? Who's there?

But the room is empty, so he LOOKS AT THE DOOR.

CUT TO:

INT - HALLWAY - NIGHT

Aizo steps out into the hall and, walking toward the sound,  
finds A GAPING HOLE IN THE METAL WALL WHERE HETO'S DOOR  
SHOULD BE.

He is not alarmed. He's half-asleep and very used to Heto  
being a force of destruction on this ship. (The only bad  
thing about having a metalbender on board.)

Instead, he STARES AT IT IN CONFUSION before approaching...

PRINCE AIZO  
(still groggy)  
Heto?

We peer through the hole in the wall to find LAYKA CURLED UP  
IN HETO'S BED with her head in his lap.

Heto is sitting up, petting her with his head down.

He barely looks up when Aizo says his name.

HETO  
(sadly)  
Sorry if I woke you. And about the  
wall. Layka wanted to come in.

PRINCE AIZO  
That's okay...  
(a beat)  
Is everything all right?

Heto turns his face away.

HETO  
I'm fine. Go back to sleep.

Aizo is still half-asleep and doesn't have the brain power  
to put 2 and 2 together right now. He NODS and SHUFFLES BACK  
DOWN THE HALL.

PRINCE AIZO  
Okay. See you in the morning.

HETO  
See you...

In his lap, LAYKA WHINES and gazes at him with sad, brown  
eyes. SHE LICKS HIS HAND AFFECTIONATELY.

Heto pets her some more before BURYING HIS FACE IN HER FUR.

We see them next through the gaping hole in the wall. They  
lay in the dark with the ticking clock, just holding each  
other.

WHY IS HETO SO UPSET?

FADE OUT

EXT - SWAMP - DAWN

Establishing shot of Yeishu's swamp. The sky turns a light  
grey as the sun begins to rise over the endless trees.

Establishing shot of the swamp town. Stilted houses standing  
in a foot of water, crawling with vines, and bugs, and  
birds. It's peaceful. Everything is still asleep.

Nearby, we see Yeishu's tree, with the spirit himself  
wrapped around it.

CUT TO:

INT - SWAMP HOUSE - DAWN

A TEENAGE BOY sleeps on a cot in one of the stilted houses.  
The floors and walls are bare wood with few amenities other  
than the cots, a table, and some drapery over the windows  
and door.

The boy, 14, sleeps easily, alongside several other  
CHILDREN. They are dressed in ratty clothes with dirt on  
their faces. THEY ARE ORPHANS, most of them from the Earth  
Kingdom.

He is RANI.

As Rani sleeps, THE LIGHT IN THE HOUSE SHIFTS as SOMEONE  
ENTERS THROUGH THE DOOR.

THEIR FEET ENTER THE FRAME.

PUSH IN on Rani's face as, even in sleep, HE SENSES  
SOMEONE'S PRESENCE...

The person begins to kneel, to REACH FOR HIM, but...

RANI SPRINGS AWAKE! From beneath his pillow, he produces A  
SWITCHBLADE and ATTEMPTS TO STAB THE INTRUDER.

But the intruder CATCHES HIS WRIST.

We see recognition flicker in Rani's eyes.

RANI  
(groggy)  
Sister Songhin?

Now, we see that the intruder is SONGHIN. She is dressed in  
her white shrine maiden's clothing and in the silver, early  
morning light, she looks almost angelic.

SHE SMILES.

SISTER SONGHIN  
Easy, Rani.

She releases his wrist, but looks at the switchblade.

SISTER SONGHIN, CONT.  
(lightly)  
Where did you get that?

RANI  
(sheepish)  
I, um, brought it with me... I'm  
sorry I almost hurt you.

SISTER SONGHIN  
That's okay. Can I see it?

Relictantly, RANI HANDS THE KNIFE TO SONGHIN. He thinks  
she's going to take it away from him.

She inspects it closely.

SISTER SONGHIN, CONT.  
This is very handy.

She runs her thumb along the edge.

SISTER SONGHIN, CONT.  
A little dull. Do you know how to  
sharpen it?

RANI  
(sadly)  
No... It was my dad's. He gave it  
to me before he died...

SISTER SONGHIN  
I see.

Songhin closes the switchblade and HANDS IT BACK TO RANI.

SISTER SONGHIN, CONT.  
Well, after you speak to Master  
Yeishu, perhaps I'll show you how  
to take care of it.

Rani accepts the blade with relief and PLACES IT BACK UNDER  
HIS PILLOW.

Then, it dawns on him what she just said.

RANI  
(uneasily)  
Master Yeishu? Why do I have speak  
to him?

SISTER SONGHIN  
Master Yeishu likes to get to know  
everyone who lives with him. At  
least a little.  
(a beat)  
Is that okay?

RANI  
Well...yes, I guess so. But...

SISTER SONGHIN  
But what?

RANI  
(hesitant)  
He's sort of creepy.

Songhin GIGGLES.

SISTER SONGHIN  
(whispering)  
I know, but don't tell him that.  
You'll hurt his feelings.

Rani manages a little smile.

RANI  
People around here say he's nice.  
Is he really nice?

SISTER SONGHIN  
Why don't you go talk to him and  
find out?

CUT TO:

EXT - GATES OF THE OLD MASTERS - MORNING

Establishing shot. Aizo's ship cuts through the water toward  
THE FIRE NATION CAPITAL. In the distance, we can see the  
rising skyline of Fire Nation cities. Towers, and  
skyscrapers, and overall flashiness intermixed with older,  
more traditional-style buildings.

One the LEFT SIDE of the GATES OF THE OLD MASTERS (formerly:  
the Gates of Azulon) we see a GIANT STATUE OF A BLUE DRAGON,  
SHAW.

PRINCE AIZO, V.O.  
Welcome to the Gates of the Old  
Master, Heto.

ON THE RIGHT SIDE, A RED DRAGON, RAN. They are the same  
dragons as those from "The Firebending Masters" in the  
original series - immortalized in stone.

PRINCE AIZO, V.O.  
The Fire Nation Capital is just  
beyond here. The Royal Palace,  
where we'll be staying for the  
duration of your firebending  
training, is built inside the  
caldera of a massive volcano!

CUT TO:

EXT - SHIP DECK - MORNING

Aizo and Heto stand at the front of the ship, looking out at  
the land before them. Aizo's home. He is beaming with pride.  
Heto looks fascinated.

Whatever was bothering him last night, he seems to be okay  
now.

HETO  
Sounds hot.

Aizo laughs.

PRINCE AIZO  
It's an inactive volcano,  
dunderhead.

HETO  
Oh.

The ship passes between the Gates and Heto SHIELDS HIS EYES  
FROM THE SUN, studying the city before him.

HETO, CONT.  
Where are all the walls?

PRINCE AIZO  
(not getting it)  
Walls?

HETO  
Well, this is the capital of the  
Fire Nation. I don't know, I just  
expected it to be more like Ba Sing  
Se.

PRINCE AIZO  
Uh, no... That's just a Ba Sing Se  
thing, I think.  
(incredulous)  
Haven't you ever seen the city  
before? Not even on TV?

HETO  
(flatly)  
We didn't own a TV, Rich Guy.

PRINCE AIZO  
Oh...sorry.

They step back from the railing and start walking back  
across the deck.

HETO  
So, is it nice to be home?

PRINCE AIZO  
(wistful)  
Yeah, it is. I haven't been home  
for almost a year.

HETO  
(surprised)  
A year??? I thought Ba Sing Se was  
your *first stop* looking the  
Avatar!

Aizo chuckles.

PRINCE AIZO  
It was. But before that, I spent a  
long time working under my father  
and the other generals of the  
United Forces.  
(he shrugs)  
I've been all over.

HETO  
Wow. Look at you, Mr. World  
Traveler.

PRINCE AIZO  
Yeah. A bunch of the other United  
Forces guys were pretty annoyed  
when I found you right away. Some  
of them had been searching for  
years. Especially the White Lotus.

HETO  
What's the White Lotus?

PRINCE AIZO  
It's this secret society of old  
guys who sit around and play Pai  
Sho and drink tea all day.

HETO  
So...you, but old?

PRINCE AIZO  
(laughing)  
Yeah, but they're all master  
benders. And they protected Avatar  
Korra almost her whole life. I  
wouldn't be surprised if a few of  
them moved to the Palace City to  
watch over you, you know.

HETO  
(sarcastic)  
Great. Is there a way to opt out?

PRINCE AIZO  
Ummmmm, no. I doubt it.

Heto SIGHS and ROLLS HIS EYES as they WALK OUT OF FRAME.

Evil spirits, crazy cult people attacking him, and now old  
geezers. Being the Avatar is all glitz and glamour, it would  
seem...

CUT TO:

ACT TWO

EXT - SWAMP - DAY

Establishing shot.

Rani and Songhin approach Yeishu's tree. RANI IS NERVOUS.

Songhin urges him on.

SISTER SONGHIN  
Go on. He wants to see you.

Rani nods and walks toward the tree. As he looks up, we see  
that THE TREE IS ENORMOUS and SPREADS OUT OVER MILES. If at  
all possible, this swamp is ever larger than it was in "The  
Swamp" episode from ATLA.

Yeishu unwinds his thick, serpentine body and GETS CLOSER TO  
RANI. Most of his eyes are closed, so he isn't as creepy as  
normal. He just looks like a big snake...which is still  
creepy.

YEISHU  
Ah, Rani. It is very nice to meet  
you.

RANI  
H-Hello.

YEISHU  
I hope you're not afraid of me. As  
most anyone here can tell you, I  
don't mean anyone harm.

RANI  
Yes...I know.

Yeishu TILTS HIS HEAD.

YEISHU  
You have questions.

RANI  
(alarmed)  
How did you know? Can you...read my  
mind?

Yeishu laughs. And behind Rani, so does Songhin.

YEISHU  
I can't read your mind, child. But  
you wear the expression of a boy  
teeming with curiosity. That's why  
I wanted to talk to you: to ease  
your discomfort and answer your  
questions.

Rani is AMAZED but still uncertain.

He peers back at Songhin, but she SMILES ENCOURAGINGLY.

RANI  
Okay... Well, I guess I mostly want  
to know...  
(a beat)  
Who are you? Where did you come  
from?

Yeishi is pleased.

YEISHU  
Now, that is a good question,  
indeed. Perhaps Sister Songhin  
would like to tell you that  
particular story. I've recounted it  
so many times.

SISTER SONGHIN  
Of course, Master.

Rani turns to Songhin and she BEGINS TELLING HIM THE STORY  
OF YEISHU...

SISTER SONGHIN, CONT.  
Yeishu was born tens of  
thousands of years ago.

RANI  
"Born?"

SISTER SONGHIN  
(smiling)  
That's right. Once, a very long  
time ago, Yeishu was human. Like  
us.

CROSSFADE:

EXT - SOUTHERN WATER TRIBE, FLASHBACK - DAY

Establishing shot. The Southern Water Tribe, circa hundreds  
of thousands of years ago. Ice, snow, frozen seas, and of  
course, otter penguins.

This is a time shortly after Wan's, just a generation or two  
after humankind stopped living on the backs of Lion Turtles,  
but already the Four Nations are beginning to form.

We see SNOW HUTS and TRIBE MEMBERS wearing warm, blue  
clothes lined with furs. It's all very reminiscent of Katara  
and Sokka's tribe.

SISTER SONGHIN, V.O.  
He was born in the Southern Water  
Tribe...

As Songhin's narration fades out, YOUNG YEISHU POPS INTO  
FRAME. He is Heto's age, 16, and a talented young  
WATERBENDER.

Like most of the water tribe characters we've met, he is  
ATTRACTIVE and PROUD. He takes his culture, and the art of  
bending, very seriously.

Currently, he is SHOWING OFF HIS WATERBENDING FOR A GROUP OF  
OTHER SOUTHERN TRIBE TEENAGERS.

SISTER SONGHIN, V.O.  
Life was simple back then. His  
tribe lived and worked together.  
Many of them were waterbenders,  
including Yeishu. But even those  
who were nonbenders were equal.  
They were all one, big family...

Yeishu finishes his demonstration and TAKES A BOW.

His friends CLAP and WHOOP.

TEENAGE BOY  
You have *got* to show me some of  
those moves!

YOUNG YEISHU  
Sure! Come here.

The teenage boy gets up and starts IMITATING YEISHU'S  
MOVEMENTS.

SISTER SONGHIN, V.O.  
But one day, Yeishu's life changed  
forever...

From off-screen, A GIRL'S SCREAM!!!

THE TEENAGERS LOOK UP IN SHOCK as...

AN AIR NOMAD GIRL SPIRALS OUT OF THE SKY ON A BROKEN  
GLIDER!!!

YOUNG YEISHU  
She's going to crash!!!

Yeishu WATERBENDS up to the girl, CATCHING HER IN MID-AIR.

Unfortunately, the momentum sends them BOTH TUMBLING INTO  
THE SNOW.

The teenagers GASP and RUSH OVER TO SEE IF THEY'RE ALL  
RIGHT.

TEENAGE BOY  
Yeishu?? Are you okay??

Yeishu and the air nomad girl GROAN.

YOUNG YEISHU  
Yeah, I'm fine...

He looks down and GASPS SOFTLY.

We see the girl's face. She is his age, 16, and lovely, with  
long hair (shaved back so we can see her airbender tattoos)  
and dressed in orange and yellow robes. She is KAEDE.

SHE MOANS and slowly OPENS HER EYES.

She GASPS SOFTLY.

From her POV, we see Yeishu's face above her. He is  
concerned and in awe, his blue eyes shining.

YOUNG YEISHU  
(already besotted)  
Hey, there.

KAEDE  
(weakly, but smiling)  
Hi...

YOUNG YEISHU  
(softly)  
You okay?

KAEDE  
Yes, I'm all right. Thanks for  
catching me.

YOUNG YEISHU  
No problem.

KAEDE  
Um, you're kneeling on my hand.

Yeishu SNAPS HIS HEAD DOWN and JUMPS BACK.

YOUNG YEISHU  
Ah! Sorry!

Kaede sits up slowly, touching her head. She's a bit dizzy.

KAEDE  
(giggling)  
That's okay. I'd rather have a  
flattened hand than a broken bone.

She GLANCES AROUND.

The teenagers GAWK. THEY'VE NEVER SEEN AN AIRBENDER BEFORE.  
With the world like it is, MOST PEOPLE DON'T EVEN KNOW  
AIRBENDERS EXIST.

KAEDE, CONT.  
(to the others, friendly)  
Uhhh...hi there!

They exchange looks and MURMUR AMONGST THEMSELVES.

Yeishu gets up to smack the snow off of his clothes.

KAEDE, CONT.  
(to Yeishu, quietly)  
Why are they looking at me like I'm  
a three-headed Polar Bear Dog?

YOUNG YEISHU  
A three-headed what now?

He offers her a hand up, but...

SHE AIRBENDERS ONTO HER FEET, LANDING LIGHTLY LIKE SHE  
WEIGHS NOTHING AT ALL.

The teenagers GASP and STUMBLE BACK.

YOUNG YEISHU  
Woah! How'd you do that??

She brushes the snow off of herself.

KAEDE  
(bright, happy)  
I'm an airbender.

YOUNG YEISHU  
A what??

We PAN UP to the sky. It is bright and sunny.

This is the start of something good.

MATCH CUT TO:

EXT - HARBOR CITY - DAY

The sky over the Fire Nation Capital. The same sky, the same  
weather (minus the snow.)

PAN DOWN to the DOCKS where Aizo's ship has landed among a  
FLEET OF OTHER SHIPS, both military and commercial.

The harbor city resembles Republic City from Legend of  
Korra. Lots of mixed buildings, cars, and activity, but this  
is still the Fire Nation. Lots of metal, and steam, and  
red-colored things everywhere.

We see Aizo, Heto, and Layka on the beach while the rest of  
the crew disembarks with their luggage. They are officially  
on shore leave.

Heto and Layla are ROLLING IN THE SAND, HAPPY TO BE ON SOLID  
GROUND. Heto is laughing, Layka PURRING.

PRINCE AIZO  
(exasperated)  
Do you two *have* to do this every  
time we land?

Aizo PEERS UP. He SMIRKS.

Aizo NUDGES HETO WITH HIS FOOT.

PRINCE AIZO, CONT.  
(whispering)  
Hey, look alive. Old guys alert.

Heto SITS UP.

Approaching them, we see A GROUP OF ELDERLY PEOPLE. Five in  
total.

Two of them are dressed in the white and blue robes of THE  
WHITE LOTUS.

The other three are dressed in red. They are FIRE SAGES.

The group of elders STOPS AND BOWS to the boys.

WHITE LOTUS 1  
(formal)  
Avatar Heto. Prince Aizo. Welcome  
to the Fire Nation Capital. Fire  
Lady Areza has bestowed upon us,  
the White Lotus, the great honor of  
acting as your guide to the Palace  
City.

FIRE SAGE 1  
Avatar Heto. We, the Fire Sages,  
have served the Avatar for hundreds  
of years. It is the honor of a  
lifetime to be in your presence.

CUT to Heto, smiling uncomfortably, covered in sand.

HETO  
Um, thank you. It's nice to meet  
you too...I guess.

Aizo reaches down and HELPS HETO TO HIS FEET, dusting him  
off.

WHITE LOTUS 1  
If you will both follow us, we will  
lead you to the palace, where Fire  
Lady Areza and Princess Iye are  
eagerly waiting your arrival.

The group of old people TURN and WALK DEEPER INTO THE HARBOR  
TOWN. They have an overly-formal, snooty air.

Heto and Aizo EXCHANGE LOOKS, then shrug and FOLLOW.

Layka pads along behind them.

CUT TO:

EXT - SWAMP - DAY

We are back with Yeishu, Songhin, and Rani. In the  
background, we see ORPHANS and HOMELESS PEOPLE milling  
around. We also see the DOG Songhin rescued in Episode 8. It  
is fatter and much happier, playing fetch with a child.

Songhin continues her narration...

SISTER SONGHIN  
The girl was an air nomad named  
Kaede. She had been traveling the  
world to see other cultures, other  
ways of life - a tradition that  
would be carried on by other air  
nomads after her passing. In a way,  
she was the first true air *nomad.*

CROSSFADE:

EXT - SOUTHERN WATER TRIBE, FLASHBACK - DAY

Establishing shot.

Kaede DEMONSTRATES HER AIRBENDING to the people of the  
tribe. It is a sizable group of people, of all ages. Every  
one of them watches with fascination and awe.

When her demonstration is complete, she turns and BEAMS at  
the tribe.

KAEDE  
See? Airbending!

Grinning, YEISHU BOUNDS OVER TO HER.

YOUNG YEISHU  
I still can't belive there are  
people out there bending elements  
other than water! It's amazing!  
(he has a thought)  
Oh! Oh! Are there people who can,  
like, bend fire?? Like make flames  
shoot out of their hands?? That  
would be AWESOME!

Kaede giggles.

KAEDE  
Actually...yeah, there are.

Yeishu is DUMBFOUNDED. HE WAS MOSTLY JOKING.

YOUNG YEISHU  
Are you serious??

KAEDE  
Sure am.

Yeishu is amazed.

His tribe has mostly wandered off, leaving them alone.

YOUNG YEISHU  
Wow...I can't even imagine that  
kind of things you must have seen.  
(looking around at the  
snow huts and campfires)  
I've spent my whole life right here  
on this glacier.  
(hesitant)  
Hey...I don't suppose you'd be able  
to...take me on one of your trips.  
You know, just a quick one? To see  
an earthbender or a firebender?  
Which one is closer? I feel like  
firebending would be far away.  
There's too much water here and  
everything is cold...

He realizes he's rambling and smiles awkwardly.

YOUNG YEISHU, CONT.  
So, what do you say? One quick  
trip? Pretty please??

Kaede is looking at him differently now. The bubbly persona  
has dimmed into an expression of uncertainty.

She turns away.

KAEDE  
I...I can't.

YOUNG YEISHU  
Why not?

KAEDE  
Well...it's just that...I'm kind of  
on this trip for a reason, and...I  
think it's supposed to be  
dangerous.

YOUNG YEISHU  
(confused)  
What do you mean, dangerous?

KAEDE  
It's hard to explain.

Yeishu places a mittened hand on her shoulder and smiles  
encouragingly.

YOUNG YEISHU  
Hey, tell me. Maybe I can help.

She regards him for a moment...

Then smiles.

CUT TO:

EXT - PALACE CITY - DAY

Establishing shot. It looks almost exactly the same as in  
ATLA and Legend of Korra: a sprawling circle of traditional  
houses and buildings with red pagoda roofs. At its center,  
THE ROYAL PALACE, seperated from the rest of the caldera  
city by HIGH STONE WALLS.

The roads leading to the palace are PAVED now and rather  
than taking a slow, tedious palanquin, Team Avatar (and  
their escort) ride in a slick, 1960s LIMOUSINE.

(A trailer has been secured to the back of it, where Layka  
is relaxing, letting her fur blow in the wind. It works of  
ruins the fancy look of the limo.)

CUT inside the car. Heto is PRESSED INTO THE WINDOW,  
watching the sights, totally fascinated.

Aizo sits beside him, cool and collected. He's used to this.

Sitting across from them is WHITE LOTUS 1 and FIRE SAGE 1.  
Aizo and them are engaged in a serious discussion while HETO  
TUNES THEM ALL OUT.

FIRE SAGE 1  
It is the opinion of both the Fire  
Sages and the White Lotus that the  
Avatar should be formally  
introduced to the world within the  
next few days.

WHITE LOTUS 1  
Yes, the world needs to become  
aquainted with its new Avatar.

PRINCE AIZO  
I agree, but I do have concern for  
his safety. My father, Fire Prince  
Shozain, informed me of a  
spiritbender presence in the  
Capital.

WHITE LOTUS 1  
We are aware of them, but their  
numbers are few and dwindling with  
each day. Rest assured, Prince  
Aizo, the White Lotus and the Fire  
Nation Army are doing everything in  
our power to remove the  
spiritbenders. We will not allow  
the Avatar to come to harm.

Aizo is mildly reassured.

He looks at Heto, who is GRINNING as they pass city sights  
that are usually out of his reach, having come from the  
Lower Ring. Fast cars and motorcycles, fancy clothes, and  
all kinds of sights.

Aizo SMILES SOFTLY AT HIM...

HETO  
(excited)  
Hey! Is that the palace?!

Aizo leans in to see out his window.

We see the HIGH WALLS and the PALACE behind it.

PRINCE AIZO  
Yup, that's the place. Home sweet  
home.

As the car drives into the shadow of the walls, Heto smirks.

HETO  
(smug)  
Hey, Aizo? Walls.

Aizo rolls his eyes.

PRINCE AIZO  
(yeah, yeah, yeah...)  
Yeah, I see them.

HETO  
Told you so.

The white lotus and fire sage exchange a look. The white  
lotus arcs an eyebrow.

CUT TO:

EXT - SWAMP - DAY

Rani leans in to Songhin. He is invested in the story now.

RANI  
What happened next?

Before Songhin can continue, YEISHU BEGINS TO SPEAK.

YEISHU  
Kaede told me she had had a vision.  
It was of a Firebender who had  
bonded with the light spirit,  
Raava, and who was capable of  
bending all four elements.

Rani listens to Yeishu now. He is less afraid than before.

RANI  
That sounds like the Avatar.

YEISHU  
That's because she was. My dear  
friend Kaede was the incarnation of  
Wan, the Firebender who originally  
combined with the light spirit.

We see Rani's wide-eyed expression. He is AMAZED.

YEISHU, CONT.  
Kaede was the second Avatar ever,  
and being such, she had no idea  
what she was, or what her destiny  
was to be. She only knew she needed  
to travel the world...

CROSSFADE:

EXT - SNOWY CLIFF, FLASHBACK - EVENING

Establishing shot. Yeishu and Kaede sit together at the peak  
of a snowy cliff overlooking the ocean.

They have just finished talking about Kaede's vision.

YOUNG YEISHU  
So...the man in this vision you  
had. He's you?

KAEDE  
(uncertain)  
I think so. He said I was his  
reincarnation, and that I'm the  
only person in the world who can  
master all four elements and  
maintain the balance between humans  
and nature.

She hugs her knees.

KAEDE, CONT.  
But I don't know how to do any of  
that.

YOUNG YEISHU  
What did your family say when you  
told them?

KAEDE  
I didn't. I don't really know my  
family.

At Yeishu's blank stare, she smiles.

KAEDE, CONT.  
We don't really do "families" where  
I'm from. Everyone is my family.  
All the kids, and the monks, and  
all the adults.  
(she sighs)  
I told the monks about my vision,  
but they just told me to meditate.  
They didn't understand.

YOUNG YEISHU  
Understand what?

KAEDE  
That I don't *need* to sit around  
and meditate. I need to be...here.  
Doing this. Traveling, meeting  
people, learning the other  
elements.  
(she sighs again)  
But where do I even start?

YOUNG YEISHU  
Well...if you need someone to teach  
you waterbending, I'd be happy to  
show you some stuff.

Kaede PERKS UP.

KAEDE  
Wait, really??

YOUNG YEISHU  
(brightly)  
Yeah, of course! I'm always trying  
to show the kids in my tribe, but  
they mostly have their parents to  
teach them...plus, they think I'm  
kind of a show off.

Kaede laughs.

KAEDE  
Well, I'd really appreciate it. I  
mean, I don't even know if I *can*  
waterbend. All I know is that  
vision felt really, really real.  
(determined)  
I have to give it a shot.

Yeishu smiles.

YOUNG YEISHU  
All right, then! What are we  
sitting around here for? Let's go  
learn waterbending!

Kaede and Yeishu JUMP UP and RUN OUT OF FRAME like a couple  
of enthusiastic children.

CROSSFADE:

EXT - SOUTHERN WATER TRIBE, FLASHBACK - DAY

YEISHU, V.O.  
Kaede was the precedent for all the  
coming Avatars. She was a natural  
bender. A true prodigy.  
Waterbending came to her as  
naturally as breathing.

Now we see them standing on the edge of the tribe's glacier,  
by the ocean, Yeishu showing Kaede some SIMPLE WATERBENDING  
moves.

She MIMICS HIS GESTURES and BEGINS TO WATERBEND.

Young Yeishu is SURPRISED and DELIGHTED. He may be a show  
off, but he delights in seeing her succeed.

YOUNG YEISHU  
All right, try this!

Yeishu performs a MORE COMPLICATED MOVE and Kaede MIRRORS IT  
PERFECTLY.

YEISHU, V.O.  
She was intelligent, enthusiastic,  
and incredibly powerful...

Kaede WATERBENDS A HUGE WAVE, which CRASHES INTO THE SCREEN  
like we're being hit with it!

CUT TO:

EXT - SOUTHERN WATER TRIBE, FLASHBACK - DAY

Next, we see a series of shots of Kaede living with the  
tribe...

YEISHU, V.O.  
Kaede stayed with the tribe for  
many months while I taught her  
waterbending.

-she uses airbending to play with the kids

-she and Yeishu use waterbending to catch fish

YEISHU, V.O.  
To me, she was more than a friend.  
She a taste of a world outside my  
small tribe, a world I had never  
even imagined.

-the whole tribe gathers around a huge bonfire, talking and  
laughing. Kaede and Yeishu sit close to each other, sharing  
soft smiles.

YEISHU, V.O.  
And I was hopelessly in love with  
her.

-they lean close and KISS by the fire.

CUT TO:

EXT - SWAMP - DAY

We see Rani's face, enthralled by the story. Beside him,  
Songhin LOOKS DOWN. She knows this story. And she knows it  
only gets sadder from here.

Yeishu BOWS HIS HEAD as well. He's quiet.

RANI GLANCES BETWEEN THEM.

RANI  
(eager)  
Well? What happened next? Did you  
guys travel to the Earth Kinghom so  
Kaede could learn earthbending?

YEISHU  
(a beat)  
We did. But...

He is sad. Too sad to finish.

SISTER SONGHIN  
(to Rani)  
We can finish this story tomorrow.  
Come on. Let's get some breakfast.

RANI  
What?? But I want to know what  
happened!

SISTER SONGHIN  
And you will. Tomorrow.

Rani SIGHS and reluctantly gets up to follow Songhin toward  
the village.

He pauses once, looking back toward Yeishu, who has curled  
tighter around the tree and set his giant head in the grass.

HE IS IN DESPAIR.

Rani frowns empathetically, then WALKS OUT OF FRAME.

GO OUT ON THE IMAGE OF YEISHU, laying his head on the  
ground, then closing his eyes...

FADE OUT

EXT - PALACE CITY - DAY

Establishing shot. Team Avatar and their escort have arrived  
outside the PALACE. Heto is petting Layka (her fur is  
ruffled and windswept from the ride over but she's perfectly  
content) and Aizo is LOOKING AROUND THE COURTYARD FOR HIS  
FAMILY.

Nearby, the White Lotus members are chatting with the Fire  
Sages when...

One of the WHITE LOTUS NOTICES SOMEONE APPROACHING.

HE BOWS, and the other members of the escort follows suit  
until they're all bowing.

CUT to the palace entrance, where a FIRE LADY AREZA is  
walking toward them, smiling, and holding the hand of a  
young girl, PRINCESS IYE, 11. She is buzzing with  
excitement, practically bouncing.

They, too, are escorted - by Royal Guards.

CUT to Aizo, who smiles and BOWS as his mother and sister  
stop in front of them.

Beside him, HETO ALSO BOWS respectfully. Discreetly, he  
peeks up. THIS IS AIZO'S MOTHER.

FIRE LADY AREZA  
(warmly)  
Avatar Heto, welcome to the Fire  
Nation capital. It is a great honor  
to meet you.

Everyone straightens from their bows.

Heto OPENS HIS MOUTH to speak, but is interrupted when  
PRINCESS IYE BREAKS FROM HER MOTHER'S HAND AND SPRINTS TO  
AIZO.

PRINCESS IYE  
(squealing, happy)  
Aizo!!! You're home!!!

SHE TACKLES HIM WITH A HUG, almost knocking him down.

PRINCE AIZO  
W-woah!  
(laughing)  
You've gotten tall!

PRINCESS IYE  
(rapid-fire)  
Are you staying home now? How long  
are you going to be here? Is Dad  
coming home too? Have you seen him?

PRINCE AIZO  
Iye--

PRINCESS IYE  
Mom said you're training the  
Avatar!  
(to Heto, bright-eyed)  
Oh, hi there!

Heto is GRINNING. He waves at her.

PRINCESS IYE, CONT.  
(back to Aizo)  
It's so cool that you know the  
Avatar! And that you're training  
him! Maybe later I can show you  
what I've been learning!

PRINCE AIZO  
Iye, hang on--

CUT to Iye as she notices LAYKA sitting nearby.

IYE'S EYES GROW HUGE.

The Layka notices her, ears perking up.

Iye looks at Heto, slowing down finally.

PRINCESS IYE  
Is that your pet???

HETO  
(amused)  
Yeah. Her name's Layka.  
(a beat)  
You know, I have a sister about  
your age--Kiki--and Layka's been  
missing her lately. I bet she'd  
love to play.

Iye GAPES. IS HE SERIOUS RIGHT NOW???

She WHIRLS TOWARD HER MOTHER.

PRINCESS IYE  
(this is the most  
important moment of her  
life)  
MOM.

FIRE LADY AREZA  
(resigned)  
Yes, go on.

IYE SQUEALS IN DELIGHT.

Layka JUMPS UP, SWAGGING HER TAIL, and they go RACING OFF  
TOGETHER into the palace courtyard.

The group watches them for a moment before Fire Lady Areza  
laughs.

FIRE LADY AREZA  
Thank you, Avatar. And please  
forgive my daughter. She's been  
talking about her brother's return  
all month.

HETO  
No worries. Layka could use the  
exercise.

In the background, Iye and Layka go sprinting by. Iye is  
chasing her and Layka is having the time of her life.

FIRE LADY AREZA  
Please, won't everyone come in and  
have some tea?

PRINCE AIZO  
Thank you, Mother. We'd love to.

As they follow Areza toward the palace, Heto GAZES IN  
WONDER. He has to LEAN HIS HEAD ALL THE WAY BACK to see the  
top of the palace as they walk inside.

CUT TO:

INT - PALACE - DAY

Establishing shot.

An enormous, open room with dark floors and intricate wall  
murals. Gargantuan, red columns. Rows of hanging lamps.  
Decorative tables with urns, dragon statuettes, and bud  
vases.

Fire Lady Areza glides in, Aizo right behind her. They look  
like part of the scenery, all in red and totally at ease  
surrounded by so much wealth.

Heto walks in and looks very out of place. He glances around  
and is visibly uneasy, rubbing his arm self-consiously.

FIRE LADY AREZA  
I've had rooms prepared for both of  
you near the training yard so you  
won't have to walk so far everyday.

As we proceed deeper into the palace, we see red silk  
curtains and gold ornaments.

FIRE LADY AREZA, CONT.  
Members of the White Lotus have  
been stationed throughout the  
palace. My husband has assured me  
that the capital is safe, but we  
can't be too careful.

PRINCE AIZO  
Agreed.

FIRE LADY AREZA  
(noticing something up  
ahead)  
Ah, speaking of which...

CUT to a GROUP OF WHITE LOTUS MEMBERS further down the hall.  
They are standing in a knot, talking among themselves, until  
they notice they are being approached.

The white lotus bow.

When they straighten, we CUT TO HETO, who is now CONFUSED.

CUT back to the ground where, in its midst, is a GIRL the  
same age as him and Aizo. She looks entirely out of place  
surrounded by so many older folks.

She is watertribe with short hair and sharp, icy blue eyes,  
and BEARS A STRIKING RESEMBLANCE TO SISTER LULI.

SHE IS SAKARI.

FIRE LADY AREZA  
Avatar Heto, this is Grand Master  
Sakari, the head of the White Lotus  
detachment stationed here in the  
palace.

SAKARI BOWS again.

SAKARI  
(formal)  
The Order of the White Lotus is at  
your disposal, Avatar.

As she lifts her head, her eyes flash in the light.

CUT to Heto and Aizo, who stare back at her, in equal parts  
surprise and suspicion.

PULL OUT to see more White Lotus patrolling the halls,  
seeming to SURROUND the group.

SOMETHING ISN'T RIGHT HERE...

Go out on that unsettling image.

FADE OUT

CREDITS

***  
Generated with Trelby.


End file.
